YuGiOh! A New Generation of Duelists
by Dan man
Summary: Yugi and his friends are older and their kids are having the same adventures they had.
1. The Fate of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the characters that were made up for the story.  
  
**YU-GI-OH! A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
The Fate of a Hero  
**  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
  
_It has been twenty-five years since Yugi defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. This story is about the children of Yugi and his friends: _

_Brian, the son of Yugi and Teá, plays Duel Monsters like his father, by always trusting in the heart of the cards. _

_Michelle, Joey and Mai's daughter, is a Duel Monsters champion with her mother's attitude and her father's courage. _

_Trevor, Tristan and Serenity's son, is Brian's best friend and is usually annoying, but will always take risks for a friend or loved one. _

_And Derrick, the son of Seto Kaiba, is a shy young man with his father's dark side. _

_Together, they must trust in their cards and in each other to defeat a great evil trying to take over the world._

* * *

"Score, baby!" Trevor laughed as he played two cards on the playing field. Trevor had his father's tan skin and hair color and style and had his mother's brown eyes. He was dressed in his school uniform: blue pants and a blue jacket unbuttoned over a white shirt. "Darkfire Soldier, equipped with Salamandra which raises his Attack to 2400, destroys your Curse of Dragon and wipes out your life points." 

"Not a bad move," Brian said with a smile. Brian had his father's multi-colored, spiked hair, except he had some brown instead of yellow. He also had his father's purple eyes. He wore his school uniform similar to Trevor's. "But actually, I'm going to wipe out your life points."

"Say what?"

Brian flipped over a card that was face down. "Mirror Force deflects your attack and sends it back to your monsters and sends your life points to zero."

"Ah, man," Trevor slammed his fist to the table. "That's the third time in a row."

"Hey, you're doing better. You had me down to Four hundred life points."

Michelle laughed as she walked up to the two. She was a blonde that styled her hair like her mother's and she had her father's brown eyes. She was dressed in her school uniform: a pink sweatshirt over a white blouse, a blue bowtie, and a short, blue skirt. "Keep practicing, cuz. And in about a month, you'll be half a good a duelist as I am."

"Oh, Miss Hotshot thinks she can do better?" Trevor mocked his cousin. "Take out your deck and let's see what you've got."

She gave him a cold look. "How many times do I have to tell you, Dumbo? I'm just one duel away from being Regional Champion. I don't want to waste my energy on a loser like you."

Trevor growled at her when they noticed a dark haired boy walking past them. He was taller than the rest of them and had almond colored hair and icy blue eyes. He wore his school uniform with his blue jacket buttoned to the neck. He stopped for a while, and snorted as he walked away.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah," said Brian. "I didn't hear his last name, but I think his first name is Derrick."

* * *

Derrick walked outside the school. He already knew the names of the three kids he walked past. Michelle was a pro at Duel Monsters and Trevor was her annoying cousin. He only knew Brian by his father's reputation. Yugi was known as the King of Games. He was the victor when anyone challenged him to a game of Duel Monsters or Dungeon Dice Monsters. 

But Derrick wouldn't want to be Brian's friend. His father, Seto Kaiba, was once a Duel Monsters legend, the number one Duelist in the world. But that was until he met Yugi who beat him at a game and destroyed his reputation. Since then, Kaiba and Yugi have been sworn enemies.

"Hey, Derrick."

He turned and saw a dark haired man in his thirty's waving at him from a red convertible. Derrick ran up to him.

"Wasn't Dad going to pick me up, Uncle Mokuba?" Mokuba gave him a look of concern. "Your dad's kind of busy at the moment so he wanted me to drive you home, again." His face suddenly lit up. "But he said he'll make it up for you."

"He always says that."

"But this time, he means it. He knows how much you love Duel Monsters so he has tickets for the three of us to see the Regional finals."

Derrick's face started brightening up. "You mean it?"

"Yep. So why don't you jump into the Moku mobile so we can get ourselves ready?"

Derrick smiled as he stepped into the passenger's seat. He strapped himself in and Mokuba drove off.

* * *

"Well guys, I'd better get going," Michelle said to Brian and Trevor. "My game's at seven. You're going to come watch me, right?" 

"Of course we are," Brian said to her.

"Do you even have to ask?" Trevor told her.

Michelle smiled and walked away.

* * *

Derrick was enjoying an after school snack when the phone rang. 

"I'll get it," Mokuba said. "Kaiba residence," he spoke to the receiver. "Hey, Seto. What? But you promised him. Seto, you can't keep breaking promises to him. Alright, I'll tell him."

He hung up the phone and looked at Derrick with concern in his eyes. His eyes were full of disappointment.

"He's not coming, is he?"

"They just called for a meeting which will take hours. But he said I can take you."

Derrick stood up. "Don't bother. I'll just watch it on TV."

With that Derrick stood up and headed towards his room. Mokuba looked at the tickets on the counter and smiled.

"I wonder if Angela and Carol are doing anything tonight."

So he took the tickets and walked out the door.

* * *

Using a virtual stadium, Michelle watched in horror as her opponent, Chris Steel, use his Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to destroy her Skull-Red Bird. She looked at the scoreboard and saw that she only had three hundred life points and Chris had eight hundred. 

"Why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and surrender, little girl?" Chris laughed.

Michelle glared at him with fire in her eyes. "'Little girl'? Better start writing your will."

* * *

In the stands, Brian and Trevor sat one row away from their parents, as well as Michelle's. Trevor elbowed Brian with a smirk. 

"Uh oh. He called her 'little girl'."

"Bad move," Brian called out to Chris.

"Yeah!" Joey, Michelle's father, called out. "Nobody calls her 'little girl' except me."

"Will you stop acting like she was just born, you idiot?" Mai yelled at her husband.

* * *

Michelle drew a card from her deck and smiled with approval. 

"I will now play a card face down, and I'll play the Dark Witch in Attack Mode."

She put down her cards, and in the stadium a fairy with dark hair appeared.

"What a pathetic way of losing!" Chris called out. "That thing only has 1800 Attack points, while my monster has 2200." He then spoke into a microphone. "Twin Headed Dragon, Double Fire Attack!"

Both heads of the holographic dragon took a deep breath and shot out two balls of fire at Michelle's Dark Witch.

"Not so fast," Michelle called out as she turned her facedown card face-up.

A crystal wall appeared around the Dark Witch and the dragon's fire vanished.

"What happened?"

"I activated a Trap Card. Mirror Wall protects my Dark Witch and cuts your Twin Headed Dragon's attack in half."

Chris growled at her as she drew her next card.

"Now I summon my favorite dragon, Hyozanryu."

All of a sudden, a large dragon that looked like it was made of diamonds appeared and growled at the other dragon.

"Hyozanryu," Michelle shouted in a microphone. "Diamond Ice Blast Attack!"

Hyozanryu shot out a blast of ice that destroyed the Twin Headed Dragon. Chris cursed at her as his life points on the scoreboard dropped to zero.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called out. "This year's Regional Champion is Ms. Michelle Wheeler."

The audience cheered for Michelle as she got her trophy and waved to everybody.

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Trevor, and their families met outside the building. 

"Congratulations, Michelle," Brian said to her.

"You did pretty good out there," Tristan, Trevor's father, said to her.

Yugi then spoke up. "I've never seen anyone play as good as you do, Michelle."

"Are you kidding?" Joey spoke up. "She's been good at this game since she was in diapers."

"DAD!"

All of a sudden, Joey fell unconscious to the ground when Mai swung her purse at his head.

Trevor looked at his mom, who was Joey's sister. "Has Uncle Joey always been so emotional?"

Serenity hung her head with her eyes closed. "Oh, yes."

Mai dragged her husband by the collar as she stormed off. "He's going to get very emotional once he gains consciousness. C'mon Champ."

Michelle shook her head and looked back at her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Later, Michelle," Brian said.

"Great job, cuz."

Michelle turned and ran to her parents. Yugi, Teá, Tristan, and Serenity looked at each other.

"See you later Tristan," said Yugi.

"Later, Yugi," said Tristan.

"Bye," said Teá.

"Take care," said Serenity.

Brian and Trevor high-fived each other and walked away with their parents.

* * *

Inside the Duelist Arena, a blonde man dressed in black watched Yugi and his family head towards their car. He grinned as he looked at Yugi and spoke in a deep, echoing voice. "Now is the time to strike, and take what is mine."

* * *

Teá looked at Yugi and noticed he still had his eyes opened and was staring at the ceiling. 

"Is something bothering you, Yugi?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking. Michelle's duel kind of reminded me of the good old days. When everything depended on whatever card we drew."

Teá smiled and nodded in agreement. "All of our adventures and what we risked everything for."

"Yeah. And it's funny, I've told Brian about them, but I've never mentioned Yami. And if it wasn't for him, well where would we be right now?"

Teá smiled. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Still, it is good to have a normal life."

"I second it."

They both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Yugi looked at his alarm clock. It was midnight.

"Who would be visiting at this time at night?"

Yugi asked. After putting a bathrobe on, Yugi went downstairs and opened the front door. A blonde man in a black suit looked at Yugi.

"Yugi Motou, I presume?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I am Marcus Mage, president of Industrial Illusions after Pegasus's death."

Yugi stared in awe at the dark man. "Well it's an honor to see you at my door. What can do for you?"

Mage held up his hand. "I assume you recognize these."

His hand started to glow and three golden items appeared and orbited it. One looked like a tiny ball with an Egyptian eye in the middle. Another was a large ring with a pyramid that had the same symbol in the middle and five spikes were hanging from it. The last one was a staff with wings and the eye symbol at the top.

Yugi was horrified at the sight of them. "Millennium items. Pegasus's Millennium Eye, Bakura's Millennium Ring, and Malik's Millennium Rod. How did you get a hold of them?"

"That is not important. But I only need one more Millennium item. And I have chosen your Millennium Puzzle. If you give it to me without any hassle, I might make things easy for you."

Yugi backed away shaking his head. "NO!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I must have it no matter what the costs are."

With that, he shot a beam of light came from his hand at hit Yugi in the chest. He screamed for a while and then, his lifeless body fell to the ground. Mage laughed as he looked at a card. The center was blank for a moment and then Yugi's face appeared.

"As Pegasus did to your grandfather twenty-five years ago, I have stolen your soul from your body. Now nothing stands in my way."

He searched Yugi for the Millennium Puzzle, but could find nothing.

"What's this? It's not here? Where is it?"

He suddenly heard Te's voice. "Yugi, is everything okay down there?"

When she came down, Mage was gone but Yugi was lying on the floor, like there wasn't any life in him. A few minutes later Brian came down and saw his mother holding Yugi with tears in her eyes.

"Dad? Mom, what happened to him?"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Yami: Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Yami: Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Brian stared through the window and watched Yugi lie motionless on the hospital bed. He heard the doctors say that he was still alive, just in a coma. But it looked to Brian like something or someone took the life out of Yugi, and yet he was still alive

Teá walked up to him and hugged him.

"Do they have any idea what's wrong with him?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid not."

They then looked behind them and saw Joey, Mai, and Michelle walking up to them. Teá went to the two adults and hugged them while Brian hugged Michelle.

"I wish there was some way I can help," she whispered to him.

"So do I."

* * *

Tristan parked his car in the first empty parking lot he could find. Both he and Trevor got out.

"Dad, I don't understand," Trevor said. "Why couldn't Mom come?"

Tristan stopped in his tracks as if someone shot him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to say anything. But your mom has had bad eyesight since she was a little girl. She almost went blind until your Uncle Joey managed to win enough money to get her eyes fixed. But now it looks like the problem's coming back. And we don't have the money for surgery."

Trevor couldn't believe what he heard. A problem his mother hadn't had for twenty-five years was now coming back and he couldn't do anything about it.

"But don't worry about it. Let's go see how Yugi's doing."

* * *

Brian was happy to have his best friends with him, but that couldn't help him from wondering if his father was going to be okay.

Trevor was no less depressed. _My best friend's dad is in a coma and my mom's going blind,_ he thought_. Bad things are happening to two people close to me and I can't do anything about it. I feel so useless and I hate being useless._

Joey spoke to the teenagers in a gentle voice. "Why don't you kids wait in the lobby while the adults have a talk? If you get bored, you guys can play a game of Duel Monsters."

* * *

"Okay," said Trevor as he looked through his cards. Then he placed a card on the game mat. "Fireyarou in Attack Mode."

"Trevor, Fireyarou has an Attack of 1300 and my Peacock has an Attack of 1700," Michelle told him.

"Oh, yeah."

"Is something on your mind, or are you getting worse?"

So Trevor told her about what Tristan told him, about Serenity and her eyesight.

"It's the fact that something bad is happening to my mom and Brian's dad, and there's nothing I can do about it. I wish there was."

"Trevor, the best any of us can do is pray for the best. I myself wish we could do more, but we can't."

* * *

Brian wasn't in the lobby. He was outside the hallway where they where keeping Yugi, listening to what his mother and everyone else was saying.

"This seems familiar," Joey said. "Doesn't this remind you guys of anything?

"Yeah," said Teá. "When Pegasus took Solomon's soul."

"And only someone with a Millennium Item can do that," said Tristan.

"Well I've already crossed out Pegasus," Mai told them. "He's been dead for years."

Joey started shivering. "Unless you think his ghost took Yugi's soul."

Mai looked at him with disgust. "Oh, please Joseph."

Tristan stroked his chin. "Well Bakura and Marik haven't been seen since we defeated them. Nor Shadi and Ishizu but they're on our side."

"That only leaves Yami," Teá stated. "But he would never hurt Yugi."

"What is everyone saying?" Mai asked. "That nobody did it?"

"No, Mai," Joey said. "Somebody did it. We just can't point out who?"

Tristan stood up. "Would you start thinking straight, Joey? Even if we did find out who it was, what good would it do? How do you expect to beat him?"

Joey hung his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Brian had a good idea of what was going on. But he couldn't understand how it could have happened.

* * *

It was the first time ever, but Derrick had gotten a package addressed to him. He opened it and saw a dueling glove, two golden stars, two cards, and a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper. It read:  
  
_"Mr. Derrick Kaiba:  
As the son of the famous Seto Kaiba, we request that you would participate in the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament, reopened after twenty- five years. For those who have already been there, the rules haven't changed. For you new Duelists, you will find out when you get there. The winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament will receive a ten million dollar reward and a chance to Duel the President of Industrial Illusions Marcus Mage. All you need to bring is everything in this box and your deck. Other items are optional. Please attend and good luck.  
Industrial Illusions_

Every bit of this letter really interested Derrick. He was already pretty good at Duel Monsters so this Tournament sounded like fun.

But it wasn't just the ten million dollar prize that interested him. Nor was it the chance to duel Mage. Without a doubt, Brian got the same invitation. This could be his chance to duel him and get his father's revenge.

He had already shown it to his Uncle Mokuba. He looked at him with approval.

"They're inviting you to the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament? That's great!"

"You think I should go?"

Mokuba was already concerned. "Well it's okay with me. But you still need to talk to your dad."

"Talk to me about what?"

Both Derrick and Mokuba turned and saw Kaiba standing behind them. Derrick showed him the letter. He read it then looked at his son, still keeping his serious face.

"So, you were invited to Duelist Kingdom."

"Yeah, Dad. Can I go?"

Kaiba stared at the letter again, then looked at Derrick.

"I'll think about it."

He gave the letter back to Derrick then went upstairs. Derrick looked at him with disbelief.

"He means 'no'."

Mokuba placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "He didn't say that. There's still a chance that you'll go."

Derrick hoped Mokuba was right.

* * *

Kaiba couldn't get any sleep. He spent too much time thinking about Derrick's invitation. Without a doubt, the tournament was going to be just like the one hosted by Pegasus. Even though he was gone, it was hard to forget what happened at the first one. The monster stole Mokuba's soul and then Kaiba's own as well. He couldn't risk his own son's soul. 

But he hasn't been much of a father since his wife died. If he didn't let Derrick go, he would hate him forever.

"Katherine," he whispered, "I wish you were here. I don't know what to do."

_Seto_.

Kaiba's head snapped up. He turned and saw a beautiful young woman dressed in white.

"Katherine? Is it really you?"

_Doesn't it look like me, Seto_?

Kaiba smiled. "Of course it does. There isn't another soul so beautiful."

Katherine's smile grew. _You've always said good things about me_

Kaiba could not take his eyes off of her. Then his eyes closed. "I need your help. I can't risk losing Derrick. But I don't want him to hate me even more."

_Tell me something Seto. Did you ever trust me_?

Kaiba looked at her. "I've always trusted you. You were the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met."

_Then you must trust your own son as you trust me_.

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. _I still love you_.

"And I can never stop loving you."

Both of them moved their lips closer together, but Kaiba's went right through hers. Katherine moved away.

_I'm sorry. But seeing me isn't the same as touching and feeling me. I must leave you_.

With that, she walked away. She looked at him one last time and gave him a wink. Kaiba watched as she vanished. It was like she was never there. And yet, she was.

He turned from where she vanished to his dresser. He stood up and walked up to it. After opening the top drawer, he took out three Duel Monster cards and looked at them.

"It's been a long time, my friends."

* * *

_Brian._

Brian's eyes snapped open. He could've sworn he had heard a deep voice in his head. A voice he had never heard before.

_Brian_.

He heard it again.

_Follow my voice_.

He stood up from his bed and walked out of his room.

_I'm over here._

He turned to his right and walked into his father's study room. He walked inside and saw a golden pyramid with an Egyptian eye on it.

"Dad's Millennium Puzzle."

The eye began to glow and a ghost came from it. He looked like Yugi, only taller and had a serious face.

"Who are you?"

_I am called many things. Pharaoh. Yu-Gi-Oh. Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. But my name is Yami._

Brian looked at him with horror.

_Don't be afraid. I am a friend to your father and his friends and family. And I know what's happened to him_.

Brian's horror turned into a look of interest. "Can you tell me?"

_Five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, Pharaohs played a game of ultimate power. They were called the Shadow Games. The game was exactly like the one you play._

"Duel Monsters?"

_Yes, but instead of cards, they played with real monsters and real magic. But when the magic went out of control, a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away and sealed it in seven Millennium items, such as the Millennium puzzle._

"My dad's puzzle is one of those items?"

_Yes, but just as well, that Pharaoh was I._

"You were that Pharaoh? But what does all of this have to do with my dad?"

Yami's head lowered._ Somehow, someone managed to find a way to unlock the power using only four of these items. He already has the three that our enemies used. He only needs one more._

Brian already knew the answer. "He wants the Millennium Puzzle. But who is it?"

Yami snapped his fingers and the package that Brian just got floated to him. Brian opened it and saw a dueling glove, two golden stars, two cards, and a piece of paper. He unfolded the paper. It read:  
  
_"Mr. Brian Motou:_

_ As the son of the famous Yugi Motou, we request that you would participate in the second Duelist Kingdom Tournament, reopened after twenty- five years. For those who have already been there, the rules haven't changed. For you new Duelists, you will find out when you get there. The winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament will receive a ten million dollar reward and a chance to Duel the President of Industrial Illusions Marcus Mage. All you need to bring is everything in this box and your deck. Other items are optional. Please attend and good luck._

_ Industrial Illusions_  
  
"It was Mage, wasn't it?" Brian asked Yami.

_Yes, and the only way to save Yugi is to defeat Mage at his own game_.

"How can you do that?"

_'How can I do that'? I can't, but we can._

"'We'? How?"

_First, you must put the chain attached to the Millennium Puzzle around your neck_.

Brian nervously walked up to the Millennium Puzzle and reached for the chain. He stopped for a minute, wondering if he wanted to.

_Don't worry. It won't hurt._

With that, Brian grabbed the chain and put it around his neck. Suddenly, the puzzle started to glow and Brian thought he felt something entering his body.

_What happened_? Brian thought.

Then he heard Yami's voice again. _You now bear the Millennium Puzzle. Now, every time we duel, our minds will merge and together we will defeat Mage and save Yugi._

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Friendship

**YU-GI-OH! A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Friendship  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"So that's how it is," Brian told Michelle and Trevor. "The spirit of this puzzle told me that Mage has stolen my dad's soul because he wants me to bring him the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Michelle looked at him with surprise. "You mean Marcus Mage, the new president of Industrial Illusions, has your dad's soul?"  
  
"Yes. And he's holding a new tournament at Duelist Kingdom. He's knows I'll attend."  
  
"This is crazy," Trevor spoke up. "Some weirdo with some magic, ancient Egyptian stuff has your dad's soul and we have what he's after and it comes with a ghost who can mix his mind with yours. I take it back. This is beyond crazy."  
  
Brian shook his head at his best friend. "I half-way agree with you Trev. But if what Yami said is true, then I have to belief it and go to Duelist Kingdom to get my dad's soul back."  
  
Michelle stood up. "Being Regional Champion, I've got the same invitation. You're going to need the help of an expert duelist. And who better to look to than me?"  
  
She looked from Brian to Trevor. "There's a ten million dollar prize."  
  
Trevor looked at her with wide eyes. "Ten mill?"  
  
"Yeah, we could use the money to fix your mom's eyesight."  
  
Trevor stood up. "In that case, I'm going with you."  
  
Michelle looked at him with surprise. "How? You can't get in without an invitation."  
  
"I don't know about that, Michelle," Brian said to her. "In the first Duelist Kingdom Tournament, your dad didn't get an invitation either. But my dad gave him one of his star chips so he can be accepted in."  
  
He took one of his star chips and put it in Trevor's open hand. "So here. Take one of mine."  
  
Trevor looked at the star chip in his hand with disbelief.  
  
"Brian," Michelle spoke up, "if both of you have only one star chip, you'll be at a disadvantage. Every duelist on the island will want to take you guys out first."  
  
"They won't if they don't know about it," Brian said to her. "And I'm not going to leave my best buddy behind."  
  
Trevor was almost in tears. "Thanks, bro."  
  
"Alright," Michelle said. "We'll do this together. For your dad and for Aunt Serenity."  
  
"Great," said Brian. "I'm couldn't be any happier knowing that my friends are going with me."  
  
They heard Joey's voice behind them. "So you kids are going to help each other at the new Duelist Kingdom Tournament."  
  
They turned and saw their parents, except for Yugi and Serenity of course, at the doorway, each one smiling.  
  
"Sounds great," said Tristan.  
  
"And even though we won't be there," Mai said, "you know we'll be cheering you on."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
Teá took out a black ink pen and smiled at them. "I want you three to put your hands together."  
  
Confused, the three teenagers put their hands together as Teá drew a happy face on them.  
  
"What's this, Mom?" asked Brian.

"A symbol of friendship. So when each of you is dueling, you will remember that you are all right there cheering each other on. And you will know we're cheering you on."

All three of them smiled and nodded their heads together.

* * *

At the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba walked up to his son with three cards in his hand.  
  
"Derrick, I made my decision."  
  
Derrick looked at him with hope in his eyes.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes. "I'm not letting you go."  
  
The younger Kaiba closed his eyes and lowered his head in disappointment.  
  
But then, the older Kaiba continued. "Not without these."  
  
He laid the cards on the table.  
  
Derrick looked at them with surprise. "All three of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons? But Dad, these are your favorite cards."  
  
"I know. But they're also my best. Giving you these cards will give you an advantage in the tournament."  
  
Derrick stared at the cards for a moment. Then he smiled at his father. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
Kaiba smiled and ruffled Derrick's hair. "Good luck, Kido."  
  
Then he walked off. Derrick couldn't keep his eyes off his father's cards. For the first time since his mother died, Kaiba seemed to be supporting him.  
  
Mokuba heard everything and couldn't help but hug his nephew.  
  
"See? I told you he would say yes."  
  
Derrick felt embarrassed. "Yeah, I know Uncle Mokuba. And the boat leaves at seven tonight."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get ready to go. I'll drive you."  
  
With that, Derrick ran up to his room.

* * *

Brian, still wearing his school uniform, was getting ready to board the boat when Teá walked up to him.  
  
"I thought you might need this."  
  
She handed him a deck of Duel Monster Cards. Brian looked at the top card. It was the Dark Magician.  
  
"This is Dad's deck."  
  
Teá nodded. "Your great-grandfather built this deck and gave it to your dad. I think he'd want you to have it."  
  
Brian put the deck in his pocket and hugged his mother. "I'll miss you, Mom."  
  
"I know. And I'll think about you every minute."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too. And good luck."  
  
Brian headed towards the ramp, and then looked at his mom one more time. "By the way, thanks for the cookies. No one makes any better ones."  
  
Teá giggled as she watched her son leave.

* * *

Michelle hugged both her parents at the same time, and then pulled away from them. Michelle was wearing a white blouse, blue vest, and a purple skirt that reached her knees.  
  
"Wish me luck." 

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Sweetheart," Mai said. She then kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
Joey placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"I know, Dad."  
  
"Take care"  
  
Joey and Michelle hugged each other one more time. Then she pulled away from him and walked off. All three waved at each other.

* * *

Trevor stood next to his dad. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue denim jacket over a white shirt. 

"I don't know if I can do this, Dad," Trevor said to Tristan. "This could be the most important thing I've ever done."  
  
"You can do it. You just got to believe in yourself. And remember what you're fighting for."  
  
Trevor's worried look turned into an encouraged look. "Yeah."  
  
They both high fived each other and Trevor headed to the ramp.  
  
"Good luck, buddy," Tristan called out.

* * *

Brian and Michelle waited for Trevor by the ramp. Once he made it, all three walked on to the boat together.

* * *

Brian and Michelle played a game of Duel Monsters just for practicing.  
  
"Hey, where's Trevor?" She asked him.  
  
"He saw a few people trading their cards so he thought his deck needed a few good cards."  
  
"Good. He'll need all the help he can get."  
  
They continued playing and the score was Brian: 1000, Michelle: 990.  
  
"So that's the deck your dad used to beat Pegasus?" she asked him.  
  
"Yep."  
  
She looked at him with interest. "I expected no less."  
  
She was about to draw when her attention was caught by something else. She sneered as she saw Steel head inside the cabin. She noticed that he sneered back. Ever since she started playing in tournaments, she and Steel had been arch rivals.  
  
Trevor finally came. "Hey, guys."  
  
Brian looked at him. "So, did you get anything new?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." He showed Brian a few new cards: Gamble, Pot of Greed, Trap Master, Grave Robber, and Little Chimera.  
  
"These are pretty good cards, Trevor," Brian said. "And Little Chimera's going to be pretty helpful, considering you mostly have Fire Monsters."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Michelle stared at three cards that she had at her hand with wonder before stood up and walked up to her cousin.  
  
"Hey, Trev. You're getting better. But you have to remember that we're dealing with people in a different league than you. You may not stand a chance."  
  
Trevor crossed his arms. "Thanks for your confidence, cuz."  
  
"Actually, I thought you could use these."  
  
She handed him three cards: Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"You can't give me these," Trevor told her. "These are Uncle Joey's best cards."  
  
"Exactly why I'm giving them to you. They turned my dad from loser to champion. I thought you could use them in a tight spot."  
  
"But these are very good cards," Trevor continued. "You might need them."  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "I've got a lot of good cards. You haven't even seen my best one yet."  
  
Trevor continued looking at the cards then sighed. "Okay, I'll take them. I hope they'll help out. I'm only here because Brian sacrificed one of his Star Chips for me."  
  
"If you don't shut up, someone's going to find out," Michelle whispered.  
  
Little did they know, a brown hair girl wearing green clothes was leaning on the railing, listening to their conversation with interest.

* * *

Inside, some kids were chatting as they were trading.  
  
"Did you know Michelle Wheeler is participating. Man she's hot!"  
  
"Well I heard someone named Brian Motou is also in this tournament. I think he's related to this Yugi guy I've read about."  
  
A blonde teenager in African clothes was sharpening his dagger as he was listening from his room.  
  
"Is that a fact?" he spoke with an Australian accent.

* * *

Brian stood at the front of the boat, feeling the wind blow in his face as he watched the sea pass him.  
  
He suddenly heard Yami's voice. _Not only do you now have Yugi's deck now, but also your bond with your friends is as strong as his_.  
  
"I guess that's because their parents were my dad's friends," Brian told him.  
  
_Exactly. Keep them close because I believe they will be very helpful in the future_.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Yami was silent for a while, and then he spoke up. _Just a hunch. But remember, the stronger the bond with your friends, the better.  
_  
All was silent. Brian kept his eyes on the sea until he saw the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
_I'm coming for you Mage_, he thought to himself. _I will beat you and free my dad_.

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Wrath of the BlueEyes

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Wrath of the Blue-Eyes  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
After arriving on the island and getting off the boat, Brian, Michelle, and Trevor found themselves surrounded by Duelists from around the world standing in front of what used to be Pegasus's castle. They finally saw Mage appear on the balcony.  
  
"Greetings, Duelists," he announced. "Welcome to the Second Duelist Kingdom Tournament, re-opened after twenty-five years. For those who attended the first one, you all know the rules. But for all who are new here, I will only say this: before you duel, you must wager a star chip or more and you need ten in order to enter the castle. The rest, you will learn either by yourself or from one who's been here before. The winner will have the honor of dueling me. Now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare your deck, and get ready to duel."  
  
With that, he turned around and entered the castle. Everyone then left.  
  
"The place looks pretty guarded, Bry," Trevor said. "Sneaking in there is going to be harder than we thought."  
  
"Then we'll have to win the star chips," Brian said to him.

* * *

They spent ten minutes walking around looking for someone who wanted to duel them. They saw a lot of people dueling using virtual stadiums. They decided to sit down and wait for someone to finish.  
  
"I just thought of something," Michelle spoke up. "Did you notice that this place has just about everything, deserts, forests, mountains, etcetera?"  
  
"Yeah," Trevor said to her. "So what?"  
  
"Well, my mom said something about certain monsters getting a power boost from dueling in its natural environment." She pointed at one dueling arena. "For example, notice that the platform has a replica of some mountains. It's a natural environment for my dragons and birds so they would get a bonus in attack points."  
  
"So what you're saying is it would be smart if we played in a place where our monsters get an advantage," Brian said.  
  
"That stinks," said Trevor. "Most of my monsters are Pyro types. I don't see a place where they would get a power bonus."  
  
"Well then," Michelle said to him, "hopefully you won't need it cuz."  
  
They suddenly heard two people shouting. One of the voices sounded familiar.  
  
"You lost. Now hand over your star chips."  
  
"No way. You couldn't have used that monster. No one has it."  
  
"Silence! I'm only going to tell you one more time. Hand over your star chips!"  
  
They looked and saw someone give both his star chips to the new kid, Derrick. Derrick was wearing a blue trenchcoat over a green shirt and green pants.  
  
Brian decided to get up and greet him. "Hey," he said to him. "You're Derrick, the new kid, right? I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are, Brian Motou." Derrick looked at Michelle and Trevor and I know who they are, Michelle Wheeler and Trevor Taylor." He then looked back at Brian. "And I know who your father is."  
  
Trevor snickered. "Well who doesn't know that?"  
  
Derrick studied Brian for a minute. Then he studied Trevor, and laughed. "I see. Trevor wasn't invited so Brian gave him one of his star chips. Not surprising because I've seen the way he duels and he makes the most pathetic Duelists in the world look like pros."  
  
Trevor growled at him and was about to charge at him, but Michelle held his waist as tight as she could.  
  
"What makes you think you're so better than me?" he shouted at Derrick. "I've never seen you duel. How do I know how good you are?"  
  
Derrick snickered. "I'd be happy to show you how good I am."  
  
"Then bring it on!"  
  
"I said I'd show you. I never said I was going to duel you." He pointed at Brian. "It's you I want to duel, Brian."  
  
All three of them looked at him with shock.  
  
"Me? Why?" Brian asked.  
  
"Like I said before, you only have one star chip so I'm going to make sure there will be no one standing in my way by taking you out on the first duel."  
  
All of a sudden the Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Brian felt his mind merging with Yami's.  
  
"I accept your challenge, Derrick." So both of them stood on the Dueling Platform and took out their decks. Both of them began with 2000 Life Points and drew five cards from their decks.  
  
"I wonder, Derrick," said Brian. "You've always had the chance to duel me at school. Why did you wait until this very moment?"  
  
Derrick snickered. "Let's just say one of my relatives had something to do with the virtual stadium. But that doesn't matter. Let's begin. I'll go first."  
  
He drew a card. "I'll attack with Hitatsu-Me Giant."  
  
He put a card down and a large, green giant with one eye appeared on the virtual stadium.  
  
"By the way, Brian, this beast-warrior gets a field power bonus for playing in this meadow."  
  
Brian drew a card. "I attack your giant with the Celtic Guardian, who also gets a power bonus."  
  
An elven warrior appeared (A: 1600). It swung its sword and the Hitatsu-Me Giant(A: 1400) disappeared.  
  
Derrick looked at the scoreboard. Derrick: 1800, Brian 2000.  
  
Inside his head, Brian was cheering. _All right, we're in the lead_.  
  
He then heard Yami's voice. _Don't be celebrating now, Brian. There's something familiar about that first move.  
_  
_Look at him,_ thought Derrick. _He only won round one and already he thinks he's won the whole game. What an amateur. But wait till he sees what I have in store for him_. Derrick drew a card and laughed.  
  
"Now I will wipe out your Celtic Guardian. I'll play Saggi the Dark Clown in Attack Mode."  
  
A weird-looking, dark clown appeared (A: 600). Brian looked at it with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Why that monster? It's weaker than my Celtic Guardian."  
  
"True, unless I equip it with a Magic Card."  
  
With that, Derrick played another card and the Dark Clown looked like it was getting stronger. "Negative Energy triples my monster's Attack Points, making it stronger than your elf."

* * *

Michelle and Trevor were watching the entire duel.  
  
"What was that monster's Attack before that card was played?" Trevor asked Michelle.  
  
"600."  
  
She caught Trevor counting his fingers and screamed, "THAT'S 1800, YOU MORON!"

* * *

After its Attack power was increased, Saggi the Dark Clown (A: 1800) managed to destroy Brian's Celtic Guardian.  
  
Derrick laughed as Brian looked at the scoreboard. They were both tied.  
  
"Let's see if you have what it takes to destroy this monster, Brian."  
  
Brian drew a card and glared at him. "I have what it takes first I will play a card face down and then I will play the Summoned Skull in Attack mode."  
  
After he played the two cards, a large, muscular, winged skeleton appeared (A: 2500). It held its bony arms close to each other and shot out a ball of electricity at the clown, destroying it.  
  
Derrick: 1000. Brian: 1800.  
  
_This duel is going to be over before you know it_. Brian thought excitedly.  
  
But then Yami spoke up. _Hitatsu-Me Giant and Saggi the Dark Clown with Negative Energy. Don't let your guard down Brian. I don't like this_.  
  
Derrick drew a card and snickered. "All right Brian. Prepare yourself for my ultimate monster. GO BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
  
An enormous dragon that had only its name to describe it appeared (A: 3000). It opened its gigantic mouth and let out a huge ball of white lightning at the Summoned Skull.  
  
Brian not only looked in horror at the destruction of his monster but also at the sight of Derrick's terrifying monster.  
  
Derrick: 1000. Brian: 1300.

* * *

"That's impossible," said Michelle.  
  
"Why?" Trevor asked her. "What is that thing?"  
  
"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of the most powerful monsters and one of the rarest. So rare, I've never met anyone who had one."

* * *

_This is impossible_, thought Brian. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is so rare, no one as one.  
  
_That's not entirely true_, Brian, said Yami. _There is one who has that monster. Which is exactly what I was afraid of.  
_  
"Now it makes sense," said Brian. "I now see what you meant when you said one of your relatives had something to do with the virtual stadiums. You're a relative of Kaiba, aren't you?"  
  
Derrick laughed. "So you figured it out. But I'm not just a relative. Seto Kaiba is my father. And it was yours that destroyed his reputation. That is why I wanted to duel you, so I can get my father's revenge."

* * *

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Trevor asked Michelle. "Who is this Kaiba guy?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba is the president of Kaiba Corp., the people who designed the virtual stadiums. He was the greatest duelist ever until Brian's dad dueled him and beat him."

* * *

_What can we do? There's not a monster in my dad's deck that can beat that_.  
  
Yami spoke up. _The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is powerful, but can be beaten. All we have to do is trust that your father's deck will help us.  
_  
Brian drew a card. "That is your most powerful monster, I presume," he called out. "Now let me show you mine. I summon the Dark Magician."  
  
A man dressed like a dark wizard with a scepter appeared (A: 2500).  
  
"That's your best move?" Derrick called out. "What a pity I have to destroy your best monster."  
  
"I wasn't finished, Derrick. I also play a magic card. Magical Hats."  
  
On the playing field, a large hat appeared and the Dark Magician went inside. And then, three more appeared.  
  
"My Dark Magician is hidden in one of these hats. Can you guess which one?"  
  
Derrick looked with wide eyes from one hat to another, trying to guess which one.

* * *

"Looks like Brian's keeping his Dark Magician under his hat," Trevor joked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny."

* * *

When Derrick couldn't take it anymore, he shouted, "Your just delaying your defeat. Blue-Eyes, destroy the hat on the far right."  
  
The dragon shot another ball of white lightning at the hat. Derrick looked at the remains of the hat and saw nothing.  
  
"Wrong hat, Derrick. Care to try again?"  
  
Derrick growled and shouted, "Attack the one on the right." It shot another ball of white lightning at the hat on the right.  
  
"That had to be it, it had to be it."  
  
There was still nothing.  
  
"Only two more hats," said Brian. "And one of them hides the Dark Magician. But," he played a card face down next to the Dark Magician card, "another hat also hides a Trap card. If you destroy the wrong one, you activate the trap."  
  
"Clever move, Brian. But a few parlor tricks are not going to help you. Blue-Eyes, destroy the hat on the right."  
  
The dragon shot one more ball of white lightning at the hat on the far right. A large glowing circle appeared where the hat was.  
  
"You have activated my trap. The Spell-Binding Circle stops your monster from attacking and decreases its Attack by 700 points."  
  
The circle went around the dragon.  
  
"And now I bring my Dark Magician out of hiding to destroy your dragon. And I equip him with the Sword of Dark Destruction, bringing his Attack to 2900."  
  
The Dark Magician (A: 2900) came out of the last hat and aimed its scepter at the dragon (A: 2300). A beam of light from the scepter destroyed the dragon.  
  
Derrick: 400. Brian: 1300.  
  
Brian felt proud that he destroyed Derrick's strongest monster. And he could see his friends cheering for him.  
  
But Yami spoke up. _Don't get excited now Brian. If this is Kaiba's son, then it's not over yet_.  
  
"My turn isn't over yet. I'm playing Mystical Elf in Attack Mode and I'll equip her with the Book of Secret Arts, raising her Attack to 1100."  
  
An elf in a shiny robe (A: 1100) appeared next to the Dark Magician. It looked like she was chanting a spell.  
  
"Very well. But it's not smart to play a weak monster. Because your opponent could wipe it out and crush your life points."  
  
He drew a card and grinned. "Now I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000) appeared.

* * *

"What?" Trevor shouted. "But Brian just destroyed that."

* * *

"He only destroyed one. This deck has the only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world. And this one will destroy your Mystical Elf."  
  
The dragon shot a ball of White lightning at the elf.  
  
"Not so fast, Derrick. You have forgotten that I have laid a card face down before you destroyed my Summoned Skull."  
  
Derrick stared at him with horror.  
  
"Now I play it face up. Mirror wall deflects your attack back at your monster."  
  
As he said, before the lightning could hit the elf, it hit an invisible wall and the lightning went back at the dragon, destroying it.  
  
"So you destroyed two of my dragons. That won't be enough." Derrick drew a card. "First, I will use De-Spell to destroy the Sword of Dark Destruction."  
  
The Dark Magician's Attack Power dropped from 2900 back to 2500.  
  
"And now I summon my third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000) appeared.  
  
"And now I will destroy your Dark Magician."  
  
With another ball of white lightning, the dragon destroyed the Dark Magician (A: 2500).  
  
Derrick: 400. Brian: 800.  
  
"And on my next turn, my Blue-Eyes will annihilate your elf and your life points. Face it, Brian. Your best monster is destroyed and you have nothing to defeat me with. Admit defeat."  
  
"Wrong, Derrick. This duel isn't over yet."  
  
Brian drew a card. "And it ends now. For I play Monster Reborn."  
  
Derrick looked at him with horror. "What? No!"  
  
"Without a doubt, you know about this Magic Card and its effect. I can summon a monster from either my graveyard, or yours. And I'll summon one of your monsters."  
  
Derrick's eyes grew wider with horror. "No. Not..."  
  
"Exactly. I summon your Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Only now, it's on my side."  
  
One of Derrick's Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared next to Brian's Mystical Elf.  
  
Derrick looked at it with horror, but then laugh. "So you managed to control a Blue-Eyes. A lot of good that will do. Both monsters are evenly matched. They'll both be destroyed."  
  
"Wrong again, Derrick. You see, I was hoping you would destroy my Dark Magician, because my Mystical Elf was chanting a spell to give her Attack Points to the Blue-Eyes."  
  
Derrick's look of horror all of a sudden returned as he saw Brian's Blue- Eyes' Attack rise.  
  
"And now, Derrick, you loose."  
  
Brian's Blue-Eyes (A: 4100) shot a ball of white lightning and destroyed Derrick's Blue-Eyes.  
  
Derrick: 0. Brian: 800  
  
Michelle and Trevor saw everything and cheered.  
  
But Derrick was not happy at all. "Curse you, Brian. You and your family. Your family took everything from me and now you defeated my most powerful card."  
  
"What do you mean my family took everything from you?"  
  
"When your dad defeated mine twenty-five years ago, he disappeared and the board members of Kaiba Corp. tried to take over his business. My dad came back and fired them. They weren't seen until twenty years later. My dad and my mom were already married and I was only ten when it happened. The board members came back to kill my dad with a gun. They missed him, but not my mom. Since then my dad's been devastated. He no longer spends any time with me. He no longer loves me. It was because of your dad that this all happened. So I swore to ruin your family like your dad ruined mine."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Derrick," Brian said. "But you said your father doesn't love you. If that was true, would he have given you his Blue- Eyes White Dragons?"  
  
Derrick's head suddenly snapped up. "You're right."  
  
"They would have tried to kill Kaiba even if my father didn't defeat him. And I am sorry for the loss of your mother. Your father is only lost because your mother brought a new person out of him. And now that she's gone, he know longer knows who he is. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."  
  
Brian noticed that Derrick was trying as hard as he can to keep himself from crying.  
  
"I'm here for a loved one. Mage has my father prisoner and I must rescue him."  
  
"Is that so? I thought I was here for a loved one as well. But now I guess I only came for myself. But not anymore. If you're here for your dad, then I'm going to help out as hard as I can."  
  
They both came down from the dueling platform and Derrick walked up to Brian.  
  
"We made a wager and you won it," he said as he gave Brian a star chip.  
  
"I still need only eight to get in the castle. But we'll all win enough star chips and take down Mage together."

* * *

Mage was watching the entire duel on a large screen. "How touching. The bloods of two rivals become best friends. But it will take more than that to defeat me. Because in the end, I will be the victor."

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Birth of the Wingweaver

**YU-GI-OH! A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Birth of the Wingweaver  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
  
**After a duel with Brian's new friend Derrick, the four of them went around exploring the island. Michelle was looking at where two duelists where dueling with Dragon and Warrior types.  
  
"That's the arena for me," she said to the guys. "It has a mix of mountains and meadow, which is perfect for my Warriors, Birds, Fairies, and Dragons."  
  
Brian looked at his cards. "Well, only a few of my monsters can get a field power bonus around here."  
  
Trevor was going through his deck so fast; it was hard to believe he could see what was on them.  
  
"UGH! I've been going over my deck a hundred times and still can't find anything that can get a field power bonus around here."  
  
Derrick leaned over him. "Do you know what kind of monsters get a field power bonus around here?"  
  
"NO! That's actually my problem. I don't know what gets what."  
  
He ran over to the nearest tree and banged his head on it over and over and over.  
  
Michelle called out to him. "Trevor does your brain need any more damage?"  
  
"HEY YOU!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
Michelle jumped and her teeth gritted. "I know that voice."  
  
She turned around and saw him. Same silvery hair that gave him his nickname, Chris Steel, the guy she beat at the Regional Tournament.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you, "Little Girl", and I want a rematch."  
  
Michelle grew angrier. "'Little Girl'?"  
  
It took all three of the guys to hold her back as she tried to charge at him. "LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL GIVE YOU A REMACTH, STEEL!"  
  
"Fine. We'll meet at that arena after they're done." He was pointing at the arena Michelle was looking at earlier.  
  
"GREAT! THAT'S THE ARENA I WANT ANYWAY!"  
  
"See you there."  
  
He headed to the stadium, when Brian, Trevor, and Derrick finally let her go and caught their breaths  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Derrick asked her. "You looked like you wanted to kill him."  
  
"THAT EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO DO!"  
  
Trevor and Brian had their fingers in their ears.  
  
"Man," said Brian. "She sure can scream."  
  
"Where? Where's the ice cream?" asked Trevor, who was nearly deaf.

* * *

As they said they would, Michelle and Steel met each other at the arena, shuffled their decks, and were ready for battle. They each began with 2000 Life Points.  
  
"I have four star chips," Steel called out. "So I'll wager two so you can be out of this tournament in no time."  
  
"Fine," Michelle said as she put two star chips on the board. "And I'll go first. I'll play Queen Bird in Attack Mode. And it gets a field power bonus from playing in an arena with mountains."  
  
An exotic-looking bird with a large beak (A: 1400) appeared on the stadium.  
  
"Not a good move," said Steel. "For I play Stone Ogre Grotto in Attack Mode."  
  
A huge monster made out of stone (A: 1600) appeared and its large fist destroyed the Queen Bird.  
  
Michelle: 1800. Steel: 2000.  
  
"It'll take more than a field bonus to beat me."  
  
"We'll see about that," Michelle said as she drew a card. "And I'll play my mom's favorite card. Go, Harpy Lady!"  
  
On the field, an exotic woman with wings and claws (A: 1500) appeared.  
  
"That bird couldn't beat my Ogre if it's life depended on it. Field bonus or no field bonus."  
  
"I'm not just giving her a bonus using the field. I'm also using Cyber Armor to increase Harpy Lady's Attack to 2000."  
  
The Harpy Lady was covered in armor (A: 2000) and destroyed Steel's Ogre.  
  
Michelle: 1800. Steel: 1600.  
  
Steel drew a card. "Get ready for my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. And I also play Dust Tornado, which destroys one Magic Card on the Field. Say bye-bye to Cyber Armor."  
  
The Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2400) appeared and each head shot a ball of fire that destroyed the Harpy Lady (1500).  
  
Michelle: 900. Steel: 1600.  
  
Michelle drew. "I'll just play one Spirit of the Harp in Defense mode."  
  
A fairy playing a harp (D: 2200)  
  
"And I'll destroy it with Twin-Headed Fire Dragon."  
  
The Twin-Headed Fire Dragon shot two more fireballs and destroyed the Spirit of the Harp.  
  
"I'll end my turn by playing Thunder Dragon in Defense Mode."  
  
A green dragon with Electricity covering it (D: 1700) appeared.  
  
Michelle drew a card and smiled. "I'll play Hyozanryu in Attack Mode and use Shield and Sword to switch all Monsters Attacks with their Defenses."  
  
Hyozanryu (A: 3000) appeared and destroyed Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 1900)  
  
Michelle: 900. Steel: 500.  
  
"You should save yourself the embarrassment and quit. Because on my next turn, your Thunder Dragon's history."  
  
"Not quite so. Because now I'll summon another Thunder Dragon and use Polymerization to fuse them both into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."  
  
As he did that, both dragons fused together and became a monster with two Thunder Dragon heads (A 3000). Both heads shot out a bolt of lightning and Michelle's diamond dragon (A: 2300)was destroyed.  
  
Michelle: 200. Steel: 500  
  
Steel laughed, "Why don't you give up, Little Girl. Your best monster is destroyed and you have no chance of winning."  
  
Michelle looked at her hand. _I hate to admit it, she thought, but he's right. The only good cards I've got right now is this Silver Bow and Arrow card and Elf's Light card. But it only increases Fairy types' Attack. And I don't have any that could win_.  
  
She reached for her deck, ready to surrender. But then, she stopped and her head snapped up like she just remembered something.  
  
_Wait, I almost forgot. Hyozanryu was only my strongest Dragon, not my strongest monster. My strongest monster is still somewhere in this deck. It's probably already at the top.  
_  
Instead of reaching the deck to surrender, she reached to draw a card. But then she stopped.  
  
_But what if it isn't? What if I don't draw it, and this game is over and I get shipped of the island_?  
  
Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
She then heard Brian's voice. "Don't give up Michelle."  
  
"We believe in you, cuz," Trevor called out.  
  
"You can do it," Derrick called out.  
  
"Just remember what my dad's always said," said Brian. "Trust in the heart of the cards."  
  
Michelle stared at her three friends in awe. _They're right. I can't give up. I just have to remember what I'm fighting for. I'm here to help Brian save his dad and Trevor get Aunt Serenity's operation. I can't let any of them down. Just trust the heart of the cards, Michelle_.  
  
She finally drew a card and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Steel called out. "I destroyed your best monster and there's not a card that can beat a monster with 3000 Attack points."  
  
"You've only destroyed one of my best cards. I still have my strongest monster and I play it now. I summon the Wingweaver."  
  
She played the card she drew and a beautiful woman with six wings (A: 2950) appeared. Steel's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"Wingweaver? How can you have a card that powerful?" But then he turned back to his confident face. "Aw, well. Who cares? Because that thing has only 2950 Attack points. I can still destroy it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Maybe you should try using equip cards, because I'll also equip Wingweaver with Silver Bow and Arrow and Elf's Litght. And I hate to tell you this Steel, but that increases her Attack to 3550."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Now Wingweaver, destroy the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Wingweaver (A: 3550) aimed her bow at the dragon, released the arrow, and destroyed Steel's monster.  
  
Michelle: 200. Steel: 0

* * *

Brian, Derrick, and Trevor all congratulated Michelle. Steel shook his head as he gave her his star chips. He then turned away and sneered.  
  
"Maybe next time you won't call me 'Little Girl'," Michelle called out.  
  
Steel just ignored her and continued grumbling as he walked. Everyone else walked away as well.  
  
"So, what'd you think of that?" she asked the guys.  
  
"That was impressive," said Brian.  
  
"I didn't even know that card existed," said Derrick.  
  
"Do you have any comments for your cousin, Trevor?" she asked her cousin.  
  
He thought for a moment and said, "Not bad for a little girl. AH, WAIT MICHELLE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO..."  
  
"SHUT UP TREVOR!"  
  
All three of them had their ears covered.  
  
Derrick sighed. "We should turn down her volume."  
  
Trevor looked at him. "No I don't have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

To be continued... 


	6. Amazon vs Thousand Dragon

YU-GI-OH!

A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS

Amazons vs. Thousand Dragon

By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
  
Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Trevor all stayed by the meadow where they could get a power bonus while dueling. Michelle couldn't take her eyes off of her duel glove.  
  
"I've got to admit," Derrick said to her. "I am pretty impressed with that battle with Steel."  
  
"And it makes me happy to know that you have more stars than any of us," said Brian.  
  
"Well so would I if you hadn't beaten me, Brian."  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Trevor who was sitting by moping. He was holding his dueling glove, which he got from Derrick's first victim, and was staring at his only star chip.  
  
_Everyone else has at least two and all I have is one measly star chip. And the worst part is I haven't even dueled yet._   
  
Michelle finally noticed her cousin. "Hey Trevor, why don't you hang with us?"  
  
He just sat there.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Derrick.  
  
Brian spoke up. "Probably the fact the everyone's duel but him. He really needs to win those star chips."  
  
Brian then told Derrick about what Trevor was doing there.  
  
"I think I saw something like that in a movie," Derrick said.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" a female voice called out.  
  
Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was a beautiful brunette about their age wearing mostly green clothes.  
  
"I normally see a duelist hanging out with just his or her self," she said. "It's not everyday someone sees four duelists together."  
  
She looked at them for a moment and then gasped. "Are you Michelle Wheeler, the Regional Champion?"  
  
"That be me."  
  
She rushed over to shake her hand. "I'm a big fan of yours I've been waiting for the chance to meet you."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
She released Michelle's hand and looked at Brian. "I take it your Brian Motou, the legendary Yugi's son?"  
  
"Yes."

She then looked at Derrick. "And you must be Derrick, the son of the famous Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well this really is an odd group. I've always heard that Yugi and Kaiba were arch enemies."  
  
Brian and Derrick smiled at each other, and then looked back at her.  
  
"Well you know," said Brian, "kids think differently from their parents."  
  
They laughed.  
  
She showed them her dueling glove, which had six stars. "The name's Amy Zan. And as you can see, I'm a duelist too. I would love the pleasure of challenging..."  
  
She stopped when she noticed Trevor staring at her with hearts in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Who's Drooly here?"  
  
"This would be my cousin, Trevor."  
  
Amy looked at him for a minute. _Only one star? This guy must be a total loser_.   
  
"Well, Trevor, maybe you'd like the chance to duel me."  
  
He was all of a sudden back to normal.  
  
Michelle stared speaking. "No, he...  
  
"Yes, he would!" Trevor spoke up.  
  
"Trevor, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"What are you stopping me for? Did I stop you when you dueled Steel?"  
  
"That guy and I were in the same league. We don't know anything about Amy."  
  
"Well, she could be an amateur for all I know. I can beat her no problem."  
  
He walked from Michelle and headed towards Amy.  
  
"Trevor, I'm not going to let you lose your chance to help Aunt Serenity."  
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
Michelle continued, calmly though. "I'll duel her and I'll give the star chips to you."  
  
Trevor thought for a minute. Then he shook his head. "No, coz. Thanks anyway, but I came here to duel, and that's what I'm going to do. My mom can't depend on me, if I have to depend on you to do everything for me. I have to do this myself."  
  
He walked off and followed Amy to a dueling arena.  
  
Michelle kept trying to stop him. "Trevor, wait!"  
  
She stopped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Let him go," said Derrick. "There's obviously no stopping him."  
  
"Besides," said Brian, "I have a feeling he's going to do just fine."  
  
Michelle couldn't keep her eyes off her cousin. _I sure hope so_.

* * *

Trevor met Amy at the Arena she had in mind. They shuffled their decks and each began with 2000 life points.  
  
"And I'll wager one star chip, for the only one you have."  
  
Trevor looked at her with shock. _Ah man. She knows I have only one star. Oh, well. Maybe her determination will be her downfall. Hehehe_.  
  
"I'll go first," said Trevor. "And I'll play Flame champion in Attack Mode."  
  
A warrior who looked like he was made of flame appeared.  
  
"My turn," said Amy as she drew a card. "I'll play Amazon Archer in Attack mode. As well as this face down card and This Magic card, Scape Goat."  
  
An exotic woman with a bow appeared on the field. Behind her were four colorful goats.  
  
"Why that monster? It's way weaker than my warrior."  
  
"Because it's not your monster I'm attacking. For two scape goats, my archer can take away 1200 of your Life Points."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
As Amy said the Archer released an arrow at the scoreboard.  
  
Trevor: 800. Amy: 2000.  
  
_Aw, man. My life points are already less than half of hers. But I can still win this_.   
  
"I can beat your Archer. I'll play a monster in Defense mode and I'll attack Amazon Archer with Flame Champion."  
  
The Flame Champion(A: 1900) slashed its sword and the Amazon Archer (A: 1600) was gone.  
  
Trevor: 800. Amy: 1700  
  
"Not bad, but I still have a few tricks," Amy said as she drew a card. "And I will play Amazoness Paladin."  
  
An Amazon dressed in white appeared(A: 1900).  
  
"But both monsters are evenly matched."  
  
"Not if I play this Quick-Play card. Rush Recklessly increases her attack by 700 points."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
The Amazoness Paladin destroyed Trevor's Flame Champion.  
  
Trevor: 100. Amy: 1700.  
  
Trevor looked at the warrior with horror. Then drew a card.  
  
"All I can do right now is play a Magic Card. Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards from my deck."  
  
He drew his two cards, which were Baby Dragon and Salamandra.  
  
"And now I play Mr. Volcano equipped with Salamandra, which raises his attack to 2800 and will now destroy your Rapple Fighter."  
  
A handsome man with fire-red hair (A: 2800) appeared, shot out a fireball and destroyed Amazon Paladin (A: 1900).  
  
Trevor: 100. Amy: 1000.  
  
"Well," said Amy as she drew a card, "I don't have any monsters that can destroy that monster. But I do have Raigeki."  
  
"What? What does that do?"  
  
"Now I know you're going to be an easy match. Raigeki is one of the most powerful Magic Cards. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
As she played the card, Trevor's Mr. Volcano disappeared.  
  
"And now I summon Amazoness Swords Woman."  
  
An exotic woman with a large sword appeared.  
  
"Now destroy the card he has face-down."  
  
The Amazoness Swords Woman (A: 1700) destroyed the monster Trevor had in Defense mode, revealing that it was a weird, red creature with a large eye(D: 1000).  
  
"Big mistake Amy," Trevor called out. "The monster you destroyed was Big Eye. And now that it was face up, I can draw five cards, arrange them in any order I want, then put them back on top of my deck."  
  
Trevor drew five cards, and he didn't think one of them was stronger than her Amazon. Then he saw one card.  
  
_The Time Wizard. That's one of the cards Michelle gave me on the boat_.   
  
{_Flashback_}  
  
Michelle stood up and walked up to him. "Hey Trev. You're getting better. But you have to remember that we're dealing with people in a different league than you. You may not stand a chance."  
  
Trevor crossed his arms. "Thanks for your confidence, cuz."  
  
"Actually, I thought you could use these."  
  
She handed him three cards: Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"You can't give me these," Trevor told her. "These are Uncle Joey's best cards."  
  
"Exactly why I'm giving them to you. They turned my dad from loser to champion. I thought you could use them in a tight spot."  
  
"But these are very good cards," Trevor continued. "You might need them."  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "I've got a lot of good cards. You haven't even seen my best one yet."  
  
Trevor continued looking at the cards then sighed. "Okay, I'll take them."  
  
{_End Flashback_}  
  
Trevor continued to look at the card. _Well, I'm in a tight spot alright_. He looked over and saw that his friends were cheering for him. He looked at Michelle and smiled. _You've always been there when I needed you the most, cuz. Thank you.   
_  
Putting Time Wizard on the top, he placed his cards back on top of the deck.  
  
"Now that your turn is over, Amy, I draw a card and I play Baby Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
A little dragon appeared.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Amy said. "That thing's way weaker than my Amazon."  
  
"That's because you haven't seen what else I have in mind. I'm also playing Time Wizard."  
  
A strange creature appeared. It looked like a clock with eyes, legs, and arms and it was holding another clock with only one hand and four skulls and two time machines on it. Amy gasped at the sight of it.  
  
"Obviously you've heard of it. If the Time Roulette lands on a Time Machine, your Amazon will be so old, it won't be able to attack."  
  
Amy snickered, "If it lands on a Time Machine."

* * *

Derrick looked at the others. "She's right. If it lands on a Skull, Trevor's history."  
  
Brian didn't loose his cool. "We've got to have faith that Trevor won't loose."

* * *

Trevor sneered at Amy. "I'm well aware of what will happen if this fails, but I don't have a choice. Go Time Roulette."  
  
The hand on the Time Wizard's clock spun around. And it started to slow down. Trevor and the others kept their eyes on it hoping it would land on a Time Machine. Amy kept hoping it would land on Skull.  
  
It stopped on a Time Machine.  
  
"All right!" Trevor shouted. "Now go Time Magic!"  
  
Everything on the field started spinning.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy screamed.  
  
"Time's going by fast," answered Trevor with a smirk. "That's what's going on."  
  
All the spinning stopped. Amy looked in horror at her monster, which was now an old lady.

* * *

"The Amazoness Swords Woman looks like an old woman," said Derrick.  
  
Brian smiled. "Because that's exactly what she is now that a thousand years have passed."  
  
Trevor grinned as he looked at the old and crippled Amazon. "And that's not all my Time Wizard's done."  
  
A large, old dragon was on the field.  
  
"Your Amazon can't live for a thousand years, but dragons can. And my Baby Dragon is now a Thousand Dragon. And your Amazon is so weak, her Attack has dropped to zero. So now Thousand Dragon, destroy her."  
  
The Thousand Dragon took a deep breath and shot out a gust of wind that blew away the old Amazon.  
  
Trevor: 100. Amy: 0.

* * *

The battle was over. Amy gave Trevor a star chip and then walked away. Trevor looked at his star chips.  
  
_I still need a lot more, but pretty soon, I'll be able to get your eyesight back Mom_.   
  
"Alright!" Michelle yelled. "Way to go, Trevor!"  
  
Trevor and Michelle ran up to each other.  
  
And Michelle punched him in the face. Her smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"You idiot! You were so close to getting off of this island."  
  
"Hey, at least I won."  
  
"It's not important that you won. Next battle may be harder and you almost lost all of your life points."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Didn't you almost loose all of your life points in that fight with Steel?"  
  
"This isn't about Steel this is about you. You have no idea what an embarrassment you are."  
  
Brian and Derrick watched them continue arguing.  
  
"They say when two people fight, they actually like each other," said Brian.  
  
"If that's so," said Derrick, "it's too bad they're already related, because the way they fight, they must be in love."  
  
Trevor and Michelle continued arguing.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Enter the Shadow Realm

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Enter the Shadow Realm  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
After Trevor's victory against Amy, Brian found someone to duel.  
  
"Dark Magician, Attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician destroyed his opponent's monster and wiped out his life points. Brian now had four star chips.

* * *

Mage was watching every duel that was played on a large screen. He always took his attention off of the others when Brian or his friends had a duel. He was just watching Brian's most recent battle.  
  
"So Brian and Michelle now have four star chips, Derrick has three, and Trevor has two. This group of duelists is better than I imagined. But it's only Brian and his father's Millennium Puzzle that I want and I look forward to dueling him for it."  
  
He took a look at the Millennium items he had. With interest, he stared at the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring with interest.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe it will be sooner than I thought."

* * *

Night finally came. Brian and the others found the perfect place to camp. Brian was looking at the star chips he won.  
  
"I only need six more to enter the castle."  
  
"Don't worry," said Michelle. "Before you know it, we'll all be at the castle and your dad will be free in no time."  
  
Derrick nodded. "Tomorrow, we'll probably have more than twice as many star chips as we have now."  
  
Michelle looked at her cousin. "Don't you think so, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor was just lying on the ground his eyes half-closed. He didn't look very good. The other three surrounded him at looked at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Trevor?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Brian.  
  
"Want..Food," he mumbled.  
  
They all just stared at him. Then they each heard their stomachs roaring.  
  
"I guess we're all kind of hungry," said Derrick. He put his backpack down and took out a few things. "I brought some white rice and soup."  
  
Michelle went through her bag. "Lettuce, apples, and carrots."  
  
Brian looked through his bag. "Well I did bring some spaghetti. Oh, and my mom's Butter-Chip cookies."  
  
"Are they any good?" asked Derrick.  
  
"Of course they are," Michelle laughed. "You haven't lived until you've tried Mrs. Motou's Butter-Chip cookies."  
  
Trevor stood up with excitement in his face. "Alright let's eat!"  
  
"Not so fast, Stupid," Michelle said with a crossed face. "A lot of this stuff requires cooking. And everyone is going to help out."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
"And as for that, you are going to get us the water." She gave him a large pot. "Here, you might need this."  
  
Trevor started grumbling as he head towards the lake. Brian walked up to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Trevor. I'll help out."  
  
"Thanks, Buddy."  
  
So Brian and Trevor walked off. Michelle looked at Derrick.  
  
"I'll go get the fire wood," he said. "But what are you going to do?"  
  
She took some matches out of her pocket and smiled. "I'm going to be cooking."  
  
Derrick shook his head and walked into the woods.

* * *

"Now's the perfect time to strike," said Mage, holding the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring. "I couldn't have planned it better myself. Brian's best friend will once again be his greatest enemy."

* * *

Brian and Trevor finally made it back with water and Derrick came back with loads of wood. Michelle finally made some spaghetti and salad. They each had their share and for dessert, each person got one Butter-chip cookie.  
  
"Man, these are so good," said Trevor. "I could eat a year supply of these."  
  
Michelle looked at Derrick with interest. "What do you think?"  
  
Derrick thought for a while and then answered, "Satisfying enough."  
  
Both Michelle and Brian looked at each other, confused. They both thought Derrick would have a better opinion than that.  
  
"Well, glad you like them," said Brian.  
  
_Brian_, said Yami.  
  
_What is it, Yami?   
  
I sense something. Something familiar.   
  
What?   
  
I don't know. But be careful. _  
  
Brian noticed that Trevor was going through his entire deck, and stopped at one card. He just kept staring at it.  
  
"What's up, Trevor?"  
  
"I was just thinking. When you gave me this deck for my eleventh birthday, this was the first card I drew. Since then, it's been my favorite."  
  
Derrick looked at him with interest. "You mean you like that card because it was the very first one you drew?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Sounds kind of wacky to me."  
  
"I don't think so," Michelle said. "Everyone one has a favorite card, for different reasons."  
  
She drew a card and smiled.  
  
"I like this one. But not because of how powerful it is. Because in every way, it's a lot like me."  
  
Trevor grinned at her. "You're talking about your Dark Witch, right."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, TREVOR!"  
  
Derrick looked at Brian. "What about you, Brian? You have a favorite card for a certain reason?"  
  
"Well actually, yes. My dad's Dark Magician was his favorite. When I use it, I imagine my dad on the field instead."  
  
Derrick looked at all three of them for a while. Then he spoke up.  
  
"You know what? How 'bout another duel, Brian? Just for fun."  
  
"Sounds great, nice to have a normal duel for once."  
  
Derrick looked at Michelle and Trevor. "Since I'm the only one who finds this whole favorite card thing weird, you guys ought to add your favorite cards to Brian's deck."  
  
Michelle and Trevor looked at each other with smiles.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Michelle said.  
  
"Don't worry, Bry. With Mr. Volcano, you've got nothing to fear."  
  
Michelle shook her head. "And if he fails, Wingweaver will do the rest."

* * *

Mage laughed. "Dark Magician, Mr. Volcano, and Wingweaver. That's just what I wanted to know."

* * *

Trevor and Michelle gave Brian their cards, Brian shuffled the deck, and he was ready to duel. But Derrick just sat there, smirking.  
  
"So, are you going to duel or what?" asked Trevor.  
  
Derrick spoke in a deep, dark voice. "There won't be a duel."  
  
All three of them stared at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Brian.  
  
Derrick reached under his shirt and took out the Millennium Ring. Brian already recognized it.  
  
"A Millennium item."  
  
"The Millennium Ring is very powerful. And you have walked right into my trap."  
  
The ring started to glow. Their bodies started to glow as well. They screamed as they felt something was being torn from their bodies. And then their bodies fell lifeless to the ground. Derrick stood up and walked to Brian's lifeless body.  
  
"Now their souls are where I want them. And now the Millennium Puzzle is mine?"  
  
Suddenly, he was thrown away from the puzzle as it started to glow.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Yami stood up. "Mage. I should've known."  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I had a feeling you were able to control the Millennium items you had. You used the Millennium Rod to control Derrick and you gave him the Millennium Ring so you could send Brian and his friends' souls to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Mage snickered. "Very impressive. But it's too late. Their souls are now trapped in their cards and Derrick is now mine."  
  
"Now. But what if I challenged you to a duel, in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Very well. But you do realize what's at stake."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Then let us begin."  
  
They shuffled their decks, drew five cards, and began with 2000 Life Points.  
  
"I'll go first," said Derrick/Mage as he drew a card. "And I attack with Battle Steer."  
  
A large, armored bull carrying a spear appeared.  
  
Brian/Yami drew a card. "I'll attack your Battle Steer with Trevor's favorite card, Mr. Volcano."  
  
Mr. Volcano appeared. But he looked more like Trevor.  
  
"Aw, man," he said, his eyes barely opened and his hand on his forehead. "What a nightmare."  
  
He finally saw the Battle Steer and screamed. "If that was a friend of yours I had at the Burger Bar, I'm very sorry."  
  
"Trevor," Yami/Brian called out. "Listen to me."  
  
Trevor turned and looked at Yami/Brian, who was a whole lot bigger than him. "Now I know I'm dreaming."  
  
"I'm afraid you aren't dreaming. Mage has taken over Derrick's body using a Millennium Item. And he used another one to turn you into your favorite card. Now, we're dueling and the only way out of this is to win the duel."  
  
Trevor looked at him, confused. But then he looked at himself and saw that he was dressed as Mr. Volcano.  
  
"I think I get all of this. Just tell me what I have to do, Brian."  
  
"Your Attack Power is greater than the Battle Steer. You should be strong enough to destroy it."  
  
"All right." He sneered at the Battle Steer and held out his hand. "Lava Hand Attack!"  
  
A ball of lava shot out of his hand and destroyed the Battle Steer.  
  
Mage/Derrick laughed. "I don't have a monster strong enough to destroy Mr. Volcano. But I can defend my life points."  
  
He drew a card. "I'll just play this monster in defense mode."  
  
He played a card horizontally facedown.  
  
"It's my turn," said Yami/Brian as he drew a card. "And I play a card facedown and the Dark Magician in Attack mode."  
  
Brian suddenly appeared, dressed as the Dark Magician.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?"  
  
"Brian?" Trevor looked at him with surprise. "But if your here, who's up there?"  
  
Both of them looked at Yami with surprise. But then Brian was excited.  
  
"That's Yami, the spirit I was telling you about."  
  
Yami smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"So what's going on?" Brian asked.  
  
Trevor thought for a while, and then he answered. "It's kinda a long story so I'll just summarize. Mage took over Derrick's mind, blah blah blah blah blah, he turned us into our favorite cards, yada yada yada, and now the big guy's dueling him with us as our favorite cards."  
  
Brian looked at him with astonishment. "So the only way out of this is to beat Derrick."  
  
"I was getting to that part."  
  
"Brian, Trevor," Yami spoke up. "We have to lower his defenses and defeat him quickly. We are dueling against Derrick's deck of course."  
  
"He's right," Brian said. "He could summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and none of us can stop it."  
  
Trevor made a terrified face. "I hate the Blue-Eyes."  
  
Brian looked at the monster he had face down. "So let's end this now. Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
His hand shot out a dark ray that destroyed the face down monster, which looked like a weirdo with metal claws and a saw instead of legs.  
  
"Oh, no," said Brian. "I just destroyed the Trap Master that means the Trap I, or he, set is destroyed."  
  
"Yes," said Yami. "And it was Mirror Force."  
  
"Too bad," said Mage/Derrick as he drew a card. _Yes, with the Dark Hole I can destroy all the monsters on the field. I will use this card once he has the Wingweaver out_. "I will just play a monster in defense mode, ending my turn."  
  
"He's keeping his defenses up until he summons the Blue-Eyes," said Brian.  
  
"I hope the big guy can get us prepared for it before it comes," Trevor whimpered.  
  
Yami drew a card. "Now I play Card Destruction."  
  
Mage/Derrick looked at that card in anger. Then he sent all of the cards in his hand to the discard pile. Yami did the same thing and they both drew five new cards.  
  
Brian saw one of Mage/Derrick's cards in the discard pile. "Dark Hole! Mage was about to use Dark Hole. If he did, we would all be sent to the graveyard and the game would be over for us."  
  
"Whew," Trevor took a deep breath. "I'm glad the big guy used Card Destruction before that happened."  
  
Yami wasn't finished. "Trevor, destroy Mage's defense Monster!"

Trevor shot out a ball of lava and destroyed Mage/Derrick's Defense Monster.

"And now I lay a card face down. My turn is over."  
  
Mage/Derrick drew a card. "I'll attack with Swordstalker, equipped with Sword of Dark Destruction."  
  
A huge, dark warrior appeared. Brian looked at it with horror.  
  
"That increases its Attack to 2400."  
  
"It's not strong enough to attack the Dark Magician," Mage/Derrick said. "But strong enough to destroy Mr. Volcano."  
  
The Swordstalker headed towards Trevor, until Yami flipped over his facedown card. Trevor was terrified until he was surrounded by hooded people. The Swordstalker backed away.  
  
"What's this?" Mage/Derrick looked at what happened with surprise.  
  
Yami smiled. "The card I had facedown was Wobbaku, the moment I flipped it, your Swordstalker's Attack to dropped to zero.  
  
Mage/Derrick sneered. "My, how clever."  
  
Yami drew a card. "And now I play Wingweaver to destroy your Swordstalker."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared, and she looked like Michelle dressed as the Wingweaver.  
  
"Guys, what's going on? Why are you two dressed like that?"  
  
"You oughta look at yourself, cuz."  
  
She looked down and noticed the clothes she was wearing and then she noticed her wings. She was terrified.  
  
"Guys, what is all this? And is it just me, or are there two Brians."  
  
"It's kinda complicated," said Trevor.  
  
Brian spoke up. "Remember the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle I told you about?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Well that's him. And Mage has used Millennium items to control Derrick and turn us into our favorite cards."  
  
"Well that explains the costumes," said Michelle. "And let me guess, the Big Brian is dueling Mage and we need to beat him to get out of this."  
  
"Yeah," said Trevor. "That's kinda how the story goes."  
  
Michelle looked behind her and saw the Swordstalker.  
  
"I take it Big Brian wants me to destroy that monster. My pleasure."  
  
She hovered above the ground and her wings shot out beams of energy and destroyed the Swordstalker.  
  
Mage/Derrick laughed as he drew a card. "I'll just save her for later. For now I play the Judge Man equipped with Invigoration."  
  
A huge, muscular man equipped with two clubs appeared.  
  
"And now he is strong enough to destroy the Dark Magician."  
  
Brian looked at it with terror as it lifted one of its gigantic clubs and was ready to hit him with it. But Trevor pushed Brian out of the way, and took the hit. Brian and Michelle ran up to their fallen friend with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me guys," he whispered. "I was just in the way after all."  
  
"No you weren't," Brian said. "You never were."  
  
"Glad you feel that way, buddy." He then closed his eyes and disappeared.  
  
Michelle shook her head as she cried. "You idiot. Always trying to be so brave."

Brian stood up and faced the Judge Man with fury. "Yami, can you boost me up?"  
  
Yami drew a card and nodded. "I can. I will increase my Dark Magician's Attack with the Book of Secret Arts."  
  
Brian felt stronger as Yami played the card.  
  
"And now, I will avenge my fallen friend. Dark Magic Attack."  
  
His hand shot out a dark beam of energy, which destroyed the Judge Man.

* * *

Trevor found himself in a dark land covered with tombstones and trees shaped like skeletons.  
  
"This must be the discard pile," he said to himself. "No wonder they call it the graveyard. Man, gives me the creeps."  
  
He suddenly heard a ghostly sound. He turned and screamed as he saw a hooded ghost with a scythe floating towards him.

* * *

After Mage/Derrick played a card facedown, Yami drew a card.  
  
"Brian, Trevor's not gone yet. For I play Monster Reborn."  
  
As Yami played the card, Trevor appeared with a terrified look. But then he was only confused when he looked around.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Brian and Michelle just laughed. Mage/Derrick did as well as he drew a card.  
  
"You just wasted that card and your turn," he laughed. "And now to end this game right now."  
  
They all had a look of terror in their eyes.  
  
"Tell me he doesn't mean what I think he means," Michelle begged.  
  
"Yes, I will now destroy you all with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
The gigantic dragon appeared and glared at them. They were all so terrified they couldn't move. But Yami was confident.  
  
"Don't worry everyone," he said to them. "I have a feeling a little mishap has occurred."  
  
"I don't think so," Mage/Derrick said. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy them all."  
  
Horrified, the kids covered their faces because they didn't want to see what was coming. But as they looked, they realized that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon wasn't attacking. It was just standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mage screamed at the dragon. "I said 'destroy them'!"  
  
The dragon just lifted from the ground and flew towards the Brian and the others. Then it turned around and faced Mage.  
  
"What's going on?" Mage yelled at Yami. "What have you done to it?"  
  
"I haven't done anything. You did it."  
  
All of a sudden, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon started to talk. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going to let you hurt them, nor force me to."  
  
Everyone started to know what's going on.  
  
"It's Derrick!" Brian shouted with excitement. "The real Derrick."

"Mage must have accidentally sent Derrick's soul into his favorite card," Michelle exclaimed excitedly.

Trevor shot a fist in the air. "Alright! Mage's in big trouble now!"

Derrick opened his gigantic mouth and shot out a ball of white lightning at Mage.  
  
"Without any monsters to defend you, I have attacked you directly."  
  
"Which means you have lost the duel," Yami said. "And now, I will free Derrick's mind from your wrath."  
  
The Millennium Puzzle began glowing. Mage/Derrick screamed until Derrick's body fell lifeless to the ground.

* * *

In his chambers, Mage was thrown back after he lost control over Derrick.  
  
I know you can hear me, Mage, Yami said to him. And know this. My Millennium Puzzle will shield my friends' minds if you ever try that again.   
  
Mage sneered as the voice vanished. "Not only have I lost the duel, but I lost control over Derrick, the chance to have the Millennium Puzzle, and Derrick still has the Millennium Ring. Spirit of the Puzzle, I swear you will pay for this, and the next time we duel, I will have both Millennium Items and the world will be mine."

* * *

Yami walked up to Derrick's body and removed the Millennium Ring. He then looked at his small friends.  
  
"Now that the Millennium Ring is in our control, I will return your souls to your bodies. But for the best, I must erase all memory of this."  
  
Brian nodded his head. "I understand, Yami."  
  
"Yes," said Derrick. I don't want to remember that I was forcing myself to destroy you."  
  
"And I definitely don't want to remember the graveyard," said Trevor.  
  
"As much as I like to remember that I was the Wingweaver," Michelle said, "I know it's for the best."  
  
Yami nodded. "Alright then."  
  
And the Millennium Ring glowed.

* * *

Brian woke up, startled.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream," he said. "I dream we all turned into Duel Monsters."  
  
"Yeah?" Michelle asked. "Well in my dream, there were two of you."  
  
Derrick stood up. "Ugh. I dreamed I was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I almost destroyed you."  
  
"Wait till you hear my dream," said Trevor. "I dreamed I was attacked by a giant hamburger."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Pirate Attack

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Pirate Attack  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"Well guys," said Brian, "it's our second day at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Yeah," said Derrick. "And we probably have the least star chips on the entire island. I mean you and Michelle have four, Trevor has two, and I have three while a lot of people are way ahead of us."  
  
"Don't worry," Michelle said to him. "With how we're doing, we'll probably have ten star chips in no time."  
  
Brian nodded. "Once we find someone to duel, all we need to do his play like we always do. Right Tre..."  
  
They finally noticed that Trevor wasn't there. They looked around without seeing him.  
  
"Where could that monkey have gone of to?" asked Derrick.  
  
Brian didn't answer. He noticed a note where Trevor was sleeping. He picked it up and looked at it. It read:  
  
_ Hey guys,  
  
I just decided to look around and see if I couldn't find someone to duel. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good luck if you get any duels.  
  
Trevor  
_  
Michelle was the first to react. "He's gone off alone? He won't last five minutes by himself."  
  
"We'd better go look for him," said Brian.

* * *

Trevor was watching a duel where the players were pros. He stared at the winner in awe.  
  
"Man, what I'd give to have that be me."  
  
He then pictured himself dueling with style. His Mr. Volcano shot out a ball of lava and wiped out his opponent's monster.  
  
"What would make that better?" he wondered. Then his eyes snapped up even wider. "I know. A beautiful girl who thinks I'm the greatest."  
  
Then he imagined a beautiful girl in his arms whispering, "Trevor, you're my hero."  
  
"All I really need is a damsel in distress."  
  
At that moment, he heard a girl screaming. His head snapped up.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive," he said with a surprised face. Then he stood up and began charging to where the voice came from. "Fear not, Fair Maiden. Super Trevor to the rescue."  
  
He ran to the edge of the island. He stopped as he saw a dueling arena over the ocean and two people. One looked like a guy dressed as a pirate laughing as the other person, the girl who screamed, had her hands and knees on the ground. He suddenly recognized the girl. The girl he beat earlier.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Trevor?" She then had a serious face. "Get away from here before he gets you too."  
  
"Why? Who is this guy?"  
  
The pirate guy snickered and spoke with a pirate's accent. "Me name be Pirate, one of Mage's eliminators."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mage pays me to duel duelists and take every star chip they have. Like this little girl."  
  
"You mean Amy's..."  
  
"Aye. She lost all of er star chips. She'll be on th' next boat off the island."  
  
Trevor stared at Amy, then he sneered at the guy.  
  
"Hey, pal. What if I challenged you to a duel?"  
  
Pirate listened with interest.  
  
Trevor continued. "If I win, will you give her back her star chips?"  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
Trevor began sweating as he showed Pirate his dueling glove. Pirate laughed at his two star chips.  
  
"Very brave of ye, lad. But why should I wager seven star chips for just two?"  
  
Amy stood up. "Trevor just don't worry about me and get out of here."  
  
Pirate's eyes widen with surprise. "Trevor? Ye wouldn't be Trevor Taylor, would ye?"  
  
Trevor's teeth gritted. "As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Pirate laughed. "Ar Har! Mage has a big reward for whoever beats you or one of your friends. Very well, then. It be a deal."  
  
Trevor stepped up to the stadium. Amy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Trevor, don't give up your star chips for me. You don't know what your up against."  
  
"I think I can handle Long John Silver here," he said as he yanked his arm free.  
  
He placed his deck on the playing field when Amy called out. "Trevor, you didn't forget about Monsters getting a power bonus, did you?"  
  
"That's the one thing I'm still trying to figure out," he said to her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well look around you."  
  
He looked at the dueling arena. And then his face was filled with horror.  
  
"Aw, man. There's water everywhere. And my best monsters are Pyro types."  
  
Pirate laughed. "Ar har. It sounds like the land lubber has a disadvantage."  
  
"Well, too late to get away. All right, then. Let's duel."  
  
They drew five cards and began with 2000 Life Points. Trevor drew a card and thought, _My Pyro monsters may get a disadvantage for playing near the water. So maybe I'll have to use something else.   
_  
Then he spoke up. "I'll play Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in Attack Mode."  
  
A samurai appeared on the land on Trevor's side (A: 1000).  
  
Pirate snickered drew a card. "Using monsters that don't get a disadvantage, eh? Not bad, but not smart. Skull Mariner in Attack Mode."  
  
A huge pirate ship with a skeleton on the front appeared (A: 1500). Pirate laughed.  
  
"Fire Cannons!"  
  
A bunch of cannon balls shot out of the Skull Mariner and blasted Trevor's samurai away.  
  
Trevor: 1500. Pirate: 2000.  
  
Trevor drew a card. _This card's a Pyro Monster. It may loose some Attack Points. But it might be strong enough.   
_  
"I'll play Flame Cerebrus in Attack Mode."  
  
A three-headed dog covered with flames appeared (A: 1900).  
  
"Its Attack may drop to 1900, but it's still strong enough. Flame Cerebrus, burn that boat."  
  
All three of the Flame Cerebrus's heads shot out fireballs and the Skull Mariner exploded.  
  
Trevor: 1500. Pirate: 1600  
  
"You managed to use a Fire Monster to beat mine," Pirate laughed. "Impressive, but not good enough."  
  
He drew a card and laughed even more. "Deepsea Warrior equipped with Sword of Deep Seated attacks ye puppy."  
  
A warrior dressed in armor that looked like it was made from the scales of a sea serpent appeared (A: 2100). It carried a blade that destroyed the Flame Cerebrus as it swung it.  
  
Trevor: 1300, Pirate: 1600  
  
"Its attack is 2100 and ah doubt ye have a monster that powerful.  
  
Trevor drew a card and played it on the field. "No but I do have Fissure. It destroys one of your face up monsters. And that card is the only one on the field."  
  
Trevor stared wide-eyed at his opponent. Pirate was laughing.  
  
"Could you please tell me what's so funny?"  
  
"Look at me Deepsea Warrior."  
  
Trevor looked and it was still there.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Pirate kept laughing. "For playing in its natural environment, me Deepsea Warrior cannot be affected by Magic Cards."  
  
Trevor looked at the Deepsea Warrior with surprise. He then looked at his hand and grinned. "No? Then I'll try this. Flame Champion in Attack Mode and one card facedown." 

A warrior covered in flame appeared (1700). Pirate laughed.  
  
"Did ye forget something? That thing's weaker than me warrior even without playing near the water. And now you're going to pay."  
  
The Deepsea Warrior charged at the Flame Champion.  
  
"Think again! Kune-Eye with Chain!"  
  
As he flipped his facedown card, the Deepsea Warrior was wrapped in a chain with a Kune-eye at the end. The Flame Champion(A: 2200) swung its flaming sword at it and destroyed it.  
  
Trevor: 1300. Pirate: 1500.  
  
"How could ye have done that?"  
  
"You said it yourself. Magic Cards couldn't affect it. But you said nothing about Trap Cards, like my Kune-Eye with Chain."  
  
"Shiver-me-Timbers. Very clever."  
  
Amy was watching the entire duel.  
  
_I have to admit, Trevor's cleverer than I thought._   
  
"It's my turn," said Trevor as he drew a card. "And I'll play another card face down."  
  
Pirate drew a card and was ready to play it when Trevor called out.  
  
"Before you play that card, I'd like to make a bet."  
  
"What are ye talking about?"  
  
"You have six cards in your hand and I have only two. And that activates my Trap, Gamble."  
  
Trevor flipped his card face up and a large coin appeared.  
  
"If the coin lands on the open hand, I can draw three cards."  
  
"But if it lands on the closed hand," Pirate explained to him, "You skip ye next turn."  
  
"Well, here goes nothing."  
  
The coin spun around until it stopped at the open hand.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! What'd ya think of that?"  
  
So Trevor drew three cards and looked at them with interest.  
  
Pirate continued. "Now that ye done, I'll play Hyosube in Attack Mode and playing this card facedown.  
  
An ugly, walking, skinny turtle appeared, but didn't attack.  
  
_What's Pirate up to?_ Trevor thought. _That thing's weaker than my Flame Champion and he's playing it in Attack mode? Maybe that facedown card's a Trap. I'd better not attack_.

He drew a card. "I'll just play a monster in Defense mode."  
  
Then Pirate drew a card and laughed.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of you laughing," Trevor called out.  
  
"I'm laughing because I am about to wipe ye out. I'm going to play Mystic Lamp and I'm going to turn over my facedown card, which was Polymerization."  
  
Trevor gasped in amazement and horror as a lamp appeared next to Hyosube and Pirate flipped his facedown card. The two merged together and a giant snake appeared. It roared so loud, Trevor had to cover his ears.  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
"How it got its name. Behold the Roaring Ocean Snake."  
  
Trevor watched in horror as the giant snake roared (A: 2300) loud enough to destroy his Flame Champion.  
  
Trevor 1200, Pirate: 1500.  
  
Trevor reached for his deck. _I really hope I'll draw something good. Amy's counting on me to get her star chips and Mom's counting on me to get her the money for the operation. Trevor, you wanted a damsel in distress for you to rescue, and you've got two. I just need to draw a good card._   
  
He drew a card and looked at it with surprise.  
  
"All right Pirate. Hope you like baseball because we're playing a whole new game. First I'm going to use this Magic Card. Burning Land, which wipes out an entire field."  
  
"No Field? That means..."  
  
"Bingo. Your fish looses its power bonus."  
  
All of the water disappeared and the Roaring ocean snake was just lying there.  
  
"And without any water, you monster's nothing but sushi. And I don't know about you but I could go for some fried sushi. So say hello to Mr. Volcano!"

Mr. Volcano (A: 2100) appeared.

"And I'll equip it with Salamandra, raising its attack to 2800. But wait, I also play Little Chimera to increase all my fire Monsters' Attack by 500 and decreases all of your water Monsters' Attack by 400."

Pirate was horrified. "That means..."

"It's over for you, ya squab. Mr. Volacano, Lava Hand Attack!"

Mr. Volcano (A: 3300) shot a ball of lava at Pirate's Roaring Ocean Snake (A: 1800) and destroyed it.

Trevor: 800. Pirate: 0.

* * *

Pirate handed Trevor the star chips.  
  
"Here ye go, Matie. Just like I promised. The girl gets her star chips back."  
  
Then he whispered in Trevor's ear. "Here's a word of advice: she'll really go for ye if you give them to her yourself."  
  
Then he spoke up. "Well, take care Good Lad. Ar har."  
  
And then he walked away. Trevor walked up to Amy.  
  
"I think these are yours."  
  
He placed the star chips in her hand. Amy smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Trevor. I can never repay you for this. But for starters, you've earned these.  
  
She placed three stars in his hand.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. You beat him, you earn them. And consider this a bonus for winning my heart."  
  
Her lips reached for his and she gave him a short kiss. As she backed away, Trevor was stunned and his eyes were wide open.  
  
"Well," she said to him, "see you around, hot stuff."  
  
Then she turned and walked away. Trevor just stood there stunned. Then she was out of sight.  
  
"There you are," Derrick called out behind him.  
  
"We've been worried about you," said Brian.  
  
"Well?" Michelle yelled at him. "What do you have to say for yourself, Trevor?"  
  
"I think I'm in love," he said.

* * *

_To be continued...  
_


	9. Mechanical Duel

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Mechanical Duel**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Brian, Michelle, and Derrick didn't believed Trevor's story about Pirate, especially at the part where Amy kissed him. He did bend the story a little.  
  
"I'm serious guys," he told them. "His gigantic sea monsters totally surrounded my Flame Champion. I watched in horror as his Roaring Ocean Snake devoured him and my Life Points were at 100. I almost thought it was over for me, but I knew my deck wouldn't..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Derrick interrupted him.  
  
"Right," Michelle added.  
  
"I'd like to believe your story, Trevor," Brian said. "And seeing that you have five star chips makes it sound true. But it sounds a little too extreme."  
  
"You've got to believe me Bry. Once I drew my Burning Land Card, I knew I was..."  
  
"Trevor," Michelle interrupted him, "save your breath."  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
They all turned around and saw a man who looked eighteen looking at him. He was dressed like a gangster.  
  
"I'm looking for Michelle Wheeler. Any of you know her?"  
  
Michelle walked up to him. "I'm her. What do you want?"  
  
He showed his dueling glove, which had eight star chips, and grinned.  
  
"A duel. I want to duel you Wheeler."  
  
She stared at him blankly. Then shook her head.  
  
"Just by looking at you, I'd think you weren't worth my time."  
  
She turned back to her friends. The man laughed.  
  
"Why don' t you just admit that you're afraid of playing fair?"  
  
That stopped her right in her tracks.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You and your family are famous champions. But I know that they're actually frauds."  
  
They all looked at him in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"Your dad is a liar and a cheat."  
  
"That's not true. My dad's always played fair and square."  
  
"Then how do you explain how a loser like him ended up runner up at the first Duelist Kingdom Tournament?"  
  
"Nobody starts off winning all the time. I didn't."  
  
He kept on laughing. "Yeah, not until you found ways to bend the rules. But you can prove me wrong by dueling me. I'll keep you under surveillance and one cheap move and you're history. Then I'll show it to everyone and prove what a fraud you are."  
  
"Let's get out of here, Michelle," Brian said.  
  
Derrick nodded. "Yeah, we don't need to stay and listen to this creep."  
  
They were about to turn away when Michelle spoke.  
  
"No."  
  
The guys looked at her with surprise and all spoke in unison, "What?"  
  
"I've got my dad's reputation to protect. I'm not going to run away when it's at stake."  
  
They were confused but they didn't ask any questions.  
  
"So?" the man asked with interest. "Is it a duel?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "It's a duel."

* * *

They met at a certain arena. But unlike any of the others, this one didn't have a replica of its environment.  
  
They drew five cards, wagered four star chips, and began with 2000 Life Points.  
  
_This is it_, the gangster thought. _I finally get to duel a member of Joey Wheeler's family. And now, she'll pay for what her dad did to mine_.   
  
"I'll go first," he said as he drew a card. "I hear you like birds. Well here's one for you. Go, Cyber Falcon."  
  
A large, metal bird appeared.  
  
_A Machine_? Michelle thought.  
  
"Not my kind of bird," she said to him as she drew a card. "But I'll show you mine. Go Skull-Red Bird."  
  
A red bird with wings as sharp as knives appeared. It flew by the Cyber Falcon and its sharp wings sliced it up.  
  
?: 1900. Michelle: 2000  
  
The gangster drew a card. "I'd say that round was for the birds. But not this one. Go Spikebot."  
  
A robot with two spiked balls attached to its arms appeared. It swung one of its arms and crushed the Skull Red Bird.  
  
?: 1900. Michelle: 1700.  
  
He laughed as he looked at a screen. It was scanning Michelle. _No marked cards, no cards stored under her sleeve. So far, it looks like she's playing fair. But when I beat her, I'll show that she's always lost when playing by the rules_.   
  
Michelle kept staring at his monster. /Another Machine? Why does this all seem so familiar?   
  
She drew a card. "I'll play a monster in Defense mode."  
  
She laid a card face down, horizontally.  
  
The gangster laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid to attack me? Oh well. I'll have my Spikebot destroy whatever you got under there."  
  
Once the Spikebot hit the card, an elf in a shiny robe appeared. The Spikebot was thrown back.  
  
The gangster looked at Michelle's monster with surprise. "What the?"  
  
Michelle laughed. "When an attacking monster's Attack is higher than a defending monster's Defense, the defending monster is destroyed, and no life points are taken. But when the Defense is higher than the Attack, the attacking monster's not destroyed, but life points are taken. And my Mystical Elf's Defense is higher than that thing's Attack. I thought if you accused me of cheating, you would know that."  
  
The gangster sneered. "Clever."  
  
?: 1700. Michelle: 1700.  
  
Michelle drew a card. "I'll just play a card face down."  
  
The gangster looked at her. _She has her Mystical Elf in Defense Mode, so I can't attack. And she has a card face down; it must be a Trap. I'd better prepare for whatever it is_.   
  
He drew a card. _Perfect. If I can't get through her defenses, then I'll make sure she doesn't get through mine_.   
  
"Guess what, Wheeler. This match is going to be mine."  
  
"How? You don't expect to get my Elf, do you?  
  
"Not yet. But I am going to be able to stop your best monster from attacking me. I'll use this Magic Card. Prohibition."  
  
Michelle looked at him in horror. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. With Prohibition, any card I choose cannot be played. And guess what I choose. Wingweaver."  
  
Michelle's look of horror grew.  
  
"Ha. How do you expect to win without your strongest monster?"  
  
The gangster kept laughing. But Michelle's look of horror turned into confidence.  
  
"The Wingweaver has always been there for me. It was very helpful when I needed it the most. And it will in this duel. Believe me when I say I will find a way through your Prohibition and it will help me destroy you. You accuse me and my dad of lying and cheating, but I will prove you're the liar. And I'll beat you fair and square, buddy."  
  
Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait a minute. What is your name, anyway?  
  
The gangster laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask. The name's Fox Keith."  
  
Her eyes were full of surprise. "Fox Keith? You're Bandit Keith's son, aren't you?"  
  
Fox sneered. "My dad was the best duelist ever. So good, he could even rival Kaiba. But then he met your dad, who pulled his cards out from under his sleeves and beat my dad. So I'm going to beat you and prove you and your family are nothing but frauds."  
  
Michelle was full of surprise. But then she snickered. "Nice story. I've heard something like that before. But when I heard it, it was the other way around."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dad stole my dad's entry card. He was almost disqualified until my mom gave him her entry card. As your dad and mine dueled, yours pulled the cards out from under his gauntlets. My dad beat him and when Pegasus saw what your dad was doing, he got kicked off the island. Don't you see? Your dad lied to you."  
  
She could tell that Fox was confused. But then he started snickering. "Still trying to get out of this by lying aren't you? Well it won't work."  
  
"Then I'll prove it to you by dueling." She drew a card. "You've obviously have nothing but Machines in your deck, just like your dad. But your Machines are metal and not even metal can get through diamonds."  
  
Fox's face was full of surprise. "You don't mean..."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Go, Hyozanryu."  
  
Her diamond dragon appeared and blew away the Spikebot.  
  
Fox: 1400. Michelle: 1700.  
  
Fox sneered at her as he drew a card. "Now to exterminate you. Go Jinzo."  
  
A weird looking android appeared.  
  
"You better hope that face down card isn't a Trap. Because if it is..."  
  
Jinzo's eyes glowed and lasers burned through Michelle's facedown card.  
  
"As long as Jinzo's out," Fox said, "Trap's are useless. And Jinzo is also strong enough to destroy Hyozanryu."  
  
Lasers shot out of Jinzo's eyes and burned Hyozanryu.  
  
Fox: 1400. Michelle: 1400.  
  
Michelle looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You've got nothing now," Fox laughed. "As long as Prohibition is out, you can't use your Wingweaver. Face it Michelle. You've lost. So why don't you just give up?"  
  
_If I give up, he'll make everyone think my family and I really are liars. I can't let him do that. I have to protect my family's reputation_.   
  
She looked at the Wingweaver in her hand. _Wingweaver, you're my last hope. We can get though that Prohibition card and win this match.   
_  
She reached for her deck. _C'mon Heart of the Cards_.   
  
She drew a card and smiled. "I never quit, Fox Keith. It's time for me to beat you."  
  
"Puh-lease. You can't summon Wingweaver and Jinzo will destroy any Trap you play."  
  
"Any Trap. I'm using a Magic Card. Harpy's Feather Duster wipes all of the Magic Cards you played."  
  
"Oh No. That means..."  
  
"Bingo. Your Prohibition is history. And I bet you can guess what's coming up next. Go, Wingweaver. And I'll equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared with the Silver Bow and Arrow. She aimed her bow and Jinzo, released, and destroyed it.  
  
Fox: 650. Michelle: 1400.  
  
Brian, Derrick, and Trevor were cheering but Fox was in shock. He kept looking at the screen and everything was perfect.  
  
_There's got to be something wrong here. There's no way she could've been so lucky. Could I have been wrong? Could Dad really have lied? Wait_.   
  
{Flashback}

A younger Fox ran into his room, shot the door behind him, and locked it. But he knew that his dad would bust right in, so he knew he could stay any longer. He picked up his backpack, his wallet, and his dueling deck and went out the window. He was hiding behind a dumpster when he heard his door bust open.  
  
"Where are you, you little brat?" Bandit Keith yelled. "So you decided to run away. Well don't even think about coming back."  
  
He heard the window slam behind him. His eyes were full of tears.

{End Flashback}  
  
_I was too blind to see it. But now I do_.   
  
To everyone's amazement, Fox placed his hand on his deck, and surrendered.  
  
"You surrender?" Michelle asked him. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to duel you because I thought you were a liar. But now I realize that I was lying. Lying to myself. My dad kicked me out and I wanted someone to blame. I should never have picked you Michelle."  
  
They both came down from the stadium and Fox walked up to her. He placed four star chips in her hand.  
  
"You won fair and square, Michelle. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating."  
  
He started walking away when Michelle called out.  
  
"Fox, you seem so upset. Why?"  
  
"Because now I found out who my dad really is. What if I end up just like him?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
Fox looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Who your father is doesn't make you who you are," she said to him. "You decided who you are. And you can always change."  
  
Fox hung his head. "I don't know if I can."  
  
"Then take this." She placed a card in his hand. "When I look at the Change of Heart card, I always remember that I can always change who I am, as long as that's what I want."  
  
Fox looked at the card for a while. Then he smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Thanks Michelle. I'll always remember this."  
  
He put the card in his pocket and walked off. Michelle rejoined the others.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Trevor.  
  
"Nothing," Michelle said. "He just got a Change of Heart."  
  
Everyone laughed except Trevor.  
  
"I don't get it."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Bonz's Back

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Bonz's Back**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Brian shouted.  
  
The Dark Magician destroyed Brian's opponent's monster and Brian won four star chips.

* * *

"Axe Slam Attack!" Derrick shouted.  
  
Derrick's Battle Ox sliced his opponent's monster in half and Derrick won two star chips.

* * *

"Triple Fireball Attack!" Trevor shouted.  
  
Trevor's Flame Cerebrus shot out three fireballs at his opponent's monster and Trevor won three star chips.

* * *

After a day that consisted of five duels, the four teenagers spent the night at the same camping spot. They had rice for dinner and everyone each had one Butter-chip cookie. Then it was time to rest.  
  
But Michelle couldn't sleep. And it wasn't because of Trevor's snoring. She just kept looking at the sky.  
  
She then heard Brian's voice. "Are you alright, Michelle?"  
  
She looked at him and then looked back at the sky.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him. "I never knew there were so many stars."  
  
Brian stared staring at the sky. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. At home, we barely see any."  
  
"Yeah. Still, I miss home."  
  
She saw Brian close his eyes and nod his head.  
  
"Me, too," he said.  
  
She knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Brian. We'll all get ten star chips and we'll help you get your dad back."  
  
They suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. They both jumped with surprise.  
  
"What was that?" asked Brian.  
  
Michelle stood up. "I don't know. But I'm going to check it out."  
  
So she walked off. After a few minutes, Brian finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Derrick stared at his three friends as they looked at him in terror. He then realized that he turned into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"DESTROY THEM!" a dark voice shouted. Derrick then realized it was his own._

* * *

Derrick's eyes snapped open and he jerked up with sweat.  
  
_I keep having that dream_, he thought. _But it always seems real. Was it a dream_?

* * *

Michelle stood by the lake. She didn't find what made that rustling sound. She just kept staring at the stars. Suddenly she saw a star zip through the sky, and then it disappeared. She looked at it with amazement.  
  
_Wow! I've never seen a shooting star before. There's always a surprise around here_.   
  
At that moment, a hand covered her mouth and someone's arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her into darkness. She tried to scream, but nothing could be heard.

* * *

The next morning, Trevor stood by a frying pan filled with bacon on the fire.  
  
"Trevor," Derrick said to him. "How's that bacon coming? I'm starving."  
  
"Hold ya horses."  
  
Brian was packing his things. "Well guys, we only need a few more star chips and then we'll be in that castle."  
  
Derrick looked at his dueling glove, which had five star chips. "Next duel I have, I'll wager all five of my star chips."  
  
Brian looked at him in shock. "But if you loose, you'll get booted off the island."  
  
"Don't worry about Derrick," said Trevor. "He's got the strongest monster. And the only duel he's lost is the one to you."  
  
Derrick sneered at him. "Don't remind me."  
  
Brian stared looking around. "Hey, where's Michelle?"  
  
"Probably looking for a duel, like Trevor did yesterday."  
  
"But at least Trevor left a note. I don't even see words carved on the ground."  
  
Both Derrick and Trevor stood up and realized that Brian was right.  
  
"That's totally unlike Michelle," said Trevor. "I don't know about you guys but I smell a rat."  
  
He started sniffing the air. "And I mean it."  
  
Derrick sniffed the air. "That's funny. I smell it......."  
  
He looked at the frying pan and there was a big flame.  
  
"TREVOR, THE BACON!"  
  
Trevor noticed the flame and both he and Derrick quickly dumped a bucket of water on it. The fire was gone, but the bacon was hard and black. They both looked at it with disappointment.  
  
"Aw, man," they both said together.  
  
"Well," said Brian. "I guess we'd better go looking for Michelle."  
  
He walked off. Derrick followed him.  
  
"Like we have anything better to do, now that our breakfast is burned. Way to go, Bonehead."  
  
Trevor followed him.  
  
"Oh, sure. Blame me."

* * *

Michelle was stirring as she tried to wake up.  
  
"Wake up, my little pretty," a creepy voice said to her.  
  
She woke up and saw herself on a dueling arena in a dark cave with skeletons everywhere. She saw a scary looking man with a pale face and eyes so wide they almost looked like they were coming out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Bonz. And I work as one of Mage's Eliminators."  
  
Michelle snickered. "Figures. Only an Eliminator would sneak up on a duelist."  
  
_Bonz_? Michelle thought. _That name rings a bell_.   
  
Bonz started laughing. "And now that you have your feet on the dueling platform, you must duel me."  
  
"And what if I say no."  
  
Bonz kept laughing. "You can leave if you want. But now that you've entered the dueling arena, the only way to get out of here is to hand over all of your star chips."  
  
Michelle growled. "Alright then. I obviously have no choice. It's a duel then. But I only need two star chips so that's how much I'll wager."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
They shuffled their decks, began with 2000 Life Points, and drew five cards. Bonez laughed as he stared at the cards in his hand.  
  
_The very same deck Bandit Keith had me use. I was a fool to listen to him, but he was the bigger fool for leaving me this deck. Now I know how to use it better_.   
  
"I'll go first," Bonez said as he drew a card. "And I'll play Dark Armor Zanki in Attack mode."  
  
A warrior in dark armor appeared.  
  
_This place looks like the perfect place for zombie monsters to get a power bonus_, Michelle thought. _What's he using that monster for? And why does it seem familiar_?   
  
"Please," she said out loud. "I can take that with no problem. Go Dark Witch."  
  
Her Dark Witch appeared and destroyed the warrior.  
  
Bonz: 1700. Michelle: 2000  
  
Bonz drew a card. "Crawling Dragon in Attack mode."  
  
A dragon that had its head to the ground appeared.  
  
"I have an idiot cousin smarter than you. My witch is stronger than that thing."  
  
The Dark Witch destroyed the Crawling Dragon.  
  
Bonz: 1500. Michelle: 2000.  
  
Bonz drew a card. "Crass Clown in Attack Mode."  
  
A fat, ugly clown appeared.  
  
"You are as dense as you are ugly," Michelle said as her Dark Witch destroyed the Clown.  
  
Bonz: 1050. Michelle: 2000.  
  
Bonz just kept laughing. Michelle looked at him, confused.  
  
"What could be so funny? You're giving me a lot of weak monsters and you're running out of Life Points."  
  
"You don't know that I've been wanting you to destroy my monsters," Bonz said as he drew a card. His grin became wider. "Get ready for the Call of the Haunted."  
  
As he played the card, the monsters he had earlier looked like they were coming out from under the ground. And they looked like they had their flesh ripped out of them.  
  
"Ugh, I'm going to be sick," she groaned.  
  
"With the Call of the Haunted out, the monsters you destroyed earlier are now zombies. Zombies that get a power bonus in this graveyard."  
  
Michelle laughed. "So they're a bunch of ugly zombies. Big deal." She drew a card. "Go Gyakento Megami."  
  
A fairy appeared next to the Dark witch. It attacked the Armored Zombie and destroyed it. But to Michelle surprise, no life points were lost and the armored zombie came back. Bonz laughed.  
  
"With Call of the Haunted out, if you destroy my zombies, they will come back stronger."  
  
Michelle saw that he was right. At that moment, the Armored Zombie was strong enough to destroy Gyakento Megami.  
  
Bonz: 1050. Michelle: 1900.  
  
Michelle drew a card. /If they only get stronger when they're destroyed, I can at least weaken his life points.   
  
"I'll switch my Dark Witch into Defense Mode and play another monster in Defense mode."  
  
The Dark Witch stood in a Defensive position.  
  
"Not a smart move," Bonz said as he drew a card. "I'll play Stop Defense."  
  
To Michelle's horror, the Monster that was facedown, the Mystical Elf, was revealed and in Attack Mode. Then she saw the Dragon Zombie slash its claw at the Elf, destroying it.  
  
Bonz: 1050. Michelle: 900.  
  
As Bonz kept laughing, Michelle was stirring.  
  
_What can I do_? she thought as she looked at her hand. The best monster in her hand was Hyozanryu. _Hyozanryu can't even destroy them, because if I do, they'll get stronger. And I can't play a monster in defense mode as long as that Stop Defense is out. Guys, I wish you were here._

* * *

Brian, Derrick, and Trevor searched without any sign of Michelle. They finally stopped near a cave.  
  
"Brian, we've searched everywhere," Derrick said. "We'll never find her."  
  
"She's got to be somewhere. We've just got to keep looking."  
  
"Hey, guys," Trevor called out. "Come here."  
  
Brian and Derrick ran up to Trevor, who was holding a card near the entrance of the cave. The card was the Wingweaver. They both looked at it with shock.  
  
"That's Michelle's favorite card," Derrick pointed out. "She would never leave it laying around."  
  
They all looked into the cave.  
  
"Do you think she's in there?" Trevor asked.  
  
"No doubt about it," said Brian. "She's got to be."  
  
So they all walked in there.  
  
"This place is too dark and creepy," Trevor whined.  
  
"Suck it up, Trevor," Derrick snapped.  
  
"We don't have any other choice," Brian said.  
  
They both came to a fork in the road.  
  
"Which way," Trevor asked.  
  
"Well," Brian stated, "there's three of us, so two can go one way and the other can go the other."  
  
So Brian and Trevor went right and Derrick went left. Derrick kept walking without seeing anything. As he took one more step, the ground disappeared under him and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Michelle didn't know what she could do. She always played with people cheering for her. But now all there was in the area was she and Bonz. But then she looked at her hand. It still had the friendship symbol Teá drew on their hands.  
  
_She drew that to remind us that no matter what, each one of us are cheering for each other. I guess I had my friends here all the time. I'm not going to give up. I can find a way through those undead freaks. Wait a minute.   
_  
She noticed the chart that showed the opponent's monsters' Attack points and Defense points. All of the Defense points were zero.  
  
_Every time I destroy them they get stronger in Attack, but their defense remains at zero. Too bad I can't switch them into defense mode._   
  
Then her eyes widen. _Or maybe I can_.   
  
She drew a card and smiled. "Alright, Bonehead. This move is going to make a big change."  
  
Bonz snickered. "I wouldn't count on that."  
  
"Then I bet you didn't count on this. Go Hyozanryu."  
  
Hyozanryu appeared.  
  
"Did you forget that my monsters get stronger when they're destroyed?" Bonz yelled at her.  
  
"In Attack points," Michelle said as she held a card. "But here's something you forgot: Zombies can't defend. So what if I add..."  
  
She showed that the card in her hand was the Shield and Sword card. Bonz looked at it with terror.  
  
"Shield and Sword switches all monsters' Attack with Defense," Bonz cried out.  
  
"And your Zombies' Defense is zero," Michelle said as she played the card. "Or should I say, their Attack?"  
  
All three zombie monsters looked like they were beginning to melt.  
  
"And my Hyozanryu's Defense is 2800, which is stronger than its Attack."  
  
As she spoke, Hyozanryu looked like it was getting stronger. It shot a blast of diamond ice at the Dragon Zombie, destroying it for good.  
  
Bonz: 0. Michelle: 900.  
  
Bonz screamed in agony. "The same way I've got beaten before. Who are you, Little Girl?"  
  
Michelle growled. "It's not Little Girl. It's Michelle Wheeler."  
  
"WHEELER? NOT JOEY WHEELER'S DAUGHTER?"  
  
"Bingo. Beaten by the very same card."  
  
Bonz stood still as he stared at her with surprise, and then he fainted. Michelle walked up to his side of the arena and took the two star chips she needed.  
  
_All right! Now I have ten star chips. Enough to get me into the castle_.   
  
After a while, she finally found her way out of the cave. And she saw the castle was before her. She ran towards it.  
  
"I just hope the others are doing okay."

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Jesse Hunter

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Jesse Hunter**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
The last thing Derrick remembered was going through the cave and the ground disappearing underneath him. It was like he was falling forever, and then he hit the ground. What amazed him was that he was still alive.  
  
As he woke up, he saw an entire jungle around him.  
  
"I don't think we're in Duelist Kingdom anymore, Toto," he said to himself.  
  
"Oh contraire," said a voice with an Australian accent. "You're still in Duelist Kingdom. You're just in my territory."  
  
He felt the ground shake beneath him and he saw a dueling arena rising from the ground. And then he looked before him and saw a kid his own age with black hair and war paint on his face. He was dressed in African clothes.

"Good 'aye, mate.

Derrick recognized him. "Jesse Hunter. I've seen you at school. I was new and I saw you lose to Brian."  
  
Hunter stared at him for a minute. Then he laughed.  
  
"Of course, I remember you now. You're the Derrick the new boy. Tell me something: I never got your last name. What is it?"  
  
Derrick snickered. "You think I'm going to tell you?"  
  
"Oh, well doesn't matter. Let's begin the duel."  
  
Derrick noticed his dueling glove. It already had ten star chips.  
  
"What do you want to duel me for? You already have ten star chips."  
  
Hunter held up a fist. "I have plenty more than that."  
  
He opened the fist and showed a whole lot more star chips.  
  
"I plan on making sure no one enters the castle except me."  
  
"So that's why you want to duel me, so if you win you can get in the castle instead of me."  
  
He looked at his dueling glove.  
  
"I'm half way there, anyway. So five it is."  
  
He laid his five star chips on the table. They drew shuffled their decks, drew five cards, and began with 2000 Life Points.  
  
"I'll go first," Derrick said as he drew a card. "Dragon Human in Attack Mode."  
  
A warrior that looked like he was half-dragon (A: 1300) appeared.  
  
Hunter drew a card. "I'll attack that freak with the Frenzied Panda which, by the way, gets a field bonus in this Jungle."  
  
A huge Panda carrying a large, heavy bamboo stick (A: 1400) appeared and smashed the Dragon Human.  
  
Derrick: 1900. Hunter: 2000.  
  
Derrick smiled as he drew a card. "Here's something that gets a field bonus here. Go Battle Ox."

His Battle Ox (A: 1900) appeared and sliced the Frenzied Panda in half.  
  
"I never did like pandas," he joked.  
  
Derrick: 1900. Hunter: 1500.  
  
"I don't think you like this either," Hunter said as he drew a card. "Leogun equipped with Beast Fangs."  
  
A lion (A: 2250) appeared and slashed its claws at the Battle Ox, destroying it.  
  
Derrick: 1550. Hunter: 1500.  
  
"Plus," Hunter said, "I'll lay this card facedown."  
  
"Fine," Derrick said as he drew a card. "It may not get a bonus here, but with a little increase, it will be stronger. Swordstalker, equipped with the Sword of Dark Destruction."

Derrick's Swordstalker (A: 2300) appeared and destroyed Leogun.  
  
Derrick: 1550. Hunter: 1450.  
  
"Before you end you're turn," Hunter said, "I would like to activate my Trap: Ultimate Offering. Which means for five hundred Life Points, we can summon an extra monster."  
  
"Is that so? Well I'm not going to risk my Life Points. But if you want to, go ahead."  
  
"In that case, why don't I?" He drew a card. "I'll play a card facedown, and I'll also play Swamp Battleguard in Attack Mode."  
  
A green, horned monster (A: 2000) appeared.  
  
"Plus, for five hundred Life Points I will summon the Lava Battle Guard."

A red monster that looked like the Swamp Battleguard (1700) appeared.  
  
Derrick: 1550. Hunter: 950.  
  
"My Swamp Battleguard is five hundred points stronger now that his twin brother is here. My Lava Battleguard as well."  
  
The Swamp Battleguard (2500) then destroyed Swordstalker.  
  
Derrick: 1350. Hunter: 950.  
  
"Well get ready for my Judge Man, equipped with Invigoration."  
  
The Judge Man (A: 2600) appeared. Its club smashed the Swamp Battle Guard.  
  
Derrick: 950. Hunter: 850.  
  
Hunter smiled as he drew a card. "I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures. I'll get rid of your Invigoration with De-Spell. And I'll attack your Judge Man with Garnecia Elefantis.  
  
A giant, walking elephant appeared (A: 2600). Its big foot smashed the Judge Man (A: 2200).  
  
Derrick: 550. Hunter: 850.  
  
"Probably weren't expecting that, were you?"  
  
Derrick laughed as he drew a card. "No I wasn't. And you probably weren't expecting my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
The dragon appeared (3000). Hunter looked at it with terror.  
  
"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE A MONSTER THAT RARE?"  
  
Derrick snickered. "You wanted to know my full name. Well here it is. Call me Derrick Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba? That explains it. Only Kaiba has that monster."  
  
"Bingo. And now my Blue-Eyes blows away your elephant."  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot out a ball of white lightning at Garnecia Elefantis.  
  
Derrick: 550. Hunter: 450.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Derrick saw that Hunter was gone. He turned and saw him next to him with a scowl on his face. His hand reached for Derrick's star chips.  
  
"No one can beat that monster. But I'm not letting some kid with a rare card beat me at this tournament. I'll just disqualify you."  
  
He grabbed Derrick's star chips, jumped off the stadium, and ran off. Derrick quickly grabbed his deck, put it in his pocket, and then ran after Hunter. But he was faster.  
  
"No one is getting into that castle but me!" Hunter screamed.  
  
"Hey, Tarzan!"  
  
He didn't have time to react to the large fist in front of him. It hit his face and he fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Derrick stopped and saw Fox Keith picking up his star chips and the star chips Hunter owed him.  
  
"You're Derrick, one of Michelle's friends, right? I think these are yours."  
  
He placed all ten star chips in Derrick's hand. Derrick smiled as he placed all the chips back in his glove.  
  
"Thanks, Fox. I owe you one."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Now I have ten star chips to enter the castle."  
  
"That's funny," Fox said as he showed his dueling glove. "Me too."  
  
"Well, Fox. What are we waiting for?"  
  
They both found their way out of the forest and ran towards the castle.

* * *

Hunter sneered as he watched them leave.  
  
"So much for being the only one entering that castle. I guess I can wait no longer."  
  
So he stood up and headed towards the castle.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Dusk and Dawn

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Dusk and Dawn**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
"How long have we been walking in this cave?" Brian asked Trevor.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I can't even see my watch."  
  
They kept on walking until they saw a light on one corner.  
  
"That's got to be a way out," Trevor shouted as he ran up to it. Brian followed him.  
  
They ran towards the light until they entered a room with a dueling arena. The right side of the room was brightly decorated while the other half was dark. Even the arena was half dark, half light. The arena, however, looked like it was designed for four duelists.  
  
On the other side of the arena were two people. On the lighter side was a woman with light colored hair. She wore a golden gown. On the darker side was a man with black hair. He wore a black suit and a black cloak.  
  
"What is this place?" Brian asked them.  
  
The woman spoke in a gentle voice. "In this room, light and darkness are one."  
  
The man spoke in a more sinister voice. "And nothing can escape unless they embrace the darkness."  
  
At that moment, the doors slammed shut behind Brian and Trevor.  
  
"If you want to escape," the man spoke, "you will have to defeat us. Dusk..."  
  
Then the woman spoke up. "...And Dawn."  
  
"Dusk and Dawn?" Trevor asked them. "Wasn't that the name of a horror movie?"  
  
Dusk and Dawn pointed at a door behind them.  
  
"This door will show you the way out of this room," Dawn told them.  
  
"We will have a duel," Dusk said. "And you will wager all of your star chips."

"If you win," Dawn continued, "the door will open for you."  
  
"But if you loose," Dusk said. "You will be our slaves for eternity."  
  
Brian and Trevor looked at them in shock. If they lose they would be stuck in that room for the rest of their lives.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Brian transformed into Yami Brian.  
  
"I accept your challenge," Yami said to them.  
  
Dawn gave him a cold look. "You will duel both of us."  
  
Dusk continued where she left off. "To have an advantage, your friend will have to work with you."  
  
"A double duel, hmm?" Yami Brian said. He then turned to Trevor. "Which means the two of us will be dueling together. Are you up to it, my friend?"  
  
Trevor smiled. "Do you have to ask, bro?"  
  
"Then let's duel," Yami Brian said.  
  
They all walked to a different corner. Yami Brian and Dusk were on the darker side and Trevor and Dawn were on the lighter side.  
  
"Here's how the duel works," Dusk said. "I will go first, then you, Brian, then Dawn and then Trevor, and back to me."  
  
"As we are dueling in teams," Dawn said, "our monsters will help each other as will yours."  
  
"And most important," Dusk finished, "we all begin with 2000 Life Points. But if one member of the team loses all of his or hers, the team loses."  
  
"Sounds like a piece of cake," said Trevor. _Man, Brian's putting a lot of faith in me. I can't let him down._  
  
But Yami wasn't too sure about that. _If one of us loses their life points, we both lose the game. And in a duel like this they'd want to go for the least experienced player._   
  
_In other words_, thought Brian, _they'll be focusing on Trevor._   
  
_Exactly. And he's already shown that he has lack of experience_.   
  
They each shuffled their decks, drew five cards, and began with 2000 Life Points. Dusk drew a card.  
  
"I'll play Baron of the Fiend Sword in Attack mode."  
  
A wicked looking creature in an aristocrat suit and carrying a dark sword appeared. He suddenly looked like he was getting stronger (A: 1550).  
  
"Because he is a Dark monster, he gets a power boost in this dark area."  
  
_So that's why there's a lighter side and a dark side_, Brian thought. _Dusk probably has a deck full of Dark monsters. And without a doubt, Dawn uses Light monsters. It looks like I picked a good spot, considering I have a lot of Dark Monsters. But Trevor has no Light monsters.   
_  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll attack your monster with Gaia the Fierce Knight."  
  
A warrior on a horse appeared (A: 2300) and charged with two lances at Baron of the Fiend Sword, destroying it.  
  
Dusk: 1750. Brian: 2000. Dawn: 2000. Trevor: 2000  
  
Dawn drew a card. "I'll play the Lady of Faith in Defense mode."  
  
A woman wearing a fancy turban and robe appeared (1000). It looked like she was chanting a spell.  
  
Trevor drew a card. "Here's something to burn your faith. Go Flame Cerebrus."  
  
Trevor's Flame Cerebrus appeared (2100). All three of its heads each shot out a ball of fire, destroying the Lady of Faith.  
  
Dusk: 1750. Brian: 2000. Dawn: 2000. Trevor: 2000.  
  
Dusk drew a card. "I will just play this monster in defense mode."  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. _Swords of Revealing Light. I'll just save this for later_.   
  
"My Fierce Knight will destroy the monster you have in Defense Mode."  
  
Gaia charged at the hidden monster. A huge, ugly insect appeared and then disintegrated (A: 600). But Gaia was destroyed as well.  
  
"What happened?" Trevor shouted.  
  
"He had a Man-Eater Bug ready for me," Yami Brian told him. "It automatically destroys one of our monsters when it's face up."  
  
Trevor sighed. "Man-Eater Bug, eh? You should have attacked with your Mystical Elf."  
  
Dawn drew a card and smiled. "Prepare for your downfall. Go Kazejin in Attack Mode."  
  
A large, green, weird looking object appeared (A: 2400). It shot out a gust of wind, destroying Trevor's Flame Cerebrus.  
  
Dusk: 1750. Brian: 2000. Dawn: 2000. Trevor: 1700.  
  
"Oh, no," Yami Brian said with horror.  
  
"What?" asked Trevor. "What's that?"  
  
"When you have these three cards: Sangan of the Thunder, Suijin, and Kazejin which just attacked you; you can create a monster even more powerful than Derrick's Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Then we have to stop them right now," Trevor said as he drew a card. _All right. This should do the trick_. "I'll play Mr. Volcano in Attack mode and I'll equipped him with Salamandra. Now Mr. Volcano will destroy that thing."  
  
Mr. Volcano shout out a ball of fire at Kazejin.  
  
"Wait, Trevor," Yami Brian shouted. "Those monsters can also send an opponent's monster's Damage to zero."  
  
As he spoke, the flame disappeared into nothing.  
  
"Now he tells me."  
  
Dusk drew a card. "I'll play Suijin in Attack Mode and a card facedown."  
  
A blue item that looked like Kazejin appeared (A: 2500).

Brian drew a card. "Without all three pieces, you can't summon the Gate Guardian. And each monsters Defense effect can only be used once, and Trevor already attacked Kazejin. So I'll play one card facedown and summon my Dark Magician, who gets a power increase for being played in the dark area, and from the Sword of Dark Destruction and Book of Secret Arts I equip him with."  
  
The Dark Magician's Attack was raised to 3700. It aimed its scepter at Kazejin and shot a blast of dark energy.  
  
"Not so fast," said Dusk as he flipped over his facedown card.  
  
A crystal wall appeared around Kazejin and the Dark Magician looked weaker.  
  
"You activated my Mirror Wall Trap, which protected our monsters and sliced your monster's Attack in half. And it's a Continuous Trap, which means it remains on the field."  
  
"This is bad," said Trevor.  
  
Dawn drew a card and smiled. "Now I will play Sangan of Thunder."  
  
A golden item that looked like Suijin and Kazejin appeared (A: 3100).  
  
Both Dusk and Dawn spoke together. "And now we will combine all three of our monsters to form the Gate Guardian."  
  
All three items glowed and disappeared. In their place was a gigantic monster that was made from all three monsters (A: 4150). It shot out a lightning bolt at Trevor's Mr. Volcano, destroying it.  
  
Dusk: 1750. Brian: 2000. Dawn: 2000. Trevor: 300.  
  
"Brian," Trevor stammered. "I'm scared."  
  
_So am I_, Brian thought. _I don't think anything can beat that thing_.   
  
_The Gate Guardian is like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, Yami said. As powerful as it is, it can be beaten.   
  
_But how_?   
  
_Like I said before, you have to believe that your father's deck won't fail you. And you have to believe in Trevor.   
_  
Trevor drew a card.  
  
_Trap Master. I can use this to wipe out that Mirror Wall_.   
  
"I'll just play a monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Dusk drew a card. "Our Gate Guardian will now attack the Dark Magician."  
  
The Gate Guardian shot a bolt of lightning at Brian's Dark Magician. But then Brian flipped over the card he had facedown. The Dark Magician disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn screamed.  
  
"I played a Quick-Play Magic Card. Monster Recovery brings back all of my Monsters back into my hand. Which means my Dark Magician is safe."  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll play a card facedown and the Summoned Skull in Attack Mode."  
  
The Summoned Skull appeared. Dusk and Dawn laughed.  
  
"That thing's not powerful enough even with the power bonus in the darkness," Dusk laughed.  
  
"Not yet," Yami Brian said. "But it will get stronger as I power it up. Until then, I'll use the Swords of Revealing Light."  
  
Several glowing swords appeared around the Gate Guardian.  
  
"As long as the Swords of Revealing Light are out, your Gate Guardian cannot attack for three turns."  
  
Trevor sighed with relief. Dawn drew a card.  
  
"I pass."  
  
_They'll only last for three turns_, Brian thought. I_ just hope Trevor comes up with something good.   
_  
Trevor drew a card. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards."  
  
He reached for his deck. _Please give me something good_.   
  
He drew two cards. _Hey, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Michelle gave me. But I don't know how this can beat that Gate Guardian. I've got to find someway to..._  
  
He then looked at another card he drew. _Hey, I've never used this before. Grave Robber: use a card from your opponent's Graveyard.   
_  
He thought for a while, and then his eyes lit up. _I've got an idea_.   
  
"I'll play one card facedown and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared.  
  
"Plus I have a surprise for you. The monster I had in Defense Mode was the Trap Master."  
  
The Trap Master appeared and it reached a long, metal claw at the Mirror Wall, destroying it.  
  
"Even without our Mirror Wall," Dusk said.  
  
"Our Gate Guardian is powerful," Dawn completed.  
  
Dusk drew a card. "Yes. Now I'll use De-Spell to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light."  
  
The glowing swords disappeared and the Gate Guardian started moving.  
  
"And now it will attack your dragon and end this game."  
  
The Gate Guardian shot a bolt of lightning at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"I don't think so," Trevor said as he flipped over his facedown card. Yami Brian flipped over his facedown card as well.  
  
A crystal wall appeared around the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Gate Guardian looked weaker.  
  
"What's this?" Dusk screamed.  
  
"You don't have a Mirror Wall," Dawn screamed.  
  
"You're right, I don't. But I do have a Grave Robber to steal your Mirror Wall from your Graveyard and use it to protect my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and slice your Guardian's Attack in half."  
  
Dusk and Dawn gritted their teeth.  
  
"And that's not the only thing that weakened your Monster," said Yami Brian. "I also had a Trap. The Spell-Binding Circle to subtract its Attack by 700."  
  
He drew a card. "And now to end this duel. I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull..."  
  
"And my Red-Eyes Black Dragon..." Trevor said.  
  
Then they spoke in unison. "Into the Black Skull Dragon."  
  
Both Monsters looked like they were fusing. They then turned into a monster with a mix of Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 3700).  
  
"And now," Yami, "we will annihilate your monster."  
  
The Black Skull Dragon shot out a ball of fire and destroyed the Gate Guardian (1375).  
  
Dusk: 0. Brian: 2000. Dawn: 0. Trevor: 300.

"All right!" Trevor screamed. "We won."  
  
Yami Brian nodded, then looked at Dusk and Dawn. "We each need only two of the eight star chips we wagered."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Very well. They are yours after all."  
  
Brian and Trevor placed the star chips in the empty spaces in their gauntlet. They now had ten star chips.  
  
"And as we have promised," Dusk said.  
  
"The door will now open for you."  
  
The door behind them opened and showed them the way out.  
  
"We wish you luck in the future duel with Mage," Dawn said.

* * *

Brian and Trevor finally found the way out of the cave and found themselves staring at Mage's castle.  
  
"There it is Trevor." Brian said. "Mage's castle, where he's holding my dad."  
  
"Don't worry, Bry. Like I said, we'll find a way into the castle together. And it looks like we will."  
  
Brian nodded. "Together, we'll save my dad and win the money for your mom's operation."  
  
"Wait, what about Michelle and Derrick? We still haven't found them."  
  
"BRIAN! TREVOR!"  
  
They both turned and saw Michelle running up to them. They were all happy to see each other.  
  
"What happened," Brian asked her. "We were worried about you."  
  
"Let's just say I got in a fight with a bonehead. But it came out good."  
  
She showed that her dueling glove had ten star chips. She noticed the ten star chips in Brian and Trevor's gauntlets.  
  
"And it looks like you boys managed to do good yourself."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Trevor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "I almost forgot. You dropped this."  
  
He gave Michelle her Wingweaver card.  
  
"Thanks cuz."  
  
She then noticed something. "Hey, where's Derrick?"  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
They saw Derrick and Fox Keith running up to them.  
  
"I was hoping I ran into you," Derrick said.  
  
"Wow!" said Brian. "You guys have ten star chips too."  
  
"That's right," Fox said. Then he walked up to Michelle. "I was hoping I'd find you. I wanted to give this back."  
  
He gave her the Change of Heart card.  
  
"It really came through for me. I thought you might want it back."  
  
"Thanks Fox."  
  
They all looked at the castle.  
  
"Let's go, guys," said Brian.  
  
And so, they all five rushed to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Mage was holding five cards in his hand as he watched them.  
  
"I expected no less from those four. Defeating them is going to be more fun than I imagined. Especially when I defeat Brian and win his father's Millennium Puzzle."  
  
He looked at the cards in his hand. "And I have just the secret weapon I need. HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_To Be Continued...  
_


	13. Preparing for the Finals

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Preparing for the Finals**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**

"Your star chips qualify you," the guard said to Brian and the others. "You may enter."  
  
They went in and walked through the hallway until they walked into one room. They looked from the balcony and saw a dueling arena and another balcony where there was one chair.  
  
"This is probably where the duels are going to be held," Michelle said to them.  
  
"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
They all turned and saw Amy Zan standing there, smiling. She walked up to Trevor.  
  
"How's it going, hot stuff?"  
  
"I think you can tell."  
  
They then heard a sinister voice. "I was expecting you, Motuo, and Kaiba, Little Girl. But I wasn't counting on your dim-witted cousin."  
  
Michelle scowled. "Only one person dares to call me that."  
  
She turned and saw her archrival, Chris Steel, standing there with a smirk.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Michelle asked him. "Did you have to STEEL some star chips?"  
  
Steel's smirk turned into a scowl. "You think you're funny, don't you. But on the contrary, I've been gambling more than just star chip. I've been gambling cards. And now I have a deck full of strong cards, ones that not even you can beat."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Another sinister voice came behind them, with an Australian accent. "Good 'ay, mates."  
  
They turned and saw Jesse Hunter standing there.  
  
"Well," said Fox. "If it ain't the Crocodile Hunter."  
  
"Good," said Derrick, rubbing his hand on his fist. "He can pay for trying to steal my star chips."  
  
Hunter sneered at him. "I would be the only one here if it wasn't for you. But I'll at least have the pleasure of defeating all of you in the finals. Especially you, Motou."  
  
A man wearing a black suit and sunglasses entered the room. "Welcome, duelists. I am Jaxin, Mr. Mage's chief of security. Of all the duelists that have participated in this tournament, the eight of you are the only ones who have made it to the final rounds. Please follow me."  
  
All eight of them followed Jaxin into a room with a long table. On the table, in front of each chair was a menu.  
  
"Please take your seats and I'll take everyone's order."  
  
Everyone picked a seat. On one side, Brian sat between Derrick and Michelle. Michelle also sat next to Trevor, who was sitting next to Amy. On the other side, Fox, Hunter and Steel sat as far away from each other as they could. Everyone took a look at the menu.  
  
"I'll have a tossed salad, tomato soup, and water," said Michelle.  
  
"Spaghetti, garlic bread, and a Coke," said Brian.  
  
Derrick thought for a while before he gave his answer. "Stuffed shells and tea please."  
  
Trevor kept staring at the menu. "And I'll have a piz...no wait, I'll have a che...on second thought, I'll have some fri...OH, JUST GIVE ME EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Everyone got what they ordered, and Trevor was so stuffed his belly looked like a melon.  
  
"Disgusting," Michelle groaned. "And I'm related to him."  
  
Jaxin came back into the room.  
  
"Now that everyone has had their fill, it is time to prepare you for the finals. I trust that you all have your entry cards."  
  
"Our what?" Trevor asked with confusion.  
  
"Along with your invitation you were also given two cards: the Glory of King's Hand card, which allows you to win the ten million dollar prize; and the King's Opposite Hand card, which allows you to duel Marcus Mage. You must have at least one of these in order to qualify. Anyone without one is disqualified."  
  
Brian took out those cards, which he had stored in his coat pocket, and looked at them.  
  
"So that's what they're for," he whispered.  
  
_Great_, Trevor thought disappointedly. _I don't have any of those cards_.   
  
Behind Jaxin, two doors opened and a large screen was there. "Now we will see who will be dueling in the first round."  
  
Four rows, each containing two empty squares, appeared on the screen. A picture of each person's face appeared on in a square. They all of a sudden stared switching squares until Brian's picture stopped next to Hunter's, Derrick's stopped next to Fox's, Michelle's stopped next to Amy's, and Trevor's stopped next to Steel's.  
  
"It's decided then," said Jaxon. "Brian Motuo versus Jesse Hunter, Derrick Kaiba versus Fox Keith, Michelle Wheeler versus Amy Zan, and Trevor Taylor versus Chris Steel."  
  
"Excellent," said Hunter. "I'd love to take on Motuo, and beat him."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, Hunter," said Brian.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to fight you, Fox," said Derrick. "I owe you one."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Fox said. "I'm okay with it."  
  
Amy had stars in her eyes. "I can't believe it! I'm going to have a duel with my idol. Somebody pinch me!"  
  
Michelle slapped her head. "Now I know she's perfect for Trevor."  
  
Steel snickered at Trevor. "I was hoping to duel your cousin. But I guess I can use you as a warm up."  
  
"In your dreams, Steel-For-Brains."  
  
"Very well then," Jaxin said. "Now you may enter your rooms and prepare for tomorrow."  
  
Everyone head for their rooms.

* * *

"Sheesh," said Trevor. "So far we have two duels that I don't know who to root for."  
  
"Don't worry about," said Michelle. "Just worry about the one we'll be cheering you for."  
  
Trevor all of a sudden looked worried. "Guys, there's one problem with that. I don't have one of those entry cards."  
  
"I've already thought about it Trevor," said Brian. "And I thought I should..."  
  
"No way," Michelle said to him. "You've already risked a star chip for him. Now it's my turn to be generous to Trevor."  
  
So she handed Trevor her Glory of Kings Hand card.  
  
"But won't you need it?" he asked her.  
  
"He said we only need one of them. And you need it desperately."  
  
So Trevor put it in his jacket pocket. "Thanks cuz."  
  
"Well," said Derrick, "I've got to get ready for tomorrow. See ya in the morning."  
  
He then walked into his room. Brian held up his hand and looked at the friendship symbol Teá drew before they attended the tournament.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said to Trevor and Michelle. "I just got an idea."

* * *

Chris Steel wasn't in his room. He was in the dueling arena with his laptop connected to the platform.  
  
"Let's see here. I've got to find some way of re-writing the program without proving it. I can't set the program to make Dumbo's monster's weaker, or else everyone will get suspicious."  
  
He kept thinking for a while. He thought about all of the cards he knew Trevor use, and wondered how he could use them against him. Suddenly he had it.  
  
"Of course. Like using loaded dice on Dungeon Dice Monsters. But his roll will give him the number he doesn't need."  
  
He laughed as he got to work on his laptop.

* * *

Amy was in her room going over her cards. But she was too excited.  
  
"This is going to be so exciting. I'm going to duel my hero. And the best part is I love her cousin."  
  
She squealed with delight.

* * *

Hunter was lying on his bed sharpening his dagger with excitement in his face.  
  
"I'm finally going to get my revenge on that Motuo kid."

* * *

"I hate to have to duel one of those kids," Fox said to himself. "After all, Michelle brought out a whole new person out of me. But as much as I like them, a match is a match."

* * *

_"DESTROY THEM!" he heard his own voice shout to him.  
_  
Derrick awoke with sweat on his face.  
  
"I keep having that nightmare. It won't go away."

* * *

Trevor was looking at the moon through his window.  
  
"I've made it this far, Mom. Don't worry, I'll win the money and make you proud of me."

* * *

"This is going to be one tense tournament," said Michelle.

* * *

"I hope we win this," Brian said to Yami.  
  
_All we have to do is hope for the best. You're father's life depends on it_.

* * *

The next day, Brian, Michelle, and Trevor met Derrick on the balcony by the dueling arena.  
  
"What's up, Derrick?" said Trevor.  
  
"I just thought of something," he said to him with a smile. "Four days ago, if I ever wanted friends, you three were the last on my list. Now, you're the first and best friends I ever had."  
  
He was then concerned. "Yet, we do have what it takes to make the final round. But the problem is only one of us can. Three of us might have to be out."  
  
"You're right," said Michelle. "And we might even have to fight each other to win. I can't stand the thought of that."  
  
"Well," said Brian, "if we do, we have to promise one thing. We all came here together. So no matter who wins, we all win."  
  
"I'm with Bry," Trevor stated.  
  
"I second it," said Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Derrick. "We're in this together, no matter what."  
  
Then he noticed something different about Brian, Trevor, and Michelle.  
  
"Hey, what happened to that weird symbol on your hands?"  
  
"We washed it off," said Trevor, snickering.  
  
Michelle spoke up. "It was a friendship symbol that Brian's mom drew on our hands to remind us that we're always there for each other."  
  
"Well why'd you guys wash it off?"

"Because," said Brian as he took out a black ink pen, "we decided to add a new member."  
  
Derrick was shocked for a moment. But he then smiled as they all put their hands together as Brian drew the symbol on their hands.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Brian vs Hunter

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Brian VS. Hunter**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**

Teá, Tristan, and Serenity (who needed sunglasses and one of those canes blind people use) were watching the Tournament finals at the Wheelers'. They all cheered when they heard that their children were in the finals.  
  
"I can't believe it," Teá said with delight. "They all made it."  
  
"Did I hear right, Tristan?" Serenity asked him. "Did Trevor make it to the finals?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised myself. I didn't think he was that good."

* * *

Joey and Mai were in the kitchen. Joey was making some food that he normally eats during football games.  
  
"Did you hear, Joey?" Mai asked him. "Michelle made it to the finals."  
  
"ALRIGHT! That's my baby."  
  
Mai sighed with disgust.

* * *

Normally, Kaiba would be working on his laptop instead of watching TV. But he was watching the Tournament finals, and was happy to hear that Derrick made it.  
  
"And now the first match will begin." He heard Mage's voice from the speaker. "Jesse Hunter versus Brian Motuo."  
  
"Motuo?" Kaiba said with surprise. "Yugi's son? Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Michelle, Trevor, Derrick, Amy, and Fox all watched Brian as he stood at one side dueling platform, looking at his opponent, Jesse Hunter. He had beaten him once before, and he knew that with Yugi's deck he could beat him again.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Motuo, because I can assure you, I'm going to play really rough."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Hunter."  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Brian turned into Yami Brian.  
  
"I'm ready for you."  
  
Mage entered on the second balcony with Jaxin on his left side.  
  
"Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome all of you to the first match in the finals," Jaxin announced. "Mr. Brian Motuo, Mr. Jesse Hunter, please show your entry cards."  
  
Both Brian and Hunter held both their cards.  
  
"Let the match begin then."  
  
_Here we go, buddy_, Brian said to Yami. _You ready_?   
  
_Let's do this_.   
  
They shuffled their decks, drew five cards and began with 2000 Life Points.  
  
"I'll go first," said Hunter as he drew a card. "Here's a favorite of mine. Go Silver Fang."  
  
A wolf appeared on the virtual stadium(A: 1200).  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll attack your wolf with my Celtic Guardian."  
  
The Celtic Guardian (A: 1400) appeared and sliced the wolf in half with its sword.  
  
Hunter: 1800. Brian: 2000.  
  
Hunter drew a card. "Let's see how your elf feels when I attack with a Mad Sword Beast, equipped with Raised Body Heat.  
  
A huge, ugly dinosaur with a razor sharp horn (A: 1700) appeared and charged at the Celtic Guardian, destroy it.  
  
Hunter: 1800. Brian: 1700.  
  
YamI Brian drew a card. _The Feral Imp's not strong enough. I'll have to play it in defense mode.   
_  
"I'll just play a monster in defense mode.   
  
"To protect your Life Points? I don't think so, mate."  
  
The Mad Sword Beast charged at the facedown card (D: 1400) and destroyed it. To Yami Brian's horror, he lost life points.  
  
Hunter: 1800. Brian: 1400.  
  
"How could that have happened?"  
  
"Simple. Even if your monster's in defense mode, my Mad Sword Beast can still put a dent in your life points."

* * *

"That bites," Trevor yelled. "Even with monsters in defense mode, that monkey man can still damage his Life Points."  
  
"He can still win," Derrick said to him. "He's got monsters more powerful than that thing."  
  
"He just has to believe," said Michelle.

* * *

Steel was watching the duel on TV in his room.  
  
"Hah, what do you know? Motuo's getting his Life Points cut no matter what he does. Could this be the end of his dueling career?"  
  
He laughed.

* * *

Hunter ended his turn by playing a card facedown. Brian drew a card.  
  
_Perfect! This should do the trick_.   
  
"I'll play a monster in defense mode."  
  
"Are you nuts? Didn't I tell you you can't play monsters in defense mode? Mad Sword Beast attack."  
  
The Mad Sword Beast charged at the facedown card, but was thrown back when a giant rock creature appeared.  
  
Hunter: 1500. Brian: 1400.  
  
"What? How could I've lost Life Points?"  
  
"You obviously weren't counting on my Giant Soldier of Stone, which has a Defense of 2000. Instead of my Life Points be subtracted, yours were."  
  
Hunter growled as Yami Brian drew a card.  
  
"Now to destroy it with Gaia the Fierce Knight."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight (A: 2300) appeared, charged its lance at the Mad Sword Beast and destroyed it."  
  
Hunter: 1000. Brian: 1400.  
  
"Before you end your turn Brian," Hunter said. "Would you mind if I activate a Trap called Ultimate Offering."  
  
"If your willing to sacrifice 500 Life points to summon a Monster. And I'll lay a card face down."

* * *

"Uh, oh" said Derrick. "I know what's coming. He's going to summon Swamp Battle Guard and Lava Battle Guard."

* * *

Hunter drew a card. "Get ready Brian. For I summon Swamp Battle Guard and for 500 Life Points I'll summon Lava Battle Guard."  
  
Hunter: 500. Brian: 1400.  
  
Both monsters appeared. The Swamp Battle Guard (A: 2300)charged at the Fierce Knight.  
  
"Not so fast, Hunter."  
  
The Fierce Knight was surrounded by several robed beings. The Swamp Battle Guard was thrown back.  
  
"With Wobaku, the damage from your monster was reduced to zero."  
  
Hunter sneered as Yami Brian drew a card. "Now I play Curse of Dragon.  
  
A skinny, yellow dragon (A: 2000) appeared next to the Fierce Knight.  
  
"And now I'll use Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight with my Curse of Dragon to for Gaia the Dragon Champion."  
  
As he spoke, Gaia was removed from his horse and was mounted on the Curse of Dragon. The Dragon Champion (A: 2600) lifted off the ground and charged at the Swamp Battleguard, destroying it.  
  
Hunter: 200. Brian: 1400.

* * *

"Alright, Bro!" Trevor shouted to him. "Keep it up. You've almost got this guy."

* * *

Steel was impressed with how things were going. He was enjoying it so well, he had a bowl of popcorn and a soda on the table.  
  
"The Dragon Champion. I could use that monster. Maybe I'll duel Motuo after I beat his idiotic friend. I'll probably gamble a couple of cards for those."

* * *

Hunter drew a card. "Now I play Garnecia Elephantis equipped with Mystial Moon, raising its attack to 2700."  
  
The giant walking elephant appeared ant crushed the Dragon Champion.  
  
Hunter: 200. Brian: 1300.  
  
"You've got nothing, Motuo. Why don't you just give up, mate?"  
  
Brian looked at his hand. He hand a few cards plus the Sword of Dark Destruction in his hand.  
  
_And I know just the Monster in my deck to equip it with. I just need to draw it_.   
  
He reached for his deck, ready to draw the card he needed.

* * *

"You've never lost before, Bry," Trevor whispered. "You're not going to lose now."  
  
"You've got what it takes to win," Derrick whispered. "You can do it."  
  
_Believe Brian_, Michelle thought. _That's exactly what you taught me. I believe in you. With all my heart_.

* * *

Yami Brian drew a card. "Prepare to lose again, Hunter. Because now I play the Dark Magician."  
  
The Dark Magician appeared.  
  
"Puh-leaze, mate. That thing couldn't beat my monster if its life depended on it. Actually it will."  
  
"Not if I equip it with the Sword of Dark Destruction, raising its attack to 2900."  
  
The sword appeared in the Dark Magician's hand. He leaped high above Garnecia Elephantis, and as he came down, he sliced him in half.  
  
Hunter: 0. Brian: 1300.  
  
"Brian Motuo is the victor," said Jaxin.  
  
Yami Brian could see that Michelle, Trevor, and Derrick were cheering for him. Amy and Fox just clapped their hands.  
  
Hunter growled at him. "If I'm not going to win this tournament, at least you won't!"  
  
With that, he took drew a dagger out from his belt and ran across the stadium, towards Brian.

* * *

"BRIAN, GET OUT THE WAY!" Trevor screamed.

* * *

Hunter jumped in front of Brian.

* * *

"OH, NO!" shouted Derrick with a look of horror on his face.

* * *

He was ready to stab him.

* * *

"BRIAN!" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle all of the sudden glowed brighter that ever. Hunter was thrown back to the other side of the stadium. His dagger was thrown out of his hand.  
  
"What the..." he stammered as he tried to stand up.  
  
"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from all dangers, even you, Hunter."  
  
"Security," Mage called out. "Arrest Hunter."  
  
Two guards came in and dragged a struggling Jesse Hunter out of the room.

* * *

"See you around, mate," Trevor called out to Hunter using his Australian accent.  
  
Everyone laughed.

* * *

Yami Brian laughed with them.  
  
_That was close_, Brian thought. _Hunter was ready to kill us_.   
  
Some souls are full of darkness and hatred. As long as the bond between your friends and us is strong, we can be protected from them.

* * *

Steel turned off the TV.  
  
"Well, that was a good way to start the day."  
  
He leapt on top of his bed and took a snooze.

* * *

Back at the Wheelers', Joey looked at Teá, impressed.  
  
"You know what? I think Brian's a lot like his old man. You and Yugi really did a good job raising him."  
  
_I know,_ Teá thought. _And I know Yugi would be proud of him_.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Derrick vs Fox

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Derrick vs. Fox  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
At Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was watching TV in the dining room. The table was covered with popcorn, Chinese Food, and pizza.

"And now," the announcer spoke through the speaker, "our next duel will be with Fox Keith versus Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Mokuba started cheering.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was watching the Tournament Finals as well. He had to get off his laptop to watch it.

* * *

Derrick stood on one side of the Dueling Platform, facing Fox Keith.  
  
_I've finally come all this way here. At first I only relied on one monster in my deck: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dad gave me for good luck. But when I lost to Brian, I realized I couldn't rely on just my most powerful card. I had to rely on my friends, my deck, and myself. Still, if it weren't for Fox, I wouldn't be here. I owe him one, but I need to win this_.   
  
"You ready to duel, kid?" Fox called out to him.  
  
"I was born ready, Fox. I may owe you, but don't think I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Oh, I'm counting on it. I expect a whole lot from the son of Seto Kaiba."  
  
Mage and Jaxin stood at Mage's stand.  
  
"Mr. Derrick Kaiba, Mr. Fox Keith, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome you to the second duel of the first final round. Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Keith, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Derrick and Fox showed Jaxin their entry card.  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
Fox drew a card. "I'll just play this monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"Fine then," said Derrick as he drew a card. "Then I'll attack it with Rude Kaiser."  
  
A walking alligator man dressed in metal armor and had two blades strapped to its arms appeared (A: 1800) and attacked the hidden card. When it did, a strange-looking jar (D: 900) appeared and disappeared, but Derrick's Rude Kaiser did as well.  
  
"You just destroyed my Cyber Jar," Fox laughed. "Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed, we draw five cards and play whatever low level monsters we draw."  
  
They both drew five cards. Fox played four cards, one was in Defense mode and the other three were in Attack Mode: Giga Tech Wolf (A: 1200),Cyber Falcon (A: 1400), and Overdrive (A: 1600).  
  
"Figures," said Derrick. "You can always count on a relative of Bandit Keith to have some Machines ready to play."  
  
The Monsters Derrick played consisted of Dragon Human (1300), Mystic Horseman (1300), and Battle Ox (1700).  
  
Fox drew a card. "I'll lay one card facedown. And I'll have Overdrive run over your Dragon Human."  
  
The wheels on Overdrive spun like crazy and at the speed of light, it ran over the Dragon Human, destroying it.  
  
Fox: 2000. Derrick: 1700.  
  
"I'd say you have bad taste in cars," Derrick joked as he drew a card. "Now get ready for this. I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox into Rabid Horseman."  
  
The Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox disappeared, and in their place was a mixture of Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman (A: 2000). It quickly sliced the Giga Tech Wolf in half, destroying it.  
  
Fox: 1200. Derrick: 1700.  
  
"Not bad, kid. I'll just switch my Monsters into Defense mode and I'll play this Magic Card: Prohibition."  
  
"Oh, no. I know what that means."  
  
"Bingo. I'm going to Prohibit your strongest Monster. If you really are Kaiba's son, then you have a Monster no one else has: Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
_Oh, man. How can I win without the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?_   
  
"You can still win, Derrick!" he heard Brian call out. "You have what it takes to win this."  
  
"Just remember," Michelle called out. "He used that on me before and I still managed to get by it."  
  
"You can still win, Der," Trevor called out. "Go for it."  
  
"They're right," Derrick whispered. "I can't always rely on my Blue- Eyes. I can still win this."  
  
He then spoke up to Fox as he drew a card. "It'll take more than that to beat me. Because your monsters are in Defense Mode, I can't do any damage to your life points but I can still weaken your defenses. And I'll start with your hidden card."  
  
The Rabid Horseman attacked the hidden card. A giant, metal scorpion (D: 300) appeared and stung the Rapid Horseman as it disappeared.  
  
"Hah! You bought it. Because your Rabid Horseman's not a Machine, my Steel Scorpion can eject its poison in it. Which means on your next turn, its gone bye-bye. And when it does, here's something you won't forget."  
  
He revealed his facedown card. "As long as Skull Invitation's out, you lose life points for every card that goes to the Graveyard, starting with your Rabid Horseman."  
  
Fox drew a card. "I'll just play this monster in Defense Mode."  
  
_Makes me wonder what else he has in store for me_.   
  
As Derrick drew a card, he watched in horror as the Rabid Horseman disappeared.  
  
Fox: 1200. Derrick: 1400.  
  
Derrick looked at the card he drew. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
_Too bad I can't play this. But I don't need it anyway_.   
  
"I'll play Swordstalker is Attack Mode."  
  
Derrick's Swordstalker (2000) appeared and destroyed Fox's Overdrive (D: 1500).  
  
Fox laughed. "So you destroyed a Defense Monster, Big deal."  
  
"Didn't you forget something, Fox? Your Skull invitation doesn't just affect my life points. It affects yours as well."  
  
Fox realized that Derrick was right when he looked at the scoreboard.  
  
Fox: 900. Derrick: 1400.  
  
"What do you have now, Fox?"  
  
_I knew I could do this. I'm a pro without my Blue-Eyes_.   
  
Fox drew a card. "I'll play Machine King who gets a power boost from my Cyber Falcon."  
  
Machine King (A: 2300) appeared and its fist shot out and destroyed Swordstalker.  
  
Fox: 900. Derrick 1100.  
  
Fox laughed. "Is this the best a relative of Kaiba can do? Puh- lease."  
  
Derrick stared at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hand.  
  
_I was wrong. I do need my Blue-Eyes. But not because of how powerful it is. Because Dad gave it to me. Looking at this makes me believe he's with me right now_.   
  
_And he's not the only one, Derrick.   
_  
Derrick's eyes widen. He knew that voice.  
  
_Mom_?   
  
_I have faith that you will win this Derrick. Just believe. And remember, you're not alone. You were never alone.   
_  
The voice disappeared. Though shocked, he slowly drew a card and looked at it with surprise.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
A nine-year old Derrick came home with a depressed face. Katherine looked at him with concern.  
  
"Is something wrong, honey?"  
  
"I played a Duel Monsters game with some kid. If he didn't have Prohibition I would have used my Swordstalker."  
  
Katherine smiled. "What you need is a special card."  
  
She opened her desk drawer and took out a card. She gave it to Derrick.  
  
"I was a duelist myself. If this doesn't work against Prohibition, nothing will."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Derrick smiled at the card.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he whispered. "This one's for you."  
  
"Get ready, Fox," he called out. "Because here I come. DE-SPELL!"

"Uh, oh."  
  
"Without Prohibition, I can now summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And speaking of which..."  
  
Derrick's Dragon appeared (A: 3000) and destroyed Machine King.  
  
Fox: 0. Derrick: 700.  
  
"Derrick Kaiba is the winner," Mage announced.  
  
Brian, Michelle, and Trevor cheered. Fox lowered his head in defeat. But then looked at Derrick with a smile.  
  
"You did great, kid. Your dad would be proud of you."

"You were a pretty good opponent yourself, Fox."  
  
Fox thought for a while before he spoke up. "Remember when you said you owed me. Well the truth is we were actually even. Michelle made me the person I am right now. When I saw Hunter running off with your star chips, I thought I'd return the favor by helping a friend of hers."  
  
He winked at Derrick. "We'll duel again one day, Derrick. And when we do, it's going to take more than your Blue-Eyes to help you."  
  
He smile then walked out. Derrick also left the room. As he went to join his friends to watch the next duel, he stared at his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons his father gave him, and the De-Spell card his mother gave him.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you both. I guess I was never without either of you after all."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Michelle vs Amy

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Michelle Vs. Amy  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
  
**Mai had some chicken waiting on the table for Joey. He finally came home from work and noticed the food on the table.  
  
"Wow, just what I was wishing for," he told her.  
  
Mai got up and walked over to him, with her arms around his waist.  
  
"I guess that makes me your personal wishmaster," she said to him with a kiss on the mouth. "Not to mention you're right on time. Michelle's duel is about to begin."  
  
"Great."  
  
She took the remote and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to where the Tournament was broadcasted.

* * *

Brian, Trevor, and Derrick watched as Michelle and Amy walked in the Duelist Arena.  
  
"I hope she does her best," Brian said.  
  
"I wouldn't be worried," Derrick told him with a smirk on his face. "After all, Michelle's a Regional Champion. She'll do perfectly."  
  
Brian nodded. Trevor leaned against the railing.  
  
"My problem is," he said to them, "I don't know who to root for: my cousin or my girlfriend."

* * *

Chris Steel was leaning against the wall on the other side of the balcony where Brian, Trevor, and Derrick were. He was watching Brian and Derrick's duels in his room, but he wanted to watch his arch nemesis from a better view.  
  
"Just once I'd love to see that 'little girl' lose," he sneered.

* * *

Michelle glared at Amy from the other side of the arena.  
  
_I'm not going to underestimate her_, she thought. _When she dueled Trevor, he almost lost all of his life points, not to mention the one star chip he had. If it wasn't for the Thousand Dragon Combo I gave him, he would have. She may use only Amazons, but that still makes her tough.   
_  
"Ready to duel, Amy?" she called out.  
  
"Oh, ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Ms. Michelle Wheeler, Ms. Amy Zan, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome you to the third duel of the first final round. Ms. Wheeler, Ms. Zan, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Michelle and Amy showed Jaxin their entry card.  
  
"Let the duel begin."

Michelle drew a card. "I'll play Harpy Lady in Attack Mode, and I'll equip her with Cyber Armor."  
  
The Harpy Lady (A: 2000), dressed in her cyber armor appeared.  
  
Amy drew a card. "I'll just play Amazon Archer in Attack Mode."  
  
Her Amazon Archer (A: 1400) appeared on the field.  
  
"And I'll also play Scapegoat."  
  
Four little goats appeared behind the Archer.  
  
Oh, no. I forgot about that combo.   
  
Two, scapegoats disappeared, the Amazon Archer aimed her bow at Michelle and released the arrow.  
  
Michelle: 800. Amy: 2000.  
  
Michelle drew a card. And looked at it strangely.  
  
"I'll just play one card facedown and have Harpy Lady attack your Archer."  
  
The Harpy Lady flew towards the Amazon Archer and its sharp talons destroyed it.  
  
Michelle: 800. Amy: 1600.  
  
Amy drew a card. "YES! No bird can stand up to this. Unfriendly Amazon."  
  
The Unfriendly Amazon (2000) appeared.  
  
"And for a Scapegoats, I'll have it attack Harpy Lady, with this."  
  
She held up Rush Recklessly. The Unfriendly Amazon charged at Harpy Lady. Michelle flipped over one of her face down cards. Several robed figures surrounded the Harpy Lady and the Unfriendly Amazon was pushed back.  
  
"Wobaku," Amy sneered.  
  
Michelle drew a card. _Alright, the one card that has never let me down_.   
  
"First, I'll switch Harpy Lady in Defense Mode. And I'll play the WingWeaver in Attack Mode."  
  
The Wingweaver (A: 2750) appeared. Its large wings blew a gust of wind which destroyed the Unfriendly Amazon.  
  
Michelle: 800. Amy: 350.  
  
Amy just laughed as she drew a card. "Say goodbye to both of your winged girls, because now I use Raigeki."  
  
Michelle gasped as she watched her Wingweaver and Harpy Lady vanish. She drew a card.  
  
_Wingweaver's gone, but if this won't win, nothing will._   
  
"I'll play Hyozanryu in Attack Mode."  
  
The Hyozanryu (A: 21000) appeared.  
  
"Your move, Amy."  
  
"Alright then," she said as she drew a card. "Amazoness Swordswoman in Attack Mode and I'll use Monster Reborn. And guess what I'm going to revive."  
  
A look of horror grew on Michelle's face. She knew what she was going to summon.  
  
"Say hello to your precious Wingweaver."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared on Amy's side of the field and destroyed Hyozanryu.  
  
Michelle: 150. Amy: 350.  
  
Michelle looked at it with tears in her eyes. _Betrayed by my favorite monster_.   
  
She reached for her deck to draw a card. _I can't give up, not when so many people need me. I've got to draw something good. I have to hope that it will help me win, even if I have to destroy my own Wingweaver.   
_  
She drew a card. "Amy, the Wingweaver is my not only my best card, its my friend. It's always helped me win and it will this time."  
  
"Not when it's on my side."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Because its not going to be on your side for long. Change of Heart."  
  
"OH, NO!"  
  
The Wingweaver flew to Michelle's side and sent a gust of wind, destroying the Amazoness Swordswoman.  
  
Michelle: 150. Amy: 0  
  
"Michelle Wheeler is the winner," Mage announced.  
  
Brian, Trevor, and Derrick cheered.

* * *

Amy and Michelle met each other outside the room. Both shook each other's hand.  
  
"Congratulations, Michelle. You really are as good as you are on TV. I'm so glad I got the chance to duel you."  
  
"The pleasure was actually mine. You did great in there. I guess this means you're leaving."  
  
"No way. I want to see how everyone else's duels turn out." She then spoke with a sexy voice. "Especially Trevor's."  
  
Michelle had a look of surprise in her eyes. "So it is true. You did kiss him."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I think I'm falling in love with him."  
  
"Well, we want to watch him duel, don't we? Let's get going."  
  
They were about to head off.  
  
"One more thing though."  
  
"What?"  
  
She then held up a card. "I said so before. You're my hero. Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Michelle looked at the card with surprise. "You...have...a...Wingweaver?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I always have my favorite duelists autograph their best cards."  
  
Michelle sweatdropped.

* * *

"Mr. Trevor Taylor and Mr. Chris Steel," Jaxin announced. "Your duel starts in a half an hour. You may have this time to prepare your deck."  
  
"Great," Trevor said to Steel. "That'll be enough time to decide how I'm going to burn you to a crisp."  
  
"Ha," Steel laughed as he headed out. "I don't know what causes more hot air: your cards or you."  
  
Trevor growled at him. Brian held his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about him," he said. "You can beat him with no problem. Just get your deck ready."  
  
So Trevor and Steel left. Steel made an evil grin.  
  
_I don't need to prepare my deck. I've already gotten the field ready. First I'll destroy that kid, and hopefully I'll get his cousin after that. Once you see your cousin loose, Wheeler, your going to wish you never had beaten me.   
_  
He headed to his room laughing.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Trevor vs Steel

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Trevor Vs. Steel  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Jaxin's voice was heard through the hallway, "Trevor Taylor, Chris Steel, please come to the dueling platform. Your duel is about to begin."  
  
Trevor looked at Brian, Derrick, Michelle, and Amy. "Well, guys. Here goes nothing."  
  
He and Brian high-fived each other. "Good luck, buddy."  
  
Amy walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The first time they kissed, Trevor was stunned. But this time he was not going crazy.  
  
"For luck, hot stuff," she said to him.  
  
Then he walked off.  
  
Michelle smiled at him. "My only regret is that I wanted to wipe Steel out."  
  
Derrick just kept his straight face. "Don't get me wrong. Ever since he came to this tournament, he's been doing better than I've ever seen him do. But Steel's way more experienced than him. He may not stand a chance."  
  
"Don't worry," said Brian. "He'll do fine. Just as long as he remembers what he's fighting for."

* * *

Trevor heard Derrick.  
  
"And to think after all we've been through together, you'd think he'd have more support for me. Hopefully, I'll duel him and I'll show him I'm ten times better than his Blue-Eyes White Dragons."  
  
He kept walking until he saw Fox Keith leaning on the wall.  
  
"Here to wish me luck?" he asked him.  
  
"That, and I wanted to give you an early birthday present."  
  
He handed Trevor a card.  
  
"You might find Metalmorph might be pretty useful."  
  
Then he walked past Trevor. After watching him leave, Trevor looked at the card and wondered what he was going to do with it.

* * *

Both Trevor and Steel met at the dueling arena. On one balcony, Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Amy cheered for him. Fox was leaning against the wall while watching him. On the other balcony, Mage and Jaxin were also watching the duelists.  
  
"Mr. Trevor Taylor, Mr. Chris Steel, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome you to the fourth duel of the first final round. Mr. Taylor, Mr. Steel, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Trevor and Steel showed Jaxin their entry cards.  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
Trevor drew a card. _I could play a monster in Attack Mode, but Steel might have a stronger monster to wipe it out, and I'd lose life points. I'll just keep up the defense_.   
  
"I'll just play a monster in defense mode."  
  
"What's the matter? Chicken?"  
  
He drew a card. "I'll play one card facedown and Morinphen to attack whatever that is."  
  
A strange fiend with long arms and razor-sharp talons appeared (A: 1550) and slashed the area where Trevor's defense monster laid. The Trap Master (D: 1100) appeared and while it was dying it stuck its metal claw out and destroyed the card Steel had facedown.  
  
Trevor laughed as he drew a card. "Not only did you fall for my Trap Master, now I know what to use against your monster. Today's special: Roast Morinphen. And here's our chef, Mr. Volcano."  
  
Mr. Volcano (A: 2100) appeared and shot a ball of lava from his hand, destroying Morinphen.  
  
Trevor: 2000. Steel: 1450.  
  
Steel drew a card. "I'll play two cards facedown and the Earl of Demise in Attack Mode and end my turn."  
  
A humanoid monster that looked dead (A: 2000) appeared.  
  
"In Attack Mode?" Trevor asked him. "Man you really are dense."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Then he looked at the board. "Oops. I forgot, your monster's stronger than mine."  
  
"Yep," Trevor said as he drew a card.  
  
_Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I'll save this for lat_er.   
  
"And now to blow that thing away."  
  
Mr. Volcano shot out another ball of fire. Steel laughed as he flipped up his facedown cards.  
  
"You amateur! You're so predictable. I knew you would attack. So I played Reinforcements."  
  
The Earl of Demise (A: 2500) deflected his attack and sent it back to Mr. Volcano, destroying it.  
  
"And that's not all," Steel said. "I had another Trap Card. But this one's a continuous Trap. The Graverobber's Retribution, which means that on every one of my turns, you lose a hundred Life Points for every one of your monster removed from play."  
  
"And I've already lost two monsters," Trevor noted.  
  
"Oh, your so smart," Steel said sarcastically.  
  
Trevor: 1400. Steel: 1450.  
  
_With this card out, he'll lose a whole lot of Life points before you know it. Hopefully he'll have the Time Wizard out by then because when it lands on skull, I'm going to break his spirit and end his dueling career.   
_  
Steel drew a card. "I'll just pass."  
  
Trevor drew a card. _Metalmorph. This is the card Fox gave me_.   
  
He then looked at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand. And an idea came to him.  
  
"I'll lay one card facedown and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400)appeared and destroyed the Earl of Demise (A: 2000).  
  
Trevor: 1400: Steel: 1050.  
  
Steel laughed. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Shmack Dragon. I already have the perfect way to destroy it. First you lose another 200 Life points. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon equipped with Dragon Treasure, which raises its Attack to 2500. Now to have 300 subtracted from your life points."  
  
The Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2500) appeared and both heads shot out two balls of fire at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"Hope you've kissed your best Monster good-bye."

"You amateur."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're so predictable. I knew you were going to attack." He was sending Steel's comment back at him.

"WHAT?"  
  
The fireballs headed straight back at the Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Destroying it.  
  
Trevor: 1200. Steel: 750.  
  
"But how?" Steel shouted. "My Attack was higher than yours."  
  
"Simple. I used a Trap Card I just got called Metalmorph. And check out what it did."  
  
To Steel's Surprise, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon looked more like a mechanical dragon (A: 2800).  
  
"Say hello to the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon."  
  
_When did he get that card? I've been watching these losers duel and I've never seen him use that card_.   
  
Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Amy were surprised too.  
  
"Wow," Derrick said in amazement. "When did he get that card?"  
  
"You've got me," said Brian. "I've never seen him use that."  
  
Michelle looked behind her and saw Fox Keith grinning as he watched the duel.  
  
_Metalmorph? Hmm_.   
  
Steel drew a card. "First you lose 200 Life points. And I'll play this in Defense Mode."  
  
"What's the matter Steel? Chicken?"  
  
Steel was really getting annoyed. "WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR OWN COMMENTS?"  
  
_If he keeps playing monsters in Defense mode, he won't lose any life points but I will. I've got to find a way to get him to Attack_.   
  
He drew a card. "I'll play Flame Cerebrus in Attack Mode."  
  
Steel laughed. _I know what he's up to. He wants me to attack his Flame Cerebrus so he can Attack my Life Points_.   
  
He drew a card. _Hmm, maybe I'll do that anyway._   
  
"I'll have Thunder Dragon in Attack mode to attack your Flame Cerebrus."  
  
The Thunder Dragon (1600) attacked Flame Cerebrus. But because Flame Cerebrus (A: 2100) was stronger, the Thunder Dragon was destroyed.  
  
Trevor: 800. Steel: 250.  
  
"Are you crazy? You just sacrificed your own monster."  
  
"Yes, but for a good purpose. You see, when one Thunder Dragon is destroyed I can reach into my deck, draw the other two out, and play them on the field."  
  
"Uh, oh. I know what's coming next. The same monster you fought Michelle with."  
  
"Bingo. I'll summon both my Thunder Dragons on the field and Fuse them into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."  
  
He played a Polymerization card and both Thunder Dragons became the Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon(A: 2800).  
  
"Plus, since both monsters are equally matched, I'll equip it with Electro Whip raising its Attack to 3100."  
  
The Twin Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 3100) sent out a blast of Electricity and the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, destroying it.  
  
Trevor: 500. Steel: 250.  
  
"What've you got now, loser."  
  
Trevor knew that Steel was right. _I've got nothing in my hand that can destroy that thing. And now that I've got three monsters in my Graveyard, I'll lose this game in two turns thanks to that Trap card. Maybe I should just give up. Playing against a guy like him is harder than riding a bike. Riding a bike?   
_  
{Flashback}  
  
A five year-old Trevor was trying to ride a bicycle, but kept falling off. The third time, he started crying. He stood up and kicked the bike.  
  
"I'll never be able to ride this stupid thing. I'll never ride my bike."  
  
"Stop that, Trevor," he heard Serenity snap at him  
  
He turned and saw his mother with disappointment in her face.  
  
"I did not raise my son to quit just because he fell a couple of times. If you want something so bad, you got to keep getting up every time you fall."  
  
She was then gentler. "Now let's try again. But this time I'll hold you while you pedal. It should be easier."  
  
Trevor agreed and got on his bike. Serenity held him while he sat on the seat, held the handlebars and put his feet on the pedals. He pedaled and to his surprise he was going faster and he was on longer than ever.  
  
"Oh, Trevor."  
  
He looked and saw Serenity way behind him and waving her hand at him. He then saw that he was riding by himself. It made him happy.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
_If I keep falling, I have to get up not quit. Especially when my mom needs me. Alright, let's go._   
  
He drew a card. "First, I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards."  
  
He drew two more cards. "And now I'll play Baby Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
The Baby Dragon appeared.  
  
"And I hate to say it but Time's up for you. Go Time Wizard."  
  
The Time Wizard appeared. The spinner on the Time Roulette started spinning. Trevor and his friends watched with hope as it started slowing down. Steel snickered.  
  
It landed on Skull.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
A black hole appeared above the Time Wizard and the Baby Dragon and sucked them up.  
  
Trevor: 0. Steel: 250.  
  
Trevor looked in shock. His own card caused him to lose. He couldn't believe it. He fell on his knees and cried on his board.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I tried."  
  
Steel kept on laughing.

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Amy couldn't believe what they saw either. They all felt sorry for him.  
  
"Poor Trevor," Brian gasped. "I didn't think he'd do this bad."  
  
"You don't think he heard what I said, do you?" Derrick asked

* * *

_Strange_, thought Mage. _Steel seemed pretty confident that the Time Wizard would land on Skull. I'll have to bring my Millennium Eye to these duels from now on.

* * *

_Michelle looked at Trevor with pity, but then made an angry glare at Steel.  
  
_Just when Trevor was feeling good about himself, you smashed his confidence. You broke his spirit.   
_  
Her hand clutched into a fist.  
  
_I know that he cheated somehow. And I'm going to find out how. You've gone too far this time, Chris Steel.

* * *

To Be Continued..._


	18. Get Ready for Round Two

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS  
  
Get Ready for Round Two  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Trevor sat in his room looking at four cards: Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Red- Eyes Black Dragon, and Metalmorph. Considering these were the cards given to him by Michelle and Fox, he thought he could win with them. But his duel with Steel proved him wrong.  
  
He looked up and saw Michelle walk in. Her face was very concerned.  
  
"Let me guess," Trevor said to her. "You've come to tell me how embarrassing I was to you and I'm the worst duelist in the world."  
  
Michelle closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I guess I deserved that, considering that it's rare that I say a nice thing to you. But I want you to know it was never because I hated you, which I didn't. It's because you're more than just my cousin, you're one of the best friends I've ever had and I worry about you. And you know what I think? I believe you did the best job you've ever done, all for your mom. I know she would be proud of you."  
  
Trevor was not satisfied. "Thanks anyway. But nothing's going to help."  
  
He then held the cards up to her. "You'll probably want these back. I don't think I'll need them anymore."  
  
Michelle shook her head. "They're yours now, Trevor. Keep them."  
  
With that, Trevor placed the cards next to his deck and went right to his bed.  
  
"I'm going with Amy and the guys to the cafeteria to see who's dueling who. Why don't you come with us? You need some food."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. And tell Amy when this is over, I hope she finds someone better than me."  
  
Michelle was definitely shocked. But she went out the door anyway.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Michelle said to Brian and Derrick as they headed towards the cafeteria. "Not even food or Amy can cheer him up."  
  
"I know what it is," said Brian. "He was hoping he'd be able to help his mom. But now he's upset that he lost the chance to help her."  
  
"I know that," she said to him. "And I think I ought to continue where he left off."  
  
Both guys looked at her confused.  
  
"Aunt Serenity's family to me, too. So I should help her. So I'm going to continue where Trevor left off."  
  
She then thought in a more harsh manner, _Starting with Steel_.   
  
"You know what?" said Derrick. "In this next round, one of us is going to fight Steel, and the other two are going to fight each other."  
  
"Yeah," said Brian. "But who's going to fight who?"

* * *

Brian, Michelle, and Derrick walked in. They saw Amy and Fox sitting across from each other in the back. Michelle made an angry scowl as she saw Steel lounging in the front, snickering at her. Hunter was not there. Due to his foul play, he was sent to the dungeon until the tournament was over.  
  
"So where's Trevor?" Amy asked Michelle as she sat next to her.  
  
Michelle lowered her head. "He didn't want to come."  
  
Amy's eyes closed. "I understand."  
  
"I really thought that card I gave him would come through for him," said Fox. "Your dad used it to beat mine."  
  
Michelle gave Steel another angry glare. "It wasn't the card, Fox. I know Steel cheated somehow. I just wish I knew how."  
  
Jaxin walked in and the large screen appeared behind him. On the screen two rows, each containing two empty squares, appeared on the screen. A picture of each person's face appeared on in a square. They all of a sudden stared switching squares until Michelle's picture stopped next to Steel's and Brian's stopped next to Derrick's.  
  
"It's decided then," said Jaxon. "Michelle Wheeler versus Chris Steel and Brian Motou versus Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Michelle sneered at Steel. _Excellent_.   
  
Steel sneered at Michelle. _Good. I wanted to duel her_.   
  
Brian looked at Derrick with disappointment. _I want to save my dad, but I wish I didn't have to beat Derrick to do it.   
_  
Derrick looked at Brian with disappointment. _Well, it was why I wanted to come here in the first place. I knew two of us would have to fight each other_.

* * *

Everyone headed back to their rooms to get ready for tomorrow. Brian and Derrick clapped each other's hands before they parted.  
  
"To think," said Derrick. "We became friends after our first duel."  
  
"But this time it will be the best duel we've ever had."  
  
"That's right. Like you said, we're in this together. So no matter who wins, we both win."  
  
So Brian and Derrick separated and each headed towards his room.

* * *

"So that's how it is," Amy told Fox as they head towards their rooms. "Michelle says Trevor's here because his mom needs eye surgery and he needs the money for it."  
  
"Wow! That's why Flame Boy's depressed."  
  
"Yeah. I wish I knew how to cheer him up."

* * *

Trevor stared at the stars through his window.  
  
"I've never seen so many. Maybe mom hasn't either. I wish I could take them here so we could see them. But I don't think she ever will."

* * *

"You were right, Mr. Mage," Jaxin said to Mage. "Someone hacked into the Dueling Field's main computer and rewrote the program, making sure the Time Wizard would use its negative effect."  
  
Mage looked at the Millennium Eye. /I think I know who it was.

* * *

_I can't hack in to the computer this time_, Steel thought as he walked to his room. _They've already got technicians on it. Besides, Wheeler doesn't have any chance cards. If I just decrease her monsters' power, it'll get everyone suspicious. I'll just have to pull a few tricks out of my sleeve.   
_  
He pulled a card out of his sleeve and grinned at it. _Including this baby._

* * *

Michelle was going over her cards.  
  
_Steel's going to pay for what he did to Trevor. Hopefully if I win this duel, Trevor will gain his confidence back. But as Steel said, he has some even more powerful cards than what he used the last time we dueled. I won't know what to expect.  
_  
She suddenly stopped at one card.  
  
"Hmm. When did I get this one?"

* * *

Derrick was also looking over his cards.  
  
"As fond as I am of Brian, I'm not going to go easy on him. But how can I beat him? He totally wiped out my Blue-Eyes White Dragons one by one."  
  
He took out one card. "Polymerization. Too bad my Rabid Horseman can't beat his monsters. Maybe I can..."  
  
He then looked at all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. He took another look at the card in his hand and laughed.  
  
"Of course!"

* * *

"This has not been a good day for me," Brian said to Yami. "My best friend is out of the tournament, my other best friend is obsessed with Steel, and I have to fight my newest friend to save my dad."  
  
_Twenty-five years ago_, Yami said to him. _Your father wished he didn't have to fight his best friend to save his grandfather.   
_  
Brian nodded. He knew that Yugi and Joey were both at the finals and Yugi had to beat him to fight Pegasus.  
  
_We have to do what we can to help him. And remember, your friends are always there to support you. Even on the arena_.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	19. Michelle vs Steel

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Michelle vs. Steel  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
_"MICHELLE!" Trevor called out. "HELP ME!"  
  
Michelle quickly spotted him up to his waist in quicksand. She rushed to his rescue.  
  
"HOLD ON, CUZ! I'M COMING!"  
  
She suddenly stopped. There was a whip around her neck and Steel laughed behind her.  
  
"I don't think so, Little Girl. What makes you think you can save your weak cousin when you can't even save yourself?"  
  
Trevor was up to his neck. Michelle tried to reach for him, but the whip held her tight. She watched as he vanished in the sand. Steel continued laughing as she looked in horror at where her cousin vanished.  
  
All of a sudden, she noticed she was sinking as well. She tried as hard as she could to get out, but couldn't. She called for Brian and Derrick but they were nowhere to be seen. She kept hearing Steel laugh as her head disappeared._

* * *

Michelle awoke with sweat in her face. It was just a bad dream.  
  
Trevor's lost to Steel really seemed to have gotten to her.

* * *

Derrick didn't get much sleep either. In his dream, he was holding a golden rod with an Egyptian Eye at the top. He was flying in the air. But all a sudden he stopped flying and was tumbling into the water.  
  
Derrick snapped awake. Why was it all of a sudden he was getting bad dreams?

* * *

Both Michelle and Steel met at the dueling arena. On one balcony, Brian and Derrick cheered for her while Trevor just leaned on the railing, still depressed over his loss. On the other balcony, Mage and Jaxin were also watching the duelists.  
  
"Ms. Michelle Wheeler, Mr. Chris Steel, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome you to the first duel of the semi-finals. Ms. Wheeler, Mr. Steel, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Michelle and Steel showed Jaxin their entry cards.  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
"This duel will declare who should've won the Regional Tournament," Steel called out to Michelle. Because this time, it's winner take all."  
  
"Fine with me, because you're going down."  
  
Michelle drew a card and gave Steel an angry glare. _You're going to pay for what you did to Trevor.   
_  
"I'll start with Red Archery Girl in Attack Mode. Plus one card facedown."  
  
A mermaid lying in a giant clamshell (A: 1400) appeared. She was holding a bow and arrow.  
  
Steel drew a card. But no one noticed that while he was looking at his cards, he took out a card hidden under his sleeve.  
  
But Mage noticed.  
  
"First, I'll play Stone Ogre Grotto in Attack Mode to Attack your fish."  
  
Steel's Stone Ogre Grotto (A: 1600) appeared. It jumped to attack Michelle's Red Archery Girl, but it was destroyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say hello to a Trap I played: Reinforcements."  
  
Michelle: 2000. Steel: 1800.  
  
"Aw, well. My turn's not over yet. Ookazi takes away 800 of your Life Points.  
  
Michelle: 1200. Steel: 1800.  
  
"And I have a whole lot of cards that can wipe out your Life Points."  
  
"Well fat chance you'll draw them."  
  
Steel grinned. _We'll see about that_.   
  
Michelle drew a card. "I'll just play one card facedown, switch my Red Archery Girl in Defense Mode, and play another Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"Trying to protect your Life Points until you draw out your Wingweaver? Well it won't work even if you do get it out. I have all kinds of rare and powerful cards."  
  
"Perhaps, Steel. But power alone is cannot help you win. It depends on what you use it for."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's stop preaching and continue dueling."  
  
He drew a card and pulled another one out of his sleeve.  
  
"I'll just play a couple of cards facedown, and Morinphen in Attack Mode to destroy whatever you've got hidden in there."  
  
Morinphen (A: 1550) attacked the hidden card. The Mystical Elf (D: 2000) appeared and Morinphen was thrown back.  
  
Michelle: 1200. Steel: 1350.  
  
"Bet you weren't counting on my Mystical Elf to hurt your life points, eh Steel?"  
  
Steel growled at her. Brian and Derrick continued cheering. Trevor was still just lounging but was impressed by what was going on.  
  
_Without a doubt_, Michelle thought, _one of those cards have to be the Graverobber's Retribution, the same card he used on Trevor. If he has both of my monsters destroyed, my Life Points will roll down the toilet. I've got to destroy them now_.   
  
She drew a card. _Bingo_!   
  
"This will blow your strategy. Harpy's Feather Duster."  
  
"Ugh! That means my Trap Cards are gone."  
  
Michelle looked at the cards in his Graveyard. He had the Graverobber's Retribution and Just Desserts.  
  
_Whew. That was close_.   
  
"And I'll also play Peacock in Attack Mode."  
  
The Peacock (A: 1700) appeared and destroyed Steel's Morinphen.  
  
Michelle: 1200. Steel: 1200.  
  
Steel drew a card. _So much for cards that can wipe out her Life Points. I'll have to do this the hard way.   
_  
He took another card out of his sleeve.

* * *

Mage was the only one who knew that Steel was cheating. But the game really entertained him, so he didn't say a word.  
  
_Steel must really enjoy bending the rules. It's like he thinks if he can't win, nobody else should. Which reminds me_.   
  
While no one was looking, he took the Millennium Eye out of his pocket and pointed it at Steel. With it he saw everything in Steel's mind, including the fact that he hacked into the program before his duel with Trevor.  
  
I_ knew it. That hacker cares only for fame and fortune and will do anything to get it. And he also enjoys hurting Michelle because he's beaten every opponent except her_.   
  
He then looked at Michelle. _But what about Michelle? What's keeping her warmed up?_   
  
With the Millennium Eye, he saw images of Brian, Derrick, Trevor, Mai, Joey, and Serenity. He then saw the friendship pact that she made with Brian, Trevor, and Derrick and Trevor's loss to Steel.  
  
_I see how it is. Trevor's her cousin and he dueled because his mother needed surgery. Which explains why he's so devastated by his loss to Steel. Michelle's hoping that defeating Steel will bring back his confidence. So Steel duels for revenge and wealth and will do whatever he can to get it and Michelle duels honorably just for the people she loves. Human emotions. Makes me glad I'm not one.

* * *

_Steel snickered. "First, I'm going to play Thunder Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
A Thunder Dragon (A: 1600)appeared.  
  
"I know Thunder Dragon's effect. If you expect me to attack it, fat chance."  
  
"I actually don't expect you to destroy it. I'll do it for you with Dark Hole."  
  
A black hole appeared on the Dueling Platform and sucked up all the Monsters.  
  
"All monsters are now destroyed. And now that Thunder Dragon's destroyed, I can summon two Thunder Dragons from my deck to the field."  
  
Both of his Thunder Dragons appeared.  
  
"And now I'll use Polymerization and fuse them into the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."  
  
Both dragons turned into the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 2800).  
  
"And I'll end my turn by playing this card facedown."  
  
She looked at Steel's Dragon, then at the Silver Bow and Arrow in her hand. _Figures. That's like his best monster. He'll have nothing once I take it down.   
_  
She drew a card. _Yes! The very card I needed. This combo defeated it before. It will do it again.   
_  
"Go Wingweaver with Silver Bow and Arrow."  
  
The Wingweaver (A: 3050) appeared, aimed her bow and arrow at the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and released. Steel flipped over his facedown card.  
  
"I was hoping you would. Dust Tornado."  
  
The Silver Bow and Arrow disappeared. The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon then shot a blast of lightning at the Wingweaver (A: 2750), destroying it.  
  
Michelle: 1150. Steel: 1200.  
  
Steel laughed as he drew a card. "Ha! You don't even have you're favorite monster anymore. I told you you couldn't beat me. Understand this Michelle Wheeler, with no monsters to defend you now, I could attack you directly and the game would be mine. But it's no fun if I just wipe you out. You've defeated me too many times, Wheeler. I want your death to be slow and agonizing. Your turn."  
  
Michelle looked at the cards in her hand: Hyozanryu and Shield and Sword. She then drew another card.  
  
_I'll just save this for later_.   
  
"You may have beaten my best monster, but I've still got a few moves left. Such as Hyozanryu."  
  
Hyozanryu (2100) appeared. Steel continued laughing.  
  
"That pathetic thing is nothing compared to my dragon."  
  
"Not anymore. Shield and Sword."  
  
The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 2100) was getting weaker and Hyozanryu (A: 2800)was getting stronger. With one blast of ice, the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon was destroyed.  
  
Michelle: 1150. Steel: 500  
  
Michelle laughed. "How do you expect to win now that your best monster is destroyed?"  
  
Steel gritted his teeth as he sneered at her. _That does it! Mr. Nice Guy is dead_.   
  
He drew a card. Then snuck one out of his sleeve.  
  
"It's time to end this once and for all. And I will now send my ultimate beast!"  
  
An enormous, dark blue dragon with three crocked horns on its head appeared (A: 2850)and made a wicked grin at Hyozanryu.  
  
"What is that?" Michelle cried out.  
  
"The ultimate monster. The most powerful dragon ever. Behold the Tri- Horned Dragon."  
  
Michelle looked at it with horror as it destroyed Hyozanryu (A: 2100) with black fire.  
  
"And by the way," Steel said. "The effect of Shield and Sword only lasts for one turn."  
  
Michelle: 300. Steel: 500.  
  
"You've got nothing that can beat this monster, Little Girl."  
  
Michelle's eyes were burning with anger when he said that. She then stared at the card she had in her hand. _I can use this Monster Reborn to revive the Wingweaver. But that won't do any good. Steel will just destroy it again now that he has something I've never fought before_.   
  
She reached for her deck. _There's got to be something that can destroy it. Please give me something good.   
_  
Suddenly she stopped. In her mind, she was being held back by the same bullwhip in her dream. She once again heard Steel laughing and on the playing field she saw Trevor sinking in the quicksand. She reached for him but the bullwhip held her back and she watched as he sunk.  
  
_I was stupid to think I can help him. Steel is too strong, I can't beat him. He has the right to call me "little girl" because that's all I am_.

* * *

Mage received images from the Millennium Eye. He saw everything in Michelle's mind.  
  
_She's starting to doubt herself. She doesn't want to go on._

* * *

Trevor watched in horror as his cousin started losing. And he knew that she was doing all of it for him. He wanted to cheer her on but his loss to Steel kept holding him back.   
  
_You have to believe in yourself, Michelle_, Brian thought. _Have faith in your deck_.   
  
_Don't give up_, Derrick thought. _You can still win_.   
  
Finally, Trevor could no longer hold it.  
  
"GO FOR IT, MICHELLE!"

* * *

Hearing Trevor call out to her, it felt like the bullwhip was broken off. She looked at her cousin and smiled.  
  
_I knew this duel would help him. And now the Trevor I know and love is back. And it's time to end this once and for all.

* * *

_Mage suddenly started to feel something odd coming from Michelle.  
  
_What's going on_? thought Mage. _A moment ago, her hopes were shattered. How can this girl be so powerful without a Millennium Item?

* * *

_She drew a card.  
  
"Nobody calls me a little girl, Steel. And I'll show you why. First I'll use Monster Reborn to revive the Wingweaver."  
  
The Wingweaver came back on the field.  
  
"You and your stupid Wingweaver," Steel shouted out. "You can't possibly beat me with that thing."  
  
"I wasn't even finished yet. I'm also going to use this Magic Card: Graceful Dice."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
A little fairy holding a blue die appeared.  
  
"Whatever number the die lands on, multiplies my Wingweaver's Attack. And I guarantee you, it's going to be one higher than one."  
  
The little fairy rolled the die and it landed on three. Steel looked in horror as the Wingweaver grew stronger.  
  
"Now my Wingweaver is three times as powerful, which is higher than the Tri- Horned Dragon's Attack."  
  
Michelle looked at her cousin. _This is for you, Trevor_.   
  
She looked back at Steel and imitated Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Hasta la vista, Steel."  
  
The Wingweaver (A: 8250)shot out a blazing light that destroyed the Tri-Horned Dragon.  
  
Michelle: 300. Steel: 0.  
  
Brian, Derrick, and Trevor started cheering when Steel shouted.  
  
"I've been watching every duel you had on the island and I've never seen you use that Graceful Dice card. How do I know you didn't steal it? This match should be mine."  
  
"You'll find this funny, Steel. I didn't know I had this card."  
  
Steel continued growling. "Why can't I beat you? What do you have that I don't?"  
  
"Three things. One: I don't play with just powerful cards, I use cards that mean a whole lot to me and I always have faith that they won't let me down. Two: I always have my friends to support me, because they don't just see me as on of the best duelists, because they care for me for who I really am. And I doubt you have anything like that, Steel. And Three: I don't duel for fame and fortune, I duel for the people I love and what I believe in."  
  
They all heard hands clapping together. They all turned and saw Mage clapping his hands.  
  
"Very good speech, Ms. Wheeler. And a wonderful duel." Then he looked at Steel. "You accuse her of wrong doing when it's actually been you who played foul."  
  
Steel looked at him with amazement. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you pull your cards out of your sleeve, even the Tri-Horned Dragon."  
  
Michelle looked at Steel with both amazement and rage. "YOU CHEAT."  
  
"So if anyone should be kick out of the tournament," Derrick called out, "it's you Steel."  
  
"Oh, Steel should be kicked out," said Mage. "Out of the tournament and out of Dueling. But not just for foul moves in this duel, but in his duel with Trevor as well."  
  
Everyone, especially Trevor, looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Our technicians have observe the stadium and noticed that someone rewrote the program, making sure that the Time Wizard would use its negative effects. Without a doubt, it was Steel."  
  
Michelle stared at Mage with astonishment, then looked back at Steel with fury. She gritted her teeth as she growled, "You filthy, cheating scum."  
  
Sweat covered Steel's entire face. He then noticed the two guards grabbing his arms and dragging him out. He struggled as hard as he could to break free, but it was no use.  
  
"LET ME GO! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, WHEELER!"

* * *

Everyone was relieved to see Steel being taken away. Brian and Derrick looked at Trevor with excitement.  
  
"You see, Trevor?" Brian said. "You didn't screw up. If Steel didn't rewrite the program, you probably would've won."  
  
Trevor smiled. He started feeling good about himself.  
  
Michelle was happy as well. Happy that the old Trevor was back.  
  
"Due to Steel's foul play," said Mage, "I declare that his duel with Trevor is uncounted for."  
  
Everyone looked at him with astonishment.  
  
Trevor was the most surprised. "Does that mean I'm..."  
  
Mage nodded.  
  
"YES! Flame Boy's back in the game. HAHA!"  
  
He was so happy for a while. But then he realized something.  
  
_But that means now there's only the four of us left. And since they've already decided that Brian and Derrick are dueling, that means..._  
  
He looked at Michelle, who knew just as well what was going to happen.

* * *

_She almost lost it_, thought Mage. _Once Trevor started supporting her, Michelle grew more powerful than ever. And if friendship could make an ordinary mortal like her like that, what could it do to someone with a Millennium Item. I'm going to have to be more cautious of Brian. But for the moment, I don't think they'll be supporting each other soon_.

* * *

_How'd it come to this? After all we've been through_

_Two of a pair now on opposite sides_

_From the very start, with honor we dueled_

_Watch each other's back as we battled with pride_

_We are closer than brothers_

_Now we have to fight each other_

_As we trust our fate to the Heart of the Cards_

_No Matter What! We'll let the game begin_

_No Matter What! We'll let the best man win_

_No Matter What! We're in this together_

_No Mater What! We'll be friends forever_

_No Matter What!_

(From _Music to Duel By_'s _No Matter What_)

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Brian vs Derrick

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Brian vs. Derrick**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Teá was watching every duel Brian, Michelle, and Trevor were playing. She recently heard from Tristan and Serenity that Trevor lost but was back in when they found out his opponent was cheating. She couldn't wait until Brian's next duel.  
  
Her TV in the kitchen was on the channel the tournament was on as she was making herself a salad. After the commercials, she heard the announcement.  
  
"Our next duel will now begin. Brian Motou versus Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Teá suddenly paused with shock in her eyes. It's been a long time since she heard that last name.  
  
"Kaiba? Could he be Seto's son?"

* * *

At Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was working on his laptop when Mokuba burst in.  
  
Kaiba looked at him with a stern face. "So where have you been, Mr. Vice President?"  
  
"Seto, you've got to watch this." Mokuba turned on the TV and put on the channel where the tournament was being viewed.  
  
"Our next duel will now begin. Brian Motou versus Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba grinned. "Well, this will be interesting. My son against the son of my old nemesis."  
  
Mokuba looked at him. "Actually, I've been watching all the duels and I've seen him hanging out with Brian and a few other kids."  
  
"What? You're not suggesting that they're..."  
  
Mokuba nodded his head. Kaiba was shocked for a moment but then smiled.  
  
"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Perhaps it's good for him."  
  
"Well that's weird. I thought you would be upset about that fact."  
  
"I just didn't like him, not his son. Besides, that was a long time ago."

* * *

Michelle, Trevor, Fox, and Amy watched Brian and Derrick face each other.  
  
"Whoever thought," said Fox, "that this whole time, Steel was cheating?"  
  
"Whoever thought," said Amy, "that out of all the millions of duelist, four best friends make it to the semi-finals?"  
  
"It makes it hard to believe," Michelle said to Trevor, "that after this match and ours, one of us is going to fight one of our friends."  
  
"You think that's bad? I didn't know who to cheer for."

* * *

_Derrick's been a good friend ever since the first time we dueled_, Brian thought. _He's always been supporting Michelle, Trevor, and I and he's always shown how tough he is in a duel, I practically appreciate him. I want to save my dad, but how can I do that by beating someone who just recently became one of my best friends? _  
  
At first, I didn't want to be Brian's friend, Derrick thought. _I don't know why. Maybe because his dad and mine were archenemies, or maybe I was jealous of him because he had a perfect family, like I used to have. _  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Ten year-old Derrick and his family returned home after seeing a movie. Once they got out of the car, they saw an old man holding a gun at Kaiba.  
  
"It's time I did what I should've done to you twenty years ago, Kaiba."  
  
He pulled the trigger. Katherine quickly stepped in front of Kaiba, and the bullet hit her instead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Derrick and Seto screamed together.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
_Ever since that happened, my heart was full of hate and darkness. But Brian helped rid me that darkness. And now, he's the best friend I ever have. As well as Michelle and even Trevor. I at first wanted to come here to fight him, but now I wish I wasn't.   
_  
"Hey, Brian," he called out. "Let's promise this. No matter what, we're going to give this duel our best."  
  
Brian nodded. "We will, my friend. And it will be better than our last duel, because this time we're dueling as friends instead of rivals."  
  
Derrick nodded as the Millennium Puzzle glowed, turning Brian into Yami Brian. Mage and Jaxin walked in.  
  
"Mr. Brian Motuo, Mr. Derrick Kaiba, and viewers, since Chris Steel's duel with Trevor Taylor is uncounted for due to Steel's foul play this morning, Mr. Mage has declared this match the first duel of the semi-finals. Mr. Motuo, Mr. Kaiba, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Yami Brian and Derrick showed Jaxin their entry cards.  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
"Ready, Brian?"  
  
"Ready, Derrick."  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" they both said together.  
  
Derrick: 2000. Brian: 2000  
  
Derrick drew a card. _The duel just started and already I have a Blue- Eyes White Dragon in my hand. But I can't use it until I have all three. And this Lord of Dragons card will be very useful later. _  
  
"I'll start with Dragon Human in Attack Mode."  
  
The Dragon Human appeared (A: 1300).  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "Let's make it Warrior against Warrior. Go Celtic Guardian."  
  
The Celtic Guardian (A: 1400) appeared. It leaped into the air, and its sword destroyed the Dragon Human.  
  
Derrick: 1900. Brian: 2000  
  
Derrick drew a card. _Flute of Summoning Dragon. This is something I'll use later.   
_  
"I'll play one card face down and Battle Ox in Attack Mode."  
  
The Battle Ox (A: 1700) appeared and its axe sliced the Celtic Guardian in half.  
  
Derrick: 1900. Brian: 1700  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll play one card facedown and Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode."  
  
The Curse of Dragon (A: 2000) appeared and Destroyed the Battle Ox.  
  
Derrick: 1600. Brian: 1700.  
  
Derrick drew a card. _Another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Just one more and Polymerization.   
_  
"I'll play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp equipped with Dark Energy to destroy your Curse of Dragon."  
  
A wicked looking Genie appeared (A: 2100) and sent out a ball of dark energy at Brian's Dragon.  
  
"Not so fast, Derrick," Yami Brian said as he flipped over his facedown card.  
  
Several robed beings, flanked the Curse of Dragon, making La Jinn's damage, useless.  
  
"Wobbaku. Impressive, Brian."  
  
"Thank you, Derrick."  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared next to the Curse of Dragon.  
  
"And I'll also use Polymerization to fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon fused together. The Dragon Champion (A: 2600)then destroyed La Jinn.  
  
Derrick: 1100. Brian: 1700  
  
_If I don't do something soon, I'm going to lose this one_, thought Derrick as he drew a card.  
  
"I'll play Judge Man in Attack Mode plus one card facedown."  
  
The Judge Man appeared (A: 2100).  
  
_What's Derrick up to? He knows that he'll lose if I attack it. That facedown card's got to be a Trap.   
_  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll attack Judge Man with the Summoned Skull."  
  
The Summoned Skull (A: 2500) appeared and shot out a bolt of lightning at the Judge Man.  
  
"Bad move, Brian. Did you think you were the only one with a Mirror Force Card?"  
  
An orb appeared around the Judge Man and the Summoned Skull's Attack shot back at it, destroying all of Brian's Monsters.  
  
Derrick drew a card. "I'll equip my Judge Man with Invigoration. Your move Brian."  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "Dark Magician in Attack Mode and I'll equip it with Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction."  
  
The Dark Magician (A: 3200) appeared and destroyed the Judge Man (A: 2400).  
  
Derrick: 500. Brian: 1700.  
  
Derrick drew a card. _Yes_.   
  
"Here we go Brian. Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Plus one card facedown."

* * *

"Figures," said Trevor. "When the going gets tough, Derrick uses his Blue- Eyes White Dragon. He knows Brian had beaten it before, and he'll beat it again."  
  
"I don't know Trevor," Michelle said. "Judging by the looks in his eyes, I think he's up to something."

* * *

_Oh, I know what he's up to all right_, Mage thought. _Derrick's planning to fuse all three of his dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, something that hasn't been done in years.

* * *

_"Your dragon's powerful Derrick," Yami Brian called out. "But not invincible. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
"Sorry Brian. But I also have a Wobbaku as well."  
  
Several robed beings, flanked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, making the Dark Magician's damage, useless.  
  
Derrick drew a card. "You know something, Brian? You're right. My dragons were powerful, but not unbeatable. But I have found out how to combine their powers and make them invincible. First, I'll play the Lord of Dragons in Defense Mode."  
  
A dark wizard wearing a dragon skull on its chest appeared (D: 1100).  
  
"So no Magic Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect monsters can now harm my dragons. I'll also play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my other two dragons."  
  
The Lord of Dragons blew a dragon-shaped flute and Derrick's other Blue- Eyes White Dragons appeared.  
  
"And now Brian, I will use Polimerization to fuse them into the most powerful monster ever, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
All three monsters fused together into an enormous three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, larger than the original (A: 4500).

* * *

"HOLY MOLEY!" Trevor shouted. "Look at that thing's Attack points."  
  
"I know," Michelle spoke, her eyes full of amazement. "I've been dueling all my life and I've never seen anything like it."

* * *

"I'll end my turn right here, Brian," Derrick called out. "My monster is too powerful and I know that your Dark Magician is the best monster you've got. I also know it's your favorite and I refuse to destroy it. I want you to surrender."  
  
"I understand, Derrick," Yami Brian said. "But I refuse to surrender."  
  
"Then go ahead and make your move."  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "I'll play a monster in Defense mode and use Dark Magician to destroy your Lord of Dragons."  
  
The Dark Magician destroyed the Lord of Dragons.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway, Brian," Derrick called out as he drew a card. "You should've surrendered. Now I have no choice. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy the Dark Magician!"  
  
All three heads opened their mouths wide and shot out an enormous ball of white lightning, destroying the Dark Magician.  
  
Derrick: 500. Brian: 400.  
  
Yami Brian drew a card. "Any monster can be destroyed, Derrick. And I know how to destroy yours. With this."  
  
A tiny, furry monster appeared (A: 300).

* * *

Trevor looked at it in confusion. "What...is...that?"  
  
Michelle even looked amazed. "Kuriboh? Whoever heard of a duelist who would have it in his or her deck, let alone use that monster?"

* * *

"Brian, has this duel gone to your brain? You don't possibly expect to win with that thing. There's no way that little thing can harm my dragon."  
  
Yami Brian grinned as he played another card. "You know something, Derrick? You're right."  
  
All of a sudden, more and more Kuriboh appeared. More kept coming and coming.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I used a Magic Card called Multiply. It keeps doubling the number of Kuriboh I have, with no limit."  
  
There was an entire swarm of Kuriboh and more kept coming.  
  
"There's got to be a thousand of them," Derrick cried. "Millions."  
  
"Right, Derrick. There's now a countless number of them. And they'll all now cover your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
As he spoke, all the Kuriboh covered the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"NO! THAT MEANS..."  
  
"Right, Derrick. Prepare for some fireworks."  
  
All of a sudden, all of the Kuriboh exploded making it look like an atomic bomb.  
  
"My Kuriboh have self destructed in contact with your dragon. True, it costs me life points, but that's a small price to pay."  
  
Derrick: 500. Brian: 100.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Derrick saw that his monster was now all burned up.  
  
"NO! My monster. My ultimate beast!"  
  
"And now to end this. I'll switch the monster I had in Defense mode into Attack Mode."  
  
The Mystical Elf appeared (A: 800).  
  
"Derrick, you played a great duel. The best I ever had."  
  
Derrick grinned. "You too, Brian. And I'm glad to have dueled you, my friend. Go ahead. I'm all right."  
  
The Mystical Elf held her arms forward. It then shot out a ray of light at the weakened dragon, destroying it.  
  
Derrick: 0. Brian: 100.

* * *

At the Motous', Teá watched the duel with disbelief.  
  
"The way they were talking to each other and the fact that Derrick didn't want to destroy Brian's favorite card. Could they be friends?"  
  
She had tears in her eyes. "I love it when two friends duel and never forget their friendship. I only hope Kaiba approves of it."

* * *

Kaiba was disappointed that Derrick lost, but he did have a small grin on his face.  
  
"You're not mad that Derrick lost?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Of course not. Nor surprise. Brian's seems to be a whole lot like his father. I'm glad Derrick has a friend like that."

* * *

"Congratulations, Brian. You played greatly."  
  
"Same to you, Derrick. Well done."  
  
They both smiled at each other.

* * *

"How cool is that?" Michelle asked Trevor. "As tough as they got, they didn't once forget their friendship."  
  
"Way cool."  
  
As they watched Brian and Derrick leave, they looked right at each other with disappointment.  
  
"Well," Trevor said to her, "I guess this is it."  
  
Michelle nodded her head in agreement. They shook each other's hands.  
  
"May the best duelist win," she said.  
  
Then they parted.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	21. Michelle vs Trevor

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Michelle vs. Trevor**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Tristan and Serenity thought they should watch Michelle and Trevor's duel at the Wheelers'. Serenity sat in the living room while Mai was in the kitchen making dinner. She noticed Tristan was sitting by the dining room table, counting money.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I already bet fifty bucks that Trevor's going to win this duel."  
  
"You're betting against my daughter? What kind of sicko did you make this bet with?"  
  
That's when Joey walked in with a ten-dollar bill in his hand.  
  
"I'll raise the wager by ten."  
  
Tristan took out another ten. "You're on."  
  
Mai looked at them with disgust. "Men."

* * *

Brian and Derrick watched Michelle and Trevor enter the arena.  
  
"Great," said Derrick. "Now I don't know who to root for."  
  
"No matter who wins this one," said Brian, "I have to go against one of the two friends I've had all my life."

* * *

_I can't believe that to help my mom_, Trevor thought, _I have to fight my own cousin.   
_  
_Why do I have to go against Trevor? He's my cousin and one of my best friends.   
_  
"Remember Michelle. We promised that we'd give our best and no matter who wins, we both win."  
  
"I know Trevor."  
  
"Good luck, cuz."  
  
It was the first time her opponent wished her luck. "You too."  
  
Mage and Jaxin walked in.  
  
"Ms. Michelle Wheeler, Mr. Trevor Taylor, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome you to the second duel of the semi-finals. Ms. Wheeler, Mr. Taylor, please show your entry card."  
  
Both Michelle and Trevor showed Jaxin their entry cards.  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
Trevor grinned at Michelle. "Ready, Michelle?"  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" they both said together.  
  
Michelle: 2000. Trevor: 2000  
  
Michelle drew a card. _Trevor's pretty good, but I have one thing he doesn't have: more experience. _  
  
"Red Archery Girl in Attack Mode."  
  
The Red Archery Girl appeared (A: 1400).  
  
Trevor drew a card. _I've always watched Michelle play. I know all of her best moves by heart. And I just drew something that can definitely beat that mermaid.   
_  
"First I'll play Fireyarou in Attack Mode."  
  
Trevor's Fireyarou appeared (A: 1300).  
  
"And I'll add this little guy, Little Chimera."  
  
Michelle looked at it with horror.  
  
"This baby can increase all my Fire Monsters' attacks by five hundred points and decreases all Water Monsters' Attack by four hundred points."  
  
As he spoke, the Red Archery Girl (A: 1000) grew weaker and Fireyuaru (A: 1800) grew stronger. It shot out a ball of fire that destroyed the Red Archery Girl.  
  
Michelle: 1200. Trevor: 2000.  
  
Michelle drew a card and looked at her hand. _Impressive. Trevor's better than I thought. But this combo should do the trick. _  
  
"I'll play Harpy Lady in Attack Mode."  
  
The Harpy Lady Appeared (A: 1300).  
  
"Harpy Lady? You've got to be kidding me. You can't attack me with a Harpy Lady."  
  
"You're right Trevor. That's why I'm going to use a card called Elegant Egotist."  
  
Two more Harpies appeared beside the original.  
  
"Meet the Harpy Lady Sisters"  
  
One of the Harpy Lady Sisters (A: 1950) used its sharp claws on Fireyaru.  
  
Michelle: 1200. Trevor: 1850. Mage was watching this duel with interest.

* * *

_There's something about this girl. First, when Hunter tried to kill Brian, her cry activated the power that protected Brian. Then when she was about to lose to Steel, it took everyone's support to give her more strength than I've ever seen before. Why is that?   
_  
He then took the Millennium Eye out of his pocket and pointed it, without anyone looking, at Michelle. He tried to probe her mind but couldn't get anything.  
  
_What's this? Now she's blocking my mind-reading powers. What is she?

* * *

_The tiny golden item didn't catch anyone's attention but Derrick's.  
  
_Hey, that looks like the symbol on Brian's Millennium Puzzle. Wait! It also looks like the eye on that stick I was holding in my dream. Is that one of the Millennium Items Brian told me about?

* * *

Great_, thought Trevor. _There's something I wasn't counting on: an army of Super Powered Harpies. I need more firepower.   
_  
He drew a card. "Pot of Greed."  
  
He drew two more cards. _All right! Talk about firepower.   
_  
"I'll play one card facedown and Mr. Volcano in Attack Mode, who by the way, because he's a Fire Monster, he gets an increase from my Little Chimera."  
  
Mr. Volcano (A: 2600)appeared and shot an enormous ball of fire at the Harpy Lady Sisters.  
  
Michelle: 550. Trevor: 1850.  
  
Michelle drew a card. "I'll use Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by one thousand.  
  
Michelle: 1550. Trevor: 1850.  
  
"Lucky draw."  
  
"Thanks, cuz. I'll also play a monster in Defense mode and one card facedown."  
  
Trevor drew a card. "I'll just play a monster in defense mode and attack the facedown card."  
  
Mr. Volcano shot out a ball of fire at the hidden monster.  
  
"Not so fast, Trevor," Michelle said as she turned her defense monster and her facedown card face up.  
  
Hyozanryu (A: 2800) appeared and Mr. Volcano's flame bounced off.  
  
Michelle: 1550. Trevor: 1750.  
  
"Oh, man. Something tells me I won't like what's up next."  
  
Michelle drew a card. "Now I'll switch Hyozanryu into Attack Mode."  
  
"Are you nuts? The first thing you and Brian taught me about Duel Monsters is that the monster with the highest points wins."  
  
"That's right Trevor. But we also taught you to use Magic Cards. Like this one."  
  
"Oh, no. Not..."  
  
"That's right. Shield and Sword."  
  
Both monsters' Attack Points switched with the Defense points. Hyozanryu was getting stronger(A: 2800) while Mr. Volcano was getting weaker (1300). Hyozanryu then shot out a blast of diamond ice, destroying Mr. Volcano.  
  
Michelle: 1550. Trevor: 250.  
  
_Man, there is no way I can beat Michelle now. I thought I had her with that fire combo. But how can I win, now?   
_  
He stuck his hand in his pocket, but to his surprise he felt something that felt like a photo. He took it out and saw himself when he was younger and both of his parents. He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.  
  
_Mom! I almost forgot why I'm here. I'm here to win the money for my mom's eye surgery.   
_  
He looked back at the dueling platform and his eyes narrowed at Michelle's dragon.  
  
_Hyozanryu or no Hyozanryu. High ranked duelist or low ranked duelist. I have what it takes to win, and I'm not going to give up on my mom. Here goes nothing.   
_  
He drew a card and gasped at the sight of it. Then smiled at Michelle.  
  
"All right, Michelle. Look out because here I come. GO RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared (A: 2400) and snarled at Hyozanryu.  
  
"Hey, Michelle. I want to say thanks."  
  
Michelle looked at him confused.  
  
"You gave me this card. And it came through for me a whole lot of times. As you said it did for Uncle Joey, it made me a better duelist than I used to be."  
  
Michelle smiled as she shook her head. "No, Trevor. It only helped you out. One thing I learned that made me a champ is that a duelist can't win if he or she only depends on his or her best cards, but on his or her heart as well. The promise you made to Aunt Serenity is what fired you up and made you a better duelist."  
  
Trevor smiled. "Thanks cuz. And now time to end this. Molten Fireball!"  
  
The Red-Eyes shot out a ball of fire.  
  
"But here's something you haven't learned," Michelle said as she flipped over her other hidden card.  
  
A Mirror Wall appeared around Hyouzanryu. The Red-Eyes started getting weaker (A: 1200).  
  
"Now that it's attacked my Mirror Wall, Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Attack is sliced in half." She drew a card. "And I'll destroy it with Hyozanryu."  
  
Hyozanryu (A: 2100) shot out a blast of diamond ice at Trevor's dragon.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Trevor turned his hidden card.  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon suddenly turned metal (A: 2800) and Hyozanryu's Attack went through the Mirror Wall and destroyed the diamond dragon.  
  
Michelle: 850. Trevor: 250.  
  
Michelle found herself staring at the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.  
  
"I should've known. You had the Metalmorph card Fox gave you."  
  
"Bingo. And it transformed it into The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. And it was your attack that went through your Mirror Wall and destroyed it."  
  
Michelle growled. "My turn's not over yet, Trevor. I haven't played a monster yet. Go Wingweaver."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared.  
  
"Aw, man. Don't tell me what else you're going to use."  
  
"That's right. I'll equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow."  
  
The Silver Bow and Arrow appeared the Wingweaver's hands.  
  
"Trevor, I'm sorry for ever calling you a loser. I've never had a tougher match. Believe me when I say, this is the hardest move I ever had to make."  
  
"Thanks, cuz. Go ahead, Michelle. If I wanted to lose to someone, I'm glad it was you."  
  
They both smiled with tears in their eyes. The Wingweaver released its arrow and destroyed the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.  
  
Michelle: 850. Trevor: 0.  
  
"Michelle Wheeler is the winner," Mage declared.

* * *

Michelle and Trevor met outside the arena.  
  
"Great job, Michelle," Trevor said to her, with both satisfaction and disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not the fact that you lost the chance to help your mom again, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not that. Ever since you got into Dueling, I wanted more than anything to impress you. But I never could."  
  
"But today you did. You were determined to help your mom, and you gave it your best shot. I couldn't be any more proud of you than I am now. And you know what, I'll try to win the prize money for her."  
  
Trevor shook his head. "The last thing I want from you, Michelle, is pity."  
  
"It's not pity, Trevor. Aunt Serenity is family to me, too. And I want to help her."  
  
Trevor looked at her surprised. Then he took out his Glory of Kings card.  
  
"Then you'll need this to win the prize money."  
  
Michelle took it from his hand.  
  
"Michelle, thanks for always being there for me."  
  
Michelle smiled at him. "Hey, what are cousins for?"  
  
Then they both hugged each other.

* * *

Brian headed for the dueling platform.  
  
_Well Yami, it looks like I have to fight Michelle now. But I want to duel my friend on my own.   
_  
_I understand, Brian. And I wish you luck.   
_  
Derrick watched Brian leave, then took another look at Mage.  
  
_If Mage defeats Brian, he'll get his Millennium Puzzle. But Brian said that Mage needs only four of these items and he has three. If we get the other items, Mage still won't win even if he does beat Brian.

* * *

There's something about Michelle_, thought Mage. _And when I find out what it is, I will see that it won't keep me from winning Brian's Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

To Be Continued..._


	22. Brian vs Michelle

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Michelle vs. Trevor**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"So this is it," Joey said to Teá. "My daughter against your son."  
  
"Yeah," Mai agreed. "Like twenty-five years ago when it was Yugi against Joey. It's like history's repeating itself. Wheeler against Motou."  
  
Teá nodded in agreement. "I just wish Yugi was watching this."

* * *

After having some room service, Trevor, Amy, and Fox headed to the dueling center to watch his cousin against his best buddy. On the way, they saw Derrick going the other way.  
  
"Hey, Der-Devil," said Trevor, "aren't you going to watch Brian duel Michelle?"  
  
"I wish I could, guys. But I have some important stuff to do."  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'?" Fox asked him.  
  
"Just stuff. But tell them I wish them both luck."  
  
So Derrick walked off. Trevor wondered where he was going since he even went past his bedroom. But other stuff came into his mind.  
  
_Man, I can't believe it. My best bro against my cuz. Everything's at stake in this match: the money that can help my mom and the duel that might win back Brian's dad. Man, I hate it when I don't know who to cheer for_.

* * *

Derrick was thinking of something different.  
  
_As long as Mage doesn't have four of these items, he still hasn't won. He'll probably have that weird eye thing while he's watching Brian go against Michelle, so I'll go to his quarters and steal the other two_.

* * *

At the dueling arena, Brian stared into Michelle's eyes.  
  
_Remember, Yami. This is between Michelle and me.   
_  
_I know, Brian. And I won't interfere.   
_  
Mage and Jaxin walked in.  
  
"Mr. Brian Motou, Ms. Michelle Wheeler, and viewers, Mr. Marcus Mage and I welcome to the final match, the match that will determine the winner of the Tournament and the Duel with Mage. Mr. Motou, Ms. Wheeler, please show your entry card."  
  
Brian showed Jaxin his Glory of Kings Hand and King's Opposite Hand Cards and Michelle showed Jaxin her Glory of Kings Hand and King's Opposite Hand Cards  
  
"Let the duel begin."  
  
"Ready, Brian?"  
  
"Ready, Michelle."  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" they both said together.  
  
Brian: 2000. Michelle: 2000  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll play the Feral Imp in Attack Mode."  
  
Brian's Feral Imp appeared (A: 1300).  
  
Michelle drew a card. "Skull-Red Bird in Attack Mode."  
  
The Skull-Red Bird (1550) appeared and its sharp wings sliced the Feral Imp.  
  
Brian: 1750. Michelle: 2000.  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll attack your Skull-Red Bird with Curse of Dragon."  
  
The Curse of Dragon appeared (A: 2000) and it shot out fire that burned up the Skull- Red Bird.  
  
Brian: 1750. Michelle: 1550.  
  
Michelle drew a card. "I'll lay one card facedown and Harpy Lady in Attack Mode."  
  
The Harpy Lady Appeared (A: 1300).  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared (A: 2100) next to Curse of Dragon.  
  
"And now, I'll fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight and the Curse of Dragon fused into Gaia the Dragon Champion (A: 2600). It went straight at the Harpy Lady, but several robed beings, flanked it, making The Dragon Champion's damage, useless.  
  
"Sorry, Brian. Wobaku."  
  
_Great_, Brian thought. _Something tells me I know what's coming. Michelle never used it at Duelist Kingdom, but I've seen her use it. It's one of her signature moves.   
_  
"Get ready, Brian, for Harpy's Pet Dragon."  
  
An enormous, pink dragon with feathers and a golden chain attached to its neck appeared (A: 2000).  
  
"This dragon gets a three hundred point bonus for every Harpy Lady on the field. Which reminds me. Elegant Egotist."  
  
Two more Harpy Ladies appeared and the Pet Dragon was getting stronger (A: 2900). It shot out a ball of flame, destroying the Dragon Champion.  
  
Brian: 1450. Michelle: 1550.  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll play Celtic Guardian in Defense Mode. And I'll play a card facedown."  
  
The Celtic Guardian appeared but it stood in its defense position (D: 1200).  
  
Michelle drew a card. _Brian has a card facedown. It could be a Trap and I could walk right into it. But then again, he'd play the Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode because he'd know I'd want to walk into it_.

* * *

Mage tried as hard as he could to get into Michelle's head with his Millennium Eye. But he still couldn't.  
  
_I don't understand. Why can't I read her mind? And why is it now I can't?   
_  
Then he looked at Brian. _Perhaps if I read Brian's mind, I can find out what his facedown card is. _  
  
He pointed the Millennium Eye at Brian. But he couldn't get anything either.  
  
_What's this? I can't read Brian's mind either. What force is this?   
_  
He then looked back at Michelle and noticed something he never noticed before. It was a pearl with two golden wings on each side, connected to a golden chain around Michelle's neck.  
  
_Can it be? The Necklace of Hathor? After the Pharaoh sealed the Shadow Magic in the Millennium Items, his son became Pharaoh and he created three items that were each as powerful as three Millennium Items. He gave the Necklace of Hathor to his betrothed. It protects its bearer and the one the bearer loves from any danger, even from the power of the Millennium Items. That's why the Millennium Eye can't read their minds. It did before because until now Michelle did not realize her true feelings for Brian_.

* * *

Derrick went through a dark corridor with knight's armor standing in front of the walls and medieval weapons hanging on the walls.  
  
_I've got to find someway of getting into that tower without the guards noticing.   
_  
He stopped as he saw a rope and a grappling hook.  
  
"Hmm. This could be useful."

* * *

"All right, Brian. I decided that I'll weaken your Defenses. Harpy's Pet Dragon, destroy the Celtic Guardian."  
  
Harpy's Pet Dragon shot out a ball of fire at the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Ha, you fell for it Michelle."  
  
"What?"  
  
Brian's Mirror Force shot the Pet Dragon's Attack Back at all of Michelle's Monsters, destroying them.  
  
"My turn's not over yet Brian. I'll end it by playing Wingweaver."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared (A: 2750). Brian drew a card.  
  
"Let's make it favorite Monster against favorite Monster. Go Dark Magician."  
  
The Dark Magician appeared (A: 2500). Michelle shook her head.  
  
"Brian, Brian, Brian. You know that not even your mighty Dark Magician is strong enough to destroy my Wingweaver."  
  
"Not yet. But until I get what I need, I'll use Magical Hats."  
  
A large hat appeared and the Dark Magician went inside. And then, three more appeared. "I'll also hide a facedown card in another hat.

* * *

"I love it when he does that," Trevor told Amy and Fox.

* * *

Michelle looked at one hat to another deciding which one the Dark Magician was hiding under.  
  
"Wingweaver, destroy the hat on the second hat on the left."  
  
The Wingweaver destroyed the hat. But there was nothing there.  
  
Brian drew a card. "Your turn, Michelle."  
  
"Wingweaver, destroy the hat on hat on the right."  
  
The Wingweaver destroyed the hat and a glowing circle appeared.  
  
"You have activated my Trap, the Spell Binding Circle."  
  
The circle went around the Wingweaver, and the Dark Magician appeared out of the hat on the far right.  
  
"Now seven hundred Points are decreased from Wingweaver's Attack. But I'll increase my Dark Magician's Attack with Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction."  
  
The Dark Magician (A: 3200) pointed its staff at the Wingweaver and Dark Energy shot out of it, destroying the Wingweaver (2050).  
  
Brian: 1450. Michelle: 300.

* * *

Using the rope and grapple hook, Derrick managed to climb up to the tower without the guards noticing. He opened a window and went inside Mage's quarters. There were a lot of rich decorations everywhere.  
  
"This is nice. Looks better than my Uncle Mokuba's room."  
  
He walked up to Mage's desk and noticed a card with Yugi's picture on it.  
  
"This is it. This is the soul card Mage trapped Yugi in."  
  
He then noticed a golden staff that looked exactly like the one in his dream. He put the card down and picked the staff up.  
  
"This must be one of the Millennium Items. But how could something I've never seen before be in my dreams? And where's the other one? I thought Mage had three. Unless...what if my reoccurring dream wasn't..."  
  
He suddenly heard the door burst open behind him. A large, muscular man in a black suit walked in.  
  
"Who are you?" Derrick asked him.  
  
"The name's Kraven. I'm chief of Mage's Brute Squad. And you are breaking an entry kid. Now put the stick down right now and come out without any hassle, and I might forget that this ever happened."  
  
Derrick stared at him. Then he looked at the chair close to Mage's desk, then the window he came through, and finally Kraven. He quick grabbed the chair.  
  
"I don't think so, big guy!" he shouted as he through the chair at Kraven, throwing him on the floor. He then quickly rushed to the window and jumped through the glass.  
  
Kraven stood up and walked right to the window. He looked down from it. There was no sign of Derrick.  
  
"That kid must've been crazy. Nobody could survive that jump."

* * *

Michelle looked at Brian's Dark Magician.  
  
_Brian hasn't beaten me, yet. I still have a few moves left.   
_  
She reached for her deck and drew a card. She smiled as she looked at it.  
  
"Okay, Brian. Here goes nothing. Go, Hyozanryu."  
  
The diamond dragon appeared and growled at the Dark Magician.  
  
"I'll also lay this card facedown."  
  
_That's got to be the Shield and Sword_, Brian thought. _She always uses that combo. I've got to destroy Hyozanryu before she activates its effect. _  
  
"Dark Magician, destroy Hyozanryu."  
  
The Dark Magician shot out another blast of Dark Energy, but a Mirror Wall appeared and the Dark Magician grew weaker.  
  
"Hah, you fell for my Mirror Wall."  
  
_Great. Michelle knew I was expecting Shield and Sword, so she hid a Mirror Wall.   
_  
"And now, Brian, say goodbye to your Dark Magician. Hyozanryu, Diamond Ice Blast Attack."  
  
Hyozanyu shot out a blast of diamond ice, destroying the Dark Magician.  
  
Brian: 950. Michelle: 300.  
  
Brian drew a card. "Clever move, Michelle. But now it ends. I'll use Monster Reborn to revive Wingweaver."  
  
Michelle gasped as the Wingweaver appeared on Brian's side.  
  
"Michelle, you have played a great duel. I really hate to do this."  
  
Michelle smiled at Brian. "I know. Me too. But you have proven to be a great opponent, Brian."  
  
"Thank you Michelle."  
  
The Wingweaver shot out a ray of light, destroying Hyozanryu.  
  
Brian: 950. Michelle: 0.  
  
"Brian is the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament," Mage announced.

* * *

At the Motous', Teá couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I can't believe it. My little boy is the new Champion."  
  
"You and Yugi did a good job raising him," Mai said to her.  
  
Joey was crying like a baby. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY LOST!"  
  
Mai looked at him in disgust. "I want a divorce."

* * *

Brian, Michelle, and Trevor all met outside the Dueling Arena.  
  
"Great job, bro," Trevor said as he slapped Brian on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Trev," Brian said to him. Then he looked back at Michelle. "I guess it's going to be hard to accept your first loss?"  
  
Michelle shook her head. "Nope. Everyone losses sometimes. I'm glad I lost to the son of the greatest duelist ever."  
  
They all suddenly heard hands clapping together. They turned and saw Mage walking up to them. "Well done, Brian. You have won the tournament and the chance to duel me."  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope.  
  
"In this envelope, is a check worth ten million dollars, which you have just won."  
  
He handed the envelope to Brian. Jaxin walked up to Mage.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. But I need to talk to you in private."  
  
Mage looked back at the three teenagers. "I'd better go. I'll see you, Brian at the arena in an hour."  
  
Mage then left with Jaxin. Brian looked at Trevor with a smile.  
  
"Here, Trevor."  
  
Trevor stared at him with surprise. "What are you giving it to me for? Its yours."  
  
"You need this money more than I do. Use it to pay for your mom's operation."  
  
With tears in his eyes, Trevor took the envelope.  
  
"I almost thought I lost the chance to save my mom, Bry. Thank you. You're the best."  
  
"Like we all promised when we were younger," Brian said looking at both his friends. "We'll always be together, and we'd always look out for each other."  
  
Michelle smiled at them. Then she looked at Brian.  
  
"Well, you better get your deck ready. You've got to win this to save your dad."  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
"What?" they heard Mage shout.  
  
"That's what Kraven reported," said Jaxin. "The Kaiba kid broke into your quarters and he tried to steal the Millennium Rod."  
  
"Does he have him?"  
  
"No, sir. He jumped out the window, a jump nobody could survive. I have a search looking for the body."  
  
"Do whatever you want with the body. But bring me back my rod."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Brian, Michelle, and Trevor all listened with horror in their eyes.  
  
"No way," Michelle gasped. "Derrick can't be dead."  
  
"Not Der-Devil," Trevor said. "He's too tough."  
  
_I can't believe it_, thought Brian. _Derrick's gone_?

* * *

_To be continued..._


	23. Countdown to the Final Match

**YU-GI-OH!**

**A NEW GENERATION OF DUELISTS**

**Countdown to the Final Match**

**By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Mage sat in his quarters. It was only a half an hour before his match with Brian. He would beat Brian and win his father's Millennium Puzzle and get his Millennium Ring back. And it was only a matter of time till Jaxin would find Derrick's body and the Millennium Rod, which the brat stole.  
  
But he recently learned that it was going to be harder to beat Brian than he thought. Michelle had a power that could block his mind reading.  
  
"After the death of the Pharaoh," Mage said to himself, "his son Brayon created three items, each more powerful than three Millennium Items: The Headband of Horus, the Dagger of Anubis, and the Necklace of Hathor. He gave the Necklace of Hathor to the woman he loved, the Princess Maychal. As long as she wore it, both she and Brayon would be protected from any threat. But two priests betrayed him and took the other two items. Brayon challenged them to a Shadow Game, but they were so powerful it seemed impossible to defeat them. But Maychal used the power of her necklace to help him win, but she paid the price. It was so powerful it drained her life. Brayon knew that the items were too powerful to use he had them all locked away. No one knew the location of any of them, until now. Michelle has the Necklace of Hathor, which is protecting Brian from the Millennium Eye's powers. If I am to defeat Brian, I need to get Michelle away from him."  
  
At that moment, Jaxin's voice was heard from his speakerphone.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Mage, but you have a phone call on line one."  
  
"Tell them I'm busy."  
  
"But sir, it's Ms. Unicorn."  
  
With a look of horror in his eyes Mage nervously picked up the phone and held it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm not bothering you, am I?" came the voice of a young woman.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"How is the tournament going, Mage?"  
  
"Very well. It's almost over anyway."  
  
"And the son of Yugi?"  
  
"He is to be my opponent."  
  
"Excellent. I understand, Mage, that you have lost two of the Millennium Items that created you."  
  
"Brian has the Millennium Ring. I will win both items from him. And it's only a matter of time until I find the Millennium Rod. But there's something you must know: one of Brian's friends posses the Necklace of Hathor."  
  
There was a gasp before she spoke. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. And to think it was under my nose the whole time."  
  
"And you've been after someone with the power of one Millennium Item when you could've been after someone with the power of three?"  
  
"I had no idea. It's power can only be activated by love and until the its bearer realized her love for the boy, I was able to read both their minds. But now my mind reading is blocked. But it doesn't matter. With what I have in store, I won't even need my powers."  
  
"Fool! Pegasus underestimated the Millennium Puzzle and look what happened to him. Keep the girl away from him. It is the only way you can defeat him."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Defeat the boy and bring me the Millennium Puzzle. And don't forget what will happen if you lose the Millennium Eye."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I will be waiting for you."  
  
With that, Mage hung up. He picked up the phone and dialed a different number.  
  
"Kraven, this is Mage. I want you to arrest Michelle Wheeler until the tournament is over."

* * *

_I can't believe it_, thought Michelle as she headed to Trevor's room. _Brian's just one match away from freeing his dad. If Brian wins, mission accomplished. _  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Fox Keith called out.  
  
She looked back at him and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just going to get Trevor so we can watch Brian's match."  
  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to see it myself. I'll see you there."  
  
"Later."  
  
So Fox kept going straight while Michelle walked up to Trevor's door. After she knocked, Trevor opened it with an excited grin on his face.  
  
"Trevor, Brian's match is going to start soon."  
  
"All right, I'll be there shortly. By the way, Amy and I were just talking about you and Brian."  
  
Michelle's eyes widen with surprise. "What?"  
  
That's when she saw Amy sitting on Trevor's bed, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Michelle. Trevor and I were just were just talking about you. I think it's way cool how he taught you and Brian how to play Duel Monsters."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Makes me think you're really tough if you manage to beat your own teacher."  
  
Trevor snickered as he looked back at an astonished Michelle. "Tell Brian I said to work on that little maneuver I taught him. Later."  
  
He closed the door and Michelle astonished face turned into a frustrated one as she walked away from it.  
  
"Why that sneaky, lying weasel!"  
  
She suddenly felt a large hand cover her mouth and large, muscular arm around her neck. She tried to struggle, but whoever was holding her was pretty strong.  
  
"Save your struggling girl," came a deep voice. "Mage has ordered your arrest."

* * *

Brian sat in his room, staring at the Millennium Puzzle with depression in his face.  
  
"It all comes down to this," he said. "If I defeat Mage, I'll win back my dad's soul. But still, I can't believe Derrick's gone."  
  
_Derrick sacrificed himself because he knew we would still win if Mage didn't have the other Millennium Items_, Yami told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that."  
  
_Brian, I have a confession to make. I've had urges to send Derrick to the Shadow Realm.   
_  
Brian's head snapped up as he heard that. "What?"  
  
_He is, after all, Kaiba's son. And Kaiba was my greatest enemy. I was afraid that he would hurt you and I wanted to send him to the Shadow Realm to protect you. But I couldn't.   
_  
"Why not?"  
  
_Because you trusted Derrick and I was afraid you wouldn't trust me if I harmed him. I know because twenty-five years ago, I almost lost your father's trust in me.   
_  
{Flashback}  
  
Kaiba stood and the edge of the castle as Yugi's Celtic Guardian faced his weakened Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Surrender, Yugi," Kaiba called out. "That is unless you have the courage to unleash your might!"  
  
"Kaiba I've never backed away," Yami shouted. "And I'm not starting now."  
  
_We can't do this!_ Yugi shouted to Yami. "STOP!"  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
_We could've won, but Kaiba would've been killed and Yugi didn't want that. But because I was willing to kill him, it took a lot of convincing to regain your father's trust. So I didn't harm Derrick because I was afraid you wouldn't trust me.   
_  
Brian smiled. "Yami, you've gotten me this far because I always trusted you. And I still will. But don't do anything without my approval."  
  
_I won't. Besides if he was still alive, Derrick has recently earned my trust.   
_  
"Well that's good to know."  
  
_HELP!   
_  
Brian's head snapped up. It sounded like Michelle's voice was calling in his head.  
  
_Brian? What's wrong_? Yami asked. He obviously didn't hear the voice.  
  
"I thought I heard Michelle. It sounded like she needs us."  
  
With that, he quickly ran out.

* * *

Mage stared at five cards when he heard Kraven's voice on the speakerphone.   
  
"Mr. Mage, I've got the girl."  
  
"Excellent. Hold her in the dungeon until my duel with Brian is over."

* * *

Brian made it to Michelle's room, but she wasn't there.  
  
_I know I heard her call for help. She needs me.   
_  
_We don't have time to look for her_, Yami said. _Your duel with Mage starts in ten minutes.   
_  
_I don't care! I have to find Michelle.   
_  
_If you don't get there in time, the match automatically goes to Mage and you will lose the only chance you have of rescuing your father. What would Michelle do if she were in your position?   
_  
Brian thought hard. What would Michelle do?  
  
_She'd focus on what's important. And that's the duel. You're right Yami. We've come this far and risked so much. We can't stop now. Michelle wouldn't want that. Derrick wouldn't want that.   
_  
So he turned around and head back to his room.  
  
_We have to win this match,_ he thought as he picked up his deck. _For Dad, for Michelle, for Derrick. _  
  
Finally, he headed to the arena.

* * *

Mage laughed as he left his room.  
  
"Now with Michelle out of the way, nothing stands in my way of defeating Brian and winning the Millennium Puzzle. Still, I don't see the point of taking Michelle out of the picture. Nothing can beat my ultimate weapon."  
  
His eyes narrowed, as his laugh grew deeper. "I hope you and Brian have had your first kiss, because you'll never see him again. After all, nothing beats the power of Exodia."

* * *

Outside, security guard walked up to Jaxin.  
  
"No sign of it sir. We've searched all around and there's no trace of the body. It's possible he fell into the ocean and I request we have a submarine search."  
  
"Do what you must. Just make sure you find that Millennium Rod. I must leave, I am to host Mr. Mage's duel with Brian."  
  
With that, Jaxin and the guard turned and walked away.  
  
"That rod has to be somewhere," he said to himself. "Nobody could survive that fall."

* * *

"Well, I've always thought I was a nobody," Derrick joked as he held on to the rope in his left hand and the Millennium Rod in his right. "Looks like I'm done hanging around here." 

_Thought you were so tough_

_You had it all under control_

_Now enough is enough_

_I'm gonna take back what you stole_

_Give it up, cause now I'M BACK!_

_(_From_ Music to Duel By'_s_ I'm Back)

* * *

_To Be Continued... 


	24. Brian vs Mage pt1

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Brian vs. Mage**  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Brian turned into Yami Brian.  
  
_This is it Yami. Everything we fought for, everything we risked, everything we lost all comes down to this match.   
_  
_We must have faith that your father's deck won't let us down. It is the only way we can save him.   
_  
Yami Brian looked to his right and noticed Trevor, Fox, and Amy waving to him.

* * *

"Hey where's Michelle?" Trevor asked Fox.  
  
"Got me. The last time I saw her, she went to get you guys."  
  
"Well we haven't seen her after she got us," Amy told him.  
  
_I don't get it_, Trevor thought. _Michelle wouldn't want to miss a duel like this. Especially since Brian's playing_.

* * *

"Congratulations, Brian Motuo," Jaxin called out. "You have won the tournament and the privilege of dueling our host Mr. Marcus Mage. Could you please show your entry card?"  
  
Yami Brian held out the King's Opposite Hand card.  
  
"So you hold the King's Opposite Hand card. Meaning that if you win this duel, prizes are unlimited. Anything you wish will be given to you: an unlimited number of cards, wealth beyond your imagination, Mage's Millennium Items, even Mage's entire company."  
  
It was a real shock to Brian. He could be the new president of Industrial Illusions?

* * *

Fox made a deep whistle.  
  
"Whoa!" Amy spoke with surprise. "Anything Brian wants he gets?"  
  
"Now that's a prize," said Trevor.

* * *

The doors opened before Yami Brian and he saw Mage walk in.  
  
"And now," Jaxin announced, "Industrial Illusions' president, our host, Mr. Marcus Mage."

* * *

"This is going to be real tough," said Amy. "This is going to be the first loss for one of these two."  
  
"Relax," Trevor told her. "I know Bry and you gotta be tough to beat him."  
  
"Maybe," said Fox.

* * *

"So Brian," said Mage, "tell me how it feels to be the very one out of millions of duelists who gets to face the host of this tournament."  
  
"Just remember our bargain," Yami Brian shouted at him. "If I win you will free my father."  
  
"Yes. But if I win you will hand over your Millennium Puzzle. But I decided to raise the stakes. If I win your soul will also be part of my collection."

* * *

"Am I the only one who thinks this sounds whack?" Fox asked them. "This whole talk about soul stealing sounds bogus to me."  
  
"Seriously," said Amy. "It does sound crazy."  
  
Trevor disagreed with them. "If only you two hung with us more often. Everything Brian and I went through was more of a matter of life and death."  
  
_One thing that's not surprising_, Trevor thought, _is that Brian would risk his own soul for his dad. That's what makes me positive that he's going to win_.

* * *

Yami Brian gave Mage a determined smile. "Very well, Mage. Then I guess we can make it fair if you also wager your Millennium Eye as well."  
  
Mage was terrified for a moment, but he returned to his confident state.  
  
"Very well then. It's a deal."  
  
Jaxin called out, "The wages are made, the decks are shuffled, the score is up, let the duel begin."  
  
Brian: 2000. Mage: 2000.  
  
They each drew five cards.  
  
"I'll go first," Yami Brian said as he drew a card. "And I will play a monster in Defense Mode."  
  
In his hand, Mage pointed the Millennium Eye at Brian's head.  
  
_That hidden monster is Kuriboh of course. And he also has Curse of Dragon, Feral Imp, Monster Reborn, Spell-Binding Circle, and Magical Hats in his hand. But I'm not going to show off because when Pegasus did, he revealed the Millennium Eye's weakness. I will just keep what I know to myself as I crush him.   
_  
_Brian, there's something I need to tell you_, said Yami.  
  
_What?   
_  
_Mage has the Millennium Eye which makes him a powerful opponent. The Eye allows him to probe our thoughts meaning he knows every card we draw.   
_  
Great. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be easy.   
  
Mage drew a card. "I'll play three cards facedown and play Sangan in attack mode."  
  
A hideous, hairy creature with three eyes and two long, skinny, green arms appeared (A: 1000) and reached to the area where Brian's Kuriboh (D: 400) hid and destroyed it.  
  
_Well_, though Brian, _at least we know what's on the field and that we have something that can attack it. _  
  
_Still_, said Yami, _why would he play a weak monster in Attack Mode? I know he knows what's in our hand. _  
  
Yami Brian drew. Mage saw that the card he drew was Polymerization. "I'll play Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode and destroy Sangan.  
  
The Curse of Dragon appeared (A: 2000) and shot a fireball and Sangan destroying it.  
  
Brian: 2000. Mage: 1000.  
  
Mage chuckled. _What Brian doesn't know is Sangan's effect is once it is destroyed I can bring a weak monster from my deck to my hand. And I know just what I want.   
_  
Mage looked through his deck and took out Exodia the Forbidden One. Then he reshuffled and looked at the card and the Right Arm of the Forbidden One.  
  
_Once I have all five Exodia cards in my hand, I can release an unstoppable creature of unlimited power. And Brian's Puzzle and soul will be mine.   
_  
Mage drew a card. "I'll play one monster in Defense Mode and Dian Keto the Cure Master."  
  
Brian: 2000. Mage: 2000  
  
_I expected more from Mage_, thought Brian. _A whole lot more. What's he up to?   
_  
Brian drew a card. "I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode."  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight (A: 2300) appeared next to Curse of Dragon.  
  
"And I'll use Polymerization to fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion and attack your hidden Monster."  
  
The Fierce Knight and the Curse of Dragon became the Dragon Champion (A: 2600). It charged at the space where Mage's Monster was and destroyed it.  
  
_I was hoping he would_. Mage thought. _The Witch of the Black Forest has the same effect as Sangan. Meaning I can take out another Exodia piece. But I need to defend my Life Points until I have all five. _  
  
He searched his deck, took out the Left Arm of the Forbidden One, reshuffled, and finally drew.  
  
_Ah! Perfect!   
_  
"I will play one more Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Brian drew. "I'll have the Dragon Champion attack your hidden Monster.  
  
The Dragon Champion charged at the hidden monster but a large shield with an Egyptian Eye appeared (D: 3000) and the Dragon Champion was thrown back.  
  
"Just one of my favorite cards: the Millennium Shield which has a defense of 3000."  
  
Brian: 1600. Mage: 2000.  
  
"My turn," said Mage as he drew. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards."  
  
He drew two cards. "I'll play both these card facedown and save them for later."  
  
_As long as that Millennium Shield is out, we can't get to his life points. We'll just keep our defenses up.   
_  
_I'm afraid that won't work with what else I have in mind_, thought Mage. His mind was also chuckling.  
  
Brian drew a card. "I'll just play this in Defense Mode."  
  
Mage drew. "I'll play Tainted Wisdom in Attack Mode."  
  
A huge brain appeared next to the Millennium Shield.  
  
_Mage is definitely up to something. Why would he play a weak monster in Attack Mode?   
_  
Brian drew. "I'll attack your Tainted Wisdom with Feral Imp equipped with Horn of the Unicorn."  
  
The Feral Imp appeared with a golden unicorn horn on its head (A: 2000). It shot out a blast of electricity at the Tainted Wisdom.  
  
"Not so fast!" Mage shouted as he flipped over a card.  
  
The electricity averted from the Tainted Wisdom and struck the Millennium Shield instead. But the Shield was still floating.  
  
"How could that have happened?"  
  
"Simple. I equipped my Millennium Shield with the Ring of Magnetism. True it subtracts 500 Attack Points from it, but it also allows it to bring all of your attacks to my Shield instead of my other Monsters."  
  
Brian: 1100. Mage: 2000.  
  
Mage drew a card. "Ah, yes. First I'll switch my Tainted Wisdom in Defense Mode, allowing me to reshuffle my deck. And now I'll play Ancient Brain."  
  
A creature that looked like a wizard with a brain instead of a head appeared. Mage flipped over a card.  
  
"And now I will use Polymerization to fuse them into the Skull Knight."  
  
Both Monsters fused into a dark warrior with armor shaped like a skull (A: 2650). It swung its dark sword and destroyed the Dragon Champion.  
  
Brian: 1050. Mage: 2000.  
  
Brian Drew a card. "First I'll switch my Feral Imp to Defense Mode. And I'll play Summoned Skull in Defense Mode.  
  
The Summoned Skull appeared.  
  
Mage chuckled. "I was hoping you would. For I play Exile of the Wicked, destroying all Fiend type Monsters."  
  
Brian gasped as both his Summoned Skull and Feral Imp were destroyed. Mage flipped over a couple of cards he had face down.  
  
"And I'll also increase my Millennium Shield's power with the Horn of Light, raising its power to 3200. And finally I'll equip my Skull Knight with Fairy Meteorite Crush, meaning once I destroy that defense Monster of yours, I can subtract its defense from my attack and subtract it from your life points."  
  
As he spoke, the Skull Knight destroyed Brian's hidden Monster, the Mystical Elf.  
  
Brian: 400. Mage: 2000.

* * *

Kraven pushed Michelle inside a cell in the dungeon and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Mr. Mage's orders," Kraven said as he turned away. "You're going to be down here until he's done with that snot-nosed friend of yours. Meaning you're going to be here for a while little girl."  
  
Michelle's teeth gritted and her eyes burned with fire when she heard him say 'little girl'. But she started to grin when an idea came to her. She plummeted to the ground and screamed in pain as she held her leg.  
  
"AH! My ankle! I think I twisted it."  
  
"Not my problem," Kraven snapped.  
  
Michelle continued to groan. "Please! I need you to look at it."  
  
Kraven then turned around and then made a wicked grin. "Alright. I'll look at it."  
  
He opened the door to the cell, walked in, and knelt next to Michelle. As he was rubbing her ankle, he tried to get a good look up her skirt.  
  
That's when Michelle kicked him between his legs. He held on to his crotch as he groaned in pain.  
  
"That was for being a pig," she said to him.  
  
Then she punched him in the stomach. "That was for kidnapping me. And this..."  
  
She finally spun around and kicked his face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"...is for calling me 'little girl'."  
  
After that, she rushed out of the cell. When she made it to the dungeon's exit, she noticed the guards were also unconscious.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling I'm not alone here?"

* * *

In one room in the castle, a single guard guarded the entrance to the hallway. He turned around as he felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't take this PERSONALLY!"  
  
With that a fist hit him right in the face and knocked him unconscious. Derrick then opened the door to the hallway.  
  
"I've got to get to the dueling arena. Something tells me Brian needs my support."

* * *

Brian drew a card. Mage chuckled as he saw what it was.  
  
_Excellent! The great and powerful Dark Magician. Brian's favorite card if I'm not mistaken. How ironic that it will end by destroying his favorite card.   
_  
_How can I win? Even my most powerful Monster, the Dark Magician, can't destroy that Skull Knight, even without Mage's Ring of Magnetism on the Millennium Shield. And if I play him in Defense Mode, the Fairy Meteorite Crush equipped to the Skull Knight will wipe out my Life Points. And something tells me this isn't even half his power.   
_  
_You're right about that, Brian. It's only a matter of time until I have the two Exodia pieces I need. But it seems I don't need it anyway. Face it, Brian. It's over. Your soul, your father's soul, and the Millennium Items you have are MINE.

* * *

To Be Continued..._


	25. Brian vs Mage pt2

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Brian vs. Mage  
**  
_Yami_, Brian spoke to his alter ego, _if we conceal the Dark Magician with Magical Hats, would Mage find it with the Millennium Eye?   
_  
_Afraid so.   
_  
_Well, since it's the only move we have left, at least we'll go down fighting.   
_  
Yami spoke with disappointment in his voice. _You did your best, Brian.   
_  
"I'll play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode. And I'll use the Magical Hats to conceal him."  
  
The Dark Magician appeared (A: 2500). A giant hat appeared and covered the Dark Magician and three more appeared.  
  
Mage snickered. _Ha! The little fool. Once the Millennium Eye tells me where the Dark Magician is concealed, I will destroy him and end this game.   
_  
Mage pointed the Millennium Eye at Brian's head and prepared to probe his mind.  
  
_Brian_! Yami spoke up. _Do you feel that?   
_  
_Feel what? Mage reading our mind?   
_  
_No. I feel a different force. Something stronger than the Millennium Eye.   
_  
"Skull Knight!" Mage shouted. "Destroy the hat on the far right."  
  
The Skull Knight (A: 2650) held its sword and pointed it at the hat on the far right. It shot out a beam of dark energy and destroyed the hat.  
  
Mage chuckled. "Ah! Now the mighty Dark Magician is no more."  
  
But as the smoke cleared out, Mage stopped chuckling.  
  
_What's this? Something's not right. No debris.   
_  
He looked at the scoreboard. Brian didn't lose any Life Points and the Dark Magician was still on the board.  
  
_How is this possible? The Dark Magician had to be there. I read his mind. How could he have concealed its location from me?   
_  
"Brian!"  
  
Mage gasped when he heard the voice. Both he and Brian turned to the balcony and saw Michelle standing next to Trevor, Amy, and Fox.  
  
_No! The girl escaped. With the Necklace of Hathor guarding Brian's mind she'll ruin everything.   
_  
In his head, Brian gasped. _She's okay. Whatever the problem was, she seemed to handle it well. _  
  
_But how is it Mage chose the wrong hat_? Yami wondered. _It doesn't make sense.   
_  
_Perhaps Mage really is up to something. But we'll worry about that later.   
_  
Brian drew a card and looked at it with surprise.  
  
"I'll play one card facedown and conceal it inside one of the hats."  
  
_Meaning that if I destroy the hat that it's hidden in, I'll activate its effect.   
_  
Mage drew a card. "Skull Knight! Destroy the second hat on the left."  
  
The Skull Knight blasted the hat away and a golden arrow appeared.  
  
"Mage you have now released my Magic Arrow."  
  
"NO! Not the Magic Arrow!"  
  
"Yes. The Magic Arrow destroys all of your Magic Cards. And for each one destroyed, you lose five hundred Life Points."  
  
As he spoke, the Arrow shot at Mage's Monsters and his Magic Cards were destroyed.  
  
Brian: 400. Mage: 500.  
  
Mage snarled at Brian. "Curse you, Brian. My powerful Magic Cards are destroyed and my Life Points are damaged. But it matters not for my Skull Knight is still strong enough to destroy the Dark Magician and it's only a matter of time until I find him."  
  
Brian drew a card. "You won't need to find him, Mage. For I have drawn Sword of Dark Destruction, which I will now equip my Dark Magician, who I will now reveal. Now that your Ring of Magnetism is destroyed, my Dark Magician can destroy your Skull Knight."  
  
The Dark Magician (A: 2900) jumped out of the second hat on the right and pointed his scepter at the Skull Knight. It shot out a beam of dark energy and destroyed it.  
  
Brian: 400. Mage: 250. "Alright!"

* * *

Michelle called out. "That's the Brian we know and love."  
  
"Keep it up, bro!" Trevor called out. "You're killing him."

* * *

Mage growled as he drew a card and looked at the Right Leg of the Forbidden One.  
  
_If that girl didn't show up, I would have this match over now. No matter, now. Soon I will draw the fifth and final piece to Exodia and this duel will be mine.   
_  
"I pass this turn."  
  
Brian drew a card and looked at it with interest.  
  
"Now I will play Card Destruction. Meaning we now discard the cards in our hands and draw the number of cards that were in our hands.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
They placed the cards that were in their hands and they drew the number of cards that they had before. Yami Brian looked at Mage's Graveyard and looked at his pile with surprise.  
  
"Now I understand what you were up to. You planned to summon Exodia. No surprise that a man as powerful and as wealthy as you would have such rare cards."

* * *

Trevor had his confused face as he looked at Michelle. "Ex-who-dia?"  
  
"Exodia is a very powerful monster. Unbeatable even. It can only be summoned if you have all five Exodia cards in your hand. Once you have them, you automatically win."

* * *

"And now," Yami Brian called out, "I will equip my Dark Magician with the Book of Secret Arts. He is now powerful enough to destroy the Millennium Shield."  
  
The Dark Magician (A: 3200) shot out a beam of dark energy and destroyed the Millennium Shield (D: 3000).  
  
Mage sneered at Brian and glared at the Left Leg of the Forbidden One in his hand as he drew a card. _Curses! Brian has destroyed my ultimate weapon. Well without the other four, this one is useless.   
_  
"I'll just play this in Defense Mode."  
  
Yami Brian smiled. "I may not have your mind-reading powers, Mage. But I can tell by the look on your face that it is the last Exodia card you needed. Dark Magician, destroy it!"  
  
The Dark Magician shot out a beam of dark energy and destroyed Mage's Exodia card (D: 100).  
  
With an annoyed face, Mage drew a card. He suddenly made an evil grin.  
  
"I have to say how impressed I am, Brian. You managed to get pass my Ring of Magnetism to destroy my Skull Knight and you manage to do the impossible: you defeated Exodia. However, Exodia was only my strongest Monster. I still have plenty of moves that can defeat you. Such as this one."  
  
As he played a card a skinny, green ghoul with red eyes all over its body and sharp claws appeared (A: 1600).  
  
"One of my favorite monsters: the Shadow Ghoul. Its Attack increases by one hundred points for every monster in my Graveyard. Plus I will use Giant Trunade to return all Magic and Trap Cards to their owner's hands. Meaning that your Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction are no more. And since there are eleven monsters in my Graveyard, my Shadow Ghoul now has an Attack of 2700."  
  
The Shadow Ghoul (A: 2700) slashed one of its claws at the Dark Magician (A: 2500), destroying it.  
  
Brian: 200. Mage: 250.  
  
"You may have defeated Exodia, Brian. But all it did was make my Shadow Ghoul stronger. You've got nothing now. Admit defeat."  
  
Brian looked at his father's deck. _This is it, Yami. Whatever we draw might be our last.   
_  
_Let's just hope it is one that can defeat Mage.   
_  
He slowly reached for his deck, his hand nervously shaking as he knew that it might be the last card he could draw.

* * *

_Believe in yourself, Brian_, Michelle prayed. _Like I believe in you.   
_  
_You've never lost before, Bry_, thought Trevor. _You're not going to lose now.   
_  
_C'mon Brian_, thought Amy. _You can still win.   
_  
_Mage is tough, kid,_ Fox thought. _But I've seen you duel and you're a lot tougher.

* * *

_Brian stopped reaching. He was afraid to draw.  
  
"DON'T QUIT, BRIAN!"  
  
Brian gasped as he heard the voice.  
  
Mage was no less surprised to hear the voice. "WHAT?"  
  
Michelle and Trevor also heard that voice. They turned to where it came from and saw Derrick standing there with the Millennium Rod in his hand.  
  
"Derrick?" Michelle gasped. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"No way, man," Trevor was also so happy to see him.  
  
"Yeah way, man," Derrick said with a smirk. "In the flesh."  
  
_Derrick's alive_, thought Brian. _I can't believe it.   
_  
Derrick looked back at Brian. "You still have what it takes, Brian. Don't give up."  
  
Brian smiled as he heard Yami's voice. _Derrick's right. Your father's deck has never let us down and it will not now. You just have to have faith that you will draw the right card.   
_  
_Right_. Brian closed his eyes and reached. _Heart of the Cards, please give us something that can defeat Mage. _  
  
Brian drew. He looked at the card with shock. Then he grinned at Mage.  
  
"I have just drawn the card that can defeat you, Mage. Go, Soul Release!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"With Soul Release I can remove five cards from your Graveyard and control them. And I chose your Exodia cards."  
  
As Brian spoke, an enormous golden monster in shackles appeared and loomed over the Shadow Ghoul.

* * *

"Holy Mama," Trevor gasped.

* * *

"It can't be!" Mage spoke with fear in his voice. "Betrayed by my ultimate weapon."  
  
"Exoda, OBLITERATE!" Yami Brian shouted.  
  
Exodia shot out an enormous sphere of light and destroyed the Shadow Ghoul. Mage screamed the whole time.  
  
Brian: 100. Mage: 0.  
  
Yami Brian averted back to Brian.  
  
"It's over, Mage. I won."

* * *

With his fist in the air, Derrick shouted. "YEAAAH!"  
  
"You won, Brian!" Michelle called out.  
  
"Wayta go bro!" Trevor laughed. "HAHAHA!"  
  
"He did it!" Amy screamed. "WHOO!"  
  
"YEE HAW!" cheered Fox.

* * *

Brian smiled at his friends as they cheered for him.  
  
_Well done, Brian_, Yami spoke up. _Your father would be proud of you.   
  
I owe it all to you, Yami. Without your guidance, we could never have beaten Mage.   
  
Still, I wonder how it is we first weren't doing so well against him, and all of a sudden we won so easily. It felt like another force was helping us.   
  
Well whatever this force is, at least it's on our side. The important thing is that we won and Mage will reunite me with my dad.   
  
I'm afraid not, Brian.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
Look.   
_  
Brian turned to the other side of the stadium and Mage wasn't there. He ran up there and all he could find was the Millennium Eye.  
  
_Where is he? Why did he leave the Millennium Eye?   
  
Mage wasn't real.   
  
What?   
  
When Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik, all died without heirs to their Millennium Items, they created one for themselves. Since Mage now no longer has possession of them, he now ceases to exist.   
  
But without Mage, we can't use the items to free my dad. You knew this would happen, didn't you?   
  
Yes.   
_  
Brian was filled with rage. _But you had me wager his Millennium Eye. And now that he's gone, we can't use the Millennium Items to free my dad.   
  
I had to wager the Eye, Brian. As long as he had them in his possession, he could do more damage than you can imagine. But there's more you should know.   
  
I don't care! You went ahead and wagered his eye and now I'll never see my dad again.   
  
Brian, please listen.   
  
No! I don't want to listen. I don't want to have anything to do with you.   
_  
He quickly removed the chain from his neck and threw the Millennium Puzzle to the wall ahead of him.  
  
Yami's voice screamed. _BRIAN! NOOOO!   
_  
As the puzzle collided with the wall it shattered into several tiny pieces. With tears in his eyes, Brian ran off.

* * *

Derrick, Michelle, Trevor, Fox, and Amy all watched Brian throw his puzzle.  
  
"Something's wrong," Michelle pointed out. "We've got to find out what happened to Mage and what's with Brian."  
  
Trevor nodded. "Right."  
  
Derrick ran up to them. "Let's go."  
  
So the three of them ran out. Amy and Fox just stood there and watched them leave.  
  
"There's something weird about all this," Amy spoke up. "First they wager souls and those Millennium Items, then Mage disappears, and Brian seems upset about his Millennium Item. Fox what do you think is going on?"  
  
Fox just shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that this tournament's over and I'm packing up to leave."  
  
So Fox left and Amy followed him out.  
  
"I just hope whatever's going on, they'll figure it out."

* * *

Once the room was empty, a tan hand scooped up the scattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and placed them in a golden box.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	26. Shadi: Keeper of the Millennium Items

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Shadi: Keeper of the Millennium Items  
  
**Derrick led Brian, Michelle, and Trevor to Mage's private chambers. Since Derrick took care of the guards earlier, no one noticed them entering. Brian found the card with his father's picture on it and looked at it with tears in his eyes.  
  
Trevor shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe that snake went back on his promise."  
  
"It's not that, Trevor," Brian told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"The spirit of the puzzle told me that Mage was nothing but a shadow created by the Millennium Items he had. Because we gambled the Millennium Eye and he lost, he no longer exists now."  
  
"Tell me you're kidding," said Derrick. "Magic Ancient Egyptian Items, spirits in puzzles, and now Mage was a living, breathing illusion. This just can't get any weirder."  
  
That's when an enormous, bright light emitted behind them.  
  
"I think you spoke too soon, Der," Trevor told him.  
  
The light faded and a strange figure walked from it. His tan face looked young and he was dressed in desert robes and he wore a turban on top of his head. Hanging from a rope around his neck was an item that looked like a golden cross.  
  
The four teenagers looked at him with fear in their eyes when he spoke with a gentle voice with an Egyptian accent.  
  
"Fear not. I offer no harm. I am a friend."  
  
"Who are you?" Michelle asked him, still fearful and confused.  
  
"I am Shadi, the keeper of the Millennium Items."  
  
Suddenly the fear and confusion left Brian and wonder and hope entered him.  
  
"The keeper of the Millennium Items? Then you know how to use them? Can you use them to free my dad?"  
  
Keeping his serious expression, Shadi walked up to the desk and took a look at Yugi's soul card.  
  
"This requires all three of the items Mage used," he said as he tucked his hand into his robe and pulled out the Millennium Ring.  
  
Brian gasped at it as Shadi placed it on the desk.  
  
"How did you get...?"  
  
Shadi held out his hand as he interrupted him. "The eye, please."  
  
He obviously didn't want to answer his question. Brian dug through his pockets and took out the Millennium Eye and then he gave it to Shadi, who then placed it on the desk next to the Millennium Ring.  
  
Then he held his hand to Derrick. "The rod, please."  
  
Derrick handed Shadi the rod and he placed it next to the Millennium Ring. He closed his eyes as he held his hand over them. They started to glow and Yugi's soul card glowed with them. After two minutes, they stopped glowing and the card was blank.  
  
"Does this mean he's free?" Brian asked him.  
  
"His soul is returning to his body at this very moment. In a matter of minutes, he will return to normal."  
  
Excitement came to Brian, Trevor, and Michelle's faces as they smiled at each other. Derrick made a slight smile then he looked at Shadi with curiosity.  
  
"What is it with these Millennium Items? What did Mage want with them?"  
  
The other three looked at Shadi as though they wanted to hear the story.  
  
Shadi began. "Five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, pharaohs played a game of great and terrible power. These games were not just for land or treasure, but the power to rule the world. But when the magic went out of control, a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away in stone tablets."  
  
He waved his hand and thousands of stone tablets surrounded them.  
  
"These were the pawns that were used in these games. I believe you recognize them."  
  
All four of them just kept staring at them. There was something familiar about them.  
  
Derrick suddenly gasped at one of them.  
  
"What is it?" Brian asked him.  
  
"Look at that one. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
They all looked at the one he was pointing at. It looked exactly like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"You're right," Michelle said to him. Then she turned around and gasped as she saw one she recognized. "Wingweaver!"  
  
Trevor turned around and stared in awe at one of the tablets.  
  
"I know that monster. It's the Flame Cerebrus."  
  
Brian looked at one and stared at it in awe. "The Dark Magician!"  
  
They all then looked back at Shadi.  
  
"So the games the pharaohs played were exactly like Duel Monsters?" Derrick asked him.  
  
Shadi nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"I can't believe it," Michelle said. "An important fact about Duel Monsters I didn't even know."  
  
"Only a great and powerful magic could unlock these powers. To keep anyone from getting control of this magic, the pharaoh divided it and locked them in seven Millennium Items. Each item waited for thousands of years for someone worthy of its magic to come and claim it. There then came someone worthy of the Eye, Ring, and Rod but they used their powers for evil. Your parents fought and defeated them and they kept their items hidden until the day of each one's death. Because they all died without heirs, the Millennium Items, with a will of their own, created one for themselves."  
  
Brian already knew what Shadi was talking about. "Mage."  
  
"Yes. And Mage was too powerful with the three Millennium Items he had. If he had possession of another one, his power would grow. If he had all seven and he would be unbeatable. So your father, the pharaoh's spirit who resides in the Millennium Puzzle, and I agreed to keep ourselves and the items hidden until the Items were removed from him. Yami already knew about your skills, young Brian, so when I heard about your father, I came to the pharaoh's spirit and we decided to have you and him work together to defeat Mage. Once he was stripped of his items, I would come and use the items to free Yugi."  
  
Brian's eyes widen. "That's it! That's what he was trying to tell me when I...." He stopped there, now feeling guilty.  
  
"But why didn't the spirit tell Brian in the first place?" Michelle asked him.  
  
Brian already knew the answer. "The Millennium Eye can read minds. If I knew about the plan, Mage would find out about it and would discover how to counter it."  
  
"And he would know where I hide," Shadi added. "Meaning he would find me and take the other items."  
  
Brian couldn't believe it. He thought Yami didn't care about his father when the whole time he was still trying to help him.  
  
That's when he remembered. He shattered the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
He was about to run out when Shadi called out to him.  
  
"I sense you feel guilty about what you did to the puzzle and wish to apologize to the spirit."  
  
Brian looked back at him and nodded.  
  
Shadi smiled as he took out a golden box. "Then perhaps I don't have to take this with me after all."  
  
He walked up to Brian and gave him the box. He opened it and the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were in there.  
  
"It took your father a long time to put it together. Hopefully you have your father's gift and will put it together yourself."  
  
Brian smiled. "I will. Thank you, Shadi."  
  
"You will need it though. For your task is not yet complete."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trevor asked him. "We just defeated Mage."  
  
Shadi looked back at Trevor. "Mage was nothing more than a pawn. There is another who is worse than him."  
  
"You mean someone else was controlling Mage?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"But how could this person be more powerful than Mage if he doesn't have a Millennium Item?" Brian asked him.  
  
Shadi glanced at Michelle for a while. Then he looked back at Brian.  
  
"That you will not learn from me. The important thing is to complete the Millennium Puzzle and be alert for this villain will be looking for you."  
  
He then walked back to the desk and picked up the three items. "I must return to my keep now. Someday someone else will come to claim these items whether it is for good or for evil. Until then they must be kept hidden."  
  
He walked pass the four teenagers and took one last look at them.  
  
"Remember, this person will come to take the Millennium Puzzle so be on each other's guard. And I guarantee you, this will not be our last meeting."  
  
He turned back around and continued walking.  
  
_As powerful as the boy is_, he thought, _he is not strong enough without the girl's power. But she cannot yet know about it, for it would cost her life.   
_  
And he finally disappeared.

* * *

_To be continued...  
_


	27. Farewell and Welcome Back

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Farewell and Welcome Back  
  
**At the hospital, Teá kept staring at Yugi lying on the hospital bed wondering if he was ever going to wake up. She wanted Brian to come home and see his father was alright.  
  
She suddenly gasped as he started breathing heavily. His eyes slowly opened and he slowly turned his head to her direction.  
  
He took a deep breath as he whispered, "T-T-Teá."  
  
With that, she excitedly rushed into his room and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Yugi! I was so worried about you."  
  
"I know, Teá. I know."  
  
He slowly lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her. Then he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
_Well done, Brian._

* * *

Brian, Derrick, Michelle, and Trevor met Amy and Fox at the Dueling Arena.  
  
"So," said Fox, "does anyone care to explain."  
  
"It's kinda complicated," Trevor told him.  
  
"We'll explain some other time," said Brian.  
  
"Well done, all of you," Jaxin called out. "Especially you, Brian Motou."  
  
They all looked to where his voice called out and Jaxin walked up to them.  
  
"The six of you have proven yourselves to be the best. But you, Brian, for winning the Tournament and defeating Mr. Marcus Mage, have proven to be the greatest of all duelists. However, since Mr. Mage has disappeared, Industrial Illusions is in need of a new president. I humbly ask if you would like the position."  
  
Brian was in shock hearing that he could be the new owner of Industrial Illusions. He turned and noticed that all of his friends were smiling him. He smiled back and then looked back at Jaxin.  
  
"It would be an honor but it sounds like a big responsibility. But I do know someone who would probably like the job."  
  
Jaxin took out a notepad and a pen and he wrote something on the pad. He ripped out the paper and handed it to Brian.  
  
"Very well then. If he is interested in the position, please give him this number."  
  
Brian took the paper, folded it and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Now then, if you can follow me, your transport awaits."  
  
They all followed Jaxin outside where a small, first class plane waited for them.  
  
"Enjoy your ride home." Then he turned around and left.  
  
"We're going to go a thousand miles in the air?" Trevor groaned. "But I just had ten slices of pizza."  
  
"Trevor!" Michelle and Derrick groaned.  
  
"Come on guys," Brian spoke up as he walked towards the plane. "I can't wait to see how my dad's doing."  
  
"He's right," said Derrick. "Let's go." With that, he followed Brian with Michelle behind him.  
  
Amy wrapped her right arm around Trevor's back. "C'mon, hunk. You can sit next to me."  
  
Trevor blushed. "Whoa hoho!"  
  
They both walked together towards the plane. Fox chuckled as he followed them.  
  
Once they all boarded, they sat down and buckled up. Brian opened the golden box the pieces to the puzzle were in and began working on it.  
  
"It might take a while to put it together but if I can defeat Exodia, this should be easy."  
  
Everyone laughed. Then Michelle's eyes widen like she remembered something.  
  
"Wait! What about Steel and Hunter?"  
  
Fox snickered. "Due to their foul play during the finals, I don't think they're enjoying their ride home."

* * *

Steel and Hunter sat in a small rowboat. Hunter grumbled as he rowed while Steel just sat there pouting. Hunter finally growled as he stopped rowing.  
  
"You know, a little HELP wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"I already told you, Jungle Boy," Steel snapped. "I'm not rowing. So leave me alone."  
  
"How can I do that? This is a really small boat."  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Suddenly they both saw a curved shark fin moving towards them. They screamed and they both rowed as fast as they could.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone was asleep but Brian was still working on the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Just this one piece."  
  
He placed the eye where it goes and it began to glow. He looked up and saw Yami standing in front of him.  
  
"Yami," Brian said. "I'm sorry. I understand now why you didn't tell me."  
  
_I know Brian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But if I had revealed anything, Mage would've discovered and our plan would fail. I don't blame you for being angry with me.   
_  
Brian smiled. "All's forgiven. My dad's free now and now the puzzle is reassembled. You're my friend, Yami. So from now on, I'll always trust your judgment."  
  
_Thank you, Brian.   
_  
Yami disappeared. Michelle started stirring and looked at Brian.  
  
"Brian, were you talking to somebody just now?"  
  
Brian smiled and showed her that the puzzle was completed. "Just the spirit of the puzzle."  
  
Michelle smiled back.  
  
"This is your captain speaking," a male voice spoke over the intercom. "We will be landing shortly. Please remain seated until the plane lands."  
  
Derrick, Fox, and Amy woke up. Trevor was still snoring.  
  
"I can't believe I managed to sleep with him snoring," Derrick moaned.  
  
Amy tapped him on the shoulder. "Trevor, wake up. We're landing."  
  
Trevor started stirring. "I'll have fifty spicy wings, large curly fries, and a large coke."  
  
Everyone laughed.

* * *

They all made it to the front room of the Domino Airport. Everyone picked up their bags and turned towards the exit.  
  
"Well guys," said Fox, "I guess this is adios."  
  
"Where are you going?" Brian asked him.  
  
"New York. First I'm going to find a place to live and then I'm going to see if I can't find myself a good job. And I will attend any tournaments that take place."  
  
"Will we ever see you again," Michelle asked him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Hope so."  
  
Derrick walked up to him and they shook hands. "Take care of yourself, Fox."  
  
"You too, Derrick."  
  
He looked back at Michelle. "And you take good care of your cousin."  
  
They all chuckled. Then he turned around and walked away. Trevor's eyes suddenly snapped up and he quickly took his deck out of his pocket, went through it, and took out the Metalmorph card.  
  
"Fox, wait!"  
  
"Keep it. I've got plenty of them."  
  
And he just kept walking until they didn't see him again.  
  
Derrick sighed. "Too bad. I was just starting to grow fond of him."  
  
"He'll be alright," said Brian. "I'm sure we'll see him again. But we've got more important things to worry about."  
  
They all headed walked out through the exit.  
  
"So are we going to call a cab?" Trevor asked Brian.  
  
That's when a limo pulled up in front of them. The farthest window rolled down.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Derrick," came a deep voice.  
  
Derrick's eyes widen with shock. He knew that voice.  
  
The door opened and a man in a business suit walked out with a smile. His dark brown hair and icy blue eyes made him look like Derrick.  
  
Derrick smiled. "Dad."  
  
Derrick rushed up to him and hugged him. Kaiba hugged him back.  
  
"Your Uncle Mokuba offered to pick you up but I told him this time I'm picking you up."  
  
Derrick tried as hard as he could but couldn't fight the tears in his eyes. He pulled back from his father and looked at his friends.  
  
"These are my friends: Brian, Trevor, Michelle, and Amy. Don't get mad, Dad, but Brian's..."  
  
"I know, Derrick. And I have no reason to be mad just for that. In fact, how about I give them a ride home?"  
  
Derrick looked at Brian then back at his father. "Actually, they need to get to the hospital. They need to see how Brian's dad's doing."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen with shock. "Yugi's in the hospital? In that case, what are we waiting for? All aboard that's going aboard."  
  
He went inside and Derrick, Brian and Michelle followed him. Trevor looked at Amy.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"No thanks. It'd be cool to ride in a limo, but I need to get home. I'll just take a cab."  
  
She took out a piece of piece of paper and wrote something with a red ink pen. She then gave the paper to Trevor.  
  
"Call me."  
  
Trevor kept his eyes on Amy.  
  
"C'mon Romeo," Derrick called out.  
  
Trevor kept looking at her as he headed to the limo. He looked at the note she gave him.  
  
"Wow," said Brian as he looked at the note. "She substituted the zero with a heart."

* * *

They made it to the Domino Hospital. Brian rushed inside with the others behind him. They got to the elevator and waited to get to the floor they needed to get to. Once the door opened, they got a big surprise.  
  
"Alright, the guests of honor have finally arrived," Joey called out.  
  
To their surprise, Teá, Joey, Mai, and Tristan were there and clapping their hands rapidly.  
  
"We have a big surprise for you, Brian," said Teá. She turned around and Brian gasped as he saw Yugi walk in dressed in his old blue shirt and overalls. Brian rushed up to him and they both hugged each other, Brian with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dad! I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know, Brian. I know what you did. And I'm very proud of you."  
  
Brian pulled back from him and whispered, "I couldn't have done it without Yami."  
  
No one knew but Yugi and Yami spoke with a mental link.  
  
_You two did a great job, Yugi spoke to Yami.  
  
You did well raising him, Yugi. It's good to see you well again.   
_  
"Hey Dad, now that Mage is gone Industrial Illusions needs a new president. They wanted me but I told them you were good enough for the job."  
  
Yugi's eyes widen with surprise. "Oh. Well I'll think about it."  
  
Trevor looked at Tristan as he took an envelope out of his pocket. "I didn't win but Brian gave me the money. It's more than enough for Mom's operation."  
  
Tristan took the envelope from Trevor and smiled at him. "You did great Trevor. Your mom and I are proud of you." Then he scowled at Joey. "Even though you did cost me a hundred bucks."  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
Trevor hung his head. "Looks like I'm not going to get my allowance for a long time."  
  
"Ahem," came Kabia's voice from the elevator.  
  
Everyone looked in Kaiba's direction as he walked up to Yugi.  
  
"It's been a long time, Yugi."  
  
"Sure has, Kaiba. I understand my son and yours helped each other during the tournament."  
  
"That's what I've heard. So I figured if they can be friends, then it's time the fathers became friends. Besides, if you accept that offer from Industrial Illusions, we could merge our companies and make excellent business partners."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"So I declare our rivalry over. What do you say?"  
  
Yugi smiled at him. And their hands met.  
  
"Sure Kaiba."  
  
Everyone smiled at the two. Kaiba then released and headed out the door.  
  
"I guess you'll be a lot nicer now, eh?" Joey asked him.  
  
Kabia gave him an annoyed look. "I still think you're a flea-bitten mongrel."  
  
Everyone else laughed while Joey growled at him.

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Trevor stood outside as the sun settled.  
  
"Looks like things are going to turn back to normal," Michelle said to Brian.  
  
"Not quite," said Derrick. "Looks like I'm going to be hanging with you clowns for a long time."  
  
"Not to mention we've still got that foe behind Mage to face," Brian spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Bry," said Trevor. "Whoever he is, he's going to have to go through us before he can get the puzzle."  
  
"We don't even know it's a he," Michelle pointed out.  
  
"Either way," said Trevor, "we'll still be looking out for each other. That's what friends do after all."  
  
Derrick made an angry glare at him. "You are not my friends."  
  
They all looked at him with shock. But then he smiled.  
  
"You're almost family."  
  
They all smiled back.  
  
"Still," said Brian, "Trevor's right. As long as we look after each other and believe in one another, we'll succeed at anything that comes our way."  
  
Brian held out his right hand which still had the friendship symbol. Michelle held her right hand next to his. Trevor did the same and finally Derrick held his right hand between Brian and Trevor's and they showed the complete picture.

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	28. Virtual Reality Game

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Virtual Reality Game  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Brian sat next to the counter at the Game Shop enjoying his Cola when Yugi came downstairs in a business suit.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" he asked his son.  
  
Brian smiled. "You look great, Mr. President."  
  
"Remember, if I get any laughs, guess who's to blame."  
  
Teá giggled as she kissed Yugi on the cheek. "You'll do fine, honey."  
  
Teá was going to be teaching at a dancing school so she was dressed in her dancing outfit. Yugi escorted her out the door and then they looked back at Brian.  
  
"You're in charge of the Shop now," Yugi said to him. "Call me if you need help."  
  
"Sure Dad."  
  
They both finally left and Yugi closed the door behind him. The phone suddenly rang and Brian picked it up.  
  
"Game Shop. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hey, Brian. It's Derrick."  
  
"Hey. What's up, man?"  
  
"My dad just finished working on this new virtual reality game."  
  
Brian suddenly looked concerned. "You mean that game that the board members hijacked twenty-five years ago?"  
  
"Yeah. But my dad finally got all the bugs out. He tried it out and it was great. But he wanted to know what modern day teenagers would think of it, so he told me to call you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm also going to invite Michelle, Trevor, and Amy. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to try it out."  
  
"Great. Meet me at Kaiba Land at noon."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See ya later, then."  
  
With that, Brian hung up the phone.

* * *

Michelle and Joey were playing a game of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Silver Bow and Arrow raises Gyakutenno Megami's Attack to 2100 and its Defense to 2300. Plus I use Shield and Sword to switch all Monsters' Attack with Defense. My Gyakutenno Megami burns out your Flame Swordsman and the rest of your Life Points."  
  
Astonished, Joey's lower jaw was hanging down. Michelle held out her hand.  
  
"We wagered fifty bucks. Pay up."  
  
Grumbling, Joey reached into his wallet and took out fifty dollars. Mai laughed at the two. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Wheeler residence. One minute please. Michelle, it's for you."  
  
Michelle walked up to her. After Mai gave her the phone, she walked up to Joey who was still grumbling.  
  
"I am so happy to be her mother," she said to him, giggling.  
  
"If this keeps up, she's the one who's going to pay the bills."

* * *

"Alright, thank you," Tristan spoke into the receiver before he hung up the phone.  
  
"Great news," he said to Serenity. "I just set an appointment to get your eyes fixed on Thursday."  
  
"That's great, Tristan. Thank you."  
  
"It's actually Trevor and Brian you should thank. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have the money for this."  
  
The phone rang. Tristan picked it up.  
  
"Taylor Residence. Sure, I'll get him."

* * *

Trevor was lying on his bed listening to his loud music. Tristan walked in and looked at his room with disgust. There were clothes, magazines, paper plates, and CD's all over the floor. He walked up to the CD player and turned it off.  
  
"What was that for?" Trevor asked him.  
  
Tristan walked up to his son and held the phone to him. Trevor took it and Tristan left with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Yeah? Hey, Der-Devil! Really? Sure. Okay, I'll see you..."  
  
Tristan walked back in with a vacuum cleaner. Trevor knew what he wanted.  
  
"....in a couple of..."  
  
Then he nervously around his room.  
  
"...decades?"

* * *

Derrick led Brian and Michelle around Kaiba Land. They saw a lot of statues of Duel Monsters and lots of Virtual stadiums.  
  
They were watching a virtual duel when something caught Michelle's eyes. They looked like a couple of red saucers with large K's in the middle.  
  
"What are those?" she asked Derrick.  
  
Both he and Brian turned to where she was pointing and Derrick smiled.  
  
"Those are my dad's duel disks. They're old fashioned, but extremely cool."  
  
He walked up to the disks and threw one to Michelle like a Frisbee. He picked up the other one and strapped it to his wrist.  
  
"Just strap it to your wrist and insert your deck in the slot."  
  
Michelle did so. She noticed that her life points were on the screen on the disk.  
  
"Now we draw five cards and the game begins."  
  
Derrick: 2000. Michelle: 2000.  
  
"I'll start with Dragon Human in Attack Mode," Derrick called out.  
  
Derrick's Dragon Human appeared (A: 1300). To Michelle's surprise, it seemed like it was really standing before her. When using virtual stadiums, it was easy to tell that the monsters were illusions. But now it seemed real. It even seemed like it was breathing.  
  
She drew a card and smiled. "I'll play Mystical Elf in Attack Mode."  
  
Her Mystical Elf appeared (A: 800).  
  
"Why did you play that in Attack Mode?" Derrick asked her. "It's way weaker than my warrior."  
  
"It's Attack is. But not it's Defense."  
  
Derrick suddenly realized what she was talking about when she played Shield and Sword. Both Monsters' Defense switched with Attack and the Mystical Elf (A: 2000) shot out an enormous light and destroyed the Dragon Human(A: 900).  
  
Derrick: 1100. Michelle: 2000.  
  
"Not bad," Derrick said to her. "But Shield and Sword's effect only lasts for one turn. And I can attack it with Swordstalker."  
  
The Swordstalker (A: 2000) appeared and slashed its sword through the Mystical Elf (A: 800). The elf gasped in pain as it blew into dust.  
  
Derrick: 1100. Michelle: 800.  
  
"I'll play Wingweaver in Attack Mode and one card facedown."  
  
The Wingweaver appeared (A: 2750) and shot out an enormous light that destroyed the Swordstalker.  
  
Derrick: 350. Michelle: 800.  
  
Derrick laughed. "I'll destroy Wingweaver with Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared (A: 3000) and Michelle seemed petrified at the sight of it for it looked so life like and ferocious.  
  
The dragon shot out its white lightning but to Derrick's surprise a crystal wall appeared around the Wingweaver and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon grew weaker (A: 1500). The Wingweaver shot out another light and destroyed Derrick's dragon.  
  
Derrick: 0. Michelle: 800.  
  
Derrick's lower jaw hung low as Michelle stood with pride as she removed the duel disk from her wrist.  
  
"Not a bad duel. And the disks are impressive."  
  
She gave the disk back to the astonished Derrick. Then she turned from him and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"A Kaiba losing to a Wheeler?" they suddenly heard the older Kaiba's voice. "She must take after her mother."  
  
They all looked behind Derrick and saw Kaiba standing there with a slight grin.  
  
Derrick smiled at him. "I'm not really surprised. She did come in second place at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Trevor would probably have wished he would've dueled you," Brian laughed.  
  
Michelle's eyes snapped wide. "Speaking of Trevor, where is he?"  
  
Derrick looked in one direction and made an annoyed face.  
  
"Where else?"  
  
Brian and Michelle looked at the direction Derrick was looking and saw Trevor by a food stand snacking on a large pizza and some fries. After finishing it all, he patted his melon-shaped stomach and made a loud belch. They all looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Now he's definitely a relative of Joey's," Kaiba commented.  
  
"It looks like he ate more than just the pizza and fries," Derrick observed. "How could he afford it?"

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Derrick, and Kaiba watched a virtual duel as they waited for Trevor to finish using the restroom.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
They all turned and saw Amy rush up to them.  
  
"Hey, where's Trevor?"  
  
At that moment, he walked up to them. He was holding on to his stomach as he groaned.  
  
"Oh man! You won't believe what goes on in there."  
  
While everyone else was starting to feel sick, Amy was confused.  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
"Please don't ask," Brian, Michelle, and Derrick said in unison.  
  
"Well," Kaiba spoke up, "now that everyone's finally here, it's time to get to the point of this meeting. Please follow me."  
  
He walked off with the five teenagers following him.  
  
"Almost my whole life, I've been working on a virtual adventure game that involved Duel Monsters. Twenty five years ago, I finished the game but the board members of Kaiba Corp., who wanted to kill me so they can be in control, corrupted the game. Afterwards, I spent the last few years getting the bugs out of it. I had recently tried it, and I've been wondering how modern day teenagers would think of it. So that's why I had Derrick invite you guys here."  
  
Kaiba opened a door that led to a small room. In the center of the room where five pods with lots of wires connected to them.  
  
"These are the virtual pods. Just sit in them. The rest of the instructions will be given to you."  
  
Kaiba went to a desk nearby while the teenagers went to the pods. As they each sat in their pod, a voice came from the speakers in the pods.  
  
"Welcome to the Kaiba Virtual Duel Monsters Adventure. Please insert your Dueling Deck in the deck slot."  
  
They each placed their decks in the slot. Their eyes were then covered with virtual reality goggles as the glass covers closed down around them.  
  
"Now get ready as the adventure begins."  
  
Suddenly, they all fell asleep.

* * *

When Brian woke up, feeling a little dizzy, he found himself in some kind of forest.  
  
"Aw man," he heard Trevor groan. "Now I know how my CD's feel."  
  
Brian turned around and saw Trevor, Derrick, Amy, and Michelle standing from the grassy ground.  
  
"Whoa," an impressed Michelle spoke up. "This forest looks very real. Your dad did a good job here."  
  
"Just wait until later."  
  
Derrick took a few steps ahead of Brian and several ninjas suddenly leaped from the trees and surrounded them.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Trevor asked.  
  
"They look like Armed Ninjas," Michelle observed. "And they don't look friendly."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Amy asked Derrick.  
  
"Just watch and learned," Derrick said as he took out a card. "Go Rude Kaiser!"  
  
He threw the card at the Ninjas and Derrick's Rude Kaiser appeared and slashed its blades at several Ninjas.  
  
Brian took a card and threw it at the ninjas. "Go Celtic Guardian!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian appeared and swung its sword destroying a few more ninjas.  
  
"Harpy Lady, Attack!" Michelle shouted as she threw a card.  
  
Michelle's Harpy Lady appeared and slashed its claws at a few ninjas.  
  
"Amazoness Fighter, Smash 'em!" Amy shouted as she threw a card.  
  
Amy's mighty Amazoness Fighter punched several ninjas.  
  
"Leave the rest to me," Trevor told them. "Burn 'em Darkfire Soldier!"  
  
Trevor's Darkfire Soldier shot out several balls of fire and destroyed the rest of the Armed Ninjas.  
  
"That was cool," Trevor told Derrick. "Pretty easy but cool."  
  
They suddenly heard something leap from the air. They turned and saw another Armed Ninja holding a net. It leapt into the air and threw the net at Michelle. Before she could struggle to get out, it leapt on a small, purple dragon and flew off, carrying Michelle with it.  
  
"BRIAN! TREVOR! HELP!" she screamed as she struggled to break free.  
  
Brian was about to charge after them when Derrick grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"They're traveling by air. You can't keep up with them by foot. We'll have to fly."  
  
Trevor took out another card. "Right. Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared. Trevor leaped onto its back and pulled Amy behind him.  
  
Both Brian and Derrick also took out a couple of cards.  
  
"Go Curse of Dragon!"  
  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Both Dragons appeared. Brian jumped on top of his and Derrick leapt on the back of his. Once everyone was on board their dragons, all three dragons took off in the air and went after the dragon holding Michelle.  
  
"I don't understand," Derrick told the others. "This wasn't suppose to happen."  
  
"Maybe someone re-wrote the program again," Trevor said.  
  
"Maybe. But who? The board members were trialed and executed after they murdered my mom."  
  
"Perhaps it's this unknown foe Shadi told us about," Brian suggested. "The one behind Mage."  
  
"Then why is he after Michelle?" Derrick asked him. "I thought he'd be after you."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
They were getting close to Michelle. Trevor then turned his head to the right and gasped as he saw a tornado moving quickly towards them.  
  
"Uh guys?"  
  
Both Brian and Derrick turned to where he was looking and gasped as they saw it.  
  
"A Dust Tornado!" Derrick cried out.  
  
"Everybody, brace yourselves!" Brian shouted.  
  
Brian, Derrick, and Trevor held on tight to their dragons and Amy held her arms tight around Trevor's chest. They all stared in terror as the tornado got closer.  
  
"Houston," Trevor stammered, "we have a........."  
  
They all finally got caught in the tornado and were spinning around.  
  
"PROBLEM!"  
  
They kept screaming as the twister continued spinning them around and around. Finally, they were all thrown in separate directions.  
  
To be continued....


	29. Lost in a Virtual World

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Lost In A Virtual World  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"What's happening?" Kaiba asked as he looked at the computer. It showed digital images of the kids and showed that they were in danger. He looked at another computer that showed several serial numbers.  
  
"I didn't design this. And why are the safety precautions turned off? Those kids will die with the game like this."  
  
He began typing: "Access File KVG. User: SKaiba. Password: Katherine. Command: Shut down program."  
  
After pressing "Enter", the words "Access Denied" appeared.  
  
"Oh no. Someone rewrote the program and changed the game's password. But how? Only Derrick and I know the password. There's no way they could have had access."  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment of how he could change the program.  
  
"Of course! The back-up systems."  
  
With that, he left the room.

* * *

Brian woke up and found himself outside a cave in a desert. As he looked at the entrance, he thought maybe he should enter. He didn't like the fact of wandering in a desert. It may have been a virtual desert, but it really did feel hot.  
  
So he walked through the entrance. He was at first going through saber- shaped rocks, but the floor started to become smoother as he went through a dark hallway, where the light only came from torches hanging from the columns holding the ceiling. After going through another entrance, he found himself staring in amazement at an enormous labyrinth.  
  
It seemed like the only way to the other side was through the maze. But it seemed like too big of a gamble. He was ready to leave but the doors behind him slammed shut, locking him in.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked back at the maze.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to solve this labyrinth."  
  
So he walked to the start of the maze.

* * *

Derrick shook his head as he woke up and found himself in a forest. He suddenly heard a loud roar and thousands of people screaming. He ran to where the noise came from and found a village. He looked around and saw several building being burned by dark fire and several villagers running for their lives.  
  
He heard the roar again. He turned to where it came from and saw a gigantic Tri-Horned Dragon looming over the village, breathing its black fire at the huts. Hundreds of knights riding horses tried to pierce it with lances, but the dragon kept slapping them out of the way with its enormous claw.  
  
No longer standing the sight, Derrick ran straight towards the dragon. It snarled at him as he stood there facing it, not showing any fear what-so- ever.  
  
"Run, boy!" a knight called out. "We ourselves can't fight this dragon."  
  
"I'm not going to flinch. I can't stand by and watch this monster do terrible things."  
  
He took out a card and held it in mid air.  
  
"Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and used its white lightning to destroy the Tri-Horned Dragon. Everyone stared in awe at Derrick as the dragon disappeared back into his card. The very same knight who told him to leave walked up to him with amazement in his face.  
  
"A Duelist! I never thought I'd get the chance to meet one. Especially one so young and brave who had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Thanks. But I need help. One of my friends has been kidnapped and I've lost my other friends."  
  
"Don't worry, young sir. Our queen may be able to help."  
  
One of the other knights brought Derrick a horse. He climbed on to the horse's back and followed the knight out of the village while the villagers were all waving goodbye to their new hero. They both rode their horses through a forest and stopped as they stared at an enormous, pearl-white castle.  
  
"This is Creal," the knight told Derrick, "where our queen Katalyn awaits us."  
  
They rode to the castle. After they past the gates, several servants and other knights greeted them. They jumped off of the horses as they stood before a woman dressed in gold.  
  
"Has the dragon been destroyed, Sir Galentar?" she asked the knight.  
  
"Aye, Your Majesty. But it is this young man who deserves the credit. He's a duelist and he fought the dragon with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
She turned from Galentar and stared at Derrick with awe.  
  
"You have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Well if you saved us, then I am in your debt."  
  
As her emerald green eyes stared into his eyes and her black hair was flowing with the wind, all the blood left Derrick's veins like he saw a ghost.  
  
_She looks like my....mom_!

* * *

"Terrific!" Trevor complained as he and Amy were shivering in the snow. "Why couldn't we have crashed somewhere else? For virtual snow, it sure feels real."  
  
"Seriously," Amy agreed with him. "I hate the snow. I spent my Spring Break in Alaska and I hated every minute of it."  
  
Trevor kept shivering until an idea came to him.  
  
"Wait a minute! If this snow feels like real snow, perhaps my Pyro Monsters can really feel hot."  
  
So he took out a card and his Flame Cerebrus appeared. Trevor and Amy sat next to it and its fire made them feel warm. They rested for a while until they saw several Eskimos surrounding them with spears pointing at them.  
  
After binding their wrists together, the Eskimos took them to a colony of Eskimos. One of them was speaking to an older one dressed in a more decorated fur coat in a bizarre language.  
  
"You think they'd complain about us in English," Trevor mumbled.  
  
"Maybe they don't know English."  
  
"On the contrary," said the older Eskimo, "we understand English perfectly. Few of us speak it well. I am Erig, the chief of this colony. Answer why you have invaded our lands."  
  
"We didn't invade it," Amy told him. "We were just dropped off here by accident."  
  
Erig just stared blankly at them.  
  
"One of our friends has been kidnapped," Trevor told him. "We tried to catch up to her but we got caught in a Dust Tornado and ended up here. We don't even know if our other two friends are alive."  
  
Erig continued to stare at them without saying a word.  
  
"I believe you are lying," he said to them. "You will be executed tomorrow at dawn."  
  
With that, he spoke something to the Eskimos who captured them and they dragged them to a nearby igloo.

* * *

Brian continued walking through the maze without seeing anything. But he suddenly heard something that sounded like a drill, one that was coming closer. He turned to where the noise came from and saw what looked like a blue tank with a large drill moving quickly towards him.  
  
"A Labyrinth Tank!" he gasped before he started running from it. He stopped running when he saw another one coming towards him.  
  
Brian kept looking from one to another, afraid to do anything.  
  
_Brian,_ he heard Yami's voice_, let me take over. I think I can handle this.   
_  
_Alright.   
_  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Brian turned into Yami Brian. He drew a card.  
  
"Go Magical Hats!"  
  
A large hat covered Yami Brian. The tanks charged at the hat and destroyed it, but there was nothing there.  
  
Yami Brian came out of a hat that was on the other side of the wall and continued running down the path. He suddenly stopped as a hideous green creature appeared before him.  
  
Yami Brian then drew two cards. "Feral Imp! Attack with Horn of the Unicorn!"  
  
The Feral Imp appeared with Horn of the Unicorn on its forehead. It shot out a blast of electricity and destroyed the Wall Shadow. Yami Brian continued running and was excited to see the exit. But once he was outside the maze, an enormous monster with a mix of gold, emerald, and sapphire slowly moved towards him.  
  
_The Gate Guardian_! Brian gasped. _I defeated this monster before. But back then I had Trevor's help. Without the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can't create the Black Skull Dragon.   
_  
_I know another way to defeat it_, Yami said to him as he reached for his cards. _I just hope Yugi still kept it in his deck. _  
  
He drew two cards and smiled at them.  
  
"First, I summon Celtic Guardian and Feral Imp."  
  
The Celtic Guardian and the Feral Imp appeared between Brian and the Gate Guardian.  
  
"Next, I'll use this Magic Card: Black Luster Ritual."  
  
A stone tablet with two swords carved into it and two torches on each side of it appeared behind both monsters. Each one was sucked into a torch.  
  
"I'll offer both monsters to summon a powerful monster: the legendary Black Luster Soldier."  
  
From the stone tablet, a warrior dressed in golden armor holding a wicked sword appeared and faced the Gate Guardian.  
  
_Wow! I never knew my dad had anything like that. But there's no way that can beat the Gate Guardian.   
_  
_That's because I wasn't finished.   
_  
"Third, I will decrease Gate Guardian's Attack and hold it with Spell- Binding Circle."  
  
The Spell-Binding Circle appeared and held the Gate Guardian in its place.  
  
"And finally, Black Luster Soldier, destroy the Gate Guardian with Vengeance Strike!"  
  
The Black Luster Soldier slashed its sword at the Gate Guardian and it shattered into several pieces.  
  
A couple minutes later, Yami Brian found his way out of the cave. He stared in awe at the amazing forest he was standing in as he averted back to Brian.  
  
"You there!" a voice called out.  
  
Brian turned and saw a few knights on horse.  
  
"Are you Brian Motuo?"

* * *

Michelle slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark chamber. She was beginning to feel hot when she noticed the lava pool surrounding the stone platform she was on. Once she noticed the stone bridge that led to two metal doors, she was ready to run to them. But she suddenly noticed she was chained to a gigantic boulder.  
  
"So you've finally awaken," a sinister, feminine voice called out. She looked in front of her and saw what looked like the Mystical Elf, only dark.  
  
"Dark Elf," Michelle sneered. "You're behind this?"  
  
"Technically, no. I was, however, designed to have the very same personality as the master of this game."  
  
"The master? You mean this is just the difficulty level Kaiba designed?"  
  
The Dark Elf laughed. "No. Kaiba is no longer in charge of this game. My master is now. And her orders are to summon the Mythic Dragon. To do that I need a double offering."  
  
"And I'm guessing that I'm one of the offering. But who's the other one?"  
  
The Dark Elf snickered. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Michelle thought for a while. Then it came to her.  
  
"Your master is this force behind Mage and the other offering is Brian. At least we know our opponent's gender. But if you want Brian, why did you capture me and use that Dust Tornado to get rid of him and the others."  
  
"We do want Brian and we can't have Kaiba's lone-wolf son and that idiot cousin of yours getting in the way. But why we captured you: that's for my master to know."  
  
She kept cackling until she vanished into nothing.

* * *

"Good thing these Eskimos aren't very smart," Trevor said as he rubbed the ropes tied to his wrists against a spear. "Otherwise they wouldn't leave sharp tools with their prisoners."  
  
"Think you can hurry up?" Amy asked him. "It's almost dawn."  
  
That's when they heard a bone-chilling roar. It was followed by several people screaming.  
  
"I wouldn't be worried about dawn," Trevor told her as he kept rubbing the ropes to the spear. The ropes were finally cut and Trevor's hands were free. He then used the spear to cut the ropes that bound his ankles together and finally freed Amy. They ran outside the igloo and saw a gigantic green dragon destroying igloos as several Eskimos ran from it.  
  
"A Luster Dragon?" Amy spoke with surprise. "I read they eat emeralds not people."  
  
The Luster Dragon saw Trevor and Amy and roared as it walked up to them.  
  
"Tell him that," Trevor told her as he took out a card. "Its time to end this. And when I say time..."  
  
Amy got what he was talking about when he held the card in mid-air. The Time Wizard appeared and pointed its time roulette at the Luster Dragon. The hand was spinning until it landed on a time machine. The Luster Dragon suddenly got older until it was fossilized.  
  
Everyone started cheering as Trevor stood there with pride. Amy quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him in the cheek. Trevor was suddenly shocked.  
  
"If I do that again, would you kiss me again?"  
  
Amy just giggled. Erig and several Eskimo hunters walked up to them and knelt before them.  
  
"You have saved our people. Please forgive us."  
  
"I always say," Trevor stated, "always forgive and forget."  
  
"We cannot thank you enough. But to start, we know how you might find the friend you say was kidnapped. She might have been taken to the Dark Island, where she might be sacrificed to summon the Mythic Dragon."  
  
Amy and Trevor were shocked when they said Michelle might be sacrificed.  
  
"But don't worry. Until they have the other sacrifice, she'll be fine."  
  
"But how are we going to get to this island to save her?" Trevor asked.  
  
"On the other side of the mountains, there is a ship frozen in the glaciers. If you can get it out, you shall be able to sail to the island. Keep going south once you set sail."  
  
Two more Eskimos gave Trevor and Amy each a fur coat.  
  
"To keep you warm until you get there," one of them said to them.  
  
They took the coats and covered themselves with them.  
  
"Thank you." Amy said to them.  
  
"Farewell, my friends," Erig said to them. "We shall never forget you."  
  
Trevor winked his eye. "Same here, buddy."  
  
With that, Trevor and Amy headed off. Everyone waved as they shouted "farewell". And they smiled as they waved back at them.

* * *

Derrick told Queen Katalyn about his friends and she already began sending a search party for them. It relieved Derrick that he might see his friends, if they were still alive.  
  
But it was hard to believe how much Katalyn resembled his mother. He almost hoped that she was brought back from the dead, but it was obvious that she was actually a virtual character designed by his dad.  
  
"You are thinking about a loved one that you lost, aren't you?" he heard Katalyn's voice. He sadly nodded his head. "I know because several people lost loved ones. I have seen that look several times."  
  
"Some people who hated my dad tried to kill him. They got my mom instead."  
  
She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "You obviously miss her."  
  
"I can't remember a second when I didn't think about her."  
  
Galentar then entered the room.  
  
"My Lady, Sir Derrick, pardon me but I have found Brian."  
  
As he spoke, Brian came in. With excitement in there faces, both friends ran to each other and gave each other a high-five.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Brian."  
  
"Same to you, Derrick. But do you have anything on Michelle?"  
  
Derrick's face then became worried.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do. A bunch of monsters from a place called Dark Island is planning to summon a powerful monster called the Mythic Dragon. To do that, they need a double offering. They have Michelle and if the brains behind this is who we think it is, they want you for the other offering."  
  
"Then we need to get to Dark Island and free her."  
  
"It's risky, though. The entire island is guarded by hundreds of monsters. They could even overwhelm my Blue-Eyes."  
  
"We have to get to that island." A grin then spread across his face. "I have a plan."  
  
"Then I hope it's a good one."  
  
Katalyn walked up to them. "If you two are going to battle, then perhaps I can interest you in wearing the battle armor of our history's greatest warriors."

* * *

Brian and Derrick were taken to a small room where they changed into different suits of armor. Derrick wore silver armor on his chest and a blue cape on his back. Brian's armor was golden and his cape was purple.  
  
"Not bad," Derrick complimented himself as he looked at a mirror.  
  
Brian also looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. "Not bad at all. I think I look pretty good in this"  
  
Derrick snickered as he elbowed Brian. "Yeah. And look at it this way: Michelle's being held prisoner in that dark and creepy castle, waiting for her knight in shining armor to rescue her and take her away on his white stallion."  
  
Brian started blushing when Derrick called him "her knight in shining armor".  
  
"Well the only difference is we're taking her away on a white dragon."  
  
Brian looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and saw a leather wallet sticking out of Derrick's trench coat pocket. He took a look inside and saw a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Katalyn.  
  
"Derrick, this woman in the picture, is she...?"  
  
Derrick looked at Brian in shock. But his eyes sadly closed and he nodded his head.  
  
"I've had that picture in my wallet ever since it happened. Every time I look at it, I remember how much fun I had when she was around. As well as how much I miss her."  
  
"It must be hard to talk about her."  
  
"Nah! It actually feels good. It was keeping it inside that made my pain worse. Sharing it with someone actually makes it feel better."  
  
Brian took another look at the picture. "She looks just like Queen Katalyn. Your dad must miss her as much as you do if he based such a cool character on her."  
  
Derrick smiled at him. "I guess I have to agree with you there. But enough of that. We'd better get going."  
  
With that they both went out the door and headed outside the castle, where Katalyn, Galentar, and several knights and villagers waited for them. The knights and villagers cheered for them.  
  
"We wish you luck in your quest my young heroes. Please return safely."  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"We will."  
  
Derrick took out a card. "Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and Derrick and Brian boarded it. It flapped its enormous wings as it lifted off the ground and headed to Dark Island.

* * *

Trevor and Amy finally made it to where Erig said the boat was.  
  
"I don't see anything but ice," Trevor complained.  
  
"Well he did say it was buried in the glaciers."  
  
"Well that makes it easy to find," he said to her sarcastically.  
  
Amy turned around and saw a red pole sticking out of the snow.  
  
"Trevor!"  
  
"You'd think they'd leave us a clue to where the ship is buried."  
  
"Trevor."  
  
"At least an 'X' to mark the spot."  
  
"Trevor."  
  
"We're going to be standing here all day looking for that ship."  
  
"TREVOR!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She pointed at the pole. "Do you think your Mr. Volcano can melt that ice?"  
  
Trevor looked at it with embarrassment. But then he took out a card. Mr. Volcano appeared and shot out a stream of lava that melted the ice. It revealed a cave where a Skull Mariner was hidden. Once Trevor and Amy were aboard, Mr. Volcano used another stream of lava to melt the ice below the ship. The ship started setting sail. Trevor and Amy then turned and saw the Eskimos waving at them and they waved back as they headed for Dark Island.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Derrick told Brian.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If our unknown foe managed to re-write the program, making the game totally difficult, what's stopping him from turning off the safety precautions?"  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"Once our life points are gone, we're really dead."  
  
"So we need to be completely cautious. I just hope Trevor and Amy are okay."  
  
"Me too. But what I want to know is how this happened. All of the files are password protected and only dad and I know the password. Not to mention they were programmed with a level ten shield, making it perfectly safe from hackers. The only way to access it is with the password. How could our unknown foe re-write the program?"  
  
"For that matter, how did he know we were going to try that game?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
As the fog began to clear, they saw a horrifying island with a dark castle in the center.  
  
"There it is, Derrick. Dark Island."  
  
"And here comes the cavalry."  
  
Hundreds of winged monsters began charging towards them.  
  
"Alright, Brian. I think its time for your plan."  
  
Brian took out a card.  
  
"Go Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Several glowing swords appeared and all of the monsters were frozen.  
  
"Good plan. That'll hold them for a while."  
  
Brian looked in a different direction and saw a large jar with a dragon head on it.  
  
"But what's stopping that Dragon Capture Jar?" he yelled.  
  
The jar sent out smoke and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon vanished. Brian and Derrick then began plummeting towards the water, but a Whip-Tailed Crow quickly grabbed Brian while Derrick was still falling.  
  
"DERRICK! HELP!"  
  
"BRIAN!" Derrick screamed until he crashed into the water.  
  
As all the monsters left with their prey, Derrick swam to the surface.  
  
"Great. Now they have both Brian and Michelle and will be able to summon the Mythic Dragon. Things just can't get worse."  
  
That's when a loud roar echoed across the ocean.  
  
"Sounds like things just got worse."  
  
A large Roaring Ocean Snake came out of the water and roared as it loomed over Derrick.  
  
"Looks like it too."

* * *

_To Be Continued...._  



	30. Clash of Dragons

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Clash of Dragons  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
"I don't believe it!" Kaiba shouted in a different room. "Someone shut down the backup systems too. It's like someone knows everything I have programmed. How can this be?"  
  
He looked with worry at a computer monitor that showed how the kids were doing.  
  
"I can't save them. I guess all I can do is pray for them."

* * *

Derrick stared at the Roaring Ocean Snake in horror as its enormous jaws moved towards him. All of a sudden, the giant sea serpent exploded into ash and he saw a Skull Mariner coming towards him. To Derrick's surprise, Trevor and Amy were steering the ship and next to Trevor was Mr. Volcano with a Little Chimera on his shoulder.  
  
_I get it_, Derrick thought. _With all of this water, Mr. Volcano should be weak against the Roaring Ocean Snake. But the Little Chimera increases Fire Monsters' Attacks and decreases Water Monsters' Attacks. Smart move, Trevor.   
_  
The ship pulled up next to Derrick and Trevor and Amy pulled him onto the boat.  
  
"We have to get to the island quick," he told them. "They have both Brian and Michelle and they'll sacrifice them to summon the Mythic Dragon."  
  
Trevor nodded at him. "Yeah. But how are we going to get through...THOSE!"  
  
They then noticed that the winged monsters were flying towards them.  
  
"Brian's Swords of Revealing Light must've worn out."  
  
"Leave them to me," Amy said as she took out a card. "Go Raigeki!"  
  
Thousands of lightning bolts came and destroyed all of the flying monsters.  
  
"Good move, Amy," Derrick complimented her. He then turned to Trevor. "Mr. Taylor, take the wheel. Full speed ahead."  
  
Trevor stood like a naval officer and saluted him. "Aye aye, Mon Capitan."  
  
Trevor took the wheel and steered it towards the island.

* * *

A Whiptail Crow took Brian in a dark room full of lava and chained him to a large stone. He looked to his left and saw Michelle, also chained, asleep next to him.  
  
"Michelle, wake up."  
  
Michelle slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Brian? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Derrick and I were on our way to rescue you but I kinda got caught."  
  
"My hero," she said sarcastically.  
  
"How romantic," came a sinister, feminine voice. The Dark Elf walked up to them. "The new King of Games and Queen of Games die together."  
  
They both then noticed that several Monsters were sitting around them.  
  
"A ceremony like this needs an audience," she said.  
  
Just as a group of Armed Ninjas walked towards them, the door exploded behind them. Everyone looked in the direction the door was and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon walked in, followed by Derrick, Trevor, and Amy.  
  
"I just thought we should have a blast at this party," Trevor joked.  
  
"I don't remember inviting you," the Dark Elf sneered at them.  
  
"You didn't," Derrick told her. "We just decided to crash."  
  
"GET THEM!" The Dark Elf shouted.  
  
All of the Monsters charged at them.  
  
"Blue-Eyes, Attack!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot out a blast of white lightning and destroyed several monsters.  
  
Trevor took out a couple of cards. "Mr. Volcano, Flame Cerebrus, Burn 'em!'  
  
Mr. Volcano and Flame Cerebrus appeared. Mr. Volcano shot out balls of lava at several monsters while the Flame Cerebrus shot several fireballs in three directions.  
  
Derrick took out another card. "Swordstalker, help out!"  
  
The Swordstalker appeared and slashed its sword through more monsters.  
  
Amy took out a card and threw it in Brian and Michelle's direction.  
  
"Amazoness Swords Woman, cut the chains!"  
  
The Amazoness Swords Woman appeared and slashed her sword through Brian and Michelle's chains, releasing them. Once their wrists were free, they each took out a card.  
  
"Go Dark Magician!"  
  
"Go Wingweaver!"  
  
The Dark Magician and the Wingweaver appeared. The Dark Magician swung his staff and a beam of dark light destroyed many monsters while the Wingweaver's wings shot out rays of light that destroyed several monsters.  
  
While the fight continued, Derrick and Trevor noticed an Armed Ninja throw a card and the Dragon Capture Jar appeared.  
  
"Oh no!" Derrick shouted. "They want another one of my Blue-Eyes!"  
  
Trevor took out a card. "I'm already there, buddy." He threw the card at the jar. "Go Trap Master."  
  
The card sliced through the jar, breaking it in half. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Derrick lost earlier was freed and it flew to Derrick's side.  
  
Once all the monsters were destroyed, they all turned to the Dark Elf, who just stood there and grinned.  
  
"Give it up, Dark Elf," Michelle said to her. "Without a sacrifice, you can't summon the Mythic Dragon. And you're totally outnumbered. This game's over."  
  
The Dark Elf laughed. "Yes it is over. For you."  
  
She suddenly grew larger and transformed into an enormous five headed dragon. The middle head looked like a wicked white dragon. On the left of that head was a dragon head made of fire and a black dragon head. On the right were a blue dragon head and a metal dragon head. All five heads sneered at the five teenagers.  
  
"I'm confused," said Trevor. "She needs two sacrifices to summon the Mythic Dragon. But since she didn't sacrifice Brian and Michelle, she shouldn't be able to summon the Mythic Dragon, right?"  
  
Derrick shook his head. "Not unless she re-wrote the program and summoned the Mythic Dragon on her own."  
  
QUITE RIGHT, DERRICK, the Dark Elf's voice came from the Mythic Dragon, only it sounded like five of the same voice were speaking at the same time.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Brian turned into Yami Brian.  
  
"We'll have to fight the Mythic Dragon together. Go Dark Magician!"  
  
"Swordstalker!"  
  
"Wingweaver!"  
  
"Amazoness Swordswoman!"  
  
"Mr. Volcano!"  
  
All five monsters faced the Mythic Dragon. But electricity suddenly surrounded the monsters and they couldn't move.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked them.  
  
JUST A LITTLE RULE I ADDED. IN THIS BATTLE, ONLY DRAGON TYPE MONSTERS CAN ATTACK OR DEFEND. ANY OTHER MONSTER IS USELESS.  
  
"In other words," Yami Brian said to them, "we can only attack with Dragons."  
  
Michelle snickered as she took out a card. "What are we worried about? We have the best Dragons in Duel Monsters. Go Hyozanryu!"  
  
"Only Dragons? No problamo. Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"Challenge me to a Dragon Duel is a very fatal mistake. Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"And I summon Curse of Dragon!"  
  
All four Dragons appeared and shot fire, ice, and lightning at the Mythic Dragon. But each head shot out fire, ice, and lighting as well and all the attacks were deflected.  
  
"Their attacks weren't strong enough," Michelle noticed. "Even our best dragons won't be able to destroy her."  
  
QUITE SO. The middle head looked at Amy. BUT TELL ME SOMETHING. WHY HASN'T SHE ATTACKED?  
  
Everyone looked at Amy with worry in their eyes. She just stood there sheepishly.  
  
"I don't have any Dragons."  
  
THEN YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO!  
  
The middle head shot a blast of lightning at Amy, who stood there in fear as the lightning got closer.  
  
"Red-Eyes block the attack!" Trevor called out.  
  
The Red-Eyes Black Dragon quickly flew between Amy and the blast and the blast hit the Dragon instead, destroying it.  
  
Brian: 2000. Derrick: 2000. Michelle: 2000. Trevor: 0. Amy: 2000  
  
Trevor suddenly gasped in pain as he fell to his knees. To everyone's horror, his body was slowly vanishing.  
  
"It's all over for me guys," he sadly said to his friends.  
  
"Don't say that, Trevor," Yami Brian said to him.  
  
"C'mon buddy," Derrick said to him. "Stay with us."  
  
"Trevor, please!" Michelle cried.  
  
Trevor smiled and winked at his friends one more time before he was completely vanished. They just stared at where he was with tears in their eyes.  
  
But Amy had the most tears. "He gave his life for me," she said softly.  
  
Michelle's tears of sorrow turned into tears of rage.  
  
"YOU FIVE-HEADED CREEP! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY COUSIN!"  
  
Yami Brian grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"If you try to attack her, she'll kill you too."  
  
"But how can we beat her?" Derrick asked.  
  
Yami Brian thought for a while. Then an idea hit him and he took out two cards.  
  
"There's only one way. I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared next to Curse of Dragon.  
  
"And I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Black Luster Soldier."  
  
Both monsters were sucked into the torches for the Black Luster Ritual and the Black Luster Soldier appeared, but was surrounded by the same electrical energy that caught the other non-dragons.  
  
HAHAHAHA! BRIAN YOU FOOL! THAT MONSTER IS NOT A DRAGON, THEREFORE IT CANNOT ATTACK. BUT I CAN ATTACK IT.  
  
Amy stared at the Dragon with fear in her eyes. But then her eyes were filled with determination.  
  
_Trevor was so brave. Now it's my turn.   
_  
The center head shot out a blast of lightning at the Black Luster Soldier. But Amy ran straight in front of it and the blast hit her.  
  
Brian: 2000. Derrick: 2000. Michelle: 2000. Trevor: 0. Amy: 0  
  
Yami Brian, Michelle, and Derrick rushed up to her as her body started disappearing.  
  
"My only regret is that I won't see how this goes," she said to them. "Don't let me down guys."  
  
Amy finally disappeared. Derrick glared angrily at Yami Brian.  
  
"What have you done, Brian? You sacrifice a Monster that can Attack for one that can't and now we've lost both Trevor and Amy."  
  
"The Black Luster Soldier is part of a plan that I have. The only way to destroy the Mythic Dragon. But I can't do it alone, Derrick. I need you to summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
Derrick snorted as he looked from the Black Luster Soldier, to the Mythic Dragon, to his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

Kaiba suddenly remembered the last time the game was corrupted like this.  
  
"I know what Brian's up to! Trust him, Derrick. You two have to work together."

* * *

"To bring out the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I need all three Dragons. And I can only summon one monster per turn."  
  
"We have no other choice," Yami Brian said to him.  
  
"Alright. I summon my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the first one.  
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DO. I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL EASILY. FIRST I'LL DESTROY YOUR BOTH YOUR DRAGONS, DERRICK. THEN I WILL FINISH OFF BOTH BRIAN AND MICHELLE.  
  
The center head shot out another blast of lightning at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Hyozanryu, Attack!"  
  
Hyozanryu shot out a blast of diamond ice, but it was not strong enough to penetrate the dragon's lightning attack. The lightning hit and destroyed Hyozanryu.  
  
Brian: 2000. Derrick: 2000. Michelle: 0. Trevor: 0. Amy: 0  
  
Michelle gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground. Yami Brian averted back to Brian and rushed up to her.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
Michelle sadly looked at him as her body slowly vanished.  
  
"It's up to you and Derrick now, Brian."  
  
Her hand reached for his cheek and her lips reached to his.  
  
"Brian...I've wanted to tell you...I...lo..."  
  
She never got to his lips and she never finished what she was going to say. Her eyes closed and she vanished.  
  
Brian fell to his knees as he cried.  
  
"MICHELLE!"  
  
Derrick looked at Brian with sorrow. But then he took out two cards as he faced the Mythic Dragon.  
  
"I summon my third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Derrick's third Dragon appeared next to the other two.  
  
"And I'll use Polymerization to fuse them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
All three Blue-Eyes White Dragons became the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Alright, Brian. It's up to you now."  
  
He looked and Brian was still sitting there.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
_Brian!_ Yami's voice called out to him. _Get up. You have to finish this.   
_  
"They're gone. My two best friends are gone."  
  
"Get up, Brian! I can't do this without you."  
  
"I couldn't save them."  
  
Derrick scowled at Brian and then he grabbed his collar and punched him in the face. Brian had his hand on where Derrick hit him.  
  
"Listen to me!" Derrick shouted. "They all gave up their lives for us so we can have this one chance. I'm not going to let our friends' sacrifice be in vain. Are you?"  
  
Brian stared at him blankly. But then his eyes were full of determination.  
  
"No."  
  
Derrick held out his hand. "This let's end this now, partner."  
  
Brian grabbed his hand and averted back to Yami Brian as Derrick pulled him up. Yami Brian took out a card.  
  
"I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Black Luster Soldier..."  
  
"And my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon..."  
  
They both spoke in unison. "Into the Dragon Master Knight!"  
  
A swirling black hole appeared and pulled the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in. The Black Luster Soldier was then free from the electric force and it jumped into the black hole. Out of it, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon came out with the Black Luster Soldier on its head. Behind it, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Hyozanryu appeared.  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON? THOSE DRAGONS WERE DESTROYED.  
  
A beam of energy came from the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Hyozanryu and it hit the Dragon Master Knight. Another beam of energy came from the Mythic Dragon and it hit the Dragon Knight. All the while, it was growing stronger.  
  
"The Dragon Knight gains its extra Attack points from all Dragons," Derrick told her. "Even ones that were already destroyed."  
  
Yami Brian sadly closed his eyes. "And now in the memory of Trevor, Amy..and Michelle," his eyes then opened with determination, "Time to end this. Dragon Master Knight, OBLITERATE!"  
  
The Dragon Knight shot out an enormous beam of electricity and it hit the Mythic Dragon. She screamed in pain as she burst into ashes.  
  
Yami Brian averted back to Brian. Both he and Derrick looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We did it," said Derrick.  
  
"Yeah. Together."  
  
The entire room suddenly vanished and they found themselves back in Creal. All of the villagers and knights were cheering for them and they noticed that Katalyn was smiling at them.  
  
Derrick was smiling and waving but Brian was back to a forlorn state.  
  
"It's our friends who deserve all of this cheering. I wish I could've saved them."  
  
"Problem's already solved, Brian," Derrick said.  
  
Brian looked at him with confusion as Derrick took out a card.  
  
"Gift of the Mystical Elf can raise my Life Points by 900. But instead of raising my Life Points, I'm going to raise our friends'."  
  
He held the card in mid-air. As the card glowed, Michelle, Trevor, and Amy appeared, alive. Once they were all out of their dizzy state, they noticed Brian and Derrick and they all rushed to each other and gave a big group hug. Once they pulled away from each other, Brian and Derrick looked at each other.  
  
"We make a great team, eh Brian?" Derrick said.  
  
Brian looked at everyone. "We all do. None of us would be here right now if we didn't work together."  
  
"That's what friends are for after all, said Michelle.  
  
A vortex suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"This leads back home," Derrick exclaimed to them.  
  
"Then let's get going," said Brian.  
  
"Good bye, young heroes," Katalyn called out. "And thank you."  
  
Brian, Michelle, Trevor, and Amy all waved at her as they went through the vortex. Derrick took one last look at Katalyn.  
  
"Remember, Derrick. As long as you keep the ones you love close to you, they're always with you in your heart, even if they no longer exist."  
  
Derrick smiled as he nodded back at her. "Thank you. And goodbye."  
  
Then he went through the vortex.

* * *

The pods opened and all five teenagers came out, each one feeling a little dizzy.  
  
"Well, how was that?" Derrick asked Brian.  
  
"A little too exciting, but pretty good."  
  
"That's good to know," they heard Kaiba's voice. They turned and saw him with a depressed face. "Every time I seem to have this game fixed, someone always corrupts it. So I decided that it will not be released to the public. I declare this project terminated."  
  
They all looked at him with sympathy. Derrick walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad. I know how much you've always dreamed of this."  
  
Kaiba took his son's hand as he lowered his head in sadness.

* * *

Amy had already gone home and Kaiba was in his office mourning his dream. Brian, Derrick, Michelle, and Trevor were at the food stand. Derrick was kind of depressed so Brian placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sad that you'll never see her again, aren't you?"  
  
"She reminds me so much of her."  
  
"But she can never replace your mom. Besides, you don't need a picture of her or a living image of her to remember her. Like Katalyn said, you just need to keep her in your heart and she'll never leave you."  
  
Derrick smiled at him.  
  
"Besides," Michelle said to him, "we're your family now."  
  
Trevor winked at him and Derrick smiled at them.  
  
"That makes me feel better, guys. In fact, lunch is on me."  
  
He called out to the cashier, "Put our lunch on my tab."  
  
The cashier looked at the cash register then walked up to Derrick with a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. But your tab's down to zero."  
  
"What? That's impossible. I put ten dollars in it this morning and I haven't had a bite to eat since."  
  
"Well read this note if you don't believe me."  
  
Derrick looked at the note.  
  
"There has to be a mistake. I didn't have three burgers, four large fries, 2 large drinks, and five large pizzas toda..."  
  
He then sneered angrily at Trevor. "Did you buy your meals with my account?"  
  
"I was broke so I told him I was a friend of yours."  
  
"IT'S STILL MY MONEY!"

Trevor stood up. "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!"

"I WANT EVERY PIECE OF YOU SHREDDED!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"  
  
They were both then exchanging punches. Brian and Michelle watched them with disgust.  
  
"Why do I always seem like the only sane member in my bloodline?" Michelle groaned.  
  
"Maybe you were adopted," Brian suggested.  
  
"Maybe," she replied as the fistfight continued.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young girl with white hair and wearing a black dress and a golden headband with an eagle head in the front opened her eyes.  
  
"So, Brian and Michelle have escaped me once again. I know because the Headband of Horus shows all that I wish to see. Well, almost all. Since Shadi and Isizu already know about me, they're using their Millennium Items to hide themselves from me. But Brian and Michelle don't so since they're the only ones I can see, they are my victims.  
  
"The pharaoh thought only the seven Millennium Items are what it took to unlock the ancient powers. But all it takes is just the power of seven Millennium Items. And my Headband of Horus, as well as the Necklace of Hathor and the Dagger of Anubis, which is hidden from my sight as well, each is as powerful as three. I must defeat Brian and Michelle and gain the items they have. And I already have a plan.  
  
"In the Shadow Games, three Monsters ruled them all: Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormenter. Control a single one of these Egyptian God Monsters and you would be unbeatable. When Pegasus created Duel Monsters, the Monsters were reborn into cards. Unfortunately for me, the Stalkers have already beaten me to the punch and their leader seems to have the Dagger of Anubis, for I cannot see him.  
  
"I must lure them into a trap. Then I will have the Dagger of Anubis as well as the Egyptian God Cads and I will use them to destroy Brian and Michelle and the whole universe will be mine."  
  
She made a sinister laugh.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	31. Duel at the Mall pt1

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Duel at the Mall  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
School was over for the day. Brian met Michelle, Trevor, and Derrick at the bus stop.  
  
"Algebra test and homework over and done," Derrick said.  
  
"I've already read the two chapters I needed for English class," Brian said to them.  
  
"My research biography on Cleopatra is turned in," Michelle said.  
  
"I left my lunch in the Biology lab," Trevor groaned.  
  
Brian, Derrick, and Michelle all frowned at him. But everyone's smile came back.  
  
"Other than that," said Brian, "I think we're ready to head to the mall."  
  
Everyone cheered.

* * *

A hooded figure watched Brian with his friends.  
  
"And I'll be waiting for you there, Pharaoh."

* * *

Michelle was finally done spending hours in a women's clothing store and a beauty salon. She came by the fountain where the guys were waiting for her. All three of the lower jaws were hanging when they saw her. Brown stripes were dyed in her blonde hair and she had a lot of makeup on. She was wearing black spandex pants, a red, strapless shirt, and a purple silk shirt unbuttoned over it.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Looks...nice," Brian stammered.  
  
"Very...interesting," Derrick stammered.  
  
"What a babe!" Trevor shouted.  
  
Brian and Derrick frowned at him.  
  
"You do know that's your cousin, don't you?" Derrick asked him.  
  
Trevor was suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"I just called Michelle a babe? Yikes."  
  
"Well, what's next?" Brian asked.  
  
"My pick," Derrick answered.  
  
"Please be the food court," Trevor begged.  
  
"The bookstore."

* * *

At the bookstore, Brian was going through a few reference books when he noticed a book about Egypt and looked through it.  
  
_What do you think, Yami?   
  
Reminds me of home, alright. Before your father assembled the puzzle, I had no memory of my past. Afterwards, I discovered who I was and everything about my life returned. There's so much I miss. I remembered that I had a son and I passed away before I could witness the marriage I had plan for him and his betrothed.   
  
Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know.   
  
It's alright, Brian. Just thinking about him reminds me about how much you remind me of him. He was a gentle boy with courage and a heart of gold   
_  
Brian placed the book back on the shelf.  
  
_But enough of that_, Yami said to him. _Go spend some time with your friends.   
  
Alright.   
_  
He found his friends on a couch in the middle of the store taking a look at different reading materials. Derrick was reading "The Scions of Shannara", Michelle was reading "The Princess Bride", and Trevor was reading an issue of "Blender" Magazine.  
  
"I think its time to move on," Brian told them. "And I think I should pick this time. Let's go to..."  
  
Trevor's head snapped up. "The food court?"  
  
"No. Music and Movies."  
  
Michelle and Trevor closed their reading material and stood up. Derrick was still sitting there.  
  
"I'll join you as soon as I'm done with this chapter. This sounds pretty good so far."  
  
"Hey can I see that?" Trevor asked him.  
  
Derrick handed Trevor the book and he started flipping through the pages. He looked at Derrick with surprise as he gave the book back.  
  
"Man! How can you read something without pictures?"  
  
"They're called illustrations, Trevor. And all I do is read the text and picture what's going on in my mind."  
  
Trevor was still confused. Brian and Michelle smiled at each other as they were about to head off.  
  
"Alright," Brian said. "We'll see you there."  
  
The three of them walked off. Trevor had a disgusted face when he mimicked Derrick.  
  
"They're called illustrations, Trevor."  
  
Derrick chuckled as he went back to reading. After finishing the chapter, he went to the front desk to pay for the book. He made it there at the same time a girl about a year younger than him did. She had brown hair, sky blue eyes, and was wearing a pink skirt and an orange blouse.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said to him. "You can go ahead."  
  
"No it's alright."  
  
She went in front of him and placed her books on the counter. Derrick gasped when he saw one of the books.  
  
"'The Elfstones of Shannara'?"  
  
She looked at him with surprise.  
  
"I read that book," he said to her. "It's one of my favorites."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No way. I spent an entire week reading that."  
  
"I read the 'Sword of Shannara' and I loved it so much, I couldn't wait to read the sequel."  
  
"Wow. I never knew there was anyone besides myself that enjoyed Terry Brooks' work."  
  
"Neither did I. Novels like this aren't very popular these days."  
  
The clerk was done checking the girl's books and Derrick placed his book on the table while looking at the girl.  
  
"My name's Samantha Brandon. My family just moved here from Tampa Bay. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Her face was suddenly full of surprise. "The Derrick Kaiba? The Derrick Kaiba who made fourth place at Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
Derrick snickered. "A Duel Monsters fan too. Glad we have similar interests."  
  
She blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. "Maybe we could walk around and share some info about each other."  
  
He nodded as the clerk bagged his book. "That'd be great."  
  
So they walked out of the bookstore together.

* * *

"I've been wanting the 'Greatest Hits from Bryan Adams' for a long time," Michelle told Trevor as she carried the CD to the counter.  
  
"You have a thing for oldies, you know that?" Trevor said to her.  
  
"Music these days have no soul at all. And Brian would agree with me."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"He's been listening to Aerosmith since we got here."  
  
She pointed at Brian with headphones in his ears. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"We're leaving now."  
  
"Just go ahead. I love this song."  
  
She turned to the exit and noticed Trevor with his sad puppy face.  
  
"Yes Trevor. It's your turn."  
  
"Yes!" Trevor cheered with his hands in the air as he walked out the exit. "Food Court! Food Court! Food Court!"  
  
Brian was done listening to the song he was listening to and walked out the exit.  
  
"Brian Motuo."  
  
Brian turned to where the voice came from and saw a man in a black cloak. His face was hidden in the hood.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The man held out his hand and some kind of gas came out of it.  
  
"You have something I want."  
  
The gas covered Brian's face and he felt exhausted. He collapsed and everything was dark.

* * *

Trevor was stuffing himself with the burgers and fries he bought. Michelle was looking at him with disgust.  
  
"How can you eat that stuff?"  
  
Trevor gave her an annoyed look. "How can you not eat at all?"  
  
"And where's Brian and Derrick? It doesn't take that long to read a book or listen to a CD."  
  
"Maybe they got sidetracked by whatever they're doing."  
  
She stood up. "It's not like them to be this late. I'm going to the CD store and try to find Brian. You go to the bookstore and look for Derrick."  
  
Trevor finished the fry in his mouth before he spoke up. "Can I finish eating first?"  
  
"Fine." And she walked off.

* * *

Brian slowly woke up on found himself on a dueling arena. He rubbed the tiredness out off his eyes when he noticed he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle. He looked around for it when he heard a cold voice.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
A stadium light shone and the Millennium Puzzle was in the spot light. It seemed to be surrounded by some kind of wire. Brian was about to rush towards it when the voice called out again.  
  
"I wouldn't go near it if I were you."  
  
Another light shone and revealed the hooded man that captured him on the other side of the field.  
  
"That wire is electric. Touch it and you will be badly burned or electrocuted."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Brian shouted out to him.  
  
"I am someone who knows what your friend Yami hasn't told you. Someone with more power than you can possibly imagine. As for what I want, it's your puzzle and the magic contained in it that I want. Duel me, and once a winner is declared, the power will shut down and the puzzle will belong to the winner."  
  
Brian sneered at the man. Yami's voice was then heard.  
  
_Brian. You must duel him. But I'm afraid that now that you are separated from the puzzle, our connection is weak. You have to do this alone.   
  
But how? How can I duel him without you?   
  
Just believe in yourself and your father's deck. You can do it Brian.   
_  
Yami's voice faded away. Brian glared at the man.  
  
"Alright. Let's duel."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
They both drew five cards.  
  
Brian: 2000. ?: 2000.  
  
"I will go first," said the hooded man. "I will play this Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"I'll attack it with Curse of Dragon."  
  
The Curse of Dragon appeared and destroyed the Monster, which was the Thunder Dragon.  
  
The man snickered. "Now that you have destroyed my Thunder Dragon, I can bring two more from my deck to the field."  
  
Two more Thunder Dragons appeared.  
  
"And I'll use the Magic Card Polymerization to fuse them into the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon."  
  
Both Thunder Dragons became the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon and destroyed the Curse of Dragon.  
  
Brian: 1200. ?: 2000.  
  
_The Thunder Dragon combo? There's only one Duelist I know who uses that kind of move. _  
"I know who you are now. Why not stop hiding and show your face, Chris Steel?"  
  
The man removed his hood and showed the silver hair and young face of the wicked Duelist, Chris Steel.  
  
"Steel!" Brian shouted in excitement. "What happened to you? Why are you after my puzzle."  
  
"Because I'm not Steel. I speak through him."  
  
_He can control minds? But how? Only the Millennium Rod can do that.   
_  
"I can do more than that, Brian," Steel said. It was like he knew what Brian was thinking. "How is it I know that you have Monster Reborn, Magical Hats, Summoned Skull, Mirror Force, and Gaia the Fierce Knight in your hand?"  
  
Brian gasped. That was exactly what he had in his hand.  
  
"And also, how is it I found you so easily? Did I look you up from the phone book? Or did I sense your Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
_He has the Millennium Ring's power to find Millennium Items too? But Shadi has those Items and he's on our side. Who is this?

* * *

_Elsewhere, a young man in a dark robe sat on a golden throne while holding a dagger with a handle shaped like a jackal's head and had three gems, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire on the neck.  
  
"Like I said. I have more power than you can imagine. And I know more than even your friend Yami knows. And I also know that this will be your destruction."

* * *

To be Continued...  



	32. Duel at the Mall pt2

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Duel at the Mall  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Brian drew a card. It was the Dark Magician.  
  
_I could play him, but I don't know what else he's up to. I'll just save him for later_.

* * *

The young man who held the dagger laughed.  
  
_It doesn't matter what you do, Brian. Even if you find a way to vanquish the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, I will use a way to counter it.

* * *

_"I'll just play Summoned Skull in Defense mode and one card facedown," Brian announced.  
  
"Fine with me," Steel told him as he drew a card. "I'll also play one card facedown and play Stop Defense."  
  
Brian's horror grew as the Summoned Skull was switched to Attack Mode.  
  
"Now I'll destroy your Monster."  
  
The Thunder Dragon shot out a blast of electricity at the Summoned Skull, but Brian flipped over his hidden card.  
  
"Your attack is sent back to you, with Mirror Force."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything to me," Steel laughed as he flipped over his card. "For 1000 Life Points, Seven Tools of the Bandit counters your Trap."  
  
The Mirror Force disappeared and the Electricity destroyed the Summoned Skull.  
  
Brian: 900. Steel: 1000.  
  
"I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown."  
  
Brian drew.  
  
"I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight. And I'll use Monster Reborn to revive my Curse of Dragon. Plus Polymerization to fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion."  
  
"Hmm. I should have seen that coming. Wait a minute! I did."  
  
He flipped over his hidden card: De-Fuse. The Dragon Champion averted back to their two original forms and the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Destroyed Gaia the Fierce Knight.  
  
Brian: 400. Steel: 1000.  
  
_This is not good. As long as Stop Defense is out, I can't play any Monsters in Defense Mode. And even my Dark Magician can't destroy the Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon. What do I do?   
_  
He suddenly remembered the last thing Yami said to him. _Just believe in yourself and your father's deck. You can do it Brian.   
  
That's it. I have to let my deck to the work. I can play a card even I don't know and maybe he won't be able to counter it. It's risky, but it just might work. I just have to have faith.   
_  
Brian drew a card and played it facedown without looking at it.  
  
"Bet you can't guess what this is," he mocked.  
  
"Let's just see."

* * *

The young man tried to read Brian's mind but couldn't get anything.  
  
_What's this? I can't see what that hidden card is. He must have played it without seeing what it is. A gutsy move, Brian, but guts won't win this match_.

* * *

"I may not know what your facedown card is, but it doesn't matter. I will destroy your Curse of Dragon and the rest of your Life Points."  
  
The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon shout out a blast of lightning at the Curse of Dragon, but it suddenly stopped as the dragon was locked in a Spell- Binding Circle.  
  
"What? Your hidden card was the Spell-Binding Circle?"  
  
"Yes. Not only does it stop your Monster in its tracks, but it also subtracts 700 from its Attack."  
  
Brian drew a card but he didn't look at it.  
  
"I'll play one card facedown and summon Dark Magician to destroy your Twin- Headed Thunder Dragon."  
  
The Dark Magician appeared, aimed its scepter at the dragon and shot out dark energy and destroyed it.  
  
Brian: 400. Steel: 600.

* * *

_Well it seems I have underestimated him. But he still doesn't have what it takes to defeat me_.

* * *

Steel drew another card, unbeknownst to Brian he took another one out of his sleeve, and grinned.  
  
"Here's a blast from the past, Brian. And I mean 'blast'."  
  
Brian looked in horror as he played his card and the Tri-Horned Dragon appeared and sneered at the Dark Magician.

* * *

_Ha! I knew it! The boy is nothing more than the pharaoh's vassal. Without the pharaoh's help, he's nothing. _  
  
He suddenly felt a strange surge as he began to lose sight of the duel.  
  
"What's this? My connection to Steel is breaking!"

* * *

Brian's attention to the enormous dragon was lost when he heard Steel gasp.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
Brian realized what was going on. The real Steel was released from this "mysterious duelist's" power.  
  
But he was suddenly screaming. "SOMEONE'S IN MY HEAD!"

* * *

"Duel the boy and win me that puzzle!" the man ordered his slave.  
  
But there was no luck. He gritted his teeth as he used so much power to regain control. The dagger suddenly grew so hot, he screamed as he threw it to the ground. He looked at his hand and saw the imprints of the dagger's gems burned into his hand.

* * *

Steel kept holding his head as he fell off the dueling platform. He quickly rushed towards the exit.  
  
"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"  
  
He suddenly stopped as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to see who it was.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay, Steel," Michelle told him. "Because I've wanted to hit you since you first called me 'little girl'."  
  
Her fist smacked into his face and he fell unconscious to the ground. Michelle rushed up to Brian.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine. But the only way I can get my puzzle back is to send Steel's life points down to zero."  
  
"Well I've got bad news. Steel's not dueling anymore."  
  
Brian looked at the puzzle and then back to his friend. And an idea came to him.  
  
"Michelle, go to the other side of the field and order the Tri-Horned Dragon to attack me."  
  
"What? But you'll lose your life points."  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief. But then shrugged her shoulders and rushed to Steel's side of the field.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Brian. Darkfire Attack!"  
  
The Tri-Horned Dragon shot out dark fire at the Dark Magician, but two cylinders appeared with the Dark Magician in between. One absorbed the fire, and the other aimed at Michelle's scoreboard and fired the fire at it.  
  
Brian: 400. Steel: 0  
  
"I get it," Michelle said with glee. "You had a Magic Cylinder card that only operates with Spellcasters. You absorbed the dragon's attack at deflected it at Steel's life points."  
  
"Yep. And that means..."  
  
Brian and Michelle jumped off the stadium and rushed to the puzzle. Brian took off the wires and placed the chain attached to the puzzle back on.  
  
_I'm guessing you won_, Yami said to Brian. _And on your own I might add.   
  
Yeah. But I couldn't have won without Michelle.   
_  
"Michelle," he said out loud to her, "thanks a lot. I couldn't have got the puzzle back without your help."  
  
Michelle smiled at him.

* * *

The man growled as he looked at the burns in his hand.  
  
"It was her. I know it was. She will pay. As well Brian, the pharaoh, and his little girlfriend."

* * *

Derrick spent the last few hours walking around the mall with Samantha.  
  
"Well I need to get going," she said to him. "My ride will be here soon."  
  
"Yeah," he said to her. "I need to get going too. I was supposed to meet my friends a while ago."  
  
"I guess I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
Derrick smiled as he turned and left. Samantha kept watching him until he was out of sight. Then she snickered evilly.  
  
"He has no idea that I was the one who created Mage. Or that I sabotaged his father's game, or that my real name," her hair suddenly turned white as a golden headband appeared around her head, "is Alexa Unicorn. The closer I get to Derrick, the closer I'll get to Brian and Michelle. It's only a matter of time until I have their items and then I'll send them all to the Shadow Realm for eternity. But right now, I have an appointment with his daddy."  
  
She turned and headed towards the nearest exit."Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Michelle kept staring at Brian with worry as the four of them took the bus home.  
  
_Everything's been going bad for almost a month now. First Mage, then whoever it was that tried to kill us in that game, and now the weirdo who was controlling Steel. Ever since Brian put on the Millennium Puzzle and bonded with the spirit inside, everyone's been after all four of us, but mainly Brian. I have a feeling this is only the beginning.

* * *

To be continued..._


	33. Secrets Revealed

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Kaiba thought he should check out the Kaiba Corp. Website to see if it needed some improvements. Once he signed on he heard "You've Got Mail!"  
  
"Probably fan mail or a few stupid ads, but what the heck?"  
  
He clicked on the Mail Icon. As usual just a lot of mail he didn't find interesting. He was about to delete one that was entitled "I Have A Proposal" when his phone rung.  
  
"Kaiba," he spoke to the receiver.  
  
"I wouldn't delete that e-mail, if I were you," a young woman's voice was heard. "I know it' in your best interests to read it."  
  
"Who is this? How did you know I was online? How did you know I was going to delete that?"  
  
"Just read it. It might increase your company's profit."  
  
After he heard her hang up, he reluctantly opened the e-mail.  
  
_Mr. Kaiba:  
  
Like you I have a passion for Duel Monsters. My passion is so great, I am holding a Tournament on Duel Island. A tournament similar to your famous Battle City Tournament.  
  
Since Kaiba Corp. is known for its holographic Dueling Technology, I request that your company would make a special Duel Disk that I designed. Just follow the blueprints_.  
  
Kaiba read the blueprints and was fascinated. It talked about a certain Duel Disk which you didn't need a playing field or an over sized arena and you didn't even need to draw. The disk would randomly select up to six cards from your deck and show their picture on the screen. You just needed to press a few buttons to simulate it.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed a certain number.  
  
"Lorain, have the technicians work on the project I'm about to fax them."

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Trevor and Derrick hung at the Game Shop. Brian and Derrick enjoyed their Pepsis as they watched Trevor Duel Michelle.  
  
"As long as my Mirror Wall is out," Michelle told Trevor as they played, "my Harpy Lady is safe."  
  
Trevor made a wide grin as he looked at the card he drew. "Maybe now. But wait until later. I'll just play a Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"No it's not," she said as she flipped a card face-up. "Shadow of Eyes switches your Monster to Defense Mode and your Trap Master's effect is disabled. Now my Harpy Lady destroys your Trap Master and the rest of your life points."  
  
Trevor's mouth was hanging open. "How'd you know I was going to do that?"  
  
"It was all in your face. You were so excited about using its effect against my Mirror Wall, you couldn't keep the smile off your face. I was already ready to counter it."  
  
"Michelle's right," Brian said to Trevor. "You've got to hide your emotions, because that could spoil your plan."  
  
"Well, I can't really help it," he said to his friends. "My mom's getting her eyes fixed in about three days."  
  
Brian, Michelle, and Derrick were suddenly all excited and happy for Trevor.  
  
"You must be excited," Derrick said to him.  
  
Trevor's happiness then turned into worry. "Kinda, but I'm also kinda scared. I hear doctor's these days aren't as good as the ones twenty-five years ago. What if the operation doesn't go well at all?"  
  
Michelle placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sure it will. And if it does, guess who your mom has to thank."  
  
Trevor began to blush, but he did feel a lot better.  
  
Michelle grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. "Well, I need to get going. See you guys later."  
  
Brian couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she headed out the door. _I've known her all my life. And even then we were always close friends. But lately, I've wanted to be more than just friends. I'm actually afraid to ask because I'm afraid she'll laugh at me_.   
  
Trevor and Derrick noticed him staring at her and nodded to each other as if they were agreeing on something. Both of them walked up to Brian.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Trevor asked him.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I? We've been friends almost all our lives and a lot of times she's saved my life."  
  
Derrick interrupted him. "Trevor means if you LIKE her."  
  
Brian was still confused.  
  
"Like her enough to...ask her for the 'd' word?"  
  
Brian was trying to figure out what "d" word Derrick was talking about when it hit him.  
  
"Oh no. You guys aren't thinking I should..."  
  
Derrick and Trevor nodded.  
  
"What if she says 'no'? Like I said, she's saved MY life. She'd want someone who's saved HER life."  
  
"Why wouldn't she appreciate a guy if she spent a lot of times rescuing him?" Trevor asked him.  
  
"Well even if she says 'yes', where would I take her?"  
  
"How about that fair that just opened?" Derrick suggested. "You two could spend the whole day having fun."  
  
"And then," Trevor said. "You could sit by the sea and watch the romantic sunset."  
  
"I'm booked."  
  
"Derrick and I will run the Game Shop for you."  
  
"I'm broke."  
  
Derrick handed him a fifty dollar bill. "You owe me fifty bucks."  
  
Brian hung his head in defeat. "When?"  
  
Derrick pointed out of the shop. "Go ask her what day she's available."  
  
Brian nodded his head and rushed out the door. Trevor and Derrick chuckled as they slapped each other's hands.

* * *

To his surprise, Michelle actually said "yes". Excited about the day to come, Brian was going through his closet to see what he could wear.  
  
_Going on a date with Michelle_? Yami asked him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't really call it a date, but yeah."  
  
_Well, I hope you have fun. I need some time to think. Ever since we defeated Mage I've been wondering. Yesterday, the mysterious duelist you fought seemed to have the power of the three items Mage had, but we gave them back to Shadi and I know he wouldn't betray us. There's also the fact that someone else was behind Mage. Even if we knew who she is, how could she be more powerful than Mage without a Millennium Item? And not to forget, I felt a strange force helping us while we were fighting Mage.   
_  
"Plus, I've been wondering how Michelle managed to find us in that warehouse yesterday. What do you think is going on?"  
  
_All I know is that after the Millennium Items were forged, I rested in the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years. I know not of anything that took place during my slumber. But perhaps a stronger force was forged during my rest.   
_  
"You mean there something more powerful than the Millennium Items?"  
  
_I don't know. I have no answers. I can only hope that this puzzle will be solved soon. But don't worry about it right now. All you need to worry about is Michelle dumping you if you mess up.   
_  
Brian frowned at him.  
  
_Twenty-five years and my sense of humor still reeks_.

* * *

Brian was ready to go to the fair with Michelle. As he went downstairs, dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, he saw Trevor whistling a tune as he scrubbed the counter with a couple of sponges and Derrick sweeping the floor.  
  
"Keep the place tidy until I get back, guys," he said to them. "Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course we can, Brian," Derrick told him. "Have a little faith."  
  
"Alright. See you later."  
  
And he went out the door. Derrick snickered as he stopped sweeping.  
  
"Alright, Trev. Let's go."  
  
"Hold on, man. This is actually kinda fun." Then he was scrubbing an area with one sponge and scrubbing the same area with the other. "Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off."  
  
He kept repeating the phrase and Derrick was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Wax on, wax off. Wax on..."  
  
Derrick slammed his hand on the counter. "KNOCK OFF!"

* * *

Brian and Michelle, dressed in a pink shirt, white jacket, and black, spandex pants, spent the whole day at the fair, neither having the faintest idea that Derrick and Trevor spent the day spying on them. After buying a couple of drinks and Churro sticks, they checked out a few exhibits and shopping booths and each bought a Duel Monsters Booster Pack. Afterwards, they went on a few rides, they even got front seats on a rollercoaster ride called Speed Demon. Derrick and Trevor sat way in the back. Derrick was enjoying the ride while Trevor was groaning.  
  
"Der, I don't feel so good. I think it's those burgers I had before we got on. They're about to..."  
  
He started to feel sick. Derrick's excitement turned into worry.  
  
"Oh, no! Don't you dare!"  
  
"BLEAGH!"  
  
"AGGHH!"

* * *

After they got off the Speed Demon, Brian shot a small basketball at a few hoops and made enough shots to pick a prize.  
  
"I'll let Michelle pick," he told the prize keeper.  
  
Michelle looked at the prizes and chose one of the stuffed parrots because it was the cutest she could find. After the prize keeper gave Brian the parrot, Brian held it to Michelle and imitated parrot sounds and whistled. Michelle giggled as she took it.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go next?" Brian asked her.  
  
"I really have no idea. Let's look around a little more."  
  
Once they left that area, Trevor and Derrick came out of a nearby bathroom. Trevor was still groaning as Derrick was growling in wet clothes.

* * *

Brian and Michelle sat just outside the beach as they watched the sunset.  
  
"Hey Michelle," Brian spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask how you found me when I was captured by Steel."  
  
Michelle took a moment to even think about the answer. "I really have no idea. It was like I felt you or something. Like you were pulling me to you. I don't really know. It doesn't make any sense." She then started giggling. "Then again nothing's been making any sense lately."  
  
Brian couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I am glad you found me. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Michelle smiled at him. They remained silent as they kept watching the sun going lower and lower. Once it was at its tip, Michelle took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Brian, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. But a lot of times, I was afraid to. But I should tell, while I have this chance."  
  
They kept looking at each other without saying a word until Michelle placed her hand on Brian's cheek.  
  
"I love you. I always have"  
  
Brian's eyes widen with astonishment. Then he smiled as he placed his hand on hers.  
  
"I've loved you for a long time as well."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

Brian hesitated as he thought about the answer. "I guess...I was afraid of...being rejected."

Michelle's smile grew wider as they looked into each other's eyes."Same here."

They then closed their eyes as their lips reached for each other and they kissed for a long while.  
  
Then they parted and grinned.  
  
"Well, I think we should go," Brian suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I told my folks I'd be home before eight."  
  
They both smiled at each other as they walked away.  
  
Once they were away from the area, Derrick and Trevor walked past it.  
  
"I think we lost them, Der."  
  
Derrick glared angrily at him. "'We'? How did I lose them?"  
  
"Well if you didn't spend hours washing your clothes in the bathroom..."  
  
"Well if you didn't throw up on me..."  
  
"Well if you didn't buy me all that food..."  
  
"Well if you weren't complaining 'I'm hungry'..."  
  
They kept arguing as they headed home. Each of their sentences began with "Well if you".

* * *

Even though he knew she could take care of herself, Brian decided to walk Michelle home. Just to spend what time they had left for the night talking.  
  
As they kept walking, Michelle had a strange feeling. A feeling like something was pulling her in a different direction.  
  
They both stopped. Brian looked at her strangely.  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
She nodded her head as she looked to her left and saw the Domino Museum. As if they both thought the same thing, they walked inside the building. They continued walking through the museum, looking at several sculptures, paintings, and ancient artifacts from foreign countries. To Brian's fascination, some of the artifacts came from Egypt.  
  
They kept going wherever this force was pulling them until they came across a door labeled, "RESTRICTED! No Unauthorized Personal." Although the sign forbade them, the force that pulled them there kept forcing them to go through that door, so while no one was watching, they opened the door and went through. Once they made it to the end of the stairs, they were surrounded by several enormous stone tablets with Hieroglyphics on them.  
  
Michelle was shocked as she saw one of them.  
  
"Brian, look!"  
  
He looked in her direction and saw a tablet with several monsters printed on them.  
  
"They look like Duel Monster Cards," she explained to him.  
  
"Of course," Brian said to her. "That's what Shadi said. In Ancient Egypt, the pharaohs played a game similar to Duel Monsters."  
  
They turned and saw another stone tablet that showed two people fighting with two different monsters. Brian was shocked to see that one of them looked like him and the monster he was using was the Dark Magician.  
  
"That guy in the tablet looks just like you," Michelle told him in shock. "How could they have a thousand year old picture of you?"  
  
Brian suddenly felt a tingle as he heard a woman's voice. "That is not Brian. It is the pharaoh, Yami."  
  
Both of them turned around and saw a woman in her forties walk up to them. She had black hair and had tan skin. She was dressed in a white gown and golden jewelry.  
  
"Welcome my friends. I have been expecting you. My name is Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"How were you expecting us?" Michelle demanded of her.  
  
Ishizu smiled. "Let's just say I have a sixth sense. But on to more important matters. As you know, the pharaohs played a game that turned into an all out war and almost destroyed the entire world. Using the power of the Millennium Items, Yami locked the power away. During the time he fought a powerful sorcerer trying to destroy him and rule all. That is who the pharaoh is fighting in the tablet. If you take a closer look, you might see something familiar about him."  
  
They both got a better look at him. Then they finally realized something.  
  
"That monster above the sorcerer is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Michelle explained. "That means the sorcerer is..."  
  
"The elder Kaiba. Not his son, your friend Derrick. But the pharaoh defeated this evil and saved the entire world. It wasn't long before his death and his son took his throne."  
  
She walked up to another tablet. "I want both of you to examine this, for this concerns you two alone."  
  
They walked up to her and looked at the tablet. They saw a young man fighting two people, a man with a dagger and a woman with a headband with an eagle head, with several strange looking monsters. Next to the young man was a young girl with a strange light coming from her.  
  
Brian looked at the young man with shock as he noticed the exact resemblance between the two, himself and the young man. "Is that young man...?"  
  
"The pharaoh's son, Brayon," Ishizu nodded. "He resembles you because he is you."  
  
Brian couldn't believe a single thing she said. "I was a pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes. A pharaoh who created three items, each one more powerful than three Millennium Items: the Headband of Horus, the Dagger of Anubis, and the Necklace of Hathor which was given to Brayon's betrothed."  
  
She looked at Michelle. "I want you to observe the woman next to the pharaoh."  
  
Michelle looked at her and gasped. "She...looks...like...ME! And that necklace. That's the necklace Brian gave me after his trip to Egypt."  
  
Ishizu nodded. "That's the necklace of Hathor and you were the Princess Maychal. The necklace's power was to protect the bearer and the bearer's love, even without the bearer's will. Maychal wore it to protect herself and the one she loved, the pharaoh Brayon. But when two priests used the other two items to fight the pharaoh in the Shadow Realm, where it was too far for the Necklace to protect him, Maychal unleashed its full power to save him. But tragically, using it to protect him in the Shadow Realm made it too powerful for her. She did not survive."  
  
Brian and Michelle were full of wonder, horror, and sadness at the same time as they listened to the story.  
  
"Does it all make sense, now? The Necklace's power is only activated by love. It was the love Michelle had for you Brian that protected you during your battle with Mage."  
  
"Of course. Yami said he felt a strange force protecting us from Mage." He looked at Michelle. "It was your Necklace the whole time."  
  
"And the Necklace must protect you two again. For evil has once again gained possession of the Dagger and Headband."  
  
"Let me guess," said Michelle. "That's who we've been fighting all week."  
  
"Yes. Brian can fight them and you must protect him. The two of you have to work together. But there's something else you should know. Take another look at the tablet. Observe the Monsters carved on it."  
  
They obeyed and looked at the tablet once again.  
  
"I recognize the ones around the Headband of Horus," Michelle said to them. "They're Spirit Monsters. But I've never seen the other three."  
  
"They were the most powerful Monsters in these Shadow Games. They were called the Egyptian God Monsters: Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor. If a person could control just one of these monsters, nothing could stop him. If he had all three, he would rule the entire world."  
  
"Duel Monsters was created by a man named Maximillion Pegasus," Michelle told them. "And now it's obvious that his game was based on this Egyptian game. Did Pegasus make cards out of these Monsters too?"  
  
"Yes. But they were even too powerful for him to control, so he left them in my care. But twenty-five years ago, an organization called the Rare Hunters stole the cards. Your parents and Derrick's father fought the Rare Hunters and retrieved the cards. Once their task with them was done, they were returned to me. But I have been betrayed once again."  
  
"Someone else has the cards?" Brian asked.  
  
"Who?" Michelle asked.  
  
"The Stalkers. Like the Rare Hunters they hunt for rare and powerful cards. And also like them, they hide in shadows waiting for the right time to strike. I have to find them and retrieve the Egyptian God Cards.  
  
"The leader of the Stalkers holds the Dagger. The one with the Headband seeks him. She wants the Dagger to increase her power and the Egyptian God Cards to win your items. She is holding a tournament where the winner of each Duel wins loser's rarest card."  
  
"I think I see what's going on here," Brian said. "She's setting a trap to bring the Stalkers to her and they'll bring the Dagger and the cards."  
  
Michelle spoke up. "So you want us to enter this tournament and retrieve those cards."  
  
Both teenagers looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We'll do what we can," Brian told her.  
  
"Good," said Ishizu as she handed Brian a card. "Then you'll need this."  
  
Brian took the card and looked at it with surprise.  
  
"Slifer the Sky Dragon? I thought you said they were all stolen."  
  
"I didn't say 'all'. I kept that one with me just in case. But be warned, Brian. These Monsters were the most powerful of all, they were almost impossible to handle. Treat it with care and do not squander its power."  
  
Brian nodded. "I won't."  
  
Michelle looked at the picture of her former life then back to Ishizu.  
  
"If the full power of the Necklace killed Maychal, will the same thing happen to me?"  
  
Ishizu lowered her gown low enough to show a golden necklace with an Egyptian Eye.  
  
"I also have one of the seven Millennium Items. The Millennium Necklace shows me the future. And Brian will fight in the Shadow Realm. But the aftermath is still black."  
  
Both teenagers looked at her with horror.  
  
"I can tell you no more. Its time for you to leave."  
  
Still frightened by her words, they turned, went upstairs and left.  
  
"Was it necessary to keep your theory about the Necklace from them?" Shadi asked Ishizu.  
  
"If I'm right, then they have to make a choice. If they make the right one, they'll both survive. We can only hope for them. Those two are the only ones who can save the world."  
  
She closed her eyes in sadness. "And Jakarru."  
  
"No they're not," Shadi told her as he looked at the third tablet again. Next to Brayon was a hand but the rest of the body was missing. "They are only to defeat the Dagger of Anubis. If history is repeating itself, someone else will fight the Headband of Horus."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	34. Duel Island Tournament Training

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Duel Island Tournament Training  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
The gang was at Michelle's watching the news. Joey was a little upset that Kaiba's son was at his house, until Mai knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Sometimes I think she carries bowling balls in her purse," Trevor joked.  
  
Michelle shushed him as the commercials ended.  
  
"To all Duelists, a tournament on Duel Island has just been announced by someone whose name remains anonymous. The rules for this tournament are different than everyday house rules and they are all written in a rulebook which can be purchased along with the latest invention from Kaiba Corp, which must be used in a duel."  
  
"So that's what my dad's been working on," Derrick commented.  
  
"One important rule is that the winner receives loser's rarest card."  
  
"Winner gets loser's rarest card?" Trevor shouted excitedly. "I'll have a whole deck of them!"  
  
"Fat chance of that," Michelle groaned.  
  
"Pick up your Card Scanners and register at this address. The tournament begins in three days so sign up now."  
  
Michelle picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"This has got to be the tournament Ishizu told us about," she said to her friends.  
  
"And it's obvious that the Stalkers will attend this tournament," Brian pointed out. "Meaning we have to take them both."  
  
"And I'll be there to help you guys," Trevor told them.  
  
"Same here," said Derrick. "After all, nothing beats my Blue-Eyes."  
  
"Except me," Brian said to him. "But thanks guys."  
  
"Well," Michelle said to them, "We'd better get those Card Scanners and find out what we have to do."

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, two robed men turned from the TV and stared at their leader, who held the Dagger of Anubis in his gloved hand.  
  
"Do you hear, Master?" one of them asked. "A tournament where we could win thousands of rare cards."  
  
"It's obvious that Unicorn is trying to bring us into the open so she can steal my Dagger," the leader snarled. "Too bad she doesn't know that the power I seek is greater than the power of her pathetic Headband."  
  
But he smiled. "But why not have some fun and gain stronger cards? I want you two to go bring me thirteen Card Scanners."  
  
They both bowed their heads and walked away.  
  
"Taurus!" the leader called into the shadows.  
  
A huge man in another black robe walked from the shadows and spoke in a voice that sounded like a bull.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"I want you to gather your best Duelists. We'll use them to gather what I need in this tournament."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Taurus walked back into the shadows.  
  
_Without a doubt, Brian and his friends will enter the tournament. With my Dagger, my Stalkers will find them and I will take from them what should be mine.   
_  
He sneered at his gloved hand. _And if SHE does not cooperate, I will have no choice but to send her to the Shadow Realm with them_.

* * *

Brian and Michelle walked behind Trevor and Derrick as they spoke to one another. Brian wore his sleeveless black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and two belts. Michelle was dressed in her pink blouse, white jacket, and her spandex pants. Trevor wore a tropical shirt unbuttoned over his white tank top and blue jeans. Derrick had black pants and shirt, a white vest, and a pair of dog tags on a chain around his neck.  
  
"It's kind of odd," Brian spoke, "that we saved the world together along time ago."  
  
"Yeah," Michelle said as she looked at her necklace. "But still the one part about it scares me. If you duel in the Shadow Realm and I use the Necklace to save you, what if it..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't duel in the Shadow Realm and there will be no need for it."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Here it is guys!" Trevor called out as they stood in front of a hobby shop.  
  
"Can I help you?" The man at the counter asked as they walked in. The man had jet black hair and wore a white shirt with a scorpion on it and black jeans. His eyes were covered by his black sunglasses.  
  
"All four of us want to sign up for the Duel Island Tournament," Brian said to him.  
  
"Very well. I need to know your names and rarest card. Plus, I'd like to know what field card you would like to use."  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"In this tournament, you are all given a field card to increase the power of a Monster with the attribute the card powers."  
  
"Like the fields we used at Duelist Kingdom," Michelle spoke.  
  
"YES!" Trevor was cheering. "My Pyro Monsters now get a power up. HAHAHA!"  
  
"Name, rarest card, and field, please."  
  
"Brian Richard Motou. My rarest card is Dark Magician and I prefer a Dark Field."  
  
The man typed Brian's name into his computer. After a few seconds, his eyes were full of surprise.  
  
"Ah! You are a five star Duelist! That's our highest rank."  
  
And with that, he gave Brian a Card Scanner.  
  
"Next."  
  
"Derrick Evan Kaiba. My rarest card is Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I would like a Light Field."  
  
"Oh really," the man said in surprise as he typed Derrick's name. "You're a five star too."  
  
He gave Derrick a Card Scanner.  
  
"Next."  
  
"Trevor Thomas Taylor's the name. Red-Eyes Black Dragon's my bomb. Oh and give me a Fire Field too."  
  
"Red-Eyes, huh? Well you are a four star."  
  
"FOUR STAR?"  
  
"That still qualifies," he said to Trevor as he gave him a Card Scanner. "Next."  
  
"Michelle Angela Wheeler. Mine's Mirror Wall and I could use a Light Field."  
  
The man typed in Michelle's name. "Another five star. Congratulations to all four of you."  
  
And with that, he handed Michelle as Card Scanner and they all left.  
  
"How was I a four star and Derrick was a five star?" Trevor complained. "I was third place at Duelist Kingdom and he was fourth. Third is higher than fourth, right?"  
  
"If you had dueled me, you wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, you never won Duel at the Finals. Mage only felt sorry for you."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
The man laughed as they left. Another man in a black robe walked in.  
  
"We've got our Card Scanners. We're leaving."  
  
The man at the counter took off his sunglasses and revealed a scorpion tatoo on his eyes. "Good, because I've got good news for our master."

* * *

They were outside the Kaiba mansion. Michelle stood next to Derrick as he was working on his laptop on the patio table. Brian and Trevor stood on different directions of the yard, each wearing a silver box strapped to his wrist. At the top of the box were six screens in the middle with four buttons (A, D, , v,) under it, five red buttons and five blue buttons above the screens, and a longer and thinner screen on the bottom with an on/off switch on one side of it and a blue button with the letter "T" on the other. On one of the disk was a wide slot and on the other was a thin slot. Brian and Trevor also each had a large disk hooked to their belts.  
  
"The new decks we made should help us out, eh Bry?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
Michelle smiled at the two. Then a horrifying thought occurred to her.  
  
"Brian, you're not going to use your Egyptian God Card on Trevor, are you?"  
  
"No, way. I've got it put away only to be used if I have to use it."  
  
Both Michelle and Trevor sighed with relief.  
  
"Alright," Derrick said to them. "Your disks are logged on. Now you two can duel."  
  
"Okay," Trevor spoke up. "What do we do first?"  
  
"First, you insert your deck into the Deck Slot."  
  
Brian and Trevor placed their decks inside the wide slot. As they removed their hands, a small door closed each slot.  
  
"Now you placed your field card inside the Field Slot."  
  
Brian and Trevor each inserted their field cards inside the thin slot.  
  
"Now turn the Card Scanner on."  
  
They flipped the switch next to the thin screen on. 8000 appeared on the thin screen.  
  
"8000?" Trevor spoke with surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Derrick said to him. "The Card Scanner is designed to play by the Duel Island rules, so we each begin with 8000 life points. Now the Card Scanner will scan your cards and randomly select your hand. They will appear on the Card Screens."  
  
As Derrick spoke, five card pictures appeared on five screens of each Card Scanner.  
  
"Now you throw the Holodisks hooked to your belts across from you. They're designed to hover above the ground."  
  
Brian and Trevor threw unhooked their disks from their belts and threw it until each was just a foot away from one another.  
  
"Now under each Card Screen are four buttons: A means Attack, D is Defense, up is Face up, and down is Facedown. You press A to Attack. To Defend you first press D then up or down. To play a Magic Card, press up. To set a Trap or Magic Card, press down. For every Monster you have facedown, a red button glows and for every Magic or Trap facedown, a blue button glows. To switch each card face up, press the button that glows."  
  
"Sounds pretty easy," said Trevor.  
  
"Alright, guys. For each turn, a player presses a Turn Button. Once one of you presses a Turn Button, the game begins."  
  
"Alright," Trevor said as he pressed his turn button. "And I'll start with Garoozis in Attack Mode."  
  
Trevor pressed the A button under Garoozis but an X appeared on the screen and a buzzing sound was heard.  
  
"What gives?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you," Derrick said. "To summon Monsters with a star level of five or six, you need to sacrifice one monster on the field. To summon seven or higher, you need to sacrifice two."  
  
"Be quicker with that kind of information next time!" Trevor snapped. "I'll just play one card facedown."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one card facedown and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack Mode an Attack you directly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you have no Monsters on your field, I'm free to have my Monster Send Direct Damage to your Life Points.  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700) appeared and charged at Trevor, but instead of hitting him, he sliced through a Scapegoat.  
  
"Ha! My facedown card was Scapegoat, and once I activated it, you only attacked a goat in Defense Mode."  
  
"Impressive Trevor. But you can't use your Scapegoat as a Tribute."  
  
"Ah, well." Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "Now, let's try this again. I'll use Change of Heart to control your Magic Swordsman and sacrifice it to Summon Garoozis and Attack you directly."  
  
Garoozis (2300, he gets a 500 bonus with Trevor's field card) appeared and charged at Brian.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
Mirror Force appeared and Garoozis was destroyed.  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play the Magic Card, Exchange. Meaning we can each select one card from our opponent's hand."  
  
Trevor looked at Brian's hand. He had Magician of Black Chaos, Change of Heart, Summoned Skull, and Dark Magician. Trevor already knew what he wanted.  
  
"I'll take the Summoned Skull."  
  
Brian looked at Trevor's hand. He had Monster Reborn, Time Wizard, Little Chimera, and Flame Manipulator.  
  
"I'll take the Time Wizard."  
  
Trevor pressed his turn button.  
  
"I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And play Darkfire Soldier #1 in Attack Mode and Attack you Directly."  
  
Darkfire Soldier #1(2200) appeared and Attacked Brian directly.  
  
Brian: 5800. Trevor: 8000.  
  
"I'll end my turn by playing two cards facedown."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button.  
  
"You're not going to get any new cards, Bry. For I activate Time Seal which stops you from drawing a card."  
  
"But I can still make a move. This worked for you. Change of Heart to control your Darkfire Soldier #1. But instead of Sacrificing, I'm going to use it to attack you directly.  
  
The Darkfire Soldier slashed its flaming sword at Trevor.  
  
Brian: 5800: Trevor: 5800.  
  
Trevor pressed his Turn Button and loved the card he got.  
  
_That's what I'm talking about.   
_  
"I'll sacrifice my Darkfire Soldier for Summoned Skull and attack you directly."  
  
The Darkfire Soldier vanished and in its place was the Summoned Skull (3000), which shot its lightning at Brian.  
  
Brian: 2800. Trevor: 6300.  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button.  
  
_I'll have to Defend myself. I don't even know what Trevor's up to.   
_  
"I'll just play a Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll also play one Monster in Defense Mode and have Summoned Skull destroy your hidden Monster."  
  
The Summoned Skull destroyed Brian's Feral Imp. Brian pressed his Turn Button.  
  
_YES!  
_  
"I'll use Swords of Revealing Light to stop your Monsters from attacking for three turns."  
  
Trevor growled as he pressed his Turn button. "I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"Won't matter now anyway, Brian," Trevor said as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll sacrifice both my facedown Monsters to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
Hane-Hane and Big Eye appeared then vanished as Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2900) appeared.  
  
"But since both my hidden Monsters are now revealed, their effects are used. Hane-Hane sends your Monster back to your hand and Big Eye lets me see the Top Five cards on my deck and arrange them in any order I want."  
  
As Brian's field cleared, Trevor's Card Screen showed five cards.  
  
_Bingo.   
_  
"Because of your Swords of Revealing Light, I'll end my turn right here."  
  
_I think I know what Trevor's up to_, Brian thought. _I've got to be prepared for him.   
_  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll end my turn here and bye bye Swords."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "One card facedown and one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Trevor pressed Turn Button. "Alright, Brian. I'll use Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull into Black Skull Dragon and Attack your Monsters."  
  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull became Black Skull Dragon (3700), but didn't attack.  
  
"Another thing I forgot to mention," Derrick called out. "Fusion Monsters can't attack on the turn they were summoned on."  
  
Trevor growled.  
  
_Great_, Brian breathed as he pressed his Turn Button. _That gives me just a little more time.   
_  
"I'll sacrifice both my Defense Monsters to Summon Dark Magician (2900) and end my turn."  
  
"Figures," Trevor said as he pressed his Turn Button. "You always count on your Dark Magician to win. But not this time. Black Skull Dragon attack!"  
  
"Not so fast Trevor. Wobaku."  
  
"GRRR."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "And now, your old friend the Time Wizard!"  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
The Time Roulette spun until it landed on Time Machine and all Monsters grew so old, the Scapegoat and Black Skull Dragon were fossilized and destroyed. Trevor then noticed that the Dark Magician was also decrepitated.  
  
"Ha, Bry! You may have beaten my Dragon, but your Dark Magician's also been weakened."  
  
"Wrong again, Trevor."  
  
To Trevor's amazement, an enormous light was emitting from the old Dark Magician.  
  
"The Dark Magician gains his power from knowledge. And as he grew older he grew wiser, making him the Dark Sage (3300). And with the Dark Sage out, I may select any Magic card from my Deck and use it. And I chose Monster Reborn to revive the Black Skull Dragon and both my Monsters Attack you directly."  
  
The Dark Sage aimed its scepter at Trevor and fired dark energy at him.  
  
Brian: 2800. Trevor: 3000.  
  
Then the Black Skull Dragon shot a ball of fire at Trevor.  
  
Brian: 2800. Trevor: 0.  
  
The Holodisks grew dim and flew right back to their masters.  
  
"You almost had me there, Trev," Brian complimented his friend. "It just shows that you're getting better."  
  
"Thanks Bry."  
  
"The best part is," Derrick spoke up, "that you two have mastered the Card Scanners. It should be easy for you guys to use them now. Michelle and I will get to test ours out tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry to say I won't be there," Trevor said to them. He then smiled at Brian. "Thanks to the money we won at the tournament, my mom's getting her surgery tomorrow and I want to be there."  
  
All of his friends smiled at him.  
  
"Well, good luck buddy," Derrick said to him.  
  
Trevor then turned from his friends and left with his Card Scanner.  
  
"Mind if I walk you home?" Brian asked Michelle.  
  
Michelle chuckled as she took his hand and they walked off. Derrick smiled as his friends left before he went inside.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	35. Preparing to Leave

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Preparing to Leave  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Derrick was too busy reading he didn't even hear his dad come upstairs.  
  
"Don't you ever put a book down?"  
  
Surprised, his head snapped up and he smiled at Kaiba.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kaiba just smiled. "I understand. But don't spend the whole night. You've got a lot to do tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaiba closed the door behind him.  
  
"Seesh!" Derrick heard his Uncle Mokuba complain. "How the heck can that kid spend so much time reading? I can't spend five minutes reading a book like that without falling asleep."  
  
"It's something he got from his mother," he heard his dad say with a chuckle. "She used to love reading, it always drove me crazy. When he was little, she'd read him a book before he went to sleep because she always said that a good story brings good dreams. She was a kindergarten teacher and she loved to be around children. In fact, one of her students used to come over here all the time to hear a story from her."  
  
Derrick listened to it with surprise. _I don't even remember that. But then again all I remember is that ever since she died, I've hated everybody. I can't recall anything before that_.

* * *

A van stopped near the dock by the Stalkers' hideout, where their leader awaited them. The two men who were at the store that sold the Card Scanners got out of the van and as one of them went to unload the Card Scanners, the one who worked the sold the other Card Scanners walked up to the leader and removed his sunglasses, showing a scorpion tattoo where the body covered his left eye and the tail curved around his right.  
  
"We have brought the twelve Card Scanners you wanted, master. But I have even greater news: the Duelists you seek have already got their Scanners. I was aware that I'd run into them so I gave them ones equipped with tracking devices so we could easily find them."  
  
The leader chuckled at this news. "Excellent work, Scorpio, although I'm not surprise. Your mind is as quick and deadly as a scorpion."  
  
Then he was full of amazement. "Oh! Is that why they call you Scorpio?"  
  
Scorpio chuckled as Taurus walked up to them.  
  
"Have you assembled the Duelists?" the leader asked him.  
  
"Yes, master. I have selected the best we have. I assure you they will not fail."  
  
"Good. Have them equipped with a Card Scanner and have them training themselves with them. Then have them on the boat. We'll tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The leader chuckled. _I couldn't find better leaders for my two teams. Scorpio leads my Spy Network with his intelligence to track down any Duelist I desire and Taurus's strength leads my Strider Team to Duel them and take the rarest card they can get from them. With both teams being lead by such as these two, failure is not an option and it won't be when I Duel Brian and his friends_.

* * *

It was time. The doctor was ready to take Serenity to get her eyes fixed. Trevor was still worried about if the tests would fail, but Serenity reassured him that she would be alright. She had an operation like this before and she knew she would be safe.  
  
But after she left the room she was staying at, Trevor was back to his worry.  
  
"What if it doesn't work, Dad? What if all the hard work I went through to get the money for this was for nothing?"  
  
"I don't want you to talk like that," Tristan said to him. "It will work and even if it doesn't, she'll still be proud of you for trying. I know I am."  
  
Trevor still wasn't satisfied, but he didn't want to argue any further.

* * *

After logging his and Michelle's Card Scanners online, Derrick strapped his on and stood in front of Michelle. Brian sat down to watch the Duel.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Let's do it!" she answered.  
  
They inserted their decks, inserted their field cards, switched the Card Scanners on, and threw the Holodisks away from them.  
  
"By the way," Derrick called out, "even though we're both using a light field, our Light Monsters will only get a 500 point bonus."  
  
"Fine. Let's Duel!"  
  
"I'll go first," Derrick announced as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode and use Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and lay one card facedown."  
  
La Jinn (1800) appeared.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll play Skull Red Bird in Attack Mode, use Change of Heart to control your La Jinn, and have both Monsters Attack you Directly."  
  
Skull Red Bird (1550) appeared and slashed its sharp wings at Derrick.  
  
Michelle: 8000. Derrick: 6450.  
  
La Jinn was about to shot Dark Energy at Derrick when he activated a Trap Card.  
  
"I activate Waboku to decrease La Jinn's damage to zero."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one card facedown and summon Y Dragon Head in Attack Mode. La Jinn destroys Skull Red Bird and Y Dragon Head Attacks you Directly."  
  
La Jinn blasted away the Skull Red Bird and a Y Dragon Head (2000) blasted fire at Michelle.  
  
Michelle: 5750. Derrick: 6450.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Next I lay one card facedown and play Dark Hole."  
  
Derrick's Monsters suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Now I summon Harpy Lady."  
  
"And it's destroyed for I activate Trap Hole."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Z Metal Tank to Attack you Directly."  
  
A Z Metal Tank (2000) appeared and shot rockets at Michelle.  
  
Michelle: 3750. Derrick: 6450.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button and grinned at the card he drew. "I'll lay one card facedown and Attack your hidden Monster."  
  
Z Metal Tank Shot Rockets at the hidden Monster and the Magician of Faith was destroyed.  
  
"Ha! Now that my Magician of Faith is revealed, I can draw one Magic Card from my Graveyard and return it to my hand."  
  
She took the Graceful Charity card back to her hand and pressed her Turn Button.  
  
"I'll reuse the Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Now I'll use Monster Reborn to revive one of the Monsters I discarded: Hyozanryu. I'll also equip it with Elf's Light. Plus Harpy's Feather Duster to destroy that hidden card."  
  
Derrick's Dark Hole was destroyed and Hyozanryu (3000) destroyed the Z Metal Tank.  
  
Michelle: 3750. Derrick: 5450.  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "Maha Vailo in Attack Mode gets a field power bonus plus a very powerful bonus: including the power increase from the Malevolent Nuzzler, he gets a bonus for every Equip Magic Card. Now it's strong enough to destroy your Hyozanryu."  
  
Maha Vailo (3200) slashed one of blades at Hyozanryu and destroyed it.  
  
Michelle: 3550. Derrick: 5450.  
  
Michelle pressed her turn button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll have Maha Vailo destroy your hidden Monster."  
  
Maha Vailo destroyed Michelle's Red Archery Girl.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll just lay one card facedown."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one card facedown and end my Turn."  
  
Michelle was amazed. _Why didn't he Attack me? This game could be his. Unless he just wants to beat me with his Blue-Eyes. He's just preparing to Summon it.   
_  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll just lay one card facedown."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Mystic Clown in Defense Mode and end my Turn."  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll play one Fairy's Gift in Attack Mode."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll Sacrifice Maha Vailo and Mystic Clown to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Both of Derrick's Monsters disappeared and Derrick's horrifying dragon loomed over Fairy's Gift.  
  
"And now destroy Fairy's Gift!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3500) shot white lightning at Fairy's Gift.  
  
"I activate Waboku!" Michelle called out.  
  
Derrick sneered as Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll power Fairy's Gift up with my hidden card: Graceful Dice."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
A fairy appeared and rolled a six sided die which landed on five. Fairy's Gift (9500) emitted an enormous light which destroyed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Michelle: 3550. Derrick: 0.  
  
The Holodisks stopped glowing and each one returned to their owners. Derrick was disappointed by his loss but he smiled at Michelle.  
  
"Great job, Mich. With the new Card Scanners and this new deck, I thought I had you this time. Once again you've proven me wrong."  
  
"Hey you almost had me there. And these Card Scanners are actually kind of cool."  
  
"Well guys," Brian called out. "Now that we're done here, I think we have some things to take care of."

* * *

Trevor and Tristan were still waiting for Serenity in her room. Trevor took a deep breath and sighed with worry.  
  
"Don't tell me your still worried," Tristan said to him.  
  
"I can't help it. I've got this gut feeling that tells me it's going to turn out bad."  
  
"Tell me something Trevor. You said you worked hard to get the money for this. What did you think about while you were working?"

Trevor thought about all his Duels with Amy, Pirate, Dusk and Dawn, Steel, and Michelle before he answered. "In every Duel I fought, no matter how hard it got, all I could think about was getting the money to help Mom get her sight back."  
  
"Then you should think about that, when she needs you to do that right now."  
  
Trevor lowered his head. _Maybe dad's right. Maybe the only way to help Mom is to think positive. But then again, when I try to think positive about this, I just can't.   
_  
"And you're not alone in it, buddy," he suddenly heard Brian's voice. He lifted his head up and saw Brian, Yugi, Teá, Michelle, Joey, Mai, Derrick, even Kaiba and Mokuba were standing in front of him.  
  
"What?" Joey chuckled. "You thought we were going to stay home while my sister was in the hospital?"  
  
"We all care about Serenity," Yugi said. "And we all wanted to be here for her."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "I'm just here because Derrick wanted to be here."  
  
He then noticed Joey was actually smiling at him instead of going in frenzy. He must've known that Kaiba didn't really mean it.  
  
"Besides," Michelle spoke up to Trevor. "If you think we were going to let you go through this by yourself, you're dumber than I thought."  
  
Trevor smiled at his friends. He was already starting to feel better.  
  
The doctor then came with two nurses moving the stretcher Serenity was lying on behind him. Serenity's eyes were covered by bandages.  
  
"The bandages can't be taken off for two weeks," the doctor said to everyone, "otherwise the light will damage her eyes permanently. But the operation was successful."  
  
Everyone started cheering as the nurses moved Serenity from the stretcher to her bed. Trevor walked up to her with tears of happiness. She felt his hand and grasped it as she smiled.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Trevor. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you."  
  
Trevor kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom."  
  
"So do I. Now you've got that tournament to get ready for, so don't spend all day with your old mom."  
  
Trevor smiled as he parted from his mom and joined his three best friends. They all leapt into the air and clashed their hands together.

* * *

Brian, Michelle, Trevor, and Derrick waved at their parents as they headed for the boat and they waved back.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and sighed. "Just when I thought I couldn't be more proud of those four."

* * *

"Hey, Hot Stuff!"  
  
Trevor turned and saw Amy rush up to him.  
  
"I need an escort to the boat but you're the only handsome guy I can find."  
  
Trevor chuckled as he took her hand. "As you wish."  
  
And they walked together with their friends.

* * *

Samantha Brandon rested in her luxury room. As her eyes opened, her hair turned white as the Headband of Horus appeared around her head revealing her true identity: Alexa Unicorn.  
  
"They have arrived. And without a doubt, the Stalkers are on their way with the Egyptian God Cards and the Dagger of Anubis. Once I have them, I will use them to defeat Brian and Michelle and take their Items. Then I will send all four of them to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Her laugh became more malevolent. "Starting with Derrick."

* * *

Brian and Michelle stood next to each other on the bow of the ship. Michelle stared at her necklace with worry.  
  
"We're getting close to finding out who our adversaries are. Once we do, what'll stop them from taking you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Michelle, I've never seen you so scared."  
  
"Well my life's never been on the line like this."  
  
Brian placed his hand over her shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together."  
  
They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

On the Stalker's boat, the leader sat on a chair in his quarters and placed his Dagger on a table. The jackal's eyes shone green as it turned in a 60° angle. A wicked grin appeared under his hood.  
  
"They're on their way. All that stands in the way of my destiny are four children:  
  
"Trevor, a mere amateur who's now playing with the big boys. He's no threat at all but he might be useful later on.  
  
"Derrick, a loner with a powerful deck. He may keep his distance from his friends, but he will keep a good eye out for them. A problem that will have to be corrected.  
  
"Michelle, an expert Duelist full of surprises. She's no more than the Pharaoh's shield. I must get rid of her in order to defeat the Pharaoh.  
  
"And my main target, Brian. Once I defeat him, I will obtain his Millennium Puzzle and use its power to conquer the entire world.  
  
"With the power of my Dagger of Anubis and the strength of my Stalkers, nothing stands in my way and I will succeed where my uncle failed."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	36. Welcome to Duel Island

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Welcome to Duel Island  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
The Stalkers' boat finally made it to Duel Island. They all gathered on the deck as their leader stood before them with Taurus and Scorpio on each side of him.  
  
"My faithful servants," the leader spoke to them. "This tournament will be an excellent opportunity to streghten us. With Scorpio keeping an eye on these Duelists' decks, you shall have no problem finding and defeating your opponents. And the one who defeats Brian and his friends will be rewarded greatly."  
  
The Stalkers began cheering.

* * *

After their leader's speech, they began their exploit around the island. One stalker had a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Rewarded greatly," he snickered. "That reward will be given to me."  
  
"Ha! You defeat Brian?" A harsh voice called out. "You wouldn't last five minutes with him in a Duel, Sagittarius."  
  
The stalker turned around and sneered at the stalker who called him. "And I suppose you would do a better job, Leo?"  
  
"A whole lot better. You're deck only has rare cards. You've got no strategy at all. I don't know why Taurus picked you. You should call yourself 'SAD ittarius."  
  
Sagittarius grew madder. "I will defeat Brian and you will be scrubbing my floor."  
  
Leo laughed. "I'll bring some popcorn with me in case you find him. You dueling him will be very entertaining."  
  
Then he walked away laughing. Sagittarius growled at him.  
  
"I'll show you. You won't be so annoying when I have you cleaning my bathroom."  
  
Sagittarius turned and walked away.

* * *

Once the boat made it to the dock, Brian, Derrick, Trevor, and Michelle got off together. Instead of a remote island, the whole island was a large city with skyscrapers.  
  
A voice came through the speakers. "Don't forget to check in at the Duelists' Hotel where you'll be staying. Reservations and food is free to all Duelists."  
  
"FREE FOOD?" Trevor shouted exited. "This is my kind of tournament."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Derrick complained.  
  
"The tournament rules will be announced on the radio in everyone's room in one hour. You'll have that much time to check in and make yourselves at home."  
  
"Well guys," Brian spoke to his friends, "let's go."

* * *

They already got their rooms in the Duelists' Hotel. Brian, Derrick, and Trevor were all sharing a room while Michelle had one across from theirs. She was already unpacking when the radio automatically turned on.  
  
"Welcome Duelists to Duel Island," a young girl's voice was heard from the speaker.  
  
Michelle gritted her teeth. "That was the Dark Elf's voice."  
  
"All the best Duelists in the world were invited to this tournament. Meaning the winner of this tournament will have the rarest and most powerful cards ever, for as you know, the winner of each duel will receive the loser's rarest card. But that is not all that you will wager."  
  
A small port suddenly popped opened in Michelle's Card Scanner. There were four slots on it and one had a silver coin with the Millennium Symbol imprinted on it.  
  
"These Silver Coins are the batteries for your Card Scanners. And they don't need charging. You will wager them in each Duel as well as your rarest card. Once you have four silver coins, you can go to the front desk at the Duelists' Hotel and use them to buy a Gold Coin. You must have only four Gold Coins to compete in the finals, not sixteen Silver Coins.  
  
"Most of you should have practiced Dueling with the new rules and tested your Card Scanners. At Duel Island, you won't have to log in your Card Scanners because they've already been logged on. Now get your Decks and Scanners ready and prepare to Duel."  
  
The radio went silent after that. Michelle closed the Coin Port and walked out the door.

* * *

Once Alexa finished her announcement, she headed out the door.  
  
"How stupid of me. I forgot to mention I'm going to be Dueling too."  
  
She snickered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Michelle met her friends outside the hotel. Trevor was snacking on a chocolate chip muffin, Brian was still reading the rules for the tournament, while Derrick leaned against the wall looking at nothing.  
  
"Did you guys hear the rules for this?" she asked them.  
  
"Yeb," Trevor said with his mouth full. "En if sund li a piz o caig."  
  
Brian sighed. "What he's trying to say is that it already sounds easy. But I think that the hard part is getting those Gold Coins."  
  
Trevor gulped down what he had in his mouth. "I was going to say that."  
  
Michelle noticed that Derrick was still staring ahead and was not saying a word.  
  
"Hey, Derrick! What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I just have this strange feeling of déjà vu all of a sudden. Like something here seems familiar."  
  
Brian looked back at Michelle. "While we were unpacking, he's mentioned that he doesn't remember much before...you know. Ever since he joined us after our first Duel, he's been slowly getting flashbacks about his past. But there's still a lot he thinks he should remember, but can't."  
  
They all looked at him with pity.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice called out.  
  
They turned and saw black-haired young man in a black robe walk up to them. Brian already recognized the robe. It was exactly like the one Steel was wearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Brian asked him.  
  
"They call me Sagittarius. And I want to Duel each one of you four, starting with you Brian."  
  
_He must be one of the Stalkers Ishizu warned me about. I have to beat him.   
_  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Brian turned into Yami Brian.  
  
"Let's Duel Sagittarius."  
  
They turned on their Card Scanners and unhooked their hover disks from their belts and threw them to each other until they were just a foot away from each other.  
  
Sagittarius: 8000. Brian: 8000.

"I'll go first," Sagittarius said has he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode and one card facedown."  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll Attack your hidden Monster with Beta the Magnet Warrior."  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior (A: 1700) charged at the Monster in Defense Mode. But as the Spirit of the Harp (D: 2000) appeared, Beta was pushed back.  
  
Sagittarius: 8000. Brian: 7700.  
  
"Hah! Didn't expect a Monster with a Defense of 2000, didn't you?" Sagittarius laughed as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And now Dark Blade destroys your Magnet."  
  
Dark Blade (A: 2300) slashed its sword and destroyed the Beta the Magnet Warrior.  
  
Sagittarius: 8000. Brian: 7400.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"Good because that's all you can do," Sagittarius mocked him as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play two cards facedown and play Maruding Captain in Attack Mode, who by the way gets a power boost from my Earth Field Card. And since now that he's summoned, I'll play Axe Raider in Attack Mode. As long as my Maruding Captain is out, you can't harm any of my Warriors. I'll end my turn by Attack your hidden Monster with Dark Blade and Maruding Captain and Axe Raider will do the rest."  
  
As the Maruding Captain (A: 1700) and the Axe Raider (A: 2200) stood next to the Spirit of the Harp, Dark Blade charged at Brian's hidden Monster. Big Shield Guardna (D: 3100) appeared and Dark Blade was pushed back.  
  
"WHAT?" Sagittarius cried out.  
  
"I should thank you, Sagittarius. Your Earth Card also powered up my Big Shield Guardna."  
  
Sagittarius: 7200. Brian: 7400.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode and Attack your Maruding Captain."  
  
"Impossible! You can't attack my warriors with him out!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Celtic Guardian (1900) appeared and slashed its sword at the Maruding Captain, destroying it.  
  
Sagittarius: 7000. Brian: 7600.  
  
"How's that possible? My Captain was a Warrior, therefore it couldn't be attacked."  
  
"Wrong. With Maruding Captain out, I couldn't attack your other warriors. But I could still attack your Captain."  
  
Sagittarius growled as he pressed his Turn Button. "You'll pay for that, Brian. And to start, I'll have Final Flame inflict 600 points of Damage to your Life Points."  
  
Sagittarius: 7000. Brian: 6800.  
  
"Next I'll have my Axe Raider destroy your Celtic Guardian. And Since your Big Shield Guardna's still out, I'll pass."  
  
Axe Raider sliced its axe at the Celtic Guardian and destroyed it.  
  
Sagittarius: 7000. Brian: 6600.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Fine with me." Saggitarius "I'll just use Goblin's Secret Remedy to increase my Life Points by 600."  
  
Sagittarius: 7600. Brian: 6600.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll also use Pot of Greed to Draw two cards, and place those two cards facedown."  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Hyabusa Knight in Attack Mode and do what I should've done earlier. I'll activate a card I had facedown, Change of Heart. Now you're Big Shield Guarna's mine and nothing is protecting you. Now all my Monsters can attack you directly. It's over."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
As the Dark Blade charged at Brian, he activated Mirror Force and all the Monsters Sagittarius had in Attack Mode were destroyed.  
  
"Curses!"  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "Now that you're turn's over, my Big Shield Guardna is on my side again. And I summon Silver Fang in Attack Mode with Beast Fangs and Attack your Spirit of the Harp."  
  
Silver Fang (A: 2100) destroyed the Spirit of the Harp.  
  
Sagittarius scowled as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "Then I'll destroy it with Silver Fang."  
  
Silver Fang destroyed the hidden Monster and a Fiber Jar appeared as it was destroyed.  
  
"HAH! Now that my Fiber Jar is face-up, we both return our monsters from our hands, the field, and the graveyard to our decks, reshuffle and draw five new cards."  
  
_Increasing my chances of getting what I want.   
_  
All Monsters disappeared from the field and five new cards took the place of the old ones on the Card Scanners.  
  
"My turn isn't over yet," Yami Brian called out. "And I'll end it by playing one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
"Very well," Sagittarius said as he pressed his Turn Button. I'll lay two one card facedown and bring back an old friend. My Dark Blade's back will destroy your defense Monster."  
  
Dark Blade came back and destroyed Brian's Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Dark Hole to destroy your Dark Blade and play Gamma the Magnet Warrior to Attack you directly."  
  
Dark Blade was destroyed and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500) charged at Sagittarius.  
  
Sagittarius: 6100. Brian: 6600.  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Goblin's Secret Remedy to increase my Life Points."  
  
Sagittarius: 6700. Brian: 6600.  
  
"And I'll Attack you with Spear Dragon."  
  
Spear Dragon (1900) destroyed Gamma the Magnet Warrior.  
  
Sagittarius: 6700. Brian: 6200.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Card Destruction to destroy the cards in our hand. And lay one card facedown."  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play two Cards facedown, Final Flame attacks you directly.  
  
Sagittarius: 6700. Brian: 5600.  
  
"And Opticlops and Spear Dragon attack you directly."  
  
As Opticlops and Spear Dragon charged at Brian, Mirror Force once again destroyed them.  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "Now I play..."  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Lightforce Sword. It will randomly select a card in your hand and put it out of play for three turns."  
  
Brian looked at the Card Screens in horror as the card selected was his Dark Magician. But he was relived that he could still play his other card.  
  
"I'll play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode and Attack you directly."  
  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400) charged at Sagittarius.  
  
Sagittarius: 5400. Brian: 5600.  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. _Yes! My rarest card. I can't summon it now, but I'll wait. _"Nothing I can do this turn."  
  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I will just have Alpha Attack you directly."  
  
Sagittarius: 4000. Brian: 5600.  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards, play Harpy's Brother in Attack Mode and have Alpha attack your hidden Monster."  
  
Alpha charged at the hidden card. Morphing Jar #2 appeared as it was destroyed and Harpy's Brother and Alpha disappeared.  
  
"Now that Morphing Jar #2 is revealed, all monsters on the field are returned to the owner's decks and the decks are reshuffled. Then, since we had two level four monsters on the field before my jar was face-up, we keep drawing until we have two level four or lower monsters in our hands, special summon them in defense mode, and destroy what else we picked up."  
  
As they spoke, two monsters were in defense mode on each side while a few Magic and Trap cards were discarded.  
  
Sagittarius pressed his turn button. "Now I'll sacrifice both my monsters for my rarest card, Buster Blader. I end my turn here."  
  
Both of Sagittarius' Monsters were destroyed and Buster Blader (A: 3100) appeared.  
  
_Why did he stop there? What's he up to?   
_  
Yami Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll Sacrifice my Monsters for my best Monster, Dark Magician."  
  
Both of Brian's Monsters were destroyed and Dark Magician (A: 3000) appeared.  
  
"YES! Now I activate Ring of Destruction. It not only destroys your Dark Magician, but its Attack is inflicted on both our Life Points."  
  
The Dark Magician was destroyed.  
  
Sagittarius: 1000. Brian: 2600.  
  
Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "AHA! Now I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician and use Polymerization to fuse your Magician and my Blader into the Black Paladin."  
  
Both Monsters fused together to form the Dark Paladin(3400).  
  
"Fortunately for you, this monster can't Attack on the turn it was fused. So I'll give you one more turn to surrender."  
  
Brian looked at his card Scanner. _What do we do now, Yami?   
  
Trust in yourself, Brian. That's what's special about you. I've known from the day you were born that there was something special and familiar about you. Somehow I knew that long ago you were my son Brayon. And you have the very skills that he possessed. You must believe in those skills.   
_  
Brian took a deep breath when he heard his friends cheering for him. He turned and saw Michelle smile at him as the Necklace of Hathor glowed.  
  
_And with the Necklace of Hathor guarding you two, you cannot lose. So go for it.   
  
Right_. Brian pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one card facedown and Mystical Elf in Attack Mode."  
  
The Mystical Elf appeared.  
  
"That's the best you can do? Surrender would be easier but oh well." Sagittarius pressed his Turn Button. "Now I'll have the Dark Paladin destroy your elf and end this Duel."  
  
The Dark Paladin aimed its sword at the elf and fired dark energy. But the Dark energy was caught in one Magic Cylinder and another one fired the Dark Energy at Sagittarius.  
  
Sagittarius: 0. Brian: 2800  
  
Sagittarius looked at Brian and his friends nervously then turned and ran. But Derrick grabbed him before he could go farther.  
  
"Hold on. You have something that now belongs to Brian."  
  
"No! I won't give him anything."  
  
He was about to punch Derrick, but Trevor grabbed his arm first.  
  
"Not so fast, Saggy."  
  
Derrick opened the Coin Deck and took Sagittarius' Silver Coin. Then he opened the Deck slot and took out his deck. He looked through it until he found the Buster Blader.  
  
"Alright, Trevor. You can let him go now."  
  
Trevor pushed the man on the ground. As he went to join his friends, he noticed the rest of the cards that Derrick threw to the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, check this. I don't think he had one common card in his deck."  
  
"You mean he only had rare cards?" Michelle asked him. "Well that's pretty smart. Not all the best cards are the rarest. Some common cards make a rare card stronger."  
  
Sagittarius was suddenly holding his head and gasping. "No, master! Please! I really did try. No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
His eyes were suddenly blank and he walked up to the four teenagers with his arms dangling.  
  
"I must congratulate you Pharaoh. You have defeated one of my Stalkers. But he was only the weakest. I have no use for fools so I have sent him to the Shadow Realm, just as I will the four of you."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Derrick asked Brian.  
  
"Someone's controlling him," Brian answered him. "This must be the very same person who was controlling Steel."  
  
"Very perceptive of you Pharaoh. Where are my manners? I never got the chance to introduce myself. This word will mean the demise of all of you: Jakarru!"  
  
"Jakarru?" Trevor repeated.  
  
"How is it you control minds?" Michelle asked him. "Only the Millennium Rod can do that."  
  
"True. But that's the power of the Dagger of Anubis. It can imitate the power of any three Millennium Items I chose. Such as the Mind Reading power of the Millennium Eye, the Brain control power of the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Ring's ability to seek Millennium Items, which is how my Stalkers will be able to hunt you down and destroy the four of you one by one until I have what I desire."  
  
"And what would that be?" Derrick demanded.  
  
"That is for me to know, Derrick Kaiba, and you to find out. Mark my words, we will meet again and I will have what rightfully belongs to me."  
  
And Sagittarius fell lifelessly to the ground.

* * *

Leo watched the whole Duel from the top of a nearby tower.  
  
"Alas, poor Sagittarius. I knew him well. And I hated him."  
  
With that, he turned and laughed.

* * *

"Jakarru?" Alexa spoke as she hid in an alley. "So my adversary has a name. A name that will cease to exist once I'm done with him."  
  
She turned around and rushed into the alley.

* * *

"Here you go, Brian," Derrick handed him the Buster Blader Card and the Silver Coin. "You earned it."  
  
Brian took them. "Thank you, Derrick." And he inserted the Silver coin in the coin deck and the card in the Deck slot."  
  
"Come on, guys," Michelle said to them. "We've got some Duels to win."  
  
Brian and Trevor followed her but Derrick turned and went the other direction.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going this way."  
  
They all turned and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Trevor asked him. "But Der-Devil, I thought we were a team."  
  
"We are a team. But I'm used to going solo. Besides, there's something I need to take care of. And I need to do it alone."  
  
And he just kept walking. They watched him go and Trevor went another direction.  
  
"I'm going alone too, guys."  
  
Brian and Michelle looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Why, Trevor?" Brian asked him.  
  
"They say I only win if you guys are there to help me. But I want to prove them wrong. I want to show that I'm not just a rookie playing in the big leagues."  
  
He looked back at his friends. "You guys have always been there for me. You guys are the closest thing I've ever had to an older brother and sister. You were always there when I needed you the most. But I'm not a little kid anymore. I shouldn't have to need you all the time."  
  
Michelle smiled. "I know. I just never wanted you to get hurt. But you're right, you can't rely on us all the time. There are some things you have to do on your own."  
  
Trevor smiled back. "I'll root for both of you. And Derrick too."  
  
Brian nodded. "Same here, buddy."  
  
Trevor winked at his friends then walked off.  
  
"What about us?" Michelle asked Brian.  
  
"The two of us should stay together. If we're separated, the Necklace of Hathor won't work for either of us."  
  
They both smiled at one another and walked off together.

* * *

_Something here feels familiar_, Derrick thought. _And I'm going to find out what it is_.

* * *

_I'm going to be the best there is_, Trevor thought. _Look out Jakarru. Me and my pals are going to kick your butt_.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	37. Gemini

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Gemini  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Brian looked at Michelle as she sat by a fountain staring at her Necklace. A lot had happened since they came to the island: they had their first encounter with the Stalkers, they found out about Jakarru and his powers, and Derrick and Trevor went their separate ways from them. Something on the island seemed to be bothering Derrick and Trevor wanted to prove that he was not a total loser without his friends.  
  
But Brian knew that wasn't the reason Michelle was depressed.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be alright," he said to her.  
  
"How can you be so sure? What if you do have to fight in the Shadow Realm? If I don't do something, you might die. But if I do..."  
  
Brian sat next to her then he reached into a pouch hooked to his belt and took out a card he didn't put in the deck slot: Slifer the Sky Dragon.  
  
"You're not the only one who's worried, you know. Ishizu said that this Egyptian God Card is extremely powerful. What if it's too powerful for even me to control? What will happen?"  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes then closed their eyes as they kissed. As they parted, they smiled.  
  
"We'll find a way through both our problems together," Brian said to her.  
  
She nodded in agreement. Then they both stood up and kept walking.  
  
"You might want to put that card away, Brian. Those Stalkers might be after it."  
  
"Good idea."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Alexa smiled as her Headband showed her Brian and Michelle. "Brian has an Egyptian God Card. I don't know how but I don't care. Now I don't know who I want to strike first. Both parties have something I want."  
  
She turned to her left and saw Derrick walk past the alley she was hiding in.  
  
"Time to get him out of the way once and for all," she said as her Headband vanished and her hair became brown.

* * *

Jakarru was also spying on Brian and Michelle. One of his mind slaves was in that area and through his eyes and hears he saw and heard their conversation.  
  
"So Brian has Slifer the Sky Dragon. Now he has two things I need."  
  
"But how is that possible?" Scorpio asked him. "How could he have gotten that card?"  
  
"Could it have been the woman who burned your hand?" Taurus asked his master.  
  
Jakarru sneered. _Mother! You place your devotion to the pharaoh before your only child, even after all that I've done for you. Father abandoned us. He abandoned you. I remained loyal to you. I've done everything you needed me to do. And with the power I will soon to obtain, I will be able to grant your every wish and need_. He then looked at his gloved fist in frustration. _And this is how you repay me? Everything I've done up to now has all been done for you, but if you continue to stand in my way, I will not make any exceptions.   
_  
"One thing's for sure: Brian's afraid to use that card as Michelle is afraid to use her Necklace. But we'll still have to take her out before we can get to Brian. Scorpio, send Gemini to their location."

* * *

_I need to help Brian defeat this Jakarru guy,_ Derrick thought. _But something tells me there's something else I'm suppose to do first. But what? _  
  
"Hey, Derrick!"  
  
He turned and saw Samantha run up to him.  
  
"Hey! What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm a pretty good Duelist and I thought I'd give this tournament a try. So what's going on?"  
  
"I just thought I'd look for," he turned and saw a motorcycle shop close by, "a better way to get around the place."

* * *

Still in her disguise, Alexa's hand crept up to Derrick.  
  
_I have to do it now, while he's unaware.   
_  
She stopped for a minute as if something was holding her back. But once she was ready again, he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Want to go check it out?"  
  
She jumped, but then smiled. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
They both walked to the shop. They spent a couple hours checking out motorcycles and gear. Derrick finally bought a blue Harley Davidson as well as a leather jacket, a black full-face helmet, and a pair of fingerless gloves. As Derrick stared, the engine roared like a tiger and he felt excitement from the power in his grip.  
  
"So, how about a ride?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh no! I'm terrified of those things."  
  
"Well then, I'll see you later."  
  
And as he drove off, he laughed with excitement.  
  
Inside, she sneered. _I'd better be quicker next time_.

* * *

Brian and Michelle continued exploring the city until someone with a black robe caught Michelle's eye.  
  
"Brian look!"  
  
The person looked at them and ran off.  
  
"It's one of Jakarru's Stalkers," Brian said.  
  
"Let's get him."  
  
They chased the Stalker until they caught him in an alley. The stalker stood there and removed the hood, revealing a young woman with orange hair and cold green eyes.  
  
"Would one of you like to duel me?"  
  
Brian was about to accept when Michelle stepped in.  
  
"You had the last one. Now it's my turn."  
  
Both women stood and faced one another.  
  
"How many coins will you wager?" the Stalker asked.  
  
"Just my one Silver Coin."  
  
"Very well. Then you will be disqualified after this duel is over."  
  
"Someone will. But it won't be me."  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted.  
  
Both Duelists turned on their Card Scanners and threw the holodisks to each other until they were a foot away from each other.  
  
"I shall go first," the Stalker said to Michelle. "I will lay one card facedown and summon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode, who gets a bonus from my Earth Field Card."  
  
Gemini Elf (A: 2450) appeared.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Gemini."  
  
"Please to meet you," Michelle said sarcastically.  
  
"I will end my turn by playing this Magic Card, Kaiser Colosseum. Meaning you can have no more Monsters than the number I have on the field."  
  
_Meaning as long as she has just one Monster out_, Michelle thought, _I can only play up to one Monster. And I can't summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon unless I have two Monsters to sacrifice. I'll have to find another way around this. _  
  
Michelle pressed her turn button. "First I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I'll play a monster in Defense Mode and one Card Facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Not before I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes. Meaning for every card I draw I get 500 Life Points."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 8500. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"I will play Pot of Greed to draw two cards and gain 500 more life points for each of those cards."  
  
Gemini: 9500. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"And I shall just lay one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
_Why didn't she Attack?_ Michelle wondered as she pressed her Turn Button. "I'll use Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I'll just lay one more card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 10000. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"I will just attack your defense Monster with Gemini Elf."  
  
"And I activate Mirror Wall which cuts your Monster's Attack Points in half."  
  
"You are very wrong. I activate Solemn Judgement. For half my Life Points I negate your Trap and destroy it."  
  
Gemini: 5000. Michelle: 8000.  
  
Michelle's Mirror wall was destroyed.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes! My Gemini Elf destroys your defense Monster."  
  
Michelle's Sonic Maiden(D: 900) was destroyed.  
  
"Fortunately for you, your Monster was in Defense Mode. I will use Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two and gain more Life Points."  
  
Gemini: 6500. Michelle: 8000.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. _I'd use this Elegant Egotist Card to triple the Harpie Lady I have in my hand, but as long as that Kaiser Colosseum is out, I can't have more than one Monster out. I'll just keep my defenses up.   
_  
"I'll just lay one Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 7000. Michelle: 80000.  
  
"I shall activate Cold Wave. Meaning we can't set or activate any Magic or Trap Cards until my next turn. And I will have my Gemini Elf attack your hidden Monster."  
  
Gemini Elf attacked and the Forgiving Maiden(D: 2500) appeared.  
  
Gemini: 6950. Michelle: 8000.  
  
Gemini sneered as Michelle pressed her Turn Button. Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll pass."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 7450. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"I will just lay one card facedown and because of your Forgiving Maiden I shall end my turn."  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll use Change of Heart to control your Gemini Elf."  
  
"Not so fast. I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate the effect of your Magic Card and destroy it."  
  
"Then I'll end my turn here."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 7950. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I pass."  
  
Gemini snickered as she pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 8450. Michelle: 8000.  
  
"I activate Deal of Phantom. For this turn my Gemini Elf gains 100 Attack Points for every Monster in my Graveyard. And I have three. Now she is powerful enough to destroy your Forgiving Maiden."  
  
Gemini Elf(A: 2750) attacked and destroyed the Forgiving Maiden.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. "I'll use Soul of the Pure to raise my Life Points by 800.  
  
Gemini: 8450. Michelle: 8800.  
  
"And I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 8950. Michelle: 8800.  
  
"I will set one card facedown and have Gemini Elf Attack your Defense Monster."  
  
Gemini Elf(A: 2450) attacked and the Mystical Elf(D: 2500) appeared.  
  
Gemini: 8900. Michelle: 8800.  
  
Michelle pressed her Turn Button. _So far so good. I just need to get rid of a couple of things.  
_  
"I'll lay two cards facedown sacrifice Mystical Elf for Gyakentu Megami."  
  
"And I activate another Solemn Judgement. For half of my Life Points, I will destroy your Monster."  
  
Gyakentu Megami vanished.  
  
Gemini: 4500. Michelle: 8800.  
  
Gemini pressed her Turn Button.  
  
Gemini: 5000. Michelle: 8800.  
  
"Now you are wide open for my Gemini Elf to Attack you directly."  
  
Gemini Elf shot a beam of Light at Michelle.  
  
Gemini: 5000. Michelle: 6350.  
  
"My Life Points are still higher than yours."  
  
"Now they are. But with my Solemn Wishes, mine will keep increasing until I have more than you can count."  
  
"It won't for long," Michelle groaned as she pressed her Turn Button. "And your advantages are now gone. First I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all of your Magic and Trap Cards."  
  
Gemini gasped as her Kaiser Colosseum and Solemn Wishes were destroyed.  
  
"And I'll play Harpie Lady in Attack Mode and use one of my facedown cards, Elegant Egotist, to triple her into the Harpie Lady Sisters. Next I'll use my other facedown card, Monster Reborn to bring back a Monster I used Graceful Charity to send to the Graveyard: my Harpie's Pet Dragon, who gets 900 additional Attack Points from my nine Harpies. Now she's strong enough to destroy Gemini Elf."  
  
Harpie's Pet Dragon (A: 2900) shot out a stream of fire and destroyed Gemini Elf.  
  
Gemini: 4550. Michelle: 6350.  
  
Michelle was about to have her Harpies wipe out the rest of her Life Points when she noticed tears in Gemini's eyes.  
  
"My brother's card."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When my parents died, my older brother took me in and raised me as my parents did. He did not make enough money, but he gave me more of my needs than his. I vowed to return the favor. That is why I work with Jakarru, because he pays me to support both my brother and me."  
  
"Jakarru is evil," Brian finally called out. "He doesn't care about you or your brother. He only cares about getting what he wants. Michelle and I are trying to stop him."  
  
"I know he is evil. But I already gave him my soul, as have all but his most loyal Stalkers. If I fail him, he will extract my soul from me."  
  
Both Brian and Michelle looked at her with sympathy as she hung her head.  
  
"Michelle, promise me that you and Brian will defeat him, whatever it takes."  
  
Michelle felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I promise."  
  
"Then end this now."  
  
Michelle took a deep breath. Harpies...Attack her Life Points directly."  
  
All three Harpies (A: 1950 each) slashed their talons at Gemini.  
  
Gemini: 0. Michelle: 6350.  
  
"Gemini, I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be sorry. It was an honor to duel you, Michelle."  
  
She opened her coin slot and took out a Silver Coin. Then she took out her deck and took a card from it.  
  
"As the tournament states, you have won a Silver Coin and my Gemini Elf card."  
  
"But that's..."  
  
"I will not need it anymore."  
  
Michelle took them. "I'll take good care of it."  
  
Gemini smiled. "Thank you. Now leave. Jakarru knows that I have failed and I don't want you to see my fate."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go! There's nothing you can do."  
  
Brian grabbed Michelle's shoulder. "She's right. The only thing we can do to save her is to defeat Jakarru once and for all."  
  
With sadness and disappointment, Brian and Michelle turned and walked away. Gemini smiled as she watched them go.  
  
_You do know the penalty for failure, don't you?_ Jakarru's voice echoed in her head.  
  
_Yes I do, so go on with it.   
  
As you wish!   
_  
And with that, Gemini was gone.

* * *

Leo stepped out of his hiding place and walked up to Gemini's lifeless body and took out a Silver Coin from her Coin Slot.  
  
"Why spend a lot of time dueling when I can have those brats do the work for me. For each Stalker defeated, Lord Jakarru extracts a soul from them, leaving me free to take their Coins. Soon I will have enough to enter the finals and defeat Brian. Then Lord Jakarru will have me take Taurus and Scorpio's place as his right hand man."  
  
He walked away laughing.

* * *

Nearby, a seventeen year-old young man with black, spiked hair in black clothes with dice printed all over the shirt watched the Duel from his black van. He took off his sunglasses as he spoke to himself.  
  
"Those two managed to take out two of the best Stalkers. They may be my key to finding the heart of them."

* * *

Derrick was also watching the duel from nearby.  
  
"It's sad. Gemini was just hanging with the wrong crew. She didn't deserve to have her soul in the Shadow Realm."  
  
He started his motorcycle and took off.

* * *

"Just when I think they're all bad, the Stalkers prove me wrong," Michelle said to Brian.  
  
"I know. I guess none of the Stalkers are evil, just on the wrong side."  
  
"But now we have one more reason to defeat Jakarru."  
  
"Yep."  
  
As they continued walking, Michelle looked at her necklace. The promise Gemini had her made echoed in her head.  
  
_Michelle, promise me that you and Brian will defeat him, whatever it takes.   
_  
Whatever it takes.

* * *

"That's the way the world works," Alexa spoke to herself after she watched the Duel with her Headband. "Even if there is a little bit of good in this world, it is destroyed by evil. There is nothing but darkness in the world and those that are good become victim to it. I do not intend to be a victim to it. Instead, I intend to rule it. And I will not let anything stand in my way."

* * *

"Derrick Kaiba will be keeping an eye on his friends," Jakarru spoke to a hooded character. "We must get him out of the way in order to get to Brian and Michelle. Which is why I've brought you here."  
  
"Thank you Lord Jakarru," the hooded character spoke in a cold, echoing voice. "It will be my pleasure."  
  
Scorpio walked in with a Card Scanner.  
  
"Did you reprogram Sagittarius' Card Scanner the way I told you to?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"And did you build the deck like I told you to?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. Though I should warn you that the counterfeit cards I made will not be as powerful as the real one."  
  
"No matter. It is only used to intimidate him." He looked back at the hooded figure. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. And I promise to have Derrick out of the way. One way or the other."  
  
With that, the hooded figure took the Card Scanner and walked out.  
  
"Who is it that you just sent to Duel Derrick Kaiba?" Taurus asked Jakarru.  
  
Jakarru snickered. "Just an old friend of his and his father's."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	38. Facing the Darkness pt 1

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Facing the Darkness pt. 1  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
  
**"Your fate has been sealed!" Alexa shouted to her opponent has his Life Points dropped to zero. He looked at her in fear as she continued, "You have lost and as punishment, you will be trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity!"  
  
He screamed as he was engulfed by a dark cloud, leaving only his Card Scanner. The cloud then swirled around Alexa and she smiled as she inhaled it all in.  
  
"Ah!" she sighed with satisfaction. "It feels so good. For each soul I trap in the Shadow Realm, my shadow powers increase. And that is just with my Headband of Horus. I can just imagine the power I have when I have more of these items."  
  
She walked up to his Card Scanner and took out his Silver Coin. Then she looked through his deck and frowned as she saw his last card.  
  
"This was the best he could do? Pathetic!" she threw all the cards to the ground. "No wonder he only had one Silver Coin."  
  
As she sat down, she kept looking with her Headband to check on a few Duelists. When her sights came to Derrick, she opened her eyes and sneered.  
  
"I know I am supposed to be focusing on Brian and this Jakarru. No matter, though. The spy Industrial Illusions has sent me has decided that Brian and Michelle might lead him to the Stalkers, leading me to all of them. So I can focus on other concerns.  
  
"Derrick Kaiba disturbs me. My instincts tell me that he is a greater threat than Brian, Michelle, and Jakarru all together, but why and, more importantly, how?"  
  
She kept watching him until all she saw was black.  
  
"Something has blocked my sight! Could it be Jakarru? No, I feel a different force. It feels familiar. Where have I felt this presence before?"

* * *

Derrick parked his motorcycle near an old warehouse. As he took off his helmet, he stared into deep space.  
  
_Everywhere I go, something feels familiar. I know I've never been here before, but something tells me that something or someone I know is here. But what? And why do I always feel like someone's always watching me? All I know is I don't remember a lot before my mom's death. Most of what I do is the worst moments of my life. Like one time I upset my dad when I went into his room.   
_  
Flashback  
  
Six year-old Derrick snuck into his parents' room and went through his father's dresser. After digging through some of his clothes, he came across a small box. He opened it and stared in awe at his father's Blue- Eyes White Dragon cards, the most powerful cards he knew about.  
  
"These are them," he said aloud.  
  
That's when a shadow loomed over him. He turned and stared in horror at his angry father.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Dad I just wanted..."  
  
Kaiba snatched the cards out of Derrick's hand as he roared.  
  
"THESE ARE NOT TOYS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
_I know my dad was okay afterwards. But I never got over how angry he was with me just because I wanted to see his cards.   
_  
Then a vision appeared in his mind. It looked like a child, but Derrick could not see the face. It was after he saw it did he remember.  
  
_Wait! I remember now. I was showing them to a friend. A friend? Who? Brian, Trevor, and Michelle were my first friends, weren't they?   
_  
He was back to reality when something caught his eye. It looked someone in a black cloak nearby the door leading to the warehouse.  
  
_One of Jakarru's Stalkers_! he thought. "HEY YOU!"  
  
The Stalker ran inside the warehouse. Derrick chased after him and followed him inside the empty warehouse, where the Stalker stood on the other side, his face completely hidden under the cowl.  
  
"Greetings, Derrick Kaiba," he said in a cold voice that sounded familiar.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I will tell you who I am eventually, but what I want is to duel you."  
  
Derrick remembered what happened to Sagittarius and Gemini.  
  
"If I defeat you, Jakarru will send you to the Shadow Realm. I have no interest in dueling you."  
  
The hooded figure just laughed. "I am not one of Jakarru's Stalkers. But I do work for him, for one price: the chance to duel you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a deep grudge against you."  
  
There was suddenly dark energy surrounding the entire room.  
  
"We shall have this Duel in the Shadow Realm, where you can't escape."  
  
"We'll see about that," Derrick spoke as he turned on his Card Scanner.  
  
"Our holodisks won't be needed, since we're in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because in the Shadow Realm, everything is real. Like this! Battle Ox!"  
  
The Battle Ox (A: 1700) appeared.  
  
Derrick looked at his Card Scanner and noticed that he had his Battle Ox. He pressed his Turn Button.  
  
"I'll attack it with La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp."  
  
La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (A: 1800) appeared and destroyed the Battle Ox.  
  
?: 7900. Derrick: 8000.  
  
"Why is it I don't care?" the stranger asked as he pressed his Turn Button. "Because I can summon Maha Vailo, who gets a bonus from my Light field, and equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler."  
  
Maha Vailo (A: 3250) appeared and destroyed La Jinn.  
  
?: 7900. Derrick: 6550.  
  
Derrick sneered as he pressed his Turn Button and gasped as Malevolent Nuzzler appeared next to his Maha Vailo.  
  
_This guy's using my moves before I even draw them! How's that possible?   
_  
"I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
The stranger pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play Y-Dragon Head in Attack Mode and have Maha Vailo attack your Defense Monster and Y-Dragon Head Attack you directly.  
  
Maha Vailo destroyed Derrick's Battle Ox (D: 1000) and Y-Dragon Head (A: 2000) shot at Derrick. He groaned as the blast hit him.  
  
?: 7900. Derrick: 4550.  
  
"That was no hologram," he observed.  
  
"Of course not. We're in the Shadow Realm where everything is real, even the pain. I'll end my turn by laying one card facedown."  
  
Derrick pressed his turn button and got Waboku. "This worked for you. Maha Vailo in Attack Mode, equipped with Malevolent Nuzzler, will attack your Y-Dragon Head."  
  
Derrick's Maha Vailo (A: 3250) aimed at Y-Dragon Head.  
  
"Not so fast. I activate Waboku."  
  
_Waboku? I just drew that. He's been getting every card I have and using them against me. _"Who are you?"  
  
The stranger snickered. "It's about time you asked."  
  
The stranger removed his hood. Derrick gasped as he saw his face. He was looking at his own face.  
  
"What's the matter, Derrick?" he asked with Derrick's voice, only colder. "Seeing double?"  
  
"This is not possible! This is a trick!"  
  
"Wrong, Derrick. I am who you really are."  
  
"That makes even less sense."  
  
"HA! The real Derrick Kaiba would care less about what happened to anyone. I was a careless, spoiled brat, not a nicey-nice like you."  
  
"Maybe you are, but I'm not. But getting back to the Duel, I'll end my turn by laying one card facedown."  
  
The other Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll have Maha Vailo destroy your Maha Vailo. Since their Attack Points are equal, they'll both be destroyed but our Life Points will be fine."  
  
Both Maha Vailo attacked each other and were both destroyed.  
  
"Now I'll have Y-Dragon Head Attack you directly!"  
  
Y-Dragon Head aimed at Derrick.  
  
"Hold on. I also activate Waboku."  
  
The other Derrick just grinned. "As you can see, I've been getting your cards before you could get them. Maybe I am the real you."  
  
"I bet it could've been the other way around if I started the Duel. You're just a fake. You may look like me, you may have a few cards that I have, and you may even know some of my moves. But there's only one Derrick Kaiba and that's me. And besides, you can't have ALL of my cards."  
  
"Are you referring to the card I have in my hand right now?"  
  
Derrick's eyes widen as he sweat. "What?"  
  
"I'll show you what I mean. First I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Battle Ox. Next I'll sacrifice both my Battle Ox and my Y-Dragon Head for my most powerful Monster."  
  
Derrick's eyes grew wider and he was sweating even more.  
  
"I'll bet you will find this quite shocking."  
  
The Monster appeared. Derrick looked in disbelief and horror at his Monster: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	39. Facing the Darkness pt 2

**YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Facing the Darkness pt. 2  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer  
**  
Derrick couldn't believe what he was looking at.  
  
_How is this possible? There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world and only my deck has them.   
_  
"Since I've already attacked," the evil Derrick spoke, "I'll end my turn here."  
  
Derrick pressed his turn Button. "I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
"Too scared to attack, are we? That proves that your not the real Derrick Kaiba. Derrick Kaiba was someone who loved to crush his opponents instead of hide from them."  
  
"Stop trying to convince me that I'm some kind of fake me because I'm not! At least I didn't insult anyone."  
  
"What about Trevor or your Uncle Mokuba? Don't you insult them all the time?"  
  
"I only kid around with them."  
  
"HA! The real Derrick Kaiba never kid with anyone. He did not care about anyone because nobody cared about him."  
  
Derrick sneered. "You're lying."  
  
"Your own mother never even cared about you. That's why she left this world, so she could get away from her spoiled brat child."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Very well, why don't we continue then?" He pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
_Why didn't he destroy my Monster with his Blue-Eyes?   
_  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play another Monster in Defense Mode."  
  
Dark Derrick just laughed as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards and Sacrifice Mystic Clown for Swordstalker. I'll end my turn as Sword Stalker destroys one of your hidden Monsters."  
  
Swordstalker attacked and destroyed Derrick's Mystic Clown (D: 1000).  
  
_Swordstalker? I used to use that Monster all the time but because of the Sacrificing rules I had to take it out of my Deck and replace it with something else. This guy is using cards I've used before, but he isn't using my newest ones. But still the one question: why hasn't he attacked me with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?   
_  
Then it hit him. _Wait! Dad designed the machine so that counterfeit Cards cannot have any effect at all. The scanner created the image, but it doesn't have the same power as the real Blue-Eyes. That gives me an idea. I just need to draw the right cards.   
_  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "First, Pot of Greed to draw two cards."  
  
The cards appeared on his Card Scanner. _Perfect!   
_  
"I'll play a Ritual Card called White Dragon Ritual. By sacrificing the Y- Dragon Head I have on the field, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon who's a Light Monster that gets a power boost from my Light Field."  
  
Paladin of White Dragon (2400) appeared and gave Dark Derrick a surprise look.  
  
_Something is wrong!_ Dark Derrick thought. _I don't have either of those cards in my hand.   
_  
"And I'll attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with it."  
  
"Are you crazy? My dragon's stronger than yours."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Paladin of White Dragon charged at the gigantic dragon and destroyed it.  
  
Dark Derrick: 5500. Derrick: 4550.  
  
"NO! How can this be?"  
  
"I figured you out. Fake cards don't have any power at all no matter what the image shows you. That's why you didn't attack me with that Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That card is as fake as you are."  
  
"I AM NO FAKE!"  
  
"I may have been a sour puss before, but I never used fake cards. I admit, I had terrible moments before. I don't remember much, but I do know that there were times when I smiled."  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Kaiba showed his four year-old son around Kaiba Corp. As they looked through a large window in his office, he smiled at him.  
  
"This is all going to be yours one day, kiddo. I'll retire as president of Kaiba Corp. and you'll be free to make it whatever you want it to be, as long as you work hard and let everyone know that you're the boss."  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Mokuba was relaxing on a lounge float in the pool when seven year-old Derrick ran to the edge and jumped high in the air over his uncle.  
  
"CANNON BALL!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Derrick landed on top of his uncle and they both sank to the bottom. After they swam to the surface, Mokuba scowled at the young boy for a moment but then chuckled. Derrick laughed along with him.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Four year-old Derrick smiled as he listened to his mother finish reading a Fairy Tale.  
  
"And the prince took the princess on the white dragon and they flew to the princess's castle, where they were married and lived happily ever after."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"Just as my deck is new and improved, so am I. Now stop this charade and tell me who you really are!"  
  
The Dark Derrick just laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm you! Or at least I was part of you, the darkest part."  
  
The Dark Derrick's skin expanded like a balloon until it all exploded and a hideous clown stood there and grinned. Derrick jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Why, Derrick!" the clown spoke with a rigid, sinister voice. "Is that the way to greet an old friend?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know your memory has rotted, but after all we've been through together how could you forget me?"  
  
"You're not making any sense. I've never known you."  
  
"Well then I'll have to explain it to you. You see I wasn't lying when I said I was you. I'm actually the evil part of you that's been living in you and in your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After years of torture by his stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba, your father grew angry and hateful and that planted the seeds that created me. As I lurked within Kaiba, I made him more greedy and heartless. But after your father's first defeat from Yugi, the twerp used his shadow powers to banish me to the Shadow Realm, where I watched as Kaiba grew less and less ruthless. There was a little bit of my evil that was still within him, but when he fell in love with that wench mother of yours, all of that was banished from him forever. For ten years I remained trapped in that wretched place waiting for the chance to regain control. But when the Kaiba Corp. executives murdered your mother, Kaiba's heart opened and beckoned me to return. But yours did too, and I decided to settle for fresh meat, knowing you could help me get my revenge on Yugi and his family."  
  
Derrick's eyes widen with shock as he got to that part.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
A week after his mother's death, Derrick sat alone in his room with anger and hatred.  
  
"This is all Yugi's fault. He started the feud between my father and the Big Five, and if it wasn't for that my mom would still be alive. I swear, Yugi Motou, I will get my revenge."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"My hatred for Brian and his family wasn't real. I only hated them because you did."  
  
"Don't blame it all on me. I didn't put those words in your mouth. You said them yourselves. I will admit that I saw to it that you didn't have one memory of joy in your head."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. I made sure that all you could remember were the most depressing moments of your life. I can't have you all evil and ruthless if you have one memory of happiness. But after you met the brat's son and realized that your father still cared for you, you banished me from your heart like your father did when he met that woman. But Jakarru brought me back to get my revenge on you."  
  
"Well, I hate to break the news to you, but you failed. You tried to intimidate me by disguising yourself as me, playing a fake Blue-Eyes, and trying to turn me against the people I care about. I admit they worked for a while, but not anymore. You just lost your edge. And getting back to the game, I'll end my turn by using an effect of Paladin of White Dragon. I can sacrifice it to summon a REAL Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck."  
  
Paladin of White Dragon disappeared and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared.  
  
The evil clown pressed his turn Button. "All I can do is play one Monster in Defense Mode and switch Swordstalker to Defense Mode."  
  
"That's all you'll ever be able to do," Derrick spoke as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Paladin of White Dragon and both he and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will destroy both your monsters."  
  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Paladin of White Dragon destroyed Swordstalker (D: 1600) and Mystic Horseman (D: 1550).  
  
"I'll also play one Monster in Defense Mode and use Paladin of White Dragon's effect again. I'll sacrifice it to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck."  
  
The Paladin of White Dragon disappeared once again and another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the other.  
  
The evil clown pressed his Turn Button and sneered. "Nothing I can do this Turn."  
  
Derrick pressed his Turn Button. "I'll switch my hidden monster, Kaiser Seahorse, into Attack Position and use his special effect. When summoning a Light Monster, I can use my Kaiser Seahorse as two tribute monsters instead of one. So I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to summon my third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who will attack your Life Points Directly.  
  
The third dragon appeared and shot white lightning at the evil creature.  
  
?: 2000. Derrick: 4550.  
  
"I'll end my Turn by using Polymerization to fuse all three Dragons into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
The three dragons became the colossal three-headed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5000).  
  
"Since fuse monsters can't attack on the turn they were fused, I'll give you one last chance to surrender."  
  
The evil creature pressed his Turn Button. _The only monster I have is the fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But even if I could summon it, it would do no good because Derrick won't fall for it anymore. Oh, well_. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Then you've lost, and you'll send me back."  
  
The dark creature laughed. "Now when did I make that arrangement? I only dueled you for the fun of watching you suffer as I destroy you before I send you to the Shadow Realm. But since the first part failed, I'll have to settle for sending you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
He held his hand up. Derrick looked at him in fear as dark light emitted from it.  
  
"Goodbye Derrick Kaiba!"  
  
A beam of dark light shot from his hand and headed straight towards Derrick. But suddenly a wall of light appeared between Derrick and the creature as a blinding light covered the dimension.  
  
The creature covered his eyes as he screamed. "AH! What is that blinding light? Where's it coming from?"  
  
Derrick was also hiding his eyes from it. As he moved his hand from his eyes, he was shocked to see what was causing it. A woman created from light was standing there and staring at the creature with anger. Derrick knew who it was. It was his mother.  
  
"This can't be!" the evil being shouted. "You're dead!"  
  
_Only in body, but my spirit still lives and has been fighting you since the day you captured my son. You are no longer a part of him or his father, so stay away from both of them.   
_  
The evil creature cowered in fear as she looked back at Derrick. _Derrick, only the Ultimate Dragon can destroy him. Use it now!   
_  
"You got it! ULTIMATE DRAGON, SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM ONCE AND FOR ALL! NEUTRON BLAST!"  
  
The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shot out its deadly blast and the evil creature disintegrated as he screamed. Derrick also screamed as the impact threw him off balance, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Derrick awoke and found himself surrounded by nothing but white light. He looked up and his mother stood before him with the gentle smile that always made him feel warm. She held her hand to him to help him up.  
  
_Well, done my son, _she spoke as she lifted him off the floor_. /You have managed to conquer the evil within you.   
_  
"Mom, I remember you helping me in that duel with Fox. You've been helping me all the time, haven't you?"  
  
_Ever since that day. When I found out that your father's evil took over you, I wanted to free you from it, but it kept me out. I tried for years to reach you, but to no avail. But I had hope on the day you first saw Brian Motou and I found out that it was his father that freed yours from the very same being. I had my beliefs that Brian might free you as well. Tell me Derrick, how is it that someone who never participated in a Duel Monsters Tournament found himself invited to Duelist Kingdom?_  
  
Derrick suddenly realized. "Let me guess, Mage had a voice in his head telling him to invite Derrick Kaiba."  
  
Katherine chuckled. _That's right. The next thing I had to do was have your father allow you to go.  
_  
"So you changed his mind."  
  
_Yes, but I wasn't counting on him to give you his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But it seems like it was essential.   
_  
"Sure does."  
  
_But what amazed me was that it wasn't Brian who banished the evil. All he did was make you realize that your father still cared for you and that was what freed you from its grip. And now it is gone for good and I can finally rest in peace. My task is done, but there is something I need you to know. Someone you once cared for has also been taken by darkness after my death and is also participating at this tournament.   
_  
"What? Who?"  
  
_I can not tell you. Your memories are slowly recovering, but you have to try to remember your friend on your own. Only if you remember will this person be free of the darkness. This task, I'm afraid, you must do on your own. I must go now, Derrick. _  
  
Tears slowly came from Derrick's eyes. "Then I'll never see you again, will I?"  
  
Katherine smiled as she placed her hand on Derrick's cheek. _Perhaps not. But don't forget, no matter where you turn I'll always be right beside you.   
_  
As she walked away from him, the light around them grew brighter. _Farewell, my son. And good luck. _  
  
And she vanished.

* * *

Derrick woke up and found himself back in the old warehouse. He stood up and shook his head in confusion. At first he thought everything that happened was a dream until he saw the silver coin on the ground. After picking it up, he walked outside and got back on his motorcycle. After put his helmet on he looked back at the warehouse.  
  
Katherine's last words echoed in his head. _No matter where you turn I'll always be right beside you. _  
  
Derrick smiled. "Thanks, mom, for everything."  
  
Then he started his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Alexa finally got Derrick in her sights again.  
  
"I couldn't see what has happened, but I sense that it had something to do with the Shadow Realm. How could Derrick survive? When Yugi fought Pegasus in the Shadow Realm, he could barely withstand the devastating forces. How could a mere mortal ever hope to withstand it?"  
  
Suddenly, as dark clouds surrounded her, she spoke as if two voices spoke in unison. One was the voice of a fourteen year old girl and the other was the sinister voice of a witch.  
  
"Wait! There was one who did. Could it be?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	40. Turning up the Heat

**

* * *

YU-GI-OH!  
  
A New Generation of Duelists  
  
Turning up the Heat  
  
By Dan Kuhlmeyer**  
  
Trevor faced a mirror as he stood like he was being challenged. 

"You talkin' to me?" he said to his reflection. "Are you talkin' to me? There ain't no one else here."

It had been three hours since he parted with Brian, Michelle, and Derrick and he had not had a single challenge. He just spent most of his time rehearsing.

He stopped practicing when he heard a familiar voice.

"Amazoness Spellcaster switches the Attack of my Amazoness Blowpiper with the Attack of your Judge Man. Amazoness Blowpiper Attack!"

Amazoness Blowpiper shot a dart through her blowpipe at the Judge Man and destroyed it. Amy's opponent gave her a Silver Coin and walked off, disappointed.

"Hey, Amy!" Trevor called out as he ran to her. "How's it going?"

"Going real well, Hot-stuff," she answered him. "In fact I already have three silver coins."

"Three?"

"Yeah. Soon I'll be gambling gold coins instead. How 'bout you?"

Trevor was extremely nervous. He did not have a single Duel since he got to the island.

"I'm making progress," he lied as he spoke quickly. "Although I've been having trouble finding anyone tough enough. So I'd better start looking. See, ya."

Then he quickly took off and Amy stared at him in confusion.

* * *

Trevor started running around the area asking anyone if he wanted to duel, but with no luck. He finally collapsed by a tree. 

"Man I need to duel and get some of those coins. If I can't, I'll never make it to the finals."

He suddenly heard some shouting and cheering. He looked and saw a large crowd. He made his way over there and after getting through some people, he saw the end of a Duel. The loser gave a Silver Coin to a large guy wearing clothes with fire printed on them. His hair was long and red.

"Who's that guy?" Trevor asked a person next to him.

"That's Ash Blaze. He's known as the greatest fire duelist."

"THE GREATEST WHAT?!" Trevor knew he had to duel this guy. His deck mostly consisted of fire Monsters so he had to protect his reputation. "HEY PAL!"

Ash looked at him with confusion. "What do you want?"

"I'm the best fire duelist. Nobody takes my title. What do you say we duel?"

The large duelist smiled at him. "Already fired up. Well I like that in a Duelist. Does that fire of yours come with a name?"

Trevor grinned with pride. "The name's Trevor Taylor. My girlfriend calls me 'Hot-stuff'. You can call me 'Flame Boy'.

Trevor was suddenly shocked when Ash started laughing. "Well, Flame Boy, you can call me the King of Flames."

_King of Flames?_ Trevor thought. _Okay this guy is really starting to burn me up._

"Trevor, huh?" Ash asked him. "Yeah I've heard of you. You were third place in Duelist Kingdom. But everybody knows that you only made it that far because your pals Brian, Michelle, and Derrick were always warming you up. Where are they anyway?"

Trevor just sneered at him.

"I see. You think your old enough to play with the big boys without your friends to keep your fire going. Well do you really think you're man enough to duel without them."

Trevor turned on his Card as he glared at him. "Only one way to find out."

Ash then turned on his Card Scanner. "Alright. If you'd like to get burned into a crisp."

"Not if I burn you first."

Both Duelists unhooked their holodisks and threw them to each other.

Trevor: 8000. Ash: 8000.

* * *

Brian and Michelle walked around the plaza. 

"We've looked all around this place and still no sign of Trevor or Derrick," Michelle exclaimed to him.

They suddenly turned as two boys spoke excitedly.

"D'ya hear? That Trevor kid is dueling the fire Duelist Ash Blaze."

"Really? This I gotta see."

Brian and Michelle stared at them as the boys ran off. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Good idea!" they said in unison. Then they followed the boys.

* * *

Ash pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one card facedown and Darkfire Soldier #1 in Attack Mode who gets a bonus from my Fire field." 

The Darkfire Soldier #1 (A: 2200) appeared.

"By the way, if you have a Fire field, which I doubt you don't, your fire Monsters are still only going to get a 500 power bonus."

"I'm not worried about that," Trevor said as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play two cards facedown and play one Monster in Defense Mode."

Ash pressed his Turn Button. "And I'll use Raigeki to destroy all your Monsters and play Great Angus in Attack Mode."

"And I activate Trap Hole which destroys it."

Ash sneered. "I can still put a dent in your Life Points. Darkfire Soldier, attack him directly!"

The Darkfire Soldier slashed its sword at Trevor.

Trevor: 5800. Ash: 8000

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play one monster in Defense Mode."

Ash pressed his Turn Button. "I'll sacrifice my Darkfire Soldier for my Gadget Soldier who'll destroy your Defense Monster."

Gadget Soldier (A: 2300) appeared and destoryed Trevor's Flame Manipulator (D: 1500).

"And I'm just getting warmed up!"

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll keep my Defenses up with Scapegoat."

Four little goats appeared (D: 0)

Ash pressed his Turn Button and grinned. "First I'll play Giga Tech Wolf in Attack Mode and use this Ritual Magic Card: Incandescent Ordeal! I sacrifice both my Monsters to Summon Legendary Flame Lord."

Gadget Soldier and Giga Tech Wolf disappeared and Legendary Flame Lord (A: 2900) appeared and destroyed one of Trevor's Scapegoat.

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use the Burning Land Card to destroy both our Field Cards. It may mean I'll lose my bonus as well, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Ah well," Ash said as he pressed his Turn button. "Fire Kraken in Attack Mode. Both Monsters attack your Scapegoat."

Fire Kraken (A: 1600) appeared and destroyed a Scapegoat and Legendary Flame Lord(A: 2400) destroyed another.

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode."

Ash pressed his Turn Button. "I'll sacrifice Fire Kraken for Flame Cerebrus and have both monster attack your last two monsters."

Flame Cerebrus (A: 2100) destroyed the last Scapegoat and Legendary Flame Lord destroyed Sangan (D: 600).

"Now that Sangan's been destroyed, I can select any card with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to my hand."

Ash sneered. "A lot of good that will do."

* * *

Brian and Michelle were watching the Duel from a high roof. 

"He's right," Michelle said. "No monster with less than 1500 Attack Points will do any good against Legendary Flame Lord."

"Trevor doesn't have to use Attack points," Brian exclaimed.

* * *

"I'll end my Turn by using this Magic Card: Tremendous Fire sends 1000 points of Damage to your Life Points and 500 points of Damage to mine." 

"Oh that burns!"

Trevor: 4800. Ash: 7500

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode and end my Turn."

Ash pressed his Turn Button and laughed. "First Hinotama sends 500 points of Damage to your Life Points."

Trevor: 4300. Ash: 7500.

"Now I'll activate Legendary Flame Lord's Special Effect. When three Magic Cards are used after it is played, I can destroy all monsters but the Flame Lord himself."

Trevor stared at it in fear as the Legendary Flame Lord shot out a tremendous fire destroying all monsters.

"Now Legendary Flame Lord will attack your Life Points Directly."

"I don't think so!"

Ash stared at him in confusion. As the smoke cleared, he saw that the Monster he destroyed was Hane-Hane.

"That's right. It was Hane-Hane Sangan helped me get. Now that Hane-Hane is face-up, any monster I pick goes back to the owner's hand. Legendary Flame Lord is history!"

The Legendary Flame Lord disappeared.

"NO! Without Incandescent Ordeal, I can't summon it again!"

"Looks like things are heating up," Trevor said as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll play one Monster in Defense Mode and use Monster Reborn to bring back your Flame Cerebrus, who'll burn your Life Points."

Flame Cerebrus appeared on Trevor's side and shot three fireballs at Ash.

Trevor: 4300. Ash: 5400.

Ash pressed his Turn Button. "I'll just play one Monster in Defense Mode."

Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "I'll lay one card facedown and use Big Eye to see the top five cards in my deck and rearange them in any order I want. Now I'll sacrifice Big Eye for Flame-Winged Pegasus. Flame Cerebrus destroys your defense Monster and Flame-Winged Pegasus attacks you directly."

Flame Cerebrus destroyed Burning Beast (D: 1000) and Flame Winged Pegasus (A: 2250) attacked Ash.

Trevor: 4300. Ash: 3150.

Ash growled as he pressed his Turn Button. "I'll use Pot of Greed to Draw two cards. Monster reborn to bring back Giga Tech Wolf and Change of Heart to control Flame Cerebrus. Now I'll sacrifice them for my rarest and most powerful monster: Tyrant Dragon!"

Both Monsters disappeared and the Tyrant Dragon (2900) appeared.

"Now to destroy your Little Pony."

Tyrant Dragon charged at Flame-Winged Pegasus.

"KUNE-EYE WITH CHAIN!"

Suddenly the Tyrant Dragon was wrapped in chains.

"And that's a wrap folks," Trevor pressed his Turn Button. "Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Graverobber uses your Tremendous Fire against you."

Trevor: 3800. Ash: 2150.

"And now it's time to blow out the candles. Change of Heart Brings Tyrant Dragon to my side. And I'll sacrifice them for Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Both Monsters disappeared and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400) appeared and attack Ash.

Trevor: 3800. Ash: 0.

Ash stared at Trevor with disbelief and disappointment. But then he smiled.

"That was quite a duel. Never thought someone with a little bit of my specialty would beat me."

"You've gotta admit, I'm a really hot Duelist. Uh, well you know what I mean."

Ash laughed as he held out a card and a silver coin to Trevor.

"As the rules claim, I am to give you my Silver Coin and my Tyrant Dragon."

Trevor accepted them. "Thanks Ash. I'll take good care of it."

"You'd better." Ash winked at him then walked off.

Everyone cheered for Trevor as he started to head off. A motorcycle suddenly stopped in front of him. The rider dismounted it and removed his helmet.

"Heard you were dueling here," Derrick said to him. "How'd you do?"

"See for yourself," Trevor answered him as he showed his prize. "Can't wait to show it to Brian and Michelle."

Derrick nodded. "So let's go look for them."

So they headed off. Derrick walked his bike next to Trevor.

* * *

"I can't believe Trevor actually won a duel by himself," Michelle spoke with tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "We'd better get going. We still need to find out what Jakarru is up to."

So they both turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

"You know what I was thinking?" Trevor asked Derrick. 

"No, but I think you're going to tell me anyway."

"I don't think Flame Boy sounds rad anymore. I need a new title. How 'bout the Molten Master?"

"Huh?"

"You're right. Maybe Lord of Lava!"

"Trevor!"

"NONONO! WAITWAITWAIT! I Got it! I Got IT! Inferno Emperor! What do you think?"

"How 'bout Hot Air Breath?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Sorry it took so long. But check out all the re-written and re-edited chapters.

This one was kinda hot huh? In the next couple of Chapters, there will be a tag-team duel where two Monsters will finally make an appearance in my story at the end. Review if you want to know who will be dueling and who will make an appearance.

BTW, has anyone ever noticed that "Amy Zan" kind of sounds like "Amazon", her theme deck.


	41. AN Goodbye for now

To all those who had loved Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Generation of Duelists:

I have some bad news and some good news.

I'm sorry to say that due to being unable to keep up with the series with all the time on my hands, I have decided to close this fic. It is a shame to me as well as this was my first fanfic ever.

But the good news is, due to some inspiration, I plan on starting over and re-writing it. Though the story will be different, we'll still have Brian, Michelle, Trevor, and Derrick as well as other favorites like Amy, Mage, Steel, and Hunter. And there will be new characters as well, including children of main characters from GX and 5D's. And yes, there will also be Turbo Duels. And Brian and Michelle will still be a couple (as well as Trevor and Amy).

As for the Millenium Items, they won't return so Brian won't have Yami (Atem) by his side. But I thought the Necklace of Hathor, the Dagger of Anubis, and the Headband of Horus were awesome, so I'll include those and introduce newer items, not just from Egyptian dieties, but maybe others as well.

I don't know when I'll start this, but when I do, I promise it will be cool.

So this is it. I'm glad so many people enjoyed this. But, it's time to move on.

See you next time.


End file.
